


Shattered Souls

by misteeirene



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Twilight
Genre: Empath, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 114,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misteeirene/pseuds/misteeirene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is sent to Azkaban after the Triwizard tournament. Can he survive without his soul mate? Is his soul mate alive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kingsley Shacklebolt sat nervously in a chair in front of Albus Dumbledores desk at Hogwarts. He was here to tell him some shocking news.

" What brings you here today Kingsley? Can I offer you some tea, or a lemon drop?" asked the twinkling eyed headmaster.

" No thank you , Albus. I'm afraid I have some distressing news; good new, but still distressing." 

Kingsley continued when he saw he had the headmasters attention. " I just left Madam Bones' office where she just finished interviewing Peter Pettigrew."

At the mention of Peters name, Albus sat up straighter. They had been looking for Peter ever since Sirius escaped. They were able to clear Sirius' name last year after the incident with the Triwizard Tournament, when Peter was spotted at the graveyard. 

" Really, they caught Peter?" asked a shocked Dumbledore.

" Yes, I myself apprehended him earlier today. I spotted him coming out of Borgin and Burkes."

" Well, Sirius will be very happy to hear that the person responsible for James and Lilly's death will be going to Azkaban. I fail to see what's so distressing about his capture Kingsley."

" Amelia and Rufus questioned him,,,, under vertiaserum. He will be going to trial in a few days, but we did find out that ,,,,, Harry's innocent."

Dumbledore felt his heart drop. " Excuse me Kingsley?" he whispered.

Kingsley ran his hand over his face. " Harry is innocent, he didn't kill Cedric. Harry actually defeated the newly resurrected Voldemort that night." Kingsley closed his eyes. They had sent an innocent, 14 year old boy to Azkaban.

" I,,, I think you need to start at the beginning." Dumbledore pulled out the desk drawer where he kept his special lemon drops, those laced with a calming drought.

" As you know Crouch Jr entered Potter's name in the tournament. When the portkey activated it dropped Potter and Diggory in the graveyard. We thought Potter killed Diggory to claim the cup for himself, but that's not what happened."

Kingsley took a deep breath. " During the trial, all of Harry friends stepped forward claiming that Harry had been acting strange all year. They claimed that he had become secretive, and was disappearing at all times of the day and night. The teachers claimed that Harry's grades had greatly improved, far greater then what was expected of Mr Potter."

" Yes, they came to me claiming that Harry must have been using his cloak to to sneak into the restrictive section, to learn more advanced magic." said Dumbledore sucking on his candy.

" Young Mr Weasley also claimed that Harry refused to go to the Burrow with him after the Yule Ball, and that after he returned Harry's magic was different, stronger."

" Yes, I myself noticed the change in Harry's magic, but it never felt dark."

" Everyone also assumed since Harry wasn't screaming his innocence during the trial, that he was guilty." stated Kingsley

" Except the Weasley twins, they still storm my office weekly crying Harry's innocence, and begging to go visit him. Molly would have my head if I took her boys to that Island." Dumbledore tried to joke, but he knew this was a serious situation. " Strangely, Severus has always stood behind Harry's innocence too."

" Harry wasn't sneaking into the restricted section or disappearing for nefarious reasons. Harry was in love." Kingsley tried to hide his shaking hand. It made him sick thinking about what they did to that boy.

Dumbledore almost choked on his lemon drop. " In love?"

" Yes, Harry was sneaking around to meet his lover, another young man. It seems Harry was afraid to admit his sexual preference to his friends, so he snuck around. The other young man was also afraid to tell his father that he was gay."

" How did Pettigrew come across this information?" asked a shocked Dumbledore.

" Easy, he snuck back into the school, and was spying in Harry. When he wasn't at the school, Crouch was spying on him. They would take memories back to the " thing" that was Voldemort."

" Who, was his lover?" Dumbledore never suspected that Harry had a boyfriend. He honestly thought that him and Ginny Weasley would get together. Ginny always had a big crush on Harry, and she did sort of resemble his mother. Potter men always had a thing for red heads.

Kingsley ignored the question " The reason Harry's grades improved was because he was dating a 7th year, and they would spend a lot of time studying. Harry wanted to become a healer, so he was working extra hard."

Dumbledore lowered his head. He also had no clue that Harry had aspired to be a healer. Before last year he would have thought Harry would have made an amazing healer. Harry was very caring and empathic. He often wondered if Harry was becoming an empath. There had been Potters many generations ago that showed a strong leaning towards being an empath. It would also explain why Dementors effected him so strongly.

" The reason why Harry didn't go to the Burrow for Christmas, was because he got bonded." Kingsley had to stop why Dumbledore choked on his lemon drop.

" Bonded, are you sure?" asked Dumbledore clearing his throat.

" Yes, we went digging, and found the paperwork at the Ministry. It seems Harry snuck out of Hogwarts over Christmas vacation, and met his lover at Gringotts. The goblins conducted the bonding,,,, a soul bond!"

Dumbledore was floored. Soul bonds were the strongest, rarest bonds in the wizarding world and could only be performed in true soul mates. To find your soul mate was virtually impossible. The last soul bond performed was over 500 years ago. If one soul mate died , then the other would follow just days later.

" That explains the change in his magic." whispered Dumbledore. " The soul bonding would have merged their magic, reshaping it."

" Kingsley please, who is his soul mate?That poor boy must have been suffering greatly this last year with Harry in Azkaban." Soul mates would suffer great pain if they didn't get to have contact with their soul mates every day, some even slipping into a coma and dying.

Kingsley looked Dumbledore in the eyes, ready to shock him like nothing has shocked him before.

" Cedric Diggory!"


	2. Chapter 2

Dumbledore was speechless, he didn't even think his heart was beating. Cedric Diggory, and Harry Potter were soul mates.

" There is no possible way Harry could have murdered Cedric." Whispered a shocked Dumbledore. " There is no way a soul mate can kill another soul mate, their magic wont allow it. Dear Merlin, what have we done?"

" Exactly" said Kingsley. " Pettigrew doesn't know all the details from that night in the graveyard. Voldemort had taught him some spell, one that he didn't know the name of or what it did. He was told to use it on the Diggory boy, and he did. We never found a body, but assumed he was dead since the Diggory family tapestry listed him as, deceased."

" Harry is alive though." said Dumbledore, frantically trying to put the pieces together. " Maybe there was something in the spell that could force a soul mate to live without their other half?"

Dumbledore doubted it, as far as he knew there was no such spell that could safely separate soul mates, that had been bonded. " What was the spell?"

" We don't know, it was in parseltongue, that's why Pettigrew doesn't know what the spell did."

Dumbledore started stroking his long beard, thinking. " Why didn't the goblins come forward when Harry was sentenced?"  
   
" Harry asked them to take a vow of secrecy. He didn't want their bond getting out before they were ready to announce it." 

" Who witnessed the bonding?" A bonding couldn't be completed without two witnesses.

" Your Weasley twins!"

Dumbledore closed his eyes as all the pieces started to come together. " That's why they have been trying so hard to see Harry. They needed him to revoke the vow, so they could show proof that he was innocent." If he would have just listened to them, taken them to visit Harry; then Harry would have been out of Azkaban months ago.

Harry had been in Azkaban for close to 8 months now. 8 months without his soul mate, and being tortured by Dementors. What condition must the poor boy be in?

" Albus, we sent an innocent, 14 year old child to Azkaban." Kingsley was trying not to be physically sick.

" We have to get him out of there. When will Amelia sign the release papers?" asked Dumbledore.

Kingsley reached into his pocket and produced a handful of papers. " All the paperwork is in order. We just need to get things set up for Harry on this end."

Dumbledore reached for the papers and started flipping through them. " Harry is going to be in a very bad way, I will be surprised if he has even retained his mind. Did I ever tell you that I suspected Harry was becoming an empath?"

" Merlin no!" Kingsley stood up and started pacing. " If he has even the slightest empathic ability, then Azkaban will have been ten time worse on him. He wouldn't have been able to block his mind, he would have felt what the other prisoners were experiencing, but most horrifying he would have felt the pain from the poor souls that the Dementors had taken." 

Dumbledore dropped his head, but not before Kingsley saw a tear fall from his eye. " We need to gather everyone and break the news to them. We can take Harry to Grimmauld Place; Sirius and Remus have the place looking real nice."

" Albus, Sirius renounced Harry as his godson, he broke the bond."

Albus couldn't believe it, that was yet another horrible thing they did to poor Harry. Breaking a bond such as a godfather / godchild bond was extremely painful, and heartbreaking to the person having the breaking done too. Since Sirius was the one who broke the bond, he felt no pain, or suffered any affects from it. Having the bond broke like that must have damn near killed Harry.

" Sweet Merlin, we have destroyed that boy." muttered Kingsley.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- 

Dumbledore was standing in the Great Hall waiting for everyone to arrive. His office wasn't large enough to accommodate everyone. Currently, the school was on Christmas break, so everyone had to be called in. He had the elves set up a smaller table with food and beverages. He was thinking maybe he should have laced the tea with calming drought. 

Slowly everyone started to trickle in. Remus and Sirius, The Weasley Twins, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Severus, Madam Pomfrey, the Diggorys, Minerva, Moody, and Kingsley.

Dumbledore wasn't sure about asking the Diggory's to come, but he felt it kinder to break it to them in person.

Mr Diggory had been very outspoken, and very violent about Harry's guilt. He had pressed hard to have Harry kissed. When he couldn't get that, he had them put Harry in the highest security section. He had heard that Amos paid Harry a visit weekly, he didn't even want to contemplate what those visits were about.

Dumbledore had noticed since Harry's conviction, that Sirius' health had declined some. He was no longer the fun loving prankster he once was. Remus was even looking older since Harry was sent to Azkaban. 

Looking at everyone seated, Dumbledore felt a great pain in his heart. Everyone, with the exception of the twins and Severus, had turned their backs on Harry. Everyone took the stand condemning an innocent 14 year old boy to hell. They all slandered, and spit at Harry in the face. 

" Albus , why have you called us all here?" asked a curios Molly. All her kids were home, so she knew she wasn't being called for some prank her twins pulled.

" About an hour ago, Kingsley delivered some very,,,,, heartbreaking news." started off Dumbledore.

" What happened Albus, did somebody die?" asked a concerned Remus. Looking around he noticed everyone he cared about was here. Except the Diggory's, why would they be here?

Remus' eyes flew to Dumbledore. " Harry?" he asked.

Sirius' head snapped to his mates. " How many times have I told you not to mention his name? He is dead to me!"

" Don't say that!" screamed Fred.  
   
" Harry is innocent, you stupid ass!" yelled George.

Molly went to yell at her boys for their outburst when Albus held up his hand. 

Dumbledore looked at the twins, how did he not notice how bad they looked? They both had lost weight and had dark circles under their eyes. He remembered Minerva coming to him a month or so back, worried because their school work had greatly declined. He couldn't even recall them pranking this year or getting a detention. The burden of knowing the truth about their friend, but not being able to say anything, was slowly killing them. He was going to have Madam Pomfrey check them over when they were done here.

" We know the truth." he said looking sadly to the twins.

George pulled Fred into his arms as he broke down crying. They had tried so hard to help Harry, but there was nothing they could do. They were plagued by nightmares of Harry in Azkaban. They couldn't concentrate on school work, and they could hardly eat. Harry was like their little brother, and they had always been there to help him. It was killing them that they were failing when Harry needed them the most.

They were the only ones, along with Cedric who knew the truth about Harry's home life. They had discovered the bruises and scars on Harry when he was in first year, changing for Quidditch. It took a while, but Harry finally confessed about the abuse, and starvation. Since then, they had done what they could for Harry. During the summer, they would meet him weekly at the park near his relatives house, and would help heal him. They would bring pain potions, bruise salves, skele gro, fever reducers, blood replenishers, and food; lots and lots of food. Their potions grade went up after getting so much practice brewing for Harry.

" I'm so sorry boys for not believing in you. I should have listened, I should have learned from my past mistakes." Dumbledore looked to Sirius.

" What the hell is going on." demanded Sirius.

" Is,,,, is Harry dead?" asked Hermione in a trembling voice. Harry may have turned dark and murdered Cedric but she still didn't want him dead.

Remus grabbed his chest, squeezing it. His pup couldn't be dead. Moony was howling with grief for their pup. Moony never believed that their pup could have hurt someone, and even if he did, he didn't care. Harry was his pup, his pack!

" Good, about time the little murderer died. I hope he burns in hell." spat Amos.

Albus raised his hand again trying to silence everyone's outburst. " Amos please, some new evidence has came to light."

" No Albus, I don't want to hear it. He killed my boy. I'm not going to let him walk just because he is The Boy Who Lived. I have made sure that he has suffered these last 8 months." sneered Amos.

Dumbledore stared at Amos, stunned. " Amos, what did you do?"

" What the hell did you do to our little brother?" Fred jumped out of the chair, and lunged at Amos. He would have hit him, if his father wouldn't have caught him.

" I just made sure the little shit got what was coming to him." laughed Amos. His wife just lowered her head, in tears.

Once again the hall broke out in chaos. Dumbledore tried getting everyone's attention, but he wasn't having any luck. Finally, it was an explosion from Moody's wand that quieted everyone down.

Moody knew what the meeting was about. He was at the Ministry earlier when Kingsley brought the rat in. He was asked to witness the interrogation.

" What new evidence, Albus." asked Mr Weasley. He was shocked over his sons actions; they had never physically attacked someone before. He had to admit, he too wanted to attack Amos. He didn't want to believe that Harry was guilty, but the proof was there.

" This afternoon, Peter Pettigrew was apprehended." Dumbledore had to yet again hold up his hand as everyone broke out in talk. 

" Let me finish." he demanded. " This is important and we need to really get moving on this." sighing Albus handed the Diggory's proof that their son was Soul Bonded to Harry Potter.

" What the hell is this?" demanded Amos. " This has to be forged, my Cedric wasn't gay."

" Amos, those documents can't be forged, you know that. Look at the type of bond. Harry is innocent." stated Albus.

" What is going on?" Sirius lunged to his feet, he needed to see what the papers were.

" Harry and Cedric were soul mates, bonded soul mates." screamed Fred. He was so relieved that he could finally say it. Now that the truth was known, their vow was broken.

" We have been telling you all along that he was innocent, but you back stabbers wouldn't listen" George wanted to hurt someone, everyone; they all hurt his little brother.

" I still don't believe it." raged Amos. " My son wouldn't keep something like this from us."

" Think about it. Amos." his wife said softly. " Cedric was so happy the last year and a half of his life. He would go on and on talking about Harry. Remember how mad he got at you, when you wouldn't stop bragging about him beating Harry in that one Quidditch match. Before the last task he said he had something important to tell us. Look at the bonding date; that is the date that he disappeared for 24 hours." With tears falling down her cheeks, she grabbed her husbands hand. " Amos, they were soul mates. Harry is innocent.

Amos closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. She was right. Now that he thought about it, everything she said was right. He had spent the last 8 months torturing his sons soul mate, innocent soul mate.

Sirius was in shock. His godson was innocent; like him he was sent to Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit. " I need to get my godson out of there." he said heading to the door.

" Your godson! If I recall correctly.......... Which I do...... you broke the bond, mutt." sneered Severus. He knew Harry was innocent, that boy was to good to hurt anyone. He saw how Harry would beg his potions partner to cut the slugs because he couldn't bare to hurt them. He remembered finding Harry hiding in an empty class room, crying in his second year because they had to cut up the mandrakes. That's when Harry told him that he could feel what they were feeling, what other people, and animals were feeling. Harry was an empath, a growing , powerful empath. Without a grounder and training, Harry could become very dangerous to himself and others.

If a magical empath got locked into others emotions, they could lose control of their magic. Harry was very, very powerful, and if he was to lose control the consequences could be fatal.

Magical empaths were very rare, he had never known of one, but had read about them before. He knew they needed a grounder, or several. A grounder was someone that could block the empath from feeling others emotions, to give them a break. They had to have skin on skin contact, and as soon as the empath touched the grounder, the emotions stopped. A grounder could be anyone, friend, parent, spouse or even someone they have never met before. A person didn't know they were a grounder until they touched the empath.

Sirius' face drained of what color was left. Stumbling back to the table, he fell into the chair. How could he break their bond? In the magical world a godparent/ godchild bond was just as strong as a parent / child bond. How could he have hurt Harry that way? How could he have even thought Harry was guilty? He knew what a pure soul Harry was, always loving, putting everyone else's needs above his own.

" If they were soul mates, how is Harry even still alive?" asked the always inquisitive Hermione.

" We don't know the answer to that. We think it had something to do with the spell Peter used. The spell was in parsletongue so none of us knows what it did." Dumbledore turned back to the Diggory's. " Does your family tapestry still list him as dead?"

The Diggory's were quiet for a few minutes before Amos finally opened his eyes to look at Albus. " I destroyed the tapestry a few months back, I couldn't stand to see the words deceased next to my sons name.

" Albus, is Harry being released." asked Remus. He was trying to comfort his mate even though he didn't deserve it. He was shocked when Sirius broke the bond as Harry was being led from the courtroom.

" That is why we are here. We need to plan what we are going to do. I figured myself, along with Severus, and Kingsley could retrieve Harry after this meeting. The rest of you can set up a room at Grimmauld Place. Molly, maybe you can make some broths, foods easy on his stomach."

" Of course, Albus." She would do whatever she could to make it up to Harry.

" Why does he get to go?" Sneered Sirius, pointing to Severus.

Albus sighed. " Severus is a potions master, as well as a medizard. I have a feeling we will need him." Dumbledore sent a glare to Amos.

" Albus, are you aware of what Harry is?" asked Severus. He was already making a mental list of all the potions he would need.

" You knew? I had my suspicions. How strong was he?" Dumbledore hated hearing confirmation of Harry's empath abilities, it just meant Harry had even a harder time in Azkaban.

" I found out in Harry's second year, and he already was pretty powerful then." answered Severus.

" Cedric was a grounder." stated Fred.

" That's how they originally got together. He found Harry by the lake in Harry's third year. He was having a breakdown because everything was to much. As soon as Cedric touched him it stopped." added George.

" We are partial grounders. We can't take it all away, but we can mute it." Fred reached over and grabbed his twins hand. Now that everything was out in the open, he felt like he could sleep for a month.

Dumbledore looked to the twins in concern. " Poppy, before you head over to Grimmauld, can you please take a look at the twins? They don't look so good." 

Poppy looked at the boys. " Not a problem, Albus. After, I will gather my supplies and meet you at Grimmauld.

Molly jumped up to fret over the twins but they swatted her away. " You wouldn't listen to us about Harry, we begged you." cried Fred.

" Albus, what is Harry?" Remus asked confused. He never noticed anything strange about him. He had only heard the word ' grounder' when talking about an empath, but they were extremely rare.

" Harry is a developing empath." 

Everyone gasped and some started crying. There was no way Harry could still be sane, after almost 8 months in there.

" Ok, let's go get Harry." said Dumbeldore.


	3. Chapter 3

Albus, Severus, and Kingsley were on a boat out in the ocean, heading to Azkaban Island. It was the beginning of January, and the water was rough and frozen.

" Severus, what kind of shape do you think he is in." asked Dumbledore with dread.

" I think,,,, it's a miracle that the boy is even alive. He should have been dead within the first month. Let's not forget whatever horrors Amos subjected him too." Severus wanted to strangle Amos. Harry had already been sentenced to life in Azkaban, the Ministry had no right letting Amos 'visit' him.

" There were whispers." said Kingsley. " That Fudge granted Amos free rein over Harry. There were some guards who refused to monitor Amos with Harry, they said it was to...... bloody."

A visitor was never allowed alone with a prisoner, every visit had to monitored. If Fudge had granted Amos free rein, then he was allowed to do whatever he wanted to Harry, and the guards couldn't interfere.

All three men didn't speak after that revelation. They were lost in their own thoughts about Harry, and what they condemned him to.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- 

Dumbledore pulled his cloak tighter around him as he followed the guard to the worst cells of Azkaban. He was surprised to see the relief on the guards face when he handed over Harry's release papers.

" Never thought he was guilty." muttered the surly guard. " Never gave us problems, did he? Never even talked, not even to beg Diggory to stop. Sick bastard that one. He belongs in that cell, not the boy."

" What did he do to Potter?" asked Severus, feeling ice run through his veins.

" Can't say, now can I? Forced to an oath, wasn't I? Made You Know Who, look like a kitten. At least he would just up and kill ya, didn't like getting his hands dirty, did he? Not Diggory, no, he liked to hear the boy scream, he liked to get the boys blood on him. Boy has strong magic to keep him alive all this time. Been more humane to have had him kissed."

The guard stopped outside a thick stone door with a few bars running up it. " Fraid there's not much left of the boy. Dementors love feeding off him, have to force them to move on."

The three men dreaded that cell door being opened. Everything the guard said, chilled them to the bone. Holding their breath, they peered over the guards shoulder as he swung the heavy door open.

The smell was so bad, that they almost lost their stomach's. The cell reeked of urine, feces, sweat, blood, and they didn't want to contemplate what else.

" Did Diggory ever rape the boy?" Severus asked the guard. He didn't like the smells his vampire was scenting.

The guard just stared at the potions master, unblinking. " Can't say now can I? Good you came today, bastard was due tomorrow."

Severus carefully slipped into the mans mind, but had to retreat almost instantly. The visions he got was worse then anything he had ever witnessed by Bellatrix and Macnair.

" Severus?" asked Dumbledore.

Severus couldn't open his mouth, afraid of losing his dinner. He just looked at Dumbledore and nodded.

" Bout time you wizards came for the pup." came a deep, raspy voice from the next cell over.

The three men looked to see Fenrir Greyback standing with his arms through his bars. " Treating an innocent pup like that, and you call us werewolves monsters."

The men turned back to Harry's cell. If Greyback, the notorious werewolf was speaking up for Harry, then this had to be really bad.

" I could take some lessons from that Diggory man." Cackled Bellatrix from the opposite side of the hall. " He would have even disgusted the Dark Lord."

Severus looked to the crazy women, and was shocked to see concern in her eyes,,, for Potter.

Walking into the cell, Severus' eyes scanned the room. At first he didn't see anything, until his eyes landed on a small form huddled in the corner. At first he thought it was just a shadow.

The figure was leaning against the filthy, cold stone wall, curled into a ball. He was wearing a large black prison robe, with the hood up covering his face. The robe was 5 times to big for him, and with a jolt he realized that they didn't make prison robes for someone as small as Potter.

Slowly he approached the small, huddled form. " Potter?" he asked in voice sounding stronger then what he felt. He wasn't surprised when he got no response.

Reaching out with both hands, he grabbed the hood and started pushing it back. Severus made a choking sound and quickly released the hood, letting it fall back over Potters face. He slapped his hand over his mouth, trying to swallow back the bile.

" Severus?" Dumbledore approached his normally emotionless potions master. He had never seen such a reaction from the man. Something had to be horribly wrong.

Severus just shook his head, but never took his eyes off the small boy. He was thankful the hood covered his disfigured face and haunting dead, eyes.

" Let's just take him and go." he choked out in a weak voice. Severus stood, and scooped up the small figure. He had to bite his lip to stop from crying out at how light the child was.

Severus turned to leave with the unmoving child held safely in his arms. He was stopped by Greyback holding out his hand. " Take care of the pup, vampire. Even the Dark Lord would pity him." Severus looked into the intense eyes of the werewolf, and nodded.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- a- -a- -a- 

Severus held the small body close to him in the boat. The child had yet to move or make a sound. If it wasn't for the shallow rise and fall of his chest he would think he was dead.

" Severus, what did you see?" asked Dumbledore again.

Severus just closed his eyes taking deep breaths, trying to calm his rising temper. " If your smart, you will send Kingsley ahead of us to make sure Amos isn't in the house. I can not be held responsible for my actions."

Dumbledore looked at the haunted black eyes of his potions master and nodded. " As soon as we get to shore I will send him. We will give him ten minutes before apparating over." Dumbledore looked to the Auror to see if he heard. He was relieved to see him nod.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- 

After the ten minute wait the pair, with Harry apparated into the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. The wards had temporarily been lowered for them. Severus wasn't shocked to find himself surrounded by a hoard of people.

" Back the hell off." he bellowed.

" That's my godson!" yelled Sirius.

Severus spotted the twins who were motioning for him to follow them. He swept past Sirius' ignoring him, but he didn't miss the look of horror on Lupin's face. He knew the wolf could smell Diggory all over him.

He followed the twins into a room upstairs, where Poppy was already waiting for them. She had the bed all ready for him, and had a tray a various potions set out.

" Lay him on the bed, Severus." she ordered, pulling out her wand.

Severus gently laid the child on the bed, and was shocked when he rolled over, slid off the bed, and crawled into a dark corner.

Pulling out his wand he lightly dimmed the lights. He didn't think about how sensitive Harry's eyes must have been after spending close to 8 months in a dark cell.

" Pup!" Sirius yelled, forcing his way into the room. Harry, with his hood still up, and arms hidden inside the robe curled into a tighter ball.

" Out! Everyone out!" ordered Severus. " Except for you two." he said pointing to the twins.

" Why them?" whined Ron. " Harry's my best mate."

" Well, I didn't see you screaming his innocence. You sat on the stand proclaiming for all to hear, that you always knew he was evil. Now get the hell out....... All of you!" bellowed Severus.

" Severus, I really don't think.......... " started Albus, but he wisely shut up when Severus glared at him.

" Right, everyone out. Let's let Poppy, and Severus see to Harry." orderd Dumbledore.

" I'm not leaving, he's my godson."

Remus wrapped his arm around his mates shoulder. " No he's not, Sirius. You broke the bond, he is nothing to you." Remus hated hurting his mate, but he had to see that he no longer had a claim to Harry.

" But, I love him." Sirius started to cry. What had he done? There was no fixing a broken bond. They could make a new bond, but the old one would always be there, hurting Harry.

" Come, let's go wait in the kitchen, I think you need some hot chocolate and a calming drought." Remus pulled his heartbroken mate out of the room.

After everyone left, Severus pulled out his wand and warded the door. No body could get in, out, or hear what was going on.

Severus turned to the twins. " I'm only letting you stay because Potter trusts you. Nothing leaves this room, understood?" Both boys quickly nodded. " I'm warning you, this is going to be bad. If you can't handle it, leave now."

" Professor, we have been patching Harry up since his first year. We can handle it." said a determined George.

" Don"t say I didn't warn you." Severus muttered.

Severus kneeled in front of the small boy. " Potter, I need to put you on the bed so we can look you over, and heal you." 

Severus reached down to lift him up but Harry violently flinched back, banging his head on the wall.

" Easy P -Harry, I'm not going to hurt you. We need to check you over." Severus really didn't want to force the boy but he would if he had to.

Severus had lifted his wand preparing to stun him, when one of the twins grabbed his arm. Severus turned to snarl at him but stopped when he saw the expression on his face.

" Please professor, let us try. Harry relatives weren't exactly,,,, nice to him. We have experience with dealing with him when he is hurt."

Severus just stared at the red haired twin. What was he talking about? Albus said he was raised loved by his aunt and uncle.

" Fine" he said standing up. " We will discuss his home life later." Severus gave the boy a hard stare until he nodded.

Fred sat in front of Harry. " Hey little brother, do you have any idea what you have put us through? Do you have any idea how worried George and I have been these past 8 months?"

Harry gave the slightest shift, and seemed to move closer to Fred.

" We fought so hard to get you free, but we couldn't tell them about Ced......" Fred didn't finish the name when he saw Harry tense. " Please let us heal you. We can't stand to see you hurt.  Please, for us brother." Fred started crying again.

They heard sniffling from the huddled form. " Harry, your an empath, you can feel that we won't hurt you. You can feel that we only want to help you." said George bending down, and gently laying his hand on his shoulder.

Harry flinched when George touched him, but he didn't try to move away. " Harry. I'm going to pick you up and put you on the bed." said George.

George was able to pick Harry up without him protesting. " That's it brother, I got you. Freddie and I aren't leaving." George felt something wet on his neck. He couldn't see Harry's face, but he knew that he was crying.

George laid him on the bed and Harry rolled to his side. His arms were pulled inside the robe, and his knees were pulled to his chest.

" We need to remove his robe." said Madam Pomfrey. Not only was it impossible for her to check him with it on, but it was filthy, and it stunk.

Harry buried his chin into his chest and pulled the robe tighter. You couldn't see any of Harry's body in the massive robe.

Severus looked to the twins for help. Fred sat on the edge of the bed and reached out for Harry, but stopped; he didn't know where he was injured or how bad. " Harry I'm going to remove your hood."

With a shaking hand Fred grabbed the hood and tugged it off before Harry could protest. He had to swollen the vomit that rose up in his throat. He could hear the gasps that came from everyone else in the room.

Harry's face was littered with scars and bruises. His left eye was almost swollen shut, and his other eye was a dull murky green color. Severus feared that Harry was blind in that eye. It looked like someone poured something in it. His left ear had a chunk missing out of it, like someone bit it off. His lips were cracked, and bloody, and his hair was dirty, matted and caked in blood. His nose had obviously been broken, numerous times.

 Severus scanned his face and it showed numerous fractures to both his face and skull, some old, some new. He had missing teeth, and he was blind in his right eye.

" Did,,,, did Amos do this?" whispered a shocked Pomfrey.

At the mention of Amos' name Harry started to shake and whimper.

 " There is your answer." stated Severus. He couldn't believe the damage done just to the face. He tried not to think that Harry had to endure this weekly for close to 8 months.

" Sweet Merlin." Gasped Poppy, reading a small paper from her wand. " All these injuries were made by hand, no magic. He,,,, he physically did this to him. I'm afraid to see the rest of him."

" Well, that is good news. Most of these injuries can be healed. It will take a while and it will be painful but we should be able to get him scar free. We will need to bring in a specialist for the eye and ear though." Severus was disgusted that Amos did this by hand, but at least they could heal him. If he would have used magic it would have been harder, and depending on the spell, impossible.

" Ok Harry, we need to remove the rest of the robe." said Fred grasping the collar. Harry started rocking back and forth, shaking his head no, making a pitiful keening noise.

Fred kept pulling at the collar, working at the buttons. Harry was getting more agitated but Fred continued to work. He just wanted to get it off so they could heal him.

Fred flung his hand back as if shocked, and stared at Harry in horror.

" What is wrong with you boy?" demanded Severus.

" I - I ...... touched ....... I........ how? Oh Merlin Harry." stammered a distressed Fred.

" Fred, please. What is it?" George couldn't imagine what could have freaked his brother out so badly.

" P-Please..... No!" Came a barely heard whisper from the bed.

" I'm so sorry Harry, you need help." said a panicked Fred. 

Reaching out to the now sobbing boy, Fred started frantically working at the buttons on the robe. " I'm sorry Harry, I'm sorry." he kept repeating."

" Son of a .......!" exclaimed a shocked Severus. He heard Poppy next to him drop her wand, and George fall off the end of the bed.

Under the robe, protectively wrapped in Harry's arms, laying on his bare chest, was a tiny naked baby, with a head full of dark auburn hair.

" Severus." whispered a shocked and shaken Poppy. " Is,,, is it dead." She was in shock, and for a moment she forgot she was a nurse. All she could do was stare at the impossibly tiny baby, unmoving in Harry's arms.

Getting control of his emotions Severus reached out to lay a finger on the tiny infants neck. With a whine, Harry gently pulled the tiny baby in tighter to his chest.

Severus was relieved to feel a warm baby with a steady pulse. " I can't believe it, it's alive."

Poppy picked up her wand. " Give me the baby so I can check it out. It's way to small to be full term."

" Nooooo!" cried Harry, sobbing into his baby's soft hair.

Poppy reached down to take the baby from Harry's arms, but his magic sent her flying across the room.

Severus was torn between helping the old witch, and staying with Harry. In the end he decided to help the old witch. Really, she should have known not to try to take a newborn from a distressed, and powerful parent.

"H-Harry,, you have a baby." said George, not able to take his eyes off the little being."

" Well spotted." laughed a nervous Fred.

Fred laid on his side on the bed facing Harry. Slowly, he reached out and touched the soft newborn hair.

" Wow Harry, it's so soft. I would love to be able to see the little ones face." 

Severus held his breath watching Fred try to talk Harry into loosening his grip on his baby. He didn't want to snatch it from him, but he was desperate to check it over. It was so tiny, couldn't be more then 32 weeks gestation.

Slowly, Harry's grip loosened on the baby, but he still didn't let it go. 

" Harry, why don't you lay the baby on the bed between us, that way we both can protect it. Severus and Poppy really need to check it out. You want to make sure it's healthy don't you?"

Fred sighed when Harry didn't make a move, just continued to cling to his baby.

" Harry, I vow on my magic that I won't let them take your baby."

George gasped, vowing on your magic like that, is very serious. Fred could lose his magic and die.

Harry tried to open his left eye, to see Fred. Biting a bloody lip, he carefully shifted so he could lay the baby on the bed between them. Harry ran a gentle finger across the babies chest, down the arm and grasped the tiny little hand.

" Merlin Harry" gasped Fred. " She's beautiful!"

Severus and Poppy approached the bed and looked down at the angelic, tiny, baby girl.

" Harry" said Severus clearing his throat. " I'm just going to scan her, I won't touch her. If for some reason I need to touch her, I will let you know first. I just want to help her, I promise I won't take her."

Harry gave a small nod, then laid his head next to his daughters.

Severus waved his wand over the little girl, a second later a piece of paper popped out of the end. Severus grabbed it and read it. " Parents: Cedric Diggory, and Harry Potter.....gestation roughly 36/ 37 weeks......born yesterday January, 3..... weight 3.5 pounds, length 16.5 inches..... Health, perfect."

" That can't be right." exclaimed Poppy. She is way to small and underweight to be that old."

Severus turned to the mediwitch. " Think of where he spent his pregnancy. Think of what he has been through. It's a miracle he carried her close to term, and he delivered her by himself. Male pregnancies are only possible in soul mates, and the chances of delivering a live baby is slim. I'm guessing it was only his magic that kept him from miscarrying."

"  Why isn't she awake." asked Fred, completely mesmerized by the small baby. He was caressing her soft cheek with his finger.

Severus couldn't help himself, he reached out and rubbed the tiny little foot. " Harry is doing it. He cast a sleep charm over her, probably did it when he heard us coming."

Severus looked to the broken, bruised, and bloody boy. He could tell Harry was fighting sleep, and he still had a tight grip on his daughter. " It's ok Harry, you can take the charm off. It is draining you or what little magic you have left. You need to trust us, so we can get you better, for your daughter."

Harry's hand that was holding his daughter went limp, as hers twitched. Harry finally succumbed to sleep, dropping the charm. 


	4. Chapter 4

" He's out" said Severus, casting a strong sleeping charm on Harry. They had a lot to do and it would be easier if he slept through it.

He looked to the tiny little girl who was just starting to wiggle. " I need one of you boys to bathe her, and the other to buy supplies." Both boys looked at him dumbfounded. "Well?" he snapped.

" I will go for supplies." George quickly volunteered, but I need a list of what to buy.

" I will make a list, babies require a lot of stuff." Poppy smiled down at the baby girl that was starting to smack her lips in her sleep. " I would hurry, she is going to wake soon and by the looks of it, she is going to be hungry."

Severus handed over a plastic card to George. " This works like a muggle credit card. Give this to the cashier and they will take the money directly from my vault. Don't lose it!"

" Here you go dear." Poppy handed George a long list.

" Wow! Who knew a little girl, not even as big as my foot would need so much stuff." kidded George.

" Mr Weasley, you mention nothing to anyone downstairs, understood?"

" Yes sir" He wouldn't tell them anything about Harry anyway, they didn't deserve to know. Not only did his innocent brother get tortured in Azkaban, but he was also pregnant. He could have lost that sweet little girl.

" Glamour yourself, people will wonder why you are shopping in baby store.." George nodded his head, and with one last lingering look at Harry and his baby, he left.

George ran down the steps, heading for the floo. He ignored everyone asking questions about Harry. He just wanted to take Harry and his baby and hide them forever.

" George Fabian Weasley, you will stop right this minute." screeched Molly Weasley.

George angrily spun around and confronted everyone. " What?" he snapped.

" Don't you take that tone with me young man. I don't care if you are an adult, you are still my son , and you will show me some respect. Now, how is Harry?" 

" I don't know, they are still checking him out." George turned and headed towards the floo.

" Where are you going, son." asked Arthur.

" I will be back in a bit, need to get Harry some clothes." he hoped his lie would work and that he wouldn't be followed.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a--a

Severus transfigured an empty potions vial into a a shallow plastic tub. " Fill this up with warm water." he said handing it to Fred.

Fred did as he was told and put the small tub on the table. " Here you go dear, a nice soft cloth and some gentle soap." said Madam Pomfrey handing them to Fred.

Fred stood over the baby that was trying to wake up. He held his hands out, then pulled them back, held them out, then pulled them back. He did this 5 more times before Severus snapped.

" What are you doing?" 

Fred jumped when his potions teacher yelled at him. " Im sorry, I don't know how to pick up a baby. Look at her , she's so tiny. Harry will kill me if I break her." The smallest living thing he ever held was a pygmy puff, and a baby was totally different then a Pygmy puff.

" Severus, you get started with Harry. I will help with the baby, then I'll join you." Harry's baby was incredibly small, Poppy could understand a teenage boy being scared to handle her.

Smiling down at the little girl Madam Pomfrey gently scooped her up, supporting her tiny head. She couldn't suppress the gasp when the little one opened her eyes. " Severus" she said breathlessly.

The potions master thinking there was something wrong rushed to her side. He had been in the process of removing the rest of Harry's disgusting robe.

" Beautiful" he muttered, reaching out to cup the little ones check. He had never seen eyes such as hers. She had Harry's glowing emerald eyes, but she also had flecks of her other fathers grey eyes. The combination of the two made it look like her eyes were sparkling. " I have never seen eyes like that."

" What do you expect, she's Harry's daughter." Fred was peering over the stern potions master shoulder. Looking to the man he was shocked to see the love in his eyes. " Uh oh, looks like some little girl is going to have the great dungeon bat wrapped around her bitty little finger." Fred just managed to duck a swat to the back of his head, courtesy of said dungeon bat. 

With one last caress to the little ones cheek, Severus turned to heal her badly injured daddy.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a

Severus collapsed in the chair dripping in sweat and exhausted. He had spent the last five hours healing Potter,, no Harry. He looked to the other side of the room where Poppy had transfigured a bed two hours ago, and passed out due to exhaustion. Healing injuries such of these were extremely draining on a healers magic. If Harry had been at St Mungos the healers would have rotated in shifts to keep from depleting their magical core. He didn't even think he could handle a simple 'lumos' right now.

Fred and George were sitting on the bed next to Harry, fawning over the tiny infant. They quickly got over their fear of holding her and were now arguing over who's turn it was to cuddle her. They found out the hard way that they couldn't take the baby more then a few feet from her father. When Poppy carried her into the bathroom Harry stated thrashing wildly on the bed, his magic pouring off him searching for his daughter. The separation seemed to have an affect on the baby too. She started screaming and shaking each time she was more then three feet from him. He didn't understand the nature of their bond, and right now he was to exhausted to figure it out.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Severus tried to block out the image of Harry's body when he was finally able to remove him from his robe. The amount of damage to his small body was,,,, sickening. He could now understand why vile creatures such as Greyback and Lestrange pitied Harry. Even at their worst, they never tortured someone to such an extent. It was a miracle that Harry and his daughter survived. 

Diggory may not have healed Harry's outside injuries but at least he healed the internal ones to some degree, at least until they were no longer life threatening. He had never used so many bottles of skele gro, and blood replenishers on one patient. He didn't think there had been a bone in Harry's body that hadn't been broken in the last 8 months, most multiple times. There was also major damage from the rapes and delivering the baby. How Harry kept the baby protected during his torture sessions he would never know.

There was hardly a spot on Harry's body that didn't have a bruise or scar. He had been whipped, beaten, bitten  burned, words were carved into his flesh, and all were done the muggle way. By the look of the bite marks and anal damage, Diggory had been sadistic in his rapes. He guesses he should be thankful Harry had all his limbs, but he did have to regrow 6 teeth. Harry had a long road of recovery ahead of him.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -

Severus must have dozed off because he woke with a start, someone was taking down his wards. Looking around he noticed Fred and Harry were asleep on the bed with the baby between them, Poppy was still sleeping on the transfigured bed and George was asleep on the floor. Looking out the window he saw that it was early morning. Rubbing his hands over his face, he figured he only had a few minutes before his wards were dismantled. Waving his wand over Harry and the baby, he was relieved to see they were both doing good.

With a growl he stormed to the door. Only two people could bring his wards down, Bill Weasley, and Albus Dumbledore. It was imperative that Albus didn't know about the baby. He wanted to get guardianship of Harry first before anyone found out about her. He had no doubt that Amos Diggory would fight for custody of her if he knew. After seeing what that bastard did to her daddy, he wasn't going to let him within twenty feet of her.

Opening the door just a crack he was relieved to see Bill standing there, and not Albus.

Bill held his hands up in the sign of peace when he saw the look promising death that the professor was giving him. " I just want to give you a heads up, they are getting ready to storm up here and demand answers. I Thought maybe you wanted to go to them before they came up here bothering Harry.

" Very well Mr Weasley." Severus looked back in the room and saw Poppy up, she gave him a nod signaling she understood what was going on. Stepping out into the hall, he closed the door behind him and reset the wards.

" Those are some pretty impressive wards." complimented Bill. " It's just a shame that I'm even more impressive." Bill gave Severus a wink.

Severus almost tripped over his own feet. Was William flirting with him?

" If you need anything Severus, you can trust me. You know I never thought Harry was guilty. I only met the kid a few times but I could tell he was good kid. I also could sense that he was a developing empath and as such, incapable of committing murder."

" You could sense it?" asked Severus curious. 

" Yes. I'm very sensitive to different kinds of magic. I wasn't sure what I was getting from him at first, until I saw his reaction to the de gnoming at the Burrow. I could sense that he was feeling their fear and pain.

Severus cringed at the noise coming from the other side of the kitchen door. He really wasn't up to dealing with this pack morons. They all turned their backs on Harry, and now they think they are entitled to know what was going on.

Reluctantly he reached out to grab the door knob but was shocked when Bill covered his hand, with his smaller one.

" The Diggory's are here. Kingsley told me about Amos' visits to Azkaban. Was it as bad as he said?"

" It was worse then what you could ever imagine." Severus closed his eyes trying to bring up his occlumency shields. He wanted to storm in there and give Amos a taste of his own medicine. He didn't know how he was going to get through this meeting without killing him. He wondered if his wife knew what he was doing to his sons soul mate.

Severus' hope of not killing the man was thrown out the window as soon as he opened the door and caught the end of what he was saying.

" As our sons minor bonded soul mate, guardianship of the boy falls to us. I will be taking him home with us.

" Like hell you will." raged Severus.

" Please Professor Snape, we just want to do right by our sons soul mate." Mrs Diggory said softly.

" I think your husband has done enough for your sons soul mate." Severus threw a disgusted look at a pale Amos Diggory.

" Professor Snape, I was grieving and under the impression that Mr Potter killed my son. Had I known........."

" So you expect Harry to live with the man that tortured and raped him for eight months, because he was grieving." Severus felt Bill Weasley place a hand on his back.

Mrs Diggory spun on her husband shocked, and with tears in her eyes. Sirius lunged across the table grabbing Amos by the neck. Remus was trying to pull Sirius off of him, but obviously wasn't trying that hard. Molly and the rest of those gathered broke out yelling and screaming.

Severus brought his hand up to his aching head and started rubbing it. He opened his eyes when he felt a nudge to his shoulder. Bill was grinning at him, holding a pain potion. Severus gladly took it gulping it in one shot.

Dumbledore had managed to gain control of meeting once again. Mrs Diggory had her head in her hands crying, shrugging off Amos' attempts at comforting her.

" Harry will be remaining here until he is healed. When he is ready he will return to Hogwarts and rejoin the rest of the 5th years." Dumbledore announced.  
   
" Do you think it will only take Harry a month to recover from 8 months in Azkaban being exposed to dementors, and being tortured and raped?" snapped Severus. " What makes you think he will even want to remain in the wizarding world after the way he was treated?"

Dumbledore looked truly sad. " He has no where else to go. He has no family that will take him in." he looked to a pained Sirius. " He is only 15 years old. Hogwarts will be the best place for him."

" The law is on my side, Albus." said Amos. " I will go to the minister and get custody of Harry."

" You should be rotting in the cell that you tortured Harry in, you bastard." screamed Fred. In all the commotion no one saw Fred enter the kitchen.

" I can't be charged with anything. I had permission from the Minister of Magic. As soon as Harry wakes we will be taking him with us."

Mrs Diggory stood up with fire in her eyes. " No Amos! We will not force that poor boy to stay in the same house as someone who treated him in such a way. I can't believe you raped someone, your own sons soul mate. You will leave that child alone, and stay far away from him. What do you think Cedric would say if he knew? I will be seeing a lawyer. I can't stay married to such a sick, and twisted man." choking back a sob, she rushed from the room.

" Amos, I think you should leave." Dumbledore was having a hard time not hexing the man.

Amos stood and walked to the door. Without turning around, he said " She will come around, and when she does I will be back from Mr Potter. I owe it to my son." Before anyone could say anything he was gone.

"Severus my boy, how is Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

" He is alive." Severus wasn't going to give them what they wanted. What happened to Harry was none of their damn business.

" What happened to him?"

" What condition is he in?"

" Did he lose his mind?"

" Was he really raped?"

" Has he said anything?"

These along with a hundred other questions were thrown at the potions master. Ignoring all the questions he turned to Fred. " Is everything alright?"

" Madam Pomfrey wanted you to know that Harry will be waking soon."

" Very well." Severus turned to everyone gathered. " I am not going to give you details about Harry. If he wants you to know, he will tell you. I will tell you he is alive and stable. He was in critical condition when he first arrived, and it took us five hours to heal him. He has been under a sleep charm all this time, but should be waking soon."

" Can we see him?" asked Ron.

" If Mr Potter wants to see you I will allow it."

" I demand to be there when he wakes." said Sirius standing. " He is my godson."

" You really are thick Black. Because of you breaking the godparent bond, Harry may be forced to live with a man that raped him. You would have been given custody over Amos' and now there isn't anyone to stand in his way. You are no longer his godfather, and unless he wants to see you, you won't be stepping foot in that room. And that goes for the rest of you." Severus stormed from the room with his robes billowing behind him.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a

Bill followed Severus and Fred from the room. " I might have an idea on how to help Harry." 

" Do you vow to keep whatever you see and hear about in that room to yourself?" Severus really didn't want to let another person in but Bill worked for Gringotts, and he was hoping they could help.

" Yes, I won't reveal anything. I'm on Harry's side."

Bill was in shock at the sight of his brother George feeding a happily sucking baby. He didn't think he had ever seen a baby so small that wasn't in a hospital. The baby was wearing a pale pink sleeper covered in silver stars, matching cap, and mittens. George had a fluffy pink blanket draped over his shoulder, and a look of pure adoration on his face.

" Do you think Harry will let me keep her." asked George, never taking his eyes of the little beauty.

" That's Harry's baby? Harry had a baby? When? How?" Bill could now understand why the need for such secrecy. 


	5. Chapter 5

He was warm and almost pain free, that was Harry's first thought as he started to come around. Quickly he brought his hand to his chest, his empty chest. Where was she? Where was his baby, his tiny little girl? With a strangled cry he tried to sit up. His eyes flew open when he heard an answering tiny cry come from beside him. It took a few minutes for his vision to focus but when they did, he was greeted with the most outrageous sight of his grumpy potions master changing his little baby.

" Potter calm yourself. As you can see your daughter is fine,, if you can call smelling like that fine." Severus couldn't believe that everyone disappeared right when the little stink bomb went off.

Harry let his head fall back to the bed. Maybe he wasn't as pain free as he originally thought. With a trembling hand he reached out to touch his daughters hand. She was so pretty and tiny. How could she be so tiny? She was absolutely perfect. He couldn't stop drinking in the site of her in the light. It was hard to make out all of her features in the dark cell. He ran his fingers through her dark auburn hair, the perfect combination of his and Cedric's hair, with a touch of his moms red. 

Sensing her father the baby turned to look at him. Harry couldn't help the tears that fell at seeing those incredible eyes. She had his eyes with flecks of Cedric's grey. Where they truly sparkling?

" She's a grounder" Harry said in a hoarse and small voice.

Severus finished dressing the baby then wrapped her in a warm blanket. As he went to pick her up she gave a cry of distress at not being able to see her daddy. Harry frantically tried to sit up, but didn't have enough strength.

" Easy Harry, give me a second and I will help prop you up." The baby was flailing her arms and legs in the blanket and Severus didn't want to drop her. Holding her with one arm he helped a struggling Harry prop himself against the headboard with pillows behind him. Reluctantly, he handed the baby over to her father. He had only managed to steal her from the twins and Bill a little while ago.

Harry gazed down at the little face that was looking back at him. She looked so much like Cedric, except her features were more delicate and softer like his. He marveled at seeing her in the tiny pink sleeper. He didn't even know they made clothes that small. He couldn't stop the violent flinch when his potion master reached down towards him to put a hat on his daughter.

" Is she ok?" Harry asked in a cracked voice. His throat was very dry and sore; it was also weak from lack of use in Azkaban. He did talk some to Fen and Bella but he would go weeks without talking.

Severus held a glass of water with a straw out to Harry. " Take small sips. To much to fast will make you sick.

Harry moaned as the fresh, clean cold water went down his throat. The water in Azkaban was dirty and a bit salty. He tried to do as the professor ordered, but it was so good that he was soon gulping. He whined when the professor took the glass away.

" Easy Harry, I will give you some more in a few minutes. Your little one is perfectly healthy. She is very small for her age but she is a fighter like her dad."

Harry smiled at the compliment. " Why does she need the hat?"

" Newborns have a hard time regulating their body temperature. We put hats on them to keep them from losing heat through their exposed head." Severus took a seat on the edge of the bed. He trusted Harry with the baby but the boy was still weak and in a lot of pain.

" Why is she so small?" Harry's voice sounded a little bit stronger after getting to drink water.

" I'm not sure but if I had to guess, it's from how you suffered in Azkaban. Not only were you tortured but you weren't getting adequate nutrition. Then you had dementors feeding from you, it's truly amazing that either of you survived. If you weren't as powerful as you are then I have no doubt you wouldn't have survived the first month." Said Severus seriously.

Harry was quiet for a few minutes studying his daughter, that had fallen asleep in his arms. " It was my magic. I focused all my magic into her, to keep her safe."

" I assumed that you did. Male soul mates require their partner to help sustain the pregnancy. Magic from a single partner isn't enough to help the baby develop and thrive. You are more powerful then what anyone thought." 

" Do,,,, do they know about her?" Asked Harry in a small voice.

" The Diggory's?" Harry flinched and pulled his baby in tighter when Severus mentioned the name. " No, the only ones who know of her existence is myself, Madam Pomfrey, William Weasley and the twins."

" They are going to take her from me." Harry started to cry. His daughter was all he had left of his husband, proof that their love had been real and strong enough to create her.

" I will not allow that, and neither will she." Severus said pointing to the baby. "   Being more then a few feet from each other causes the both of you pain. There is no way as of right now that you could be separated."

Harry looked horrified. His little one had been in pain. " Why?" He yelled, choking back on a sob.

" I do not have an answer to that. Did you say she was a grounder?"

" Yes, she is a full grounder." He was happy to see that she could ground him. Cedric had been the only other full grounder that he had met. He hated feeling the emotions of people and animals. There were times that he couldn't handle the emotional overload and he wanted to take his own life just to stop it. He had been so close that day he met Cedric. That's when he found out about grounders.

" Did you have problems with your empathy in Azkaban?" Severus was wondering if that's how Harry's survived all the emotions in Azkaban.

" It was like being in a tunnel. I knew they were there but they didn't overwhelm me. It's hard to explain." 

" Hmmm, I do believe she is the reason you didn't lose your mind in there. An empath shouldn't have been able to survive a day in Azkaban, much less 8 months. She was keeping all the emotions from overwhelming you." Severus was amazed at everything he was hearing. These two were linked, bonded like no other he had ever seen. They probably wouldn't survive without the other.

" So, does the little miracle girl have a name?" For the past twelve hours they had been calling her, tiny or squirt, it would be nice to have a name for her.

Harry stared lovingly at his precious daughter. Cedric had only known about the pregnancy for two days before he was killed. He was so thrilled that he was going to be a dad. They had playfully discussed names. If it was a girl Cedric wanted to name her after both their mothers, but he felt she deserved her own name. He had a lot of time sitting in the dark cell to think of the perfect name for her.

" Leora Kalila Potter." He said softly.

" A very fitting name for her. Leora means light, and Kalila means dearly loved. She was your light when you were in a horribly dark place, and she is dearly loved by both her fathers." Severus said sadly. He knew the pain Harry was feeling, he had loved Harry's mother with all his heart. Soul mate bond was stronger then any other bond, Harry's pain must be three timed as bad.

Harry bent down and kissed his daughters soft cheek. " I can't give her Cedric's last name. Does that make me bad? Do you think he would be mad at me? It's just, every time I hear that last name I can't help but think of,,, him, and what he did to me in Azkaban."

Severus reached out and put his hand on Harry's leg. " No Harry, he wouldn't be mad. Cedric loved you and he would understand. What his father did was unforgivable, and beyond horrifying. I'm sure if he was here, he himself wouldn't want to share the same last name as that monster."

" Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Severus asked. Even though Harry never took his eyes off his baby, he nodded his head yes. 

" Did Cedric know about the pregnancy?"

Harry closed his eyes as the memory of them finding out about the pregnancy came forward.

-a- -a- FLASHBACK -a- -a- 

Harry threw his wand down in a fit of anger. He sighed when he felt strong arms wrap around him from behind. Closing his eyes, he melted into the loving embrace of his husband.

" What's the matter love?" Cedric said softly into his ear." You have been acting strange these last few weeks."

Harry turned and wrapped his arms around Cedric. " I don't know Ced. My magic has been acting all wonky. Some spells I can't get to work, while others are to strong, I can't control it. The last task is in just two days, not the best time to be having problems with my magic."

Cedric scrunched his forehead up in concern. " Have you been feeling alright?" Cedric placed a kiss to the top of Harry head. He loved that he was a good head taller then him.

" Ya, I mean I had a few dizzy spells, but nothing major. I haven't been sleeping well, I have been having more nightmares as the task gets closer. I just have a feeling something terrible is going to happen. I wish we could just run away; away from Hogwarts and away from this stupid tournament."

" I do to love. I also have a bad feeling about the last task. You stay close to me understand? Whatever happens, we stick together." Harry nodded then got on his tippy toes to kiss his husband.

Cedric leaned into the kiss, mapping out the inside of his lovers mouth. With a groan he reluctantly pulled away. " Stop trying to distract me, you tease. Have you been to the hospital wing, told Madam Pomfrey about your magic."

" No, you know how much I hate going there." Laughed Harry.

" How do you expect to become a healer, if you hate going to the hospital?" Joked Cedric.

" I dunno, maybe I will set up a practice outside." Harry said with a grin.

" Well, have you tried diagnosing yourself. I know you have been reading up on healing." Lately his husband has had is nose stuck into every medical book in the library.

" I thought about it, but I don't trust my magic. I probably would end up blowing myself up." Harry really didn't want to end up like Seamus; burning off his eyebrows.

" If you know a diagnostic spell, teach it to me and I will check you out. Please Love, I can't stand the thought of something being wrong with you."

 Cedric put his hands on Harry's waist and lifted him up on the table. They were in Room of Requirements practicing for the third task. Dobby had showed them the magical room shortly after he met Cedric. They first used the room as a place where Cedric could hold Harry close, grounding him from all the emotions. They soon moved on to cuddling and kissing. This was the room where they both lost their virginity, to each other.

Cedric practiced the spell for fifteen minutes before getting up the courage to try it on Harry. Taking a deep breath he waved his wand and clearly said the proper incantation. Cedric took a step back when Harry stomach glowed a soft white.

" Harry, what does that mean?" Cedric was trying not to freak out. It looked like there was something wrong with his husband.

Harry couldn't help but to laugh. " Try it again Ced, there is no way that could be possible. You must have said something wrong, or waved your wand wrong."

Cedric went over the spell in his head again before trying it on Harry. Once again the light appeared over Harry stomach. 

" That can't be possible." Harry whispered. " Can it?"

" Harry what wrong? Please, your starting to freak me out." Begged Cedric.

" I- well, if I was a girl then that light would mean that I was pregnant. But I'm a guy, there is no way I could be pregnant." He had read a lot of medical books, and there was nothing mentioned  about male pregnancy's.

Cedric stumbled to a chair and collapsed. With a shaking hand, he ran his fingers through his hair. After a moment of thought he looked to his husband with a big goofy grin. " Harry" he said softly. " Normally wizards can't get pregnant but we are soul mates. I thought it was just an old tale, but it's said that if the soul mates were powerful enough, then a wizard could conceive."

Harry just sat there staring at his husband as if he had just sprouted a second head. Very slowly, he looked down to his flat stomach, and touched it with a trembling hand.

" Merlin Ced!" Harry whispered," We are going to have a baby."

Cedric jumped up and scooped his husband up twirling him in a circle. Very gently he put him back down, then laid a hand on his stomach. Stooping down he brought his face to his husbands belly. " Hello little one, I'm your daddy. I'm so excited that your going to be coming, and I can't wait to see you. Your daddy and I are going to spoil you rotten." Leaning in, he lifted his husbands shirt and kissed the belly that was safely housing their baby. With tears in his eyes, Harry put his hand on his husbands head, lovingly caressing it."

-a- -a- END FLASHBACK -a- -a- 

Sniffing back his tears, Harry looked to his professor and nodded. " He was so excited." he choked out. " We found out two days before the last task."

Severus felt so bad for the boy. For a brief moment they were so happy. Even though teenage pregnancies were hard, he had no doubt that they could handle it. They both had unlimited finances so they would have never had to worry about money. Harry could have been homeschooled, he knew Harry would have never left his baby.

" How did you hide the pregnancy?" Severus had been trying to figure this out. Even though Leora was small, Harry being a wizard would have started showing at 4 months. The male body wasn't meant to carry, so the pregnancy would have showed earlier.

" When I was first put into my cell I was beyond terrified. Everyone I considered a friend or family turned their backs on me, except the twins. I barely knew what was going on or where I was. I was suffering from the shock of losing my soul mate. I too, should have died after he did. I tried to tell everyone what happened but I was to numb to talk, I physically couldn't speak. Then Sir-Sirius broke our bond and the pain was excruciating, I thought I was going to die. I was ready to give up. I started starving myself, refusing food or water. It only got worse after ,, his,, first visit. But then Fen and Bella started talking to me. Fen knew I was pregnant, he could smell it. He reminded me that I still had her to fight for. I had to be strong so I could bring Cedric's baby into the world. Fen had been working on a way to get us out, he was going to take care of us. As I started to get bigger Bella taught be how to glamour my belly. She was so impressed that I could do wandless magic. Unfortunately, I couldn't do enough to get us out. So much of my magic was being used to keep the baby safe.  I wouldn't have made it without them helping me. I know they are supposed to be evil, but they were my saviors. I wish I could get them out of that hell hole."

That was an answer Severus definitely wasn't expecting. Who would have thought that Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback would have helped Harry Potter. He was speechless. What did you say to revelation like that?

Looking around, Harry didn't recognize where they were. " Where are we?"

" We are in your ex godmutts house. After retrieving you, Dumbledore brought you here."

" Sir-Sirius is here?" Harry had to swallow the lump that got lodged in his throat. He dearly loved Sirius, but he abandoned him, didn't even fight for him. He thought after everything he had been through, that Sirius would have known better. He could still picture Sirius standing in front of him in the courtroom. He got in Harry's face and shouted that he was a disgrace, that his patents would have been disgusted with him, how he was glad that his parents were dead so they didn't have to live with an evil son. Sirius then called upon his magic and revoked his vow being his godfather, breaking the bond. It felt like a hand had reached into his magical core and shredded the bond that was linking him to his godfather. Even now, 8 months later the broken bond throbbed. It wasn't painful, but it was there making itself known.

" Yes, he is here along with Lupin, the Weasley's, Granger, and Dumbledore. They are all very anxious to see you." Severus was curious to see if Harry would forgive them.

" Well, tell them to bugger off. I don't want to see any of them. Not after what they did, what they said." Harry was trying not to cry. Why did they bring him here? Why did they think that he would just forgive them all? It's not like they borrowed his favorite book and ruined it. They sent him to Azkaban. They sat there professing that he was evil, and had been from the minute he stepped foot in Hogwarts.

Harry scooted down until he was laying on his side with his daughter pressed against him. " I just wanna leave." He whispered. " I wanna go far away from Britain and the wizarding world. I want to start over fresh, where no one knows me. But they will never let us go. We will be trapped here forever."

" If that is what you want Mr Potter, then I will see that it happens. I agree with you, a fresh start would be perfect."

Harry was shocked. The man that hated him for so long was going to help him. He was going to get him away from here and stay with him. " Thank you so much professor." He said sleepily. Closing his eyes he drifted off thinking of a place far away from the people that caused him so much pain and heartache.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry had just finished eating the most amazing bowl of soup and homemade buttered bread. He may never want to see Mrs Weasley again, but that wasn't going to stop him from eating her delicious cooking. His only regret was that he couldn't finish the entire bowl. His eyes and tastebuds wanted to eat the entire bowl, plus three more, but his stomach could only handle a half of one.  
All they got to eat in Azkaban was some kind of lumpy soup with pieces of meat that were more fat then meat, and what he was pretty sure was rotten vegetables. The bread wasn't to bad though. Fenrir concerned about him and the baby would throw his bread to Harry, grumbling that he needed it more then him. He really needed to figure out how to help Fen and Bella, even if it was just to send them food. He would have to ask the professor.

Harry turned his head and smiled when he heard a soft cooing noise from his right. Fred and George were sitting on the bed with Leora, making funny faces at her. She really seemed to like the two goof balls. He couldn't believe that he was out of Azkaban, and that she was safe with him. He cried throughout the entire labor thinking that she was going to die while they rotted in Azkaban. He had no way of getting her clothes and soft blankets. His magic allowed him to lactate some, but not enough to sustain her for long. A male wasn't made to produce milk, then again, they weren't meant to have babies either.

The thought of his sweet tiny angel being exposed to dementors made his skin crawl. What would she have turned out like if she had to live with those vile creatures? He had been trying to figure out a way to get in touch with Fred and George. He was hoping that they could have smuggled Leora out and raised her as their own. It chilled him to the bone thinking that he would have had to hand her over to Cedric's father. He was the only other person, other then the guards, that he saw. He was terrified that Amos would discover his pregnancy and either force him to terminate or take the baby. He knew the man wouldn't believe that he was carrying Cedric's baby.

Harry rested his head as he watched his daughter interact with the twins. He was so tired, and weak. He just wanted to take his daughter and get the hell out of here. He didn't want to wait until he was strong enough to walk. So far he had been lucky and everybody had stayed away, but George said they were getting restless and demanding to see him.

Professor Snape said that he was coming up with a plan to not only get him away from the wizarding world, but to get guardianship of him and his daughter. He was only fifteen years old, and as such, not considered an adult for two more years. Severus, had disappeared with Bill not long after he woke up the second time. He tried not to panic as the man went to leave, but he failed. He was embarrassed that he broke down in tears begging the man not to go, but he felt safe with Snape. Who would have thought that he would have been begging the great dungeon bat, in tears, not to leave him? Snape gave him a calming drought and promised him that he was safe. He said that him and Bill had warded the door so that even the great Albus Dumbledore, and his big head, couldn't get in. Fred and George had promised not to leave his and Leora's side.

His didn't know what he was going to do if Snape couldn't get guardianship of him. Bill said that after spending 8 months in Azkaban that there was no way he could get emancipated. He said they could contest that he was sick and mentally unstable. One thing for sure, he would take Leora and run if they tried to send him back to the Dursleys or Diggory's.

Scooting down until he was laying flat, he laid his head in George's lap and fell asleep to the feel of him carding his fingers through his hair.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a

Mad eye Moody was sitting at the table at Grimmauld Place. He was sipping a cup of very strong coffee while his magical eye was trained on the ceiling. He shook his head and let out an appreciative whistle. Those were some   
scary impressive wards placed on Potters door. If someone tried to break through them, there was a good chance they would be spending a month in Mungos. Severus and Bill teaming up were terrifying. It's a shame they didn't think about warding it against his magical eye.

 He saw the little one, he watched when they first discovered her clutched in Potters arms. He saw the damage that poor boy suffered at the hands of Diggory. He didn't think the man had it in him, but grief can really mess with a person. Amos had always been a nice person, if not a bit stuck up. He had never hurt anyone and had never been in trouble with the law. Since graduating Hogwarts, the man has worked for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. In all his time there he had done a lot of good for all different creatures, never discriminating against them. To hear and see what he did to Potter was shocking. Cedric had been his world, and there wasn't a day that went by that he didn't brag about his boy. He knew the rapes weren't about sex, but power and control. He wanted to destroy Potter, and he knew that raping a 14 year old boy would do it.

Moody had never got to officially meet Potter. By the time he was discovered in the trunk and recovered, Potter was already in Azkaban. But James had been a damn good man, he didn't see how his son could be any different.

Moody was ripped from his thoughts by Dumbledore clearing his throat. " Can you see anything?"

Moody grunted. " I can see the boy, he is in a bad way, but he is eating and talking."

Dumbledore smiled. " Excellent, think I will pop on up and say hello." Dumbledore stood up and walked to the door.

" Unless you plan on running Hogwarts from Mungos, I wouldn't try taking down those wards." Moody smirked and took a sip of his coffee.

Dumbledore stopped at the door and slumped his shoulders. " The wards are that good?"

Moody laughed. " They were put up by Severus Snape and Bill Weasley. What do you think?"

With a sigh, Dumbledore retook his seat. " I really need to get in and see Harry."

" What you really need to do is leave the boy alone, and stay the hell out of his life. I think you and the rest of his supposed friends and family have done enough." Moody growled.

Moody had no plans on telling them about the little one, it wasn't their business. If Potter wanted them to know, then he would tell them. He knew if Diggory found out about her that he would do everything within his power to take her. The man would be relentless.

" I made a grave mistake, Alastor. I plan on making it up to the boy. Harry is a very forgiving child, he will forgive his friends and family for the misunderstanding." Dumbledore knew that Harry would be upset with them, but he knew he would come around.

" Misunderstanding Albus, is that what you are calling sending a 14 year old to Azkaban? Well, I wouldn't go betting your lemon drops." Moody looked up when Severus and Bill entered the kitchen.

Severus walked up to Dumbledore and handed him a piece of paper, smirking. 

" What is this my boy?" Asked a confused Dumbledore.

" That old man, is my resignation, effective immediately." Severus loved the look of shock on the old mans face. He was going to be digging out his pensive later so he could go back and enjoy it again.

" Severus, you can't. What are you.......?" Before Albus could finish his sentence Severus handed him another piece of paper. " Severus?"

" That is Mr Potters official withdrawal from Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry, also effective immediately." Oh, Severus planned on showing this memory to Harry. The old man was speechless, this was priceless.

" Severus, I don't know what you are doing but you don't have the power to withdraw him from Hogwarts." Dumbledore was confused. The papers looked official but only a parent or guardian could withdraw a student, and Severus was neither.

With a sadistic grin, Severus handed him yet another paper. " This is proof that I am officially Mr Potters guardian, effective immediately." 

Moody threw his head back and laughed. Oh, this was great, he really did like the snarky vampire. Severus and Harry were going to stick it to all of them.

Dumbledore stared at the paper claiming Severus as guardian of Harry. How did this happen? He couldn't allow Harry to be taken from Hogwarts. " How? How did this happen?"

" Well it seams that a certain manipulative old man sealed the Potters will before it could be read. With written permission from Harry, I was able to view their will. I was shocked that after Black, I was named as a second guardian. All I had to do was sign a few papers, and poof, I am now the father of a 15 year old boy." He didn't mention that as soon as Harry signed the papers that he would also have guardianship of a three day old infant.

Dumbledore was dumbfounded, he couldn't lose Harry. " Well, what - what do you plan on doing?"

" I plan on granting Harry's wish, and getting him as far away from you and everyone as I can." Severus said in sadistic pleasure.

" What is going on?" Said Sirius from the door. Him along with everyone else was entering the kitchen.

" Ahhh, mutt, just in time. I was just informing the old man that I now officially have guardianship of Harry and we plan on leaving Britain as soon as he is able." Oh yes, thought Severus,  another wonderful memory for his pensive.

" Over my dead body." Screamed Sirius.

" That can easily be arranged, Black." Severus said in a deadly calm voice.

" Is this true, Albus? Can he really take Harry?" Asked Molly.

Dumbledore looked to everyone present. " I'm sorry, but he has guardianship of Harry. There is nothing I can do to stop them?"

" What about the Diggory's, couldn't they contest the guardianship?" Asked Sirius. He couldn't lose Harry, not again. He needed time to make it up to his godson. He needed to build another bond between them. If Snape took Harry, he would never get to be a part of his life.

Snape was seeing red. How dare he suggest that Harry go live with that man. He was getting ready to tear into him, when Moody beat him to it. " You would rather Potter go live with the man that abused and raped him, then being happy living where he chooses, with someone he chooses to be with. You disgust me Black. What do you think James would say?"

Sirius hung his head. " I just don't want to lose him." he said softly. " I love him, I never stopped loving him, even when he was in Azkaban."

" Well you have a piss poor way of showing it. You already lost that boy. You need to let him go, let him live a happy life." Grunted Moody. He felt bad for Black, but he brought this all on himself.

Sirius collapsed in a chair and buried his head in his arms. Moody was right, but he just couldn't give up. He had to make Harry see how sorry he was. He would follow Harry to the end of the earth if need be.

" If you would just let us see Harry, let us explain. I'm sure he would forgive us." whined Hermione.

" If you were Harry, would you forgive us?" asked Remus softly. He too wanted to prove himself to Harry. Harry was his pup, his pack, he wouldn't abandon him again.

" No." Hermione said lowering her head. " I wouldn't forgive us, we were truly horrible to him." Hermione started crying. Harry was her best friend, her first ever real friend. Harry was always there for her, he was always there for all his friends. He never would have done what they did.

" Mom, Dad, I just wanted to let you know that myself and the twins will be moving with them." Bill waited, he knew as soon as his words sunk in that she was going to explode.

" They will not be moving!" Screamed Molly. " They are still in school, and will finish their seventh year."

" It's already been taking care of. They will be going to the Ministry to sit their NEWTS, which they will pass." said Bill.

" I will not allow it! They will be doing no such thing!" screeched Molly.

" Dear, they are adults, you can't stop them." Mr Weasley really didn't want his boys to go, but he understood that they couldn't stop them.

" What about me? Harry is my best mate?" said a red faced Ron.

" Honestly Ron, how thick can you be?" Said George entering the kitchen, carrying Harry's food tray.

" Well, what about Harry's schooling. He needs to go to Hogwarts." demanded Molly.

" Bill and I will be homeschooling Harry until he feels he is ready to go to school. You all don't seem to understand, Harry has not spent the last 8 months on a fun filled vacation. He was in Azkaban where dementors fed off of him. He was tortured, raped, starved and lived in a cold dark cell. Right now, thanks to Diggory he is blind in one eye, missing half an ear and is covered in scars and bruises. He can't go out in the sun or be around bright light until his eye learns to adjust. What really pisses me off, is that you all are worried about yourselves and getting Harry to forgive you; you are not worried about Harry."

" Will we at least get to see Harry before he leaves?" asked a broken Sirius.

" That will be up to Harry, I won't force him to see anyone he doesn't want to see." Severus was getting ready to head upstairs when the warning for the floo went off, and a pissed off Amos Diggory stepped out.

" How dare you?" Amos bellowed advancing on Severus. " Harry was our sons soul mate, he is our responsibility. He belongs with us."

" You belong in Azkaban, you disgusting bastard." Raged Severus. " Just because the minister is protecting you from going there doesn't mean he can protect you from every paper finding out just what you did to Harry. How do you think all your friends and family would react if they knew you beat and raped a defenseless, innocent 14 year old boy, that happened to be your sons husband, his soul mate? What about your colleagues and business associates. Do you think they will want to listen or work with a child rapest!"

All the color drained from Amos'.face. 

" Didn't think of that did you?" sneered Severus.

Severus reached into his robe and pulled out another paper, this one he threw into Amos' face. " That is a statement made by Mr Potter, explaining in detail what you did to him, with pensieve memories to back it up."

Amos felt like he was going to pass out. He had already lost his wife because of what he did. If everyone else found out, he would lose everything, friends, family, his job. He felt like he needed to make it up to his son by taking care of his husband, but Potter wasn't worth it.

" Very well, I will drop the appeal. I will not contest your guardianship." Amos stuttered out.

Severus smirked, now for the big one. Once again he reached into his robe and produced yet another paper, handing it to Amos.

Moody started howling with laughter. " How many more papers do you have in there boy?"

Severus smirked at Moody, then turned his attention to Amos. " That is a document for you to sign that states whatever your son made, or gave Harry, it is his to keep, and you will not contest it. As you can see, it is a magical contract, you can not break it."

Amos glanced over the contract. He knew that Cedric didn't give Harry any money or family heirlooms. He probably just gave him trinkets to show his affection. Grabbing a quill, he signed his name, and sealed it with a drop of his blood.

" Oh, that was good." laughed Moody. " I can see why you were sorted into Slytherin. You are a sly one." 

Severus and Bill looked to Moody in shock. The scarred ex Auror just tapped his magical eye and pointed to the ceiling. 

" Shit!" muttered Bill. I didn't think of his damn eye.

" Don't worry, I won't say anything. I would love to meet the boy." smirked Moody.

" That can be arranged." Severus couldn't believe that they didn't think of  Moody's eye.

Pocketing a copy of the contract, Severus couldn't help but to chuckle. Amos just signed away any chance of fighting for custody of his granddaughter.


	7. Chapter 7

Five days had passed since Severus took guardianship of Harry. Harry was steadily improving and could now move around the room with support of another. He still couldn't be more then three feet from Leora without causing them both pain. It made things a bit awkward when someone had to sit in the bathroom with her while he showered. He hoped with time, as she grew, they could increase the distance.

Harry had undergone a few painful procedures trying to heal all his scarring, but they were slowly disappearing. Two specialists from St Mungos came to look at his ear and eye.  Since the ear was bitten off and no magic was used, they were able to regrow it. His eye was a little bit more complicated. There was nothing the healer could do so Severus had taken it upon himself to research and make a potion. Harry had to have painful drops put in his eye daily, then had to keep it covered with a patch. Severus hoped that the potion would help regenerate the nerves and then with a muggle cornea transplant he would be able to see, at least some. Fred and George had taken to charming his eye patch with different designs and patterns. Severus' favorite was the Slytherin crest.

Harry was having frightful nightmares nightly, waking up screaming and crying; sometimes more then once a night. Severus started to giving him very small doses of dreamless sleep, but to much was addicting. The twins were sleeping with Harry every night with Leora safely next to her dad. Severus placed a charm around her so none of them could accidentally roll over on her. Harry liked the security of knowing that he wasn't alone, and he craved human contact. Harry was petrified of being alone, someone had to remain in the room with him at all times or he would have a panic attack.

If Harry wasn't in physical contact with his daughter then his empathic abilities would overwhelm him. He spent almost 8 months with Leora grounding him, so now it was like learning how to deal with emotions all over again. His empathic abilities had even grown stronger while he was locked away. He now suffered from migraines and nose bleeds when the emotions got to be to much for him to deal with. The twins were able to help some as they were partial grounders. He could still feel everyone's emotions, but they were greatly dulled.

Everyone was still trying to get in to see Harry, Sirius had been relentless. Harry knew he was going to have to see them before he left, he had a few choice words for all of them. 

With the help of the goblins, they found the perfect place in Forks Washington, America. They were looking for a small town with a small population, to make Harry's empathy easier on him, and Forks fit perfectly. Forks was also close to a major wizarding town in Seattle, but far enough that he wouldn't be recognized around town. Their place wasn't far from the ocean, something Harry had always wanted to see. The Dursley's never took him to the beach when they went; always leaving him with Figg. Bill had gotten a job at the Seattle Gringotts Bank and Harry was trying to talk the twins into letting him give them money to open a joke shop. Severus was going to be staying with Harry all the time, but doing what he loved; brewing potions. As soon as Harry was ready, Severus and Bill were going to start homeschooling him.

Harry couldn't believe how good his life was going, he was so excited about the move. His biggest problem was the pain, the physical and emotional pain of not having his soul mate. He wasn't supposed to live after Cedric died, soul mates died within a few days of each other, and now he understood why. It was extremely painful living without your other half. There were times where he would just break down crying, with no warning. Even though he had Leora, he felt empty, hollow. His magic was constantly calling out for Cedric, searching for him. It hurt when it couldn't find him. He knew he had to stay strong for his baby daughter, but there were times that he wished he could fall asleep, and never wake up.

Much to Moody' grumbling, he delivered a letter to Fen and Bella for him in Azkaban. He wanted to let them know that him and Leora were leaving and moving to America, and he told them in detail everything that happened since getting out.

Harry was bathing Leora and for a week old baby, she loved the water. He wasn't strong enough to stand while bathing her so he was sitting in a chair. The first time he bathed her, he was terrified that he was going to drop the slippery little human. She was such a good baby, hardly ever crying. Of course , she was spoiled by everyone and got what she needed before she had to fuss for it. Fred and George were made godparents, a duty they took very seriously. 

They were leaving tomorrow for America, and it couldn't come soon enough. He asked Severus to gather everyone so he could see them one last time, let them know what he thought of them. He knew it was going to be hard seeing everyone that had betrayed him, but he had to do it. The hardest, was going to be seeing Sirius and Remus, he missed and loved them both so much, but they turned their backs on him. He would never be able to trust them again, or forgive them.

The twins thought he was crazy, but he asked for the Diggory's to be there tomorrow. He needed to look at the man that hurt him so badly, he needed to prove to him that he didn't break him. He hoped that by confronting him that he would be able to leave the nightmares behind, and start fresh in Forks. Severus stood behind his decision, he understood what Harry needed to do.

Harry didn't have anything against Mrs Diggory. Not once during the trial did she yell or curse at him. She never said a bad word against him, she just sat there and cried. Cedric loved his mother with all his heart. Harry was happy to hear that she filed for a divorce after hearing what her husband did to him.

They had everything packed and ready to go so they could leave right after the big meeting. Once they got to Forks they were going to have to shop for a lot of the furnishings, and Harry needed clothes. 

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- 

Sirius was sulking, today his godson was going to be leaving. He tried to find out where they were moving to but he couldn't get anything out of them. Even Moody, who knew where they were going, wouldn't tell him. He just wanted to have a chance to beg for forgiveness. He couldn't imagine never seeing Harry again. Never knowing how he was doing.

Everyone was currently sitting around the table waiting for Harry to make an appearance. Molly had been in tears all day because not only was she losing Harry, but she was also losing three of her son. She couldn't believe that Harry wouldn't see them before this. They deserved the chance to make it up to him. 

Ron was in a bad mood, had been since finding out about Harry's innocence. Harry was his best friend, he should be moving with him, not the twins and Bill. He knew he messed up, he said horrible things about Harry during the trial, and to the papers. He didn't mean to, he just got got caught up in the frenzy and enjoyed getting the attention.

Everyone turned their attention to the door as Bill walked in. " Harry will be down in a few minutes. Just remember, he didn't have to give you all a chance to talk to him. He could have easily slipped out, and never looked back. Actually, I tried to convince him to do just that. You will let him have his say, you owe it to him" Bill looked around the room and tried not to sneer at them. After what they did, how could they expect Harry to just open his arms to them? He was disgusted with them all, even his own family.

A cry broke out as Harry entered the room being supported by Severus. Getting down the steps had taken a lot out of him. He was holding a disillusioned Leora close to his chest. Severus had put a silencing charm on her so they couldn't hear her if she woke up, and she couldn't hear them. The twins came in right after them.

Sirius had to choke back a cry, his godson looked so bad. He was nothing but bones and skin, he looked worse then him after he escaped. His skin was as white as a sheet and covered in fading scars and bruises. He wore an emerald green eye patch over his blind eye. His hair was a bit below his shoulders and pulled back in a ribbon. Sirius wanted to reach across the table and rip apart Amos.

" Pup!" Sirius whispered. He wanted to run to Harry and grab him, beg for forgiveness.

Harry's eyes swung to his ex godfathers.  It hurt more then he thought it would to see him. He could tell Sirius had been crying, his eyes were all puffy and bloodshot. Against his will Harry's eyes started filling with tears.

Sirius went to stand up but Remus grabbed his arm and pulled him back down; shaking his head no. " Please pup, don't go. We are so sorry." Tears started falling down the grims eyes.

Harry bit his lip, trying to choke down the sob that had built up. " You hurt me Siri." Harry whispered. " You were family, you were supposed to believe in me."

" I know pup, I should have. I was so incredibly stupid. I spent my life fighting against my family name and the dark, that when the proof was presented, I believed it.." Sirius' heart was breaking.

" What proof? What proof was there the I killed Ced...." Harry stumbled over his husbands name. " Cedric?" Does me sneaking out of the dorm at night mean I'm evil? How many times did the  marauders sneak out? Did that mean that you guys were evil? I never knew that studying and improving ones grades would mean they were evil. If that was the case then Hermione is the next Voldemort. Of course not going to the Burrow for christmas would automatically mean that I was evil. And then there was the change in my magic. Did any of you ask me why? Headmaster, you suspected that I was an empath, would that not have changed a person magic as they grew, and as their ability got stronger?"

" Is there anything we can do Harry?" asked Hermione.

" Yes, you can leave me alone, and not look for me." Harry didn't feel bad when she started crying. She was the one who complained about his grades the most because he was beating her in most every subject. " You sat up on that podium during my trial and said that I must have been doing something dark because there was no way I could be smarter then you.

Hermione covered her face in shame. She had said some horrible things that day, and as much as she didn't want to admit it, she was jealous. Harry was out doing her in all their classes. She was always the smart one, she was the one that they went to when they needed help. There had to be a no good reason why all of a sudden he was doing better then her.

" You were my closest friend Hermione. When Ron turned his back on me after the goblet, you still stood beside me. Hermione, you sold me out over petty jealousy. You sold me out because you were jealous that I was smarter then you." 

Harry looked to Ron. " Ron you were my brother. Yes, you turned away from me when my name got drawn, but you came back after the first task. Yes, I was hurt when you did that, but I knew even siblings had their spats, so I forgave you, happy to have you back.  You were the most bloodthirsty during the trial. Half of what you said was utter bullshit. I hope that you can live with yourself knowing that you sent me to Azkaban for 15 minutes of fame."

Ron couldn't look at Harry. Everything he said was true. He had been in Harry's shadow for so long. He basked in the attention he got after the tournament, but after things settled down, he was forgotten.

" Mrs Weasley, you were the mother I never had, and craved. I was so jealous of Ron because he had an amazing loving mother. I fell in love with you and the Burrow the first time I stepped foot in it. I imagined what it would have been like to have been raised there by you and Mr Weasley, and having so many brothers and a sister." Harry dropped his gaze from Mrs Weasley, and subtly adjusted Leora in his arms. " You spat at me in the face. You said you were disgusted that you ever thought of me as a son. You hoped that I would rot in Azkaban, then spend eternity in hell."

Mrs Weasley buried her head in Mr Weasley's shoulder, sobbing. How could she have said such horrible things to Harry?

Harry looked at the Weasley parents, the parents that at one time he wished he had. " Mr Weasley, you never insulted me, but you also didn't stand up for me. Would you have done that if it was one of your sons in my place?"

Harry looked around the room, he was trying to not look at the Diggory's. He had a few more people to address before he would deal with them. He was trying to not let ,, his,, presence get to him.

Harry looked to Headmaster Dumbledore. A man came he admired, loved like a grandfather. A man he thought would do anything to help a student in trouble.  " Headmaster Dumbledore, what did I ever do to make you think that I could murder another student? I risked my life in first and second year to save the school and it's students. In third year I risked my life to save Sirius. Why didn't you fight for me? You didn't even try to discover the truth. Like you did with Sirius, you assumed the worst, and sent me away. You knew what would happen to me, being an empath, in Azkaban. You knew how strongly the dementors affected me. You also knew, that as an empath, I couldn't commit murder. And yet, you still didn't try to uncover the truth. There was no positive proof pointing to me killing Cedric." Harry hung his head. " You were my grandfather, I would have done anything for you."

The twinkle died in the old mans eyes, and he felt a hundred years older. He had planned on convincing Harry to remain, to come back to Hogwarts; his first home. He could see now that nothing he promised him would work. Harry was leaving, and he would never return. A tear slipped down his face and fell into his beard.

Finally, Harry turned to the two men he loved the most. Sirius who was a father figure to him, and Remus an uncle. He had managed to hold back his tears, till now.

 " Have you ever had someone reach into your magical core and rip a part of it out?" He asked Sirius. At seeing him shake his head he continued. " Well that's what it felt like when you broke our bond." Sirius got even paler. " I loved,, I love you. You should have believed in me unconditionally. You should have gave me a chance. Did I not give you a chance? You were accused of giving Voldemort my parents location, but I still let you have your say. The pain was so bad when you broke our bond that I thought I was going to die."

Sirius ignored Remus and stood up, quickly he approached Harry. He froze when Harry turned into Severus, seeking protection and comfort. George stepped in front of him, preventing him from getting closer to Harry. " Please pup, please forgive me. I love you so much, please."

" You know where they put me Siri? They thought it would be funny to put me in your old cell."

" No!" Sirius yelled. He couldn't believe that his 14 year old godson was put in the cell that he rotted away in for so long. " Merlin Harry, please give me a chance."

" I- I can't." Harry sobbed. " I will never be able to trust you."

Sirius took another step closer to Harry but was stopped by a wand in the face. Following the arm he was shocked to find that it belonged to Moody. " That's enough Black. You have had your say, now sit back down." Sirius wanted to protest but at seeing the broken look on Harry's face, he nodded and sat back down.

Harry took a few minutes to collect himself. It hurt more then he thought to confront Sirius. " Remus, this wasn't the first time you abandoned me, was it?"

Remus blanched at Harry's accusation, then his face paled when he figured out what Harry meant. " Harry!"

" I was supposed to be your pup, I was supposed to be part of your pack. Never once did you check on me growing up. Never once did you check to see if I was happy. If you would have just thought of me once, if you would have just checked on me, you would have seen that I was being abused."

There was a huge gasp from everyone in the room. They never heard that Harry had been abused. They thought Harry had been loved by his family. Remus felt like he was going to be sick. It couldn't be true.

" You would have seen that I was being kept, locked, in the cupboard under the stairs. You would have seen the bruises and whip marks. You would have seen a scared, starving little boy, who was desperate for any kind of affection. I understand that you were hurting, that you had just lost everyone, but dammit, so did I. I was just a baby and not only did I lose my parents, but I also lost my uncles."

Remus put his head in his hands, shoulder shaking with his tears. 

Harry ignored his pain and continued. " Then once again when I needed you, you turned your back on me. You didn't hurt me as bad as Siri, but you still hurt me. You should have known that I was innocent, then again, you should have known that Siri was innocent. You don't learn from your mistakes, do you?"

Everyone sat quietly, stunned. Taking a deep breath Harry turned to the Diggory's. " Your son saved me. He found me minutes from taking my own life." There was an immediate outburst at that revelation, but Harry held his hand up silencing them. " I couldn't take being an empath anymore. I felt everyone's fear, pain, happiness, anger, loneliness,,,,, everything. There wasn't a second in the day where I could escape it, and it was only getting stronger." 

Harry got a sad smile on his face. " Then Cedric found me. He offered me his hand, and as soon as we touched, it stopped. It was like, someone flipped switch. I no longer felt what everyone else was feeling. It was the best, most amazing feeling, or amazing not feeling." Harry had a far away look, remembering his first time meeting Cedric.

Mrs Diggory was sitting at the opposite end of the table as her soon to be ex husband. She hadn't been able to stop crying since Harry walked in the door. The proof of her husbands madness was standing right in front of her. Her sons husband couldn't even stand by himself without the aid of Professor Snape. She could see the fading scars and bruises. If they were still this bad, what did they look like when he first got out. She just wanted to get up and give the small boy a hug. She wanted to beg for forgiveness for not knowing what her husband was doing. She knew he was going to Azkaban, but she thought it was just to sneer at him, maybe verbally insult him. She didn't know he was allowed physical contact with the boy.

" At first" continued Harry. " We would meet up a couple times a week, and Cedric would hold me, grounding me. It didn't take long for things to progress from there. Cedric, was the kindest, most gentle person. He helped me deal with the abuse from my relatives. I was terrified of touch, but he taught me that touch could be pleasurable."

Harry finally got the courage to look Amos in the eyes. " Cedric thought the world of you, he wanted to be just like you. But, he never could be like you. He could never hurt someone, the way you hurt me. He could never hate, the way you hate. He could never force himself on another person as they lay bleeding and crying."

Amos sat shaking in his chair. He couldn't believe what he had become. He had become worse then a monster.

" Cedric wouldn't recognize the man you have become. The man that could whip a fourteen year old while he laid tied to the floor. The man that could beat with his fists and feet until I passed out. The man that revived me when I was blessed with unconsciousness just so he could do it all again. The man that took a knife and carved words into my flesh. The man that got off at hearing my bones break. The man that poured something in my eye, blinding me. The man that held me down, and forced himself on me as he bit part of my ear off. Does that sound like the man that a son would be proud of? Is that the type of man that you would have wanted your son to become?"

Amos was now crying. There was no way he could make if up to his sons husband. He did deserve to go to Azkaban. His son wouldn't even be able to look at him. 

Looking around Harry noticed that everyone was pale and crying. " I wasn't the only one that suffered?" Harry said softly.

" Harry, are you sure?" asked Severus.

Harry just gave him a smile. " I wasn't the only one who lost Cedric. I wasn't the only one who sat in that courtroom as you flamed me. I wasn't the only one who got sent to Azkaban that day."

" Harry, what are you talking about?" asked a confused Dumbledore.

Harry ignored the headmaster. Once again he looked to Amos Diggory. " I wasn't the only one you beat, and I wasn't the only one who suffered at your hands."

Taking a deep breath, he waved his hand, taking the charm off Leora. They couldn't see her face, just a pink blanket and a tiny hand sticking out.

The kitchen erupted in chaos. Everyone was yelling and asking questions at the same time. Moody raised his wand and shot off a loud boom, silencing everyone.

Harry looked down at his little miracle and smiled. " Two days before the final task we found out about her. Ced was so happy that he was going to be a dad. He planned on telling you about us, and her, after the task."

Mrs Diggory stood up, on the verge of hyperventilating. " Please,, please Harry. Can I see Cedric's daughter, please, I beg of you."

With his bottom lip quivering and on the verge of tears, Harry nodded. " You, just you."

 Out of the corner of his eye he saw Mr Diggory stand up. " Not you!" He snarled. " You will not get near my daughter. She could have died because of you. All those times you beat and raped me, she was inside my body. You broke my ribs countless times, the same ribs she was sleeping under. You will never get to see her. You will never get to look at the face that Cedric made. You will never get to hear your sons child call you grandpa."

" I - I have rights." Amos choked out. " You can't keep me from her. You are to young to properly be able to raise a child. You cant even stand up, and there is no way you came out of Azkaban without being mentally unstable. I will get custody. I will do whatever I must to get Cedric's child."

Moody started to laugh. " You signed away those rights, on a magical binding contract. There isn't a damn thing you could do. Who would give a child rapest custody of a baby girl?"

Amos tripped and fell against the wall, sliding down. Merlin, he was right. He did sign the contract, there was nothing he could do. " You, you tricked me."

" What you did to Harry was a lot worse." Sneered Severus.

" Harry, please can I see her?" Even though Mrs Diggory was crying, you could see the hope in her eyes, the pleading.

Harry nodded his head. With her heart pounding in her chest, Mrs Diggory approached Harry. When she got close enough, Harry peeled back the corner of the blanket. A loud, heart wrenching sound came from Mrs Diggory when she laid eyes on her granddaughter. She would have collapsed if Bill wouldn't have caught her.

Mrs Diggory held out her hand but stopped right before touching the baby. " May I?" Harry nodded and she reached out and touched the baby's hand. " She is so beautiful. She has so much of Cedric in her. What's her name?"

" Leora,, Leora Kalila Potter." Harry said softly.

" Such a beautiful name." Mrs Diggory sighed. " Please, if it isn't to much, could you send me pictures?" Mrs Diggory was almost crying uncontrollably. Before Harry could answer her, Leora opened her eyes. Mrs Diggory gasped, and her hand flew up to her mouth. 

Sirius lunged to his feet, he had to see what was wrong, but before he could take three steps, he was stopped by Moody. Sirius was desperate to see the baby. He couldn't believe that his pup and a daughter.

" Her eyes, her eyes are amazing. I have never seen anything like them." Proclaimed Mrs Diggory.

Once again the kitchen erupted. Everyone was asking to see the baby. Demanding to know what was so special with her eyes.

Harry quickly bundled Leora back up and tucked her into his chest. " Cedric would want you to know his daughter. If you make a vow to never reveal our location, or show her picture around, then after we get settled in, I will give you our address."

Mrs Diggory couldn't believe it. After everything her husband did to him, he was still going to allow her to be part of her granddaughters life. She was going to get to see Cedric's daughter grow. " I do, I will, I will do whatever you ask to get to know her."

Harry gave her a smile. " I will owl you when I am ready, I promise. She could use a women around. She's going to be stuck living with five guys, and regular visits from grandpa Moody."

The old aura started to laugh. " Someone has to scare the boys away, and there is no one more scary looking then me."

" Pup, please, can I meet your daughter?" Sirius desperately pleaded. Everyone started to plead, begging to meet the miracle child.

Harry turned into Severus sobbing, at seeing the look on Sirius' face. " Please, I want to leave. I'm done, please, take me away from here."

Severus wrapped his arm around Harry and led him from the room. They could hear the yells from Sirius, begging them not to go, until they disappeared into the floo. 


	8. Chapter 8

Harry would have fallen coming out of the floo at Gringotts, if Severus didn't have a strong arm around him and his baby. Quickly he handed Leora over to the potions master, then fell to his knees sobbing. He wasn't sobbing over leaving the people he once thought of as family, but he was finally getting a chance to breakdown over their betrayal. After the trial he was to numb to feel anything, then there was Amos and the dementors, he never got a chance to deal with everything that happened. Hell, he never got the chance to properly mourn his husband.

Harry was trying but he couldn't get enough air to fill his lungs. Through the blackness he could just make out professor Snape telling him to relax and take deep breaths. As hard as he tried, he just couldn't get the oxygen he needed. As he went to fall to his side, he felt himself being pulled into someone's arms, then something cool being pressed against his lips. Feeling liquid enter his mouth, he swallowed it instinctively.

Severus handed Leora over to Moody and caught Harry just as he was falling to his side. He tried, but he couldn't talk the boy out of his panic attack. He could hear the baby screaming, it was the first time she has ever really screamed. Sadly, he had to ignore her in order to take care of Harry. Grabbing a vial of dreamless sleep, he forced Harry's mouth open then poured it down his throat. He was relieved when Harry gave into the potion and fell asleep. He also noticed that the baby stopped crying.

" Is she ok?" Severus asked, looking to Moody.

" Ya, she seems fine. She was reacting to the boys panic attack. As soon as he fell asleep, she stopped." Grumbled Moody. That was a pretty amazing bond the boy had with his daughter.

Severus looked around the room and noticed a goblin sitting behind a desk. Bill had it set up so they could floo to Gringotts, then to their new home in Forks. They decided to floo here first so they couldn't be followed. The goblins had set the floo up in their new home for them for a small fee.

Getting up, the goblin handed Bill a set of keys. " Your home, and your car." he grunted, then sat back down.

" Umm, car? Does anyone here know how to drive a muggle car?" asked George. Sure, they flew his fathers flying car but that was different then driving on a road, with other cars.

" Not to worry little brother. Severus and I both know how to drive muggle cars" chuckled Bill.

Severus stood up with Harry in his arms. He turned to Moody who was still holding Leora. " Lay her on his chest then use a sticking charm. We can't go through the floo without her. I don't know what a distance that great will do to them. 

Moody grunted then did as asked. Taking a handful of floo powder and giving the goblin a nod, Severus tossed it in the floo, then disappeared to their new home.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- a-a -a- -a- -a- -

Edward was sitting at as his piano playing Bella's lullaby. He was so happy that she finally agreed to marry him. Bella was everything he had ever dreamt of in a mate. She was shy, kind, compassionate and beautiful. What more could he ask for? So why then did he feel like something was missing? Why, when every time he looked into her eyes, he was disappointed that brown eyes looked back at him, not emerald green? He had never even met anyone with such beautiful gem like eyes. Something just didn't feel right.

Alice sighed as Edward got up and took off running out the door. She knew he was going to be gone until tomorrow. She knew something was bothering him. She looked to her mate who was staring at the empty piano bench, confused.

" What is it Jaz? What did you feel?" asked Alice.

" I'm not sure, have you gotten any visions lately about Edward? Does he still marry Bella?" Jasper couldn't figure out the emotions he was getting from Edward, they were so conflicted. He was getting happiness, relief, sadness, loneliness and disappointment.

" Nothing new, he still marries Bella. But you know my visions are subjective and they can change." Alice tried again to look into Edwards future, but she still saw him marrying Bella.

" Do you think he doesn't want to marry her?" Alice loved Bella, she couldn't wait to have her as a sister, officially part of the Cullen family.

" No..... I don't know. It's all just confusing. Guess we will just have to wait and see." Jasper stood up and approached his mate. Reaching down, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet, and into his arms.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a

Severus stepped gracefully through the floo with Harry and Leora asleep in his arms. He couldn't believe the relief that he felt getting away from everyone. Stepping out of the way, he made room for the three Weasley boys and Moody to come through.

Looking around he was very impressed with the place. It was a three story, eight bedroom, eight bath, brand new home about a mile from the ocean, in Forks, but close to La Push boarder. The house was situated in the woods, away from any other neighbors.

Severus laid Harry on the couch and smiled when Harry's arms atomically wrapped around his daughters in his sleep. 

" Wow, this place is......" started Fred.

" Sweet" finished George.

" Look around and pick out your rooms on the second floor. There are five rooms and each room has an attached bathroom. The room with the connecting smaller room is for Harry and Leora." ordered Severus.

" We will pick out a room but you know Harry will have us sleeping with him." laughed Fred. He didn't mind sleeping with Harry. He knew Harry needed them, needed to feel safe. He painfully remembered the scared little first year, that flinched whenever someone got close to him. Him and George took it upon themselves to gently touch and get close to Harry whenever they could, trying to get him comfortable with positive touches.

" What's on the third floor?" asked George.

" There is a training room on the third floor equipped with both muggle and wizard training devises. Two guest bedrooms with a shared bathroom and a library. Down here is the kitchen, living and dining room, game room, two bathrooms and a large sunroom off the back. There is also a potions lab in the basement but don't go in there to brew without running it past me first. You both may have received O's in potions, but I would still prefer you not to blow up the house.

" This place is awesome, I can't wait to explore the outside." Fred went to look out the window and whistled. " It's like living in the Forbidden Forest. Do you think there are any dark creatures?"

" I don't advise going without your wand boy. Constant vigilance!" barked Moody.   
" So, which one of us is cooking?" Everyone just blankly looked at each other.

" I can do it." Harry said softly, sitting up with a sleeping Leora in his hands. Harry looked at Severus. " I'm really sorry about breaking down like that."

" Mr Potter, you are entitled to such breakdowns after everything they have done to you. As you can see, we are at our new house. It's a new beginning for all of us, and a chance to start fresh. Let's not let them ruin it for us." Severus walked over and scooped the tiny baby up into his arms. " Now you said something about cooking. We were to afraid to eat Molly's cooking today, afraid she would spike it with something. I don't know about the rest of you, but I am starving." It was currently 9am in Forks, when they left England it was 5pm. Other then a few light snacks, they hadn't eaten all day. 

" Do we have food here?" asked Harry shakily getting to his feet. He still felt very weak but just getting away from Grimmauld and the wizarding wold made him feel better, like a weight had been lifted off his chest.

" Yes, I do suppose food would help. Bill do you mind running to the store to purchase some supplies?" asked Severus.

Harry started to laugh. " No offense Bill, but do you know what to buy?"

" Ummmm, not really. In Egypt, I lived off the food served in the tents at the excavation sites, and moms preserved care packages." Said Bill looking sheepish.

" Leora and I will come with you. I had to do all the cooking at my aunt and uncles, plus all the grocery shopping. I know what to buy."

" Harry, you are not strong enough to be up walking the stores, you can hardly stand." said Bill in concern. He didn't want Harry to pass out in the middle of the shopping trip. Plus, they had to take the baby, and they didn't have a car seat or stroller for her.

" Bill, I will be fine. I had to do this in worse shape plenty of times. Can you transfigure a seat and stroller for Leora? I can lean on her stroller for support."

Severus gave Harry a hard stare. " If you promise to take it easy and take an Invigoration Draught, I will let you go. I admit, I do not know what we would need to buy. The rest of us will set up the house. The goblins did a good job setting up the basics, but now we need to add the finishing touches.

Harry was so excited, it had been so long since he been out in the fresh air. He went from the horrors of the third task, to the ministry cells, Azkaban, then Grimmauld Place, never once stepping outside, that he could remember. He was also excited to see his new home.

With everything ready, Harry climbed into the backseat of their new SUV, sitting next to Leora. She was curiously looking around at her new surroundings. Harry was feeling ten times better after taking the Invigoration Draught, he didn't think he would have any problems getting around the store.

Luckily, the goblins had thought to include a map of the surrounding area, so 20 minutes later they made it safely to the grocery store.

" Hey Bill, I was thinking, since everyone is so hungry, after our shopping we should pick up a pizza to take home." Harry was never allowed to eat a pizza at the Dursley's but it always smelled so mouth watering.

" That's fine with me kid, but I have no idea what a pizza is." Bill was giving Harry a hand with Leora's stroller since Harry had his hands full with her.

Harry laughed. " Don't worry, I have never had it either, but I always wanted too. Dudley and uncle Vernon would eat an entire large pizza a piece."

Bill didn't like what he was hearing. He didn't know anything about Harry's home life, but from the little snippets he was getting, he figured it had to be pretty bad.

Bill was impressed with the size of the store and all the food, not that he knew what most of it was. He recognized the fruits, veggies and meats but that was about it. He had never been in a muggle grocery store before.

Harry had the cart flowing over with food and was heading to check out. As much as he was enjoying himself he was starting to tire and feel shaky. Leora was also starting to get a bit fussy, so he was now having to carry her. He was almost to check out when he remembered something. " Oh shoot!"

" What's the matter Harry?" asked Bill.

" I forgot the ice cream. I have been dying for some but I wanted to get it last so it wouldn't melt." Mrs Weasley always made puddings, never ice-cream. Other then treacle tart, ice cream was his favorite desert.

Bill ushered Harry to a seat near the front of the store. " Will you be ok here if I run and get some?"

Harry laughed. " Of course Bill. I will just give Leora her bottle so she will stop fussing."

Bill nodded then took off to the back of the store. Harry uncovered his tiny little baby and discreetly warmed up a bottle with his hand. At seeing the nipple Leora's eyes widened and she greedily attacked the nipple.

" Easy there princess, daddy isn't going to take it from you." Harry reached down and kissed her on the forehead.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- a- -a- -a- -a- -a- 

Rosalie was pouting. It was her turn to do the fake grocery shopping, and she hated it. Each week they would all take turns to buy a cart full of food that they wouldn't eat. They would then take it home to Esme where she would cook it up, then donate it to the local food shelter. She was pissed because Edward was supposed to go with her but he took off on another one of his epic sulks. She had hoped after meeting Bella that his mood swings would stop, or at least improve.

She was relieved to see that the store was mostly empty. There were just a few people milling around and some kid she never saw before, minding his baby sister. She was a bit shocked at how tiny the baby was. A baby that small should surely be in the NICU.

Her heart clenched at the site of the perfect, tiny human. She desperately wanted to be a mother, but that was one wish that could never be granted. Deciding to take a peek at the baby, she headed in their direction. As she got closer she froze. Something wasn't right with their sent. First, they definitely didn't smell human. She could hear their hearts beating, and blood pumping but there was no pull for her to drink their blood. Even stranger, their scent didn't smell like brother and sister, their scent didn't even smell like father and daughter. No, they smelled like mother and baby, but how was that possible? That was a boy, there was no denying that fact.

 The scent that really scared and confused her though, was the fact that they were covered in her brother Edwards scent. If she didn't know any better she would think that the boy was Edwards mated mate, and the baby his daughter. How was it possible for two people she had never met before to smell like Edward? Curious, she decided to go and introduce herself.

Pulling herself together she walked over to them and took a seat next to them. She felt bad when the boy jumped, flinching away from her. She didn't know of any good reason for the boy to react so violently? Making a note of it, she decided to mention it to Carlisle. The thought of this boy and his sister being abused really made her mad.

Giving him one of her beautiful smiles that always melted Emmett, she introduced herself. " Hi, I'm Rosalie Cullen, are you new around here?"

The boy had the most amazing eyes she had ever seen on a human. Now that she was closer she could tell that the boy was a little bit older then she first thought. From a distance she thought maybe he was ten, but now that she was next to him she would guess him to be thirteen.

Her heart fell to her stomach as she got a better look at him. She could see that he was covered in scars, even his face, and fading bruises. Most of the bruises the humans wouldn't notice, but with her being a vampire she could easily make them out.

Harry was startled when someone sat next to him. His first instinct was to cower, but he had Leora to protect so he had to be brave. Looking next to him he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, with the most magnificent smile. For a second he thought her to be a veela, but they were assured by the goblins that there were no magical creatures in the area.

Harry waited until she introduced herself then he introduced himself. " I'm Harry Potter and yes we just moved here today." he was relieved that she didn't want to shake hands. He wasn't comfortable with touch, unless it was Fred and George's.

" Your little sister is so tiny, how old is she?" asked Rosalie looking to the little one who was happily drinking her bottle with her eyes closed. She couldn't get over how strongly they both smelled of Edward. Unlike the boy sitting next to her, and other then being incredibly small, the baby seemed perfectly healthy.

Harry giggled. " She isn't my sister, she is my daughter, and she is a little over a week old."

Rosalie tried to hide her shock but she knew she failed. This boy was so young. She knew kids these days were having sex younger and younger but this was crazy. Still, he didn't smell like her father, he smelled like her mother; he smelled like he birthed this child. She was going to have a talk with Carlisle, she had never come across something as far fetched as this.

Recovering from her shock, she apologized. " I'm sorry, you just look so young that I mistook you for her brother."

" That's ok, you didn't offend me. I am young, I'm fifteen but will be sixteen in six months." Harry lifted Leora up and gently patted her back, trying to get her to burp.

Rosalie so badly wanted to touch the little one. She had a hard time believing that the boy was fifteen. Rosalie gasped when the baby opened her eyes and looked right at her.

" Oh my god! I have never seen such incredible eyes. They look like they are sparkling. What's her name?" The second the little ones eyes met hers, Rosalie's heart melted and she fell in love. There was something about this pair that called to her. She felt protective of them which was strange, she only feels protective of her family. She was also a bit freaked out because she could easily see her brother in the little girls face. 

Harry laid the baby back down so Rosalie could get a good look at her. " Leora Kalila Potter."

" Such a pretty name, for such a pretty girl" whispered Rosalie gazing at the baby.

Harry looked up to see Bill coming. Gathering up the baby bag he went to stand up, but got hit with a dizzy spell.

Rosalie just managed to catch the boy before he fell. She knew he didn't look healthy. On top of the scars and bruises, he was extremely pale and underweight. He looked like he hadn't stepped outside in over a year.

Gently Rosalie helped the boy back to the seat. Kneeling in front of him, she helped support the baby. She couldn't believe she was actually getting to touch a baby. Looking to the boy she was concerned when his eyes couldn't focus.

" Hey, are you ok?" Rosalie was very worried and was getting ready to dial Carlisle when someone came running up, panicking.

Bill panicked when he saw Harry almost pass out. He was relieved that girl was there to catch him. Forgetting the cart, he sprinted to him.

" Harry,, Harry are you ok? Dammit, I knew you shouldn't have come." Bill knelt next to Harry and the girl. He saw that she was helping Harry keep from dropping Leora. " Harry, give me Leora."

" M'kay Bill, just,,, need a m'nit." Harry tried to focus on Bill. Reluctantly, he let Bill take Leora from his arms.

" Harry you are not ok, your eyes won't focus and your speech is slurred." Bill didn't know what to do. He had no medical training, and he was here alone with Harry and the baby. Looking to the girl kneeling next to him he was surprised to see how worried she was. 

One of the grocery store workers rushed over to see if she could help. Rosalie took charge and asked her to hurry and check their things so they could get going.

Bill turned to the girl. " Thank you. If you don't mind can you hold the baby for a minute while I see to my brother. Just stay close, she doesn't like to be far from her dad." Bill hoped he was doing the right thing by asking a stranger to hold the baby, but she seemed kind and caring.

Rosalie almost fell over when the man asked her to hold the baby. She hadn't held a baby since before she was turned.  Hands trembling, she took the little one into her arms. It felt so wonderful holding a baby, she wanted to cry.

" Harry come on, we have to get you home." Bill tried to help Harry to his feet.

" M'no,, want pisza, Bill." Harry slurred. He was really looking forward to pizza.

" Harry we can't, I need to get you to Severus." Bill noticed that his groceries had been checked and he just needed to pay. " Harry, just sit here for another second why I pay." Bill quickly paid, and the worker offered to load the groceries.

" Harry, I'm going to pick you up." Bill picked Harry up then turned to the girl.  
" Do you mind carrying her for me?"

" That's not a problem." said Rosalie. As worried as she was about the boy, she was basking in the feeling of holding a newborn.

" Thank you so much, please just stay close." By the time Bill got to the car all the groceries had been loaded. Very gently he placed Harry in the car and buckled him up. He was grateful when he noticed the young girl buckling Leora into her seat.

Without paying much attention to the girl he said a quick thank you, and took off.

Rosalie just stood there and watched the car drive away. She felt sadly empty without the baby in her arms. She also had a feeling that there was something special about them, and that she would be seeing them again.


	9. Chapter 9

Bill raced home as fast as he could without killing them. Just a few minutes after leaving the store, Harry had passed out, laying across the bottom of the baby seat. He was trying not to panic, but that ship had sailed a long time ago. He was grateful that the pretty girl was there to help. He wished he would have gotten her name so he could have thanked her properly. 

He sighed when he saw their lane coming up. It was a mile long lane but he could safely speed on it and not worry about other cars. Seeing the house coming into view Bill started laying on the horn to get everyone's attention. He was relieved when a concerned looking Severus met him outside before he even had a chance to stop.

" Harry passed out!" Yelled Bill jumping out of the SUV. He ran to Harry's side and started unbuckling him.

" What happened?" Severus hurried and got Leora out. He was desperate to check Harry but they had to get them inside, it was very cold out.

Bill scooped Harry up and took off inside, Severus with Leora close behind him. " I don't know. I left him resting at the front of the store for a minute, and I came back just in time to see him start to pass out. Luckily, there was a girl there that was able to catch him and Leora. He couldn't focus and his speech was slurred."

Bill laid Harry on the couch then took Leora from Severus' arms. Grabbing his wand, Severus cast a diagnostic charm. " Damn, he has Hypoglycemia."

" What is that?" Bill decided that after this he was going to get some basic medical training, he hated feeling helpless. His new family needed him, especially Harry and Leora. Merlin forbid if something were to happen to  Severus or if he wasn't here, he would have no clue what to do or who to call.

" Hypoglycemia is low blood sugar. Harry is still recovering from everything that happened in Azkaban, including starvation from poor nutrition, and birthing a baby. His stomach was just starting to get use to eating proper proportions, then today we only had a few snacks. He had a panic attack so I gave him a low dose dreamless sleep, then shortly after he took an invigoration draught. It caused his blood sugar to drop dangerously low." Severus summoned his medical bag.

" Will he be ok?" asked Fred. He was standing behind Bill with George's arms wrapped around him offering support.

" After I give him a glucose potion he will be. We will have to monitor his sugar for a while but I don't think he will have anymore problems with it." Severus spelled the potion directly into Harry then transfigured a blanket to cover him up with.

" So, who's cooking?" grumbled Moody.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- 

Rosalie drove home, groceries forgotten. She needed to talk to Carlisle about the boy and the baby. Why would those two strangers smell like Edward? They didn't smell like some long lost relation, they smelled like mate and daughter.

Rosalie was also worried about the boy. He looked very unhealthy and weak. She was also concerned that he was being abused. The boy was covered in scars and bruises, and flinched easily. The man that came to help seemed nice enough, but looks could be deceiving. She planned on tracing their scent later to find out where they lived. Maybe tomorrow she would take the boy the pizza that he was so desperately craving.

Entering the house she could tell that Edward had still not returned. Good, she didn't need him and his moodiness going off as she was trying to explain everything.

" Rose dear, where are the groceries?" asked Esme.

" I didn't get a chance to shop. We need to have a family meeting." Rosalie knew that everyone would hear her and meet in the living room.

" Is everything ok Rose?" asked Carlisle coming out of his study.

" No, I don't think so. Alice, have you had any visions about a new family moving to Forks?" Rosalie asked her sister.

Alice's eyes unfocused and she screwed her pixie like face up. " No, nothing. Did a new family move here?" Normally, she had visions when people were moving or visiting the area that they were living in. The only people she couldn't get visions of were Jacob and his pack of wolves.

" I met a fifteen year old boy at the store with his week old daughter." started Rosalie.

Esme's hand flew to her mouth. " Oh my, that's awfully young. Kids these days are in such a hurry to grow up."

" Carlisle, this baby was small, looked like she should have been in the NICU. Other then her size, she seemed perfectly healthy, but the boy looked horrible. He was incredibly underweight, pale and was covered in scars and fading bruises. There was also something wrong with one of his eyes and he kept it covered. I actually forgot about the patch until now. He had the most amazing green eyes. He almost passed out in the store and would have fallen if I hadn't caught him, and the baby."

Carlisle didn't like what he was hearing. He normally didn't like messing in human affairs but he couldn't stand child abuse.  Many years ago they had a neighbor kid that was being abused by his father, oh how he wanted to drain that man. He was also worried about the health of the baby. " Was there anyone with him at the store"

" A red headed man who said he was the boys brother but they didn't smell like brothers. Carlisle, that's not what's most concerning." Rosalie was wringing her hands in her lap.

Carlisle hadn't seen Rosalie this nervous since she brought a mauled, dying Emmett home, begging for him to be turned. He couldn't figure out what could be more concerning then abused children.

" Carlisle, both the boy and the baby were covered in Edward's scent." Rosalie said softly.

" Is it possible that Edward ran into the boy earlier, he has been missing for a few hours?." said Alice. She was upset that she didn't get any visions about the new family. If they were abused and needed help, she wanted to know. It had to have been bad for Rose to be this upset. 

" No, it wasn't that kind of scent." Rosalie looked Carlisle in the eyes. " Carlisle, it was a strong mate scent, and I mean a bonded mate scent. The ,,, the baby looked like Edward, and smelled like his daughter."

" How could that be?" asked a shocked Esme. " Maybe you didn't get a good look at the baby."

Rosalie smiled softly. " I got to hold her Esme. I got to hold her tiny little body and carry her out to their SUV. Her eyes Esme, I have never seen such beautiful eyes. She had her fathers emerald green eyes, with flecks of grey, I have never seen anything like it."

Esme smiled sadly at her daughter. She knew how much she yearned for a baby. To be able to hold a baby like that had to have been both wonderful and painful.

" I don't know why they would smell like Edwards mate and daughter. Edwards mate is Bella. This is truly concerning." Carlisle had no explanation for this, but he didn't like it.

" They smelled stronger of Edward then Bella. There was also something else weird about them. They didn't smell human." added Rosalie.

Jasper perked up at hearing this. " What do you mean?"

" There was no pull to drink their blood. Their scent smelled a bit human but had a wild, charged, lightning storm scent to it. It's really hard to explain."

" Do you think they are dangerous?" Jasper wouldn't let anyone expose their family. If they were dangerous he would take care of them.

Rosalie looked horrified, she knew what her brother was thinking. " No,, and don't you dare think about hurting them." she snarled.

" Wow, take it easy Rose. You must have really liked this kid." Emmett had never seen her get so violent over humans. She was normally the one that was calling for blood if they thought they would be a danger to them.

Rosalie lowered her head. " I feel,,, very protective of them." she softly said.

Carlisle was thoughtful for a moment. " Maybe I should pay this family a visit." He looked to Rosalie. " You and I will go tomorrow after I get off work. We can say you were worried and wanted to check on them so I brought you by."

" I don't like this." said Jasper. " If your going, then I'm going with you so I can get a read on them"

" Agreed, the three of us will go tomorrow evening. Oh, and let's keep this from Edward until we know what we are dealing with." Carlisle knew it would be hard keeping it from Edward, but if they didn't think about, and concentrated on something else, then it could work.

" One more thing" said Rosalie looking a bit embarrassed. " Is it possible,,,,, I mean if their not human,,,,, is it possible for a man to carry and birth a baby?" Rosalie quickly turned around and smacked Emmet as he started laughing. " Dammit, it's not funny. The boy smelled like the baby's mother, not the father."

Carlisle raised one eyebrow. " That is physically impossible." He really couldn't wait to meet this kid.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a

Harry was looking into the empty room which would one day be his daughters room, if the bond would ever let them separate. He wanted the room to be perfect, but he had no clue on how to decorate. He never had a room of his own to decorate, or even his own clothes. He wanted the room to be special for his little princess, maybe he should hire someone. They were a house full of men, what did they know about girls and decorating.

It was now early evening on day 1 of their new life and he was feeling much better. The potion was able to bring his blood sugar back up to normal, and Fred had made some sandwiches for lunch. The combination of the two worked miracles for him. He was a bit upset that he didn't get his pizza though, he was really looking forward to trying some.

Walking into his room carrying Leora he smiled. His room was big, almost as big as the Gryffindor dorm room he slept in for four years. He smiled when he saw the little pink bassinet next to his bed. Moody had transfigured it earlier for him. Harry shook his head, he had a hard time picturing the scarred, gruff ex Auror making a little bassinet, and pink no less.

" You know how to win everyone over angel." Harry kissed her tiny cheek and laughed when she scrunched up her button nose. " Your daddy loved you, little one. He was so happy when we found out about you. I'm sorry you will never get to know him."

Looking around his room, Harry sighed. The room was so bare, he owned nothing. From what Severus told him his " friends" destroyed most of his belongings. Fred and George were able to save his precious photo album, fathers cloak, map and broom, but that was all. Ron had actually stolen everything but the photo album, but the twins stole them back. As upset as was he over his belongings, he was heart broken over Hedwig. George said after the trial she took off and hadn't been seen since. He hoped that she was happy wherever she was.

" Well, enough brooding. How about you help me cook dinner for all these guys?" Harry asked Leora, who was just waking from her nap. " Let's get you changed and then a bottle first."

Harry cooked a nice pasta dinner with fresh garlic bread and salad. Fred took on the role of godfather and played with Leora in the kitchen while he cooked. Harry was so happy to be sitting at the table with the people he considered family. He knew that they would never betray or hurt him. Of course eight months ago he thought the same about everyone else. Sitting in the cell in Azkaban he thought that the only way he was getting out was in a body bag. He never imagined he would be sitting here, laughing with family, with Leora by his side.

" Potter, what is this?" Moody was holding up a lettuce leaf.

Harry giggled at the gruff man. " It's lettuce, for a salad."

" Do I look like a man that eats rabbit food? Where are the meatballs?" 

Harry grabbed the bowl of meatballs and handed them to Moody. After seeing Moody pile his plate, he was glad he made a huge pot of them.

" This is good boy, I just might have to move in here." said Moody.

" Your always welcome, plus Leora loves you." Leora was sleeping in another transfigured bassinet next to his chair.

" This is better......" started George.

" then moms....." finished Fred with a mouthful of pasta.

Harry beamed at the compliment. He loved cooking and watching people enjoy themselves eating it.

" Harry, tomorrow you and I will go to the muggle hospital and see if there is an eye surgeon who can see you. If we had a phone we could call first, as it is we will probably be only able to make an appointment.

" I really hope they can give me my vision back, I really hate not being able to see out of it." Harry started pushing the food around on his plate.

" Stop playing with your food and eat." ordered Severus.

" I'm sorry, I'm not really hungry." Harry answered.

" I didn't ask you if you were hungry, I told you to eat. You aren't going to get better if you don't eat. Do you want to leave Leora an orphan?" sneered the potions master.

Harry's head snapped up. He looked to his sleeping baby and started crying. " No,, no,,, I'm sorry,,, I ,,, I" Harry started having trouble breathing again. Leora started to fussing in her sleep.

Severus got up from the table and grabbed a calming draught. " Dammit Potter, you need to breath."

" I don't want to leave her, please. I'm sorry." Harry was sobbing now. He didn't know why he was crying so hard, but the thought of his baby being an orphan like him broke his heart. He pictured Leora locked in the cupboard under the stairs. He pictured her as a toddler sitting on the floor with her stomach aching in hunger as everyone else ate at the table. He saw her tiny bare back as a belt came down on it over and over again. 

Harry was ripped out of his visions when someone yanked him out of his chair and onto the floor. He could hear Leora screaming in the background. His magic started to whip wildly around, looking for the person that was hurting his baby.

" Dammit Potter, that is enough." yelled Severus. If Harry didn't calm down he was going to destroy the house.

Harry yelped when he felt a sting to his leg. Whatever it was brought him to his senses long enough for Severus to pour a calming draught down his throat.

" A stinging hex, really Moody?" George didn't know if he should be upset with the man or laugh. He hated seeing Harry hurt but he needed to calm down. Harry's magic was starting to destroy things in the house.

 Harry buried his face in Severus neck, crying." Please, I want Cedric. It hurts so bad, please make it stop." Even with the calming draught, Harry was crying so hard that he could barely breath. " Make it stop, please make it stop."

Severus had to swallow the lump in his throat. Harry was in so much pain. He tried to act like he was ok, but he was hurting bad. He wished that there was   
something he could do for him, some way of lessening the pain, but there wasn't. Soul mates once found, we're never supposed to live without the other.

" Please, I will do anything, please let him come back. It was my fault, take me, Leora needs him." Harry was clinging desperately to professor Snape.

Severus looked up to see Fred and George with tears in their eyes, even Moody had his head bowed.

" Shhh, it wasn't your fault Harry. Leora needs you, she needs her daddy. Please Harry, you need to calm down, you are hurting Leora." Severus hated using the baby to get Harry to calm down, but he had to do something.

" Shit!" Severus looked down and noticed that Harry's nose was bleeding. He must have been picking up on their emotions. Looking up at the twins, he signaled them over.

At seeing Harry bleeding, George took him from Severus and held him tight. He knew that Harry needed grounding but right now he was in no condition to hold Leora.

" Please George, please make the pain go away. My heart hurts so bad without Cedric. I can't live without him." cried Harry.

George closed his eyes trying to will the tears away. " I know it hurts brother, please try and breath. Leora needs you."

Harry kept on crying, loud heart wrenching sobs. He had his back to George's chest and George had his arms wrapped right around him, rocking him.

" Can't you give him a dreamless sleep or something?" Fred had picked up Leora, trying to calm her down. He tried not to cry himself but it was the saddest thing he had ever seen. Harry was in so much pain over Cedric's death.

" I can't, he has already had one earlier today and the calming draught isn't working. He is just going to have to come out of it on his own." Severus knelt down in front of Harry and took his face into his hands. " Harry look at me" pleaded Severus. Severus lightly tapped him on the cheek trying to get his attention. " Come on Harry, focus on my voice."

" P-P-P-Pleeeeease,,,, m-m-make it s-s-stop." Harry rolled onto the floor and vomited.

Severus vanished the mess and conjured a bucket of cold water and a cloth. Dipping the cloth in the cold water he started running it over Harry's neck, flushed face and swollen eyes. After vomiting, Harry started to calm down. Curling up into a fetal position, he silently cried himself to sleep.

Severus ran his hands over his face and slumped into a chair. " Damn, that was bad!"

" There has never been a documented case of one soul mate dying and the other surviving. We don't know what the consequences could be." Moody got up and helped George to his feet.

" What do you me, consequences?" asked Fred trying not to panic.

" I don't know but Potter looked to be in real physical pain. There is something not right going on here, and I'm worried for the boy." said Moody staring down at Harry.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- a-a -a- -a- -a- -a-

Edward was in Bella's bedroom waiting for her to get done cleaning up the dinner she made for Charlie. He was sitting on her bed flipping through a bridal magazine that she had left out. They would be getting married in just a few short months.

Edward couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. He was thrilled that he was marrying the girl of his dreams, but something didn't feel right. He felt like something was trying to pull him in a different direction. Closing the magazine he tossed it on to her desk and dropped his head into his hands. What the hell was wrong with him? Two weeks ago he felt fine. He knew what he wanted and he had no doubts. What could have changed? He knew he loved Bella, he loved her more then anything in the world. He couldn't imagine his life without her, he was ready to die when he thought she had drowned. 

He snapped his head up when he heard her coming up the stairs. Before she could even close her bedroom door, he grabbed her and started kissing her. Backing up, he shoved her against the wall and pressed his body against hers. He was relieved when his body responded to her, to the feel of her soft, warm, delicate body against his cold hard one. He could feel her breasts under his chest, and her small hands were rubbing up and down his back as she passionately kissed him back.

All of a sudden a sharp pain shot through Edwards chest, dropping him to his knees. Something was wrong, someone desperately needed him. Clenching his hand into a tight fist, he brought it up to his chest. If he wasn't already dead, he would think he was having a heart attack. 

" God  Edward, what's wrong?" Bella grabbed Edward by the shoulders, shaking him. " Please your scaring me."

Edward tried to answer Bella but the pain was to great. This pain was worse then Jane's gift. He tried to stand up, he needed Carlisle, but he fell back down.  
Giving up, he just laid there panting. He could hear Bella in the background panicking but there was nothing he could do. He closed his eyes and tried to will the pain away.

 Edward was startled when he started to hear another voice. This voice sounded like it was coming from deep within a tunnel. At first he couldn't make out what it was saying, but it was gradually getting louder. It sounded like a young males voice, he was crying and begging.

" " Please George, please make the pain go away. My heart hurts so bad without Cedric. I can't live without him.""

What the hell was going on? This wasn't like how he normally heard people's thoughts, this was different.

Edward became aware of someone smacking his cheek. He was confused when he opened his eyes and saw his father above him.

" Carlisle, what happened?" Edward was surprised when his voice came out weak and crackly.

" I was hoping you could tell me, son?" Carlisle was sitting at home reading when he got a frantic call from Bella. She said Edward was having some kind of fit and she was scared that he was dying. When he arrived Edward was on the floor gasping for breath, that he didn't need, and twitching. He had never see anything like it in a vampire.

" I, I don't know. I got this horrible pain in my chest, my heart. I felt like somebody was calling to me. I heard a voice, a boy,he was crying, and pleading. I don't understand Carlisle. What's happening to me?" Edward stood up, swaying on his feet.

" I don't know but let's get you home so I can check you over." Carlisle was wondering if this had anything to do with the mystery boy. Quickly he started listing different medical diseases to keep Edward from reading his thoughts.

" I'm coming too." Bella wrapped herself around Edwards arm, not noticing that he was having a hard enough time standing on his own without her leaning on him.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- 

Harry panicked when he woke after sleeping the night through. Since having Leora he had been getting up three times a night to feed her. Hearing her soft cooing, he breathed a sigh of relief. He smiled when he saw Fred dressing her in a frilly purple dress, fully equipped with a matching hair bow. Blinking a few times he noticed that his eyes were burning. Rubbing his eyes he winced when he felt how puffy and crusty they were.

" Hey you, feeling better today?" Fred plopped a beautifully dressed Leora in his lap.

Harry was confused for a minute until he remembered last night events. " I'm sorry." Harry took Leora's hand in his and studied her tiny little fingers.

Fred sat on the bed and pulled Harry into his arms. He smiled when Harry laid his head on his shoulder. " Please don't apologize. You are grieving and in pain. Please don't hide it, it will build up inside of you, then explode like last night. We are here for you, and we will help you however we can."

" I miss him so much." Harry sniffed back his tears. 

" I know you do. I couldn't imagine if anything ever happened to George, I would just go insane with grief." Fred gently carded his fingers through Harry's hair when he felt a few tears soak through his shirt.

" Ok, enough of the deep shit. Do you want to know a secret? I haven't even, told George yet." Harry lifted his head curious. " I saw Bill sneaking out of the great dungeon bats bedroom early this morning, looking well and thoroughly shagged."

" Shut up! There's now way!" Harry looked Fred in the eyes for a few seconds, then his mouth dropped. " Oh Merlin, your not joking are you?"

" Nope" said Fred, popping his P.

Harry started laughing, he couldn't believe that his strict, uptight guardian was shagging hot, fun loving Bill Weasley. " Maybe that explains why Snape has been so nice lately."

" Well, he isn't going to be nice for much longer if you don't get a move on. Remember he is taking you to the muggle hospital, that is why I dressed this one up all pretty." Fred took a sleeping Leora out of Harry's arms. " Now, go get a shower. I'm the lucky one today who gets to sit in the bathroom with the baby and admire your hot ass."

Harry spun around and looked at Fred wide eyed. " You don't look at my ass!"

" Your right I don't look, and I don't know anything about the birth mark on your left cheek that looks like the sorting hat." Fred snickered when Harry's face went bright red.

" I,,, I,,,, I do not have the sorting hat on my ass." said an indignant Harry.

" Would you like me to trace it for you with my finger?" Fred threw his head back howling when Harry started choking.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -

Carlisle was just washing up from seeing his last patient of the day when he caught Edwards scent. After yesterday's attack he had been very concerned for his son. Looking at his watch he frowned when he noticed that Edward should still be in school. Quickly drying his hands, he hurried off to find his son.

He stood frozen when Edwards scent led him to a young boy and a baby girl sitting in the waiting room. Carlisle knew that this must be the boy that Rosalie was talking about. He could see that her concern was justifiable, the boy looked horrible. He also couldn't get over how much they smelled like Edward. He didn't know how that could be possible. How could this boy be Edwards bonded mate? Rosalie was right, this boy smelled more of Edward then Bella. Curious, he approached the pair.

" Hello, I'm DR Cullen, is there anything I can help you with?" Carlisle didn't fail to notice how the boy jumped.

" Ummm, hi I'm Harry, my guardian went to schedule me an appointment with an eye doctor" Harry looked down nervously, there was something different about this man. He couldn't put his finger on it but he didn't think Dr Cullen was human.

" Well, that is not my area of expertise, but I can take a look at it for you." Carlisle could see the obvious signs of abuse. The boy nervous, wouldn't make eye contact, kept himself scrunched up like he was expecting to be hit, and he was covered in scars. He wanted to get him into an exam room and check him over.

" I don't know, my guardian said to stay put. He is in a rare good mood, I would hate to ruin it." laughed Harry.

" Well, he brought you to the hospital to have your eye looked at, so why don't you let me peek under your patch?" Carlisle was trying to sneak a peak at the baby but she was covered in blankets. He was curious if she looked like Edward, like Rosalie said.

" Cullen, are you Rosalie's father?" Asked Harry. Dr Cullen had the same unusual eyes color as Rosalie's. They reminded him of Remus' eyes right before the full moon.

" Yes, Rose is my daughter. She came home yesterday very concerned about you. I think she is planning on paying you a visit after school to check on you. Between you and me, I think she just wants to see your baby. Rosalie is a sucker for kids." Carlisle smiled when the boy started to relax.

" She was very kind to me yesterday and helped me. Without her, I might have dropped Leora." Harry was starting to feel very comfortable around the doctor. He was very nice and had a kind smile. He didn't care if he wasn't human, obviously he wasn't dangerous if he was working in a muggle hospital. He was curious about what him and Rosalie were.

" So how about you let me take a look at that eye?" Carlisle could understand why Rosalie was already protective of this boy, he too felt the need to protect him.

" O,,, Ok but shouldn't we wait for my guardian?" Harry knew that if he just took off that Snape would flip. At that moment Leora started to fuss. Uncovering her from the mound of blankets that Fred insisted she needed, he lifted her from her stroller.

Carlisle was rendered speechless. That tiny little baby looked like his Edward. He just stood there, not able to take his eyes off of her. How was this even possible? 

" Dr Cullen, are you ok?" asked Harry. He was a little concerned when the doctor just spaced out.

" Forgive me, I was just shocked when I saw how small your daughter was. Did her mother carry her to term?" Carlisle could tell just by listening to her that the baby was healthy. Her lungs were clear, her heart rate was perfect, and she was attacking the bottle that the boy just gave her.

" I,,, I mean she delivered just a weak or two early but the doctors assured us that despite her size she is perfectly healthy." Harry smiled down at his little  
girl. " She is such a good baby, hardly ever cries."

" Well, if it isn't Dr Carlisle Cullen, I sure as hell didn't expect to see you here."

Carlisle spun around at hearing a voice that he thought he would never hear again. He hadn't heard that voice since the boy left for his 7th year of school, and never returned. " Severus,,,,, Severus Snape is that really you?" With a huge grin on his face Carlisle embraced the boy he came to love like a son many, many years ago. " Why the hell do you smell like a vampire?"


	10. Chapter 10

I understand that the time line of events doesn't match up with the Twilight books, but it works for me soooooooo:)-----

Thank you for all the amazing readers who reviewed, you ROCK!!!!!! I love reading the reviews and I try to respond to them all, please keep reviewing.

-a- -a- -a- -a- a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a

Severus embraced his old friend. He hadn't seen Carlisle since he left for his last year at Hogwarts. He never returned to his old home after graduating. He hated his abusive father and never wanted to step foot in the same house as that man again. Instead, he was stupid and joined The Dark Lord, becoming a Death Eater. He should have returned home and taken Carlisle and Esme up on their offer and moved in with them.

 Carlisle and Esme, didn't know that he knew that they were vampires. He figured it out in his second year of Hogwarts when they learned about muggle vampires in Defense against the dark arts class. He met Carlisle and Esme when they moved into an old house a block away from where he was living in Spinners End. Carlisle's estranged son had recently left home and his other children were off to college. Carlisle had found him in the park when he was ten after his father had taken a belt to his back in a drunken rage. Carlisle convinced him to come home with him where he patched him up, and Esme fed him. After that he visited the Cullen's regularly. He loved Carlisle and Esme more then he did his own parents. After the death of Lily and the end of the first war, he returned to Spinners End but Carlisle and Esme had moved on.

" Well, it takes one to know one." said Severus. He laughed at the shocked look Carlisle gave him. " I was bitten and turned when I was twenty."

" This is a story I definitely want to hear more about, but obviously this isn't the place." Carlisle turned back to the young boy and his daughter, worried that he overheard them.

" Don't worry about Potter, he knows what I am, and he can keep a secret. He may be a pain in the ass, but he's a good kid." said Severus, smirking in Harry's direction.

" Why, thank you for the compliment sir. It takes one to know one." said Harry repeating Severus' earlier words. Harry giggled when his potion master took a playful swing at his head.

" Cheek Potter!" Severus was happy to see that Harry was doing much better today. Last nights episode was very bad and he prayed that it wasn't going to get worse.

" So I take it you are his guardian?" smiled Carlisle. " I should have known, he is as stubborn as you. I have been trying to get him to let me look at his eye for the past thirty minutes."

Harry lowered his head in embarrassment and mumbled. " I didn't want to go without you, professor."

" Not to worry Potter, Carlisle is a very good doctor. I will go with you while he takes a look at your eye." Severus packed up the baby stroller, and followed Carlisle to his office.

Harry had a tight grip on Leora. Not only was he scared of having his eye looked at, but he needed her to ground him. A hospital was the worst place for an empath. Peoples emotions were always at the highest in a hospital with injured , dying, worried and grieving people. He knew that if he let go of Leora, he would pass out. Since entering the building he had been touching some part of the baby, even when she was in her stroller.

Carlisle showed them into his office and motioned for Harry to take a seat on the exam table. He didn't see to many patients here but the table had been left here by the previous doctor, and he never got rid of it. He smiled when the boy hopped up on the table never releasing the tiny baby.

" Severus, can you please take the little one?" Carlisle asked kindly. He wasn't expecting the reaction that the boy had.

Harry's head snapped up to the doctors then swung to his professors. " No please, I can't Sev. I need her."

Carlisle gave Severus a concerned look. He needed the boy to let go of the baby so he could properly check him over. He had a lot of questions for the pair, and he prayed that Severus wasn't the one who gave the boy his scars. He honestly didn't think he did, but he knew that abused kids sometimes grew up to be abusers themselves.

Severus sighed and ran a hand over his face. " Carlisle, we have a lot to explain but Harry can't put the baby down. He is an extremely sensitive empath and the baby keeps him grounded. If he were to let her go the emotions of everyone in the hospital would be to much for him to handle and he would probably pass out, or have a seizure." Harry had yet to have a full blown seizure due to being an empath, but he noticed when Harry got overwhelmed, he would start involuntarily twitching, he had a feeling that if emotions got to overwhelming that he would seize.

Carlisle looked shocked between the two. He could see the desperation and fear on the young boys face as he clung tighter to his daughter. He never heard of a grounder before. Jasper was the only empath he had ever met.

" I understand, my son is also an empath and everyday is a struggle for him. When we are finished, I would like to learn more about you and grounders." Carlisle smiled when he saw the relief in the boys eyes. He could tell that this kid had been through hell and didn't trust easily.

Severus raised one eyebrow at hearing that Carlisle's son was an empath too. Maybe he could help Harry? " I take it your son is a vampire too?"

" Yes, you never got to meet my kids, they were away at college when we lived near you. I have two daughters and three sons, adoptive of course." said Carlisle.

" So, Rosalie is a vampire too." said Harry shyly. He knew there was something different about her. He thought Veela at first but then ruled that out.

" Yes, all my children are, but we only drink blood from animals." Carlisle didn't want the boy to be frightened of them. He knew Rosalie was looking forward to seeing him and the baby again. " I can tell that you, yourself are not completely human."

" What! What do you mean that I'm not completely human? I'm human" Harry looked to his professor. " Aren't I?"

Severus closed his eyes and faced-palmed. " Potter, you are a wizard. Carlisle can smell your magic."

Harry gave both men a sheepish grin. " Oh, right! But I am human, right?"

Severus shook his head. " Yes, you are a completely idiotic human."

Harry gave a nervous giggle. " Right, sorry."

Carlisle didn't know what to think. The boy was a wizard? He didn't even know that wizards were real. He wondered if Severus was one too? The boy had always smelled a bit different, but it wasn't as powerful as it was in the Harry. He could also tell that despite the name calling and sternness, that Severus cared a great deal for Harry. He was relieved that Severus wasn't the one who hurt the boy, and he felt guilty for his moment of doubt.

Carlisle gave Severus a meaningful look. " We have a lot to discuss and catch up on. Is it alright if my family comes to your house tonight? I know Esme would be thrilled to see you."

Severus gave his friend a rare, warm smile. " I would love to see Esme again. Does 6 o'clock sound good to you?"

" We will be there." Carlisle turned to the Harry. " Rose mentioned bringing you a  pizza. She said you were very disappointed when you couldn't get one yesterday."

Carlisle's dead, frozen heart melted when the boy gave him an innocent blinding smile. " Really? She is really going to bring me a pizza? I have always wanted to try a pizza, but they would never give me a slice."

Carlisle turned to Severus concerned. He needed to figure out the mystery of this kid and his daughter.

Softly, so that Harry couldn't hear him, Severus said. " We don't know all the details yet, but Harry grew up in a worse home then I did."

Carlisle balled his hand up into a tight fist. Who could hurt such a sweet, innocent boy?

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -

Harry was sitting at the table with a notebook and colored pencils. He was trying to design the perfect little girls bedroom, for his little angel. He wasn't having much success, he had balled up pieces of paper on the floor around his feet and table.

Looking at the clock, Harry grinned. It was almost six o'clock. He was excited that he was going to get to meet the Cullen's, but he was even more excited about getting pizza. Dr Cullen was very nice and said that in a few more weeks they could probably do a cornea transplant. He recommended him to a great eye doctor and was lucky enough to get an appointment in just three days.

Harry gave a frustrated groan when he looked at the paper and his latest design for Leora's bedroom. Tearing it out of the book he crumbled it up and added it to the rest of the reject pile.

" Harry, she will love whatever you do for her." said George, wrapping his arms around Harry from behind.

Harry gave a started jump then relaxed in George's protective embrace. " I know, I just can't help it. I never had a room, so I want hers to be even more special. I use to lay in my cupboard when I was little and imagine that it was a nice big room, with a real bed and comforter, not just a dirty old unwanted towel. I dreamt that I had shelves full of stuffed animals." Harry smiled sadly. " I always wanted a stuffed animal. One time, I found one of Dudley's old stuffed bears in the trash, and even know I knew it was wrong I took it. The bear, that I named MR Grrr, was missing an ear, eye and his head hung limply, but he had a beating heart that made a swooshing sound; I loved him. For a week I had someone to snuggle with when I was scared, lonely or hurt." Harry sadly looked to his daughter who was sleeping in her transfigured bassinet.

" What happened to Mr Grrr?" asked George quietly. He could tell by the sad look on Harry's face that it wasn't going to be a happy ending.

Harry tried to hide that his hands were shaking. " Un,, uncle Vernon came home after a bad day at work. Aunt Petunia had kept me locked up all day because she said my ugly face was making her physically sick. She knew that if I didn't finish my chores by the time Uncle Vernon got home that he would punish me. When,,, when he saw that I hadn't even started my chores he got really mad. He grabbed me from my cupboard by my hair and pulled me out into the hall. He got even more mad when he saw Mr Grrr peeking out from under my towel. I screamed when he grabbed the bear, begging him not to hurt him. Uncle Vernon took me down to his ' work' room in the basement. He handed me a knife and told me to cut off Mr Grrr's ear. When I refused, he gave me ten lashes with a whip. He told me he would keep giving me ten lashes until I did it. After thirty lashes I couldn't take it anymore, and I cut off his ear. Uncle Vernon repeated the process until Mr Grrr had no limbs, and I had seventy lashes on my back and legs. He then told me to stab Mr Grrr in his beating, swooshing heart. " 

Harry was silently crying now. " At first I refused. I didn't care that Mr Grrr was all cut up. His heart was still beating so he was alive." Harry chuckled. " I had just turned six the time, to me Mr Grrr was alive. Vernon is a very fat man and was to tired to lash me more, so he took the knife and carved around my heart, not deep but enough to draw blood. He said he was going to keep going deeper until I put a knife in Mr Grrr's heart. I only lasted for three carvings until I finally gave in, and killed Mr Grrr." Harry hung his head shaking.

" He,,, he said it was a lesson. He said that anybody or anything I loved, I would eventually hurt and kill." Harry looked to George with wet, bloodshot eyes. " My uncle was right."

" No Harry, you know that's not true." George was sick over the story he just heard. He couldn't believe that somebody could be so sick and twisted. How could an adult hurt a child in such a manner. 

Harry just started at George for a moment then lowered his eyes. " George, I want to buy Leora a teddy bear." said Harry, a few more tears dripping from his eyes.

" Isn't Mad Eye enough of a teddy bear for her?" George knew that he wasn't going to get Harry to admit that his uncle was wrong. He could tell that Harry felt that way, he blamed himself for his parents and Cedric's deaths.

" I hope you don't mind Harry, but I bought Leora a teddy bear." Rosalie was standing in the door to the dining room holding a fluffy brown bear, wearing a purple tutu and matching bow between the ears. She couldn't believe the story that she and her family just heard. Her dead heart broke for the poor little boy who still loved his bear even though it had no arms and legs. For the boy that was forced to kill the only companion he had, if even only for a short time. She wanted to hunt that bastard of an uncle down and rip him limb to limb.

Harry jumped to his feet knocking Georges arms off of him. " Rosalie, how,,, how long have you been standing there?" He couldn't believe that she just heard his story. If she was here then her family was here also, vampires had very good hearing.

" I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to hear." Rosalie lowered her head. She could imagine how he felt, she wouldn't want someone walking in on her talking about her turning.

Harry could feel how upset Rosalie was. He could feel her guilt, sadness, shock anger and understanding. Wiping his nose he groaned when he came away with blood.

" Harry, are you ok? Your nose is bleeding pretty bad?" asked Rosalie in concern.

George stepped forward with a napkin and pressed it to Harry's nose, he placed his other hand on the back of Harry's neck, grounding him.

" I'm sorry Rosalie, I didn't mean to upset you. I'm fine, it's just a nosebleed." Harry closed his eyes when everyone else came into the room.

Severus had just let the Cullen's in when Harry started that heartbreaking  
story. He felt horribly guilty for never checking on him. Lily was his best friend and he dearly loved her. He made a vow to her before she died that he would protect her son, and he failed. Not only did he not check on him but he belittled and beat him down from the second he stepped into his first potions class. He had asked about Harry, once, but Dumbledore told him that he was happy and his aunt and uncle doted on him.

Both Severus and Carlisle headed for the dining room when they heard that Harry was bleeding. The rest of the family followed them.

" Harry?" asked Severus upon seeing the boy standing there with a panicked look on his face. George was behind him trying to stop the bleeding.

" It's ok, I'm ok. I'm sorry." Harry was so ashamed that they heard his story and now he was standing here bleeding. Harry's eyes landed on a tall vampire with honey blonde hair. Even though George was grounding him, Harry could feel the boy sending him positive, comforting feelings. Harry smiled at him , this must be the other empath.

All eyes turned to the bassinet when the baby started fussing. Rosalie looked to Harry who was still being seen to by the red head. " Harry, do you mind if I get her?"

Harry saw how desperate she looked to see the baby. He smiled when he got a good look at the teddy in her hands. " You can pick her up, Rosalie, you just have to stay within three feet of me. We have a bond and if we're part any farther, it causes us to feel pain.

Rosalie looked horrified, she didn't like the thought of either of them in pain. Nodding her head, she walked to the bassinet and peeked in. She grinned from  ear to ear when the little one looked back at her. Very gently she reached in and picked the tiny baby up.

" Severus." said Carlisle. " I would like to introduce you to my kids."

Everyone took a seat at the large table, Rosalie right next to Harry. She was happily feeding the baby a bottle that another red head gave her, identical to the other red head that was tending to Harry. Esme was sitting next to Severus. She couldn't believe it when her mate came home and told her that Severus and his family had moved to Forks. She always wondered what happened to him, and what kind of man he grew up to be.

" For those that don't know, I'm Dr Carlisle Cullen." started Carlisle. He looked around the table, his family along with Severus, Harry and the baby, three red heads and a horribly scarred man with a crazy whirling eye looked back at him.

" This is my wife Esme, daughters Rosalie and Alice and my sons Emmett and Jasper. My other son is at his human mates house. He apologizes about not being able to come. The pair do not like to be separated, and I did not want to bring Bella without getting your permission." Carlisle knew that he would be learning about this families life and it wasn't right for him to bring Bella without their permission. It was bad enough that she knew about their existence and that of the wolves, she didn't need to know more before she was turned.

Severus introduced his family to the Cullen's and was happy when everyone seemed to get along.

" Harry, I have something for you." said Rosalie grinning at the shy boy.

Harry looked to Rosalie grinning. He was hoping that she was talking about the pizza. He could smell something coming from the kitchen and since he hadn't cooked anything yet, it had to be the pizza. No one else in his family would attempt to cook something.

Rosalie couldn't help but laugh at the excited, hopeful look that Harry was giving her. " There are five large pizza's in the kitchen."

" Really,, you got me pizza? I get to try pizza?" Harry was practically bouncing in his seat.

Esme stood up. " You stay here dear, I will bring out the pizza's and plates."

Harry gave her a heart melting smile. She could already feel herself wanting to mother the dear boy. The boy had a horrible life and had never known the love of a mother. She could also smell her son all over him which triggered her maternal streak even more. She didn't know what it meant that he smelled like Edward, it was very confusing.

Harry could no longer contain his excitement when Esme put five large pizza's on the table, each with a different topping. His mouth was watering and he had a hard time not snatching a piece and stuffing it into his mouth before someone could take it from him.

Jasper could sense Harry's feelings. " It's ok, Harry. The pizza is for you and your family, no one is going to take it from you."

Harry grinned at him and took a slice of the cheese pizza. Brining it to his nose, he sniffed it. His stomach rumbled loud, hopeful that it was going to be filled with this delicious smelling food. Taking a bite he moaned, it was better then what he ever imagined. Closing his eyes he savored the sauce and cheese.

" Thank you so much Rosalie, you don't know what this means to me." Harry gave her his best smile.

After seeing Harry's reaction, the rest of the wizards took a slice. Severus was the only one that had ever eaten a pizza. Forty five minutes later, only a few slices of pizza remained. The wizards thoroughly enjoyed their meal, and company.

Rosalie noticed the notebook on the table with a sketch on it, pulling it closer while still holding the baby, she snuck a peek at the diagram. " Harry, what is this for?"

Harry chuckled. " I was trying to design the perfect nursery for Leora but I'm clueless."

" Oh, you've done it now." joked Emmett. " Shopping and decorating is the girls favorite past time. Esme is also an architect, give them an inch and they will take over the house."

" Really, you would be willing to help me decorate her nursery, and shop? I have nothing for her, everything we have has been transfigured, except the clothes and formula." Harry couldn't believe that these ladies would be willing to help him and Leora.

" We would love to, dear." Esme was standing behind Rosalie looking at the baby, the baby that looked remarkably like her son Edward. She would love to hold her, but Rosalie didn't look like she was giving her up anytime soon. Grabbing the notebook she flipped to a blank piece of paper and sat down. " How about we make a list of everything we can think of. If your up to it Harry, tomorrow we can do some shopping."

While Harry and the girls planned their shopping trip, Emmett was getting to know the twins better, he could tell they were kindred spirits. Bill and Jasper had also hit it off. Bill had taken Jasper up to their library to let him look through books on the wizarding world. Jasper was really interested in the books about the different magical creatures there were. If wizards, vampires and shifter were real, what else was out there?

" Severus, is there somewhere private we could talk?" Carlisle needed to discuss the boy and baby with Severus. He had a hundred questions and he hoped after their talk he could understand what was going on.

Severus led Carlisle to his private office then warded the door so no one could hear what was being said. " Ok, start firing." said Severus.

Carlisle smiled at Severus, he really loved his straight forward no nonsense attitude. " First, how did you become a vampire, and how are you different from us.?

Severus grimaced, he hated reliving his past. First, Severus explained how after graduating he joined the Dark Lord. He took some time explaining about the first war and his involvement in it. " The Dark Lord was obsessed with immortality, not only his own, but that of his followers. I was considered invaluable to him for both my potion making skills, and healing skills. Up until that point wizards didn't survive being bitten by vampires. Our magic would fight the venom and in the end destroy the body, killing it. The Dark Lord asked me to brew a potion that would keep the wizards magic dormant long enough for the venom to turn the wizard. After the wizard woke he would then take an antidote that would wake their magic. The first hour after the antidote was given, was extremely painful as the magic woke and rebuilt itself around the new vampire body. As a reward for my accomplishment the Dark Lord ' suggested' I be the guinea pig before he attempted it. As you can see it worked. Fortunately, the Dark Lord became obsessed with the prophesy and was destroyed before he could turn. Shortly after I hid the potion formula so no one could get their hands on it. A formula like that could be very dangerous in the wrong hands. Even though I am a full vampire I can eat human food, though I do need blood about once a month. I also do not have venom, and I do not sparkle. I have the speed, hearing, strength and immortality of a true vampire. I also retained all my magic, actually increasing it."

Carlisle was stunned at Severus' incredible story. He felt bad hearing about someone he thought of as a son sufferings. He had only met Lily a few times but he knew Severus loved her. He couldn't believe that Harry was her son.

" What happened to Harry?" Carlisle knew there was going to be a lot to the kids story.

Severus explained everything he knew about Harry, except Harry and Cedric's relationship, and the fact that Harry carried and birthed Leora. He didn't know how Carlisle would handle the knowledge that a male gave birth. 

" That's horrible, Severus. I can't believe everything he has been through. How could they just betray him like that? I'm speechless. I can't believe that your ministry would send a fourteen year old boy to such a horrible place and allow the father of the victim to beat and rape him. What the hell kind of world is that?" Carlisle was disgusted. How did that boy survive everything he had been through? Not only was he abused growing up, but he was thrown in a cell and left to rot. Even after everything Harry had been through, he was a very loving and caring boy.

" That is why I got guardianship of him and left. We will never go back there, I won't allow anyone to hurt Harry. Don't tell him, but I have come to think of him as a son." said Severus.

Carlisle smiled at the stern man. " I think Severus, that he would love to know how you feel about him. The boy has never known the love of a father, and I can tell he already thinks of you as one. Now, can you please explain to me about Leora? My medical training tells me that a man can not carry a baby and birth it, but my nose is telling me that that boy is Leora's mother?"

Severus gave Carlisle a hard stare before telling the story of Harry and Cedric, and how he discovered the tiny baby hidden in the sickly, abused boys robe.

Carlisle's heart went out to the young boy. Just when he thought it couldn't get more heartbreaking, it did! He was blown away over the fact that the boy was the baby's mother, it was mind boggling. 

" Will he survive without his soul mate?" Vampires had a destined mate, it would be painful, but they could live without them if they died.

" Honestly Carlisle, I'm scared to death for him. We don't know what spell the Dark Lord used, and we never found Cedric's body. We only know that he is dead because the Diggory family tapestry lists  him as deceased. Last night Harry had a horrible episode screaming and crying for Cedric. He seemed to be in real physical pain, it was a very disturbing site." Severus said quietly.

Carlisle sat deep in thought, things were starting to add up, but they surely didn't make sense to him. He didn't see how it could be possible, it was incredibly, inconceivable. " Severus, what time did Harry have his breakdown?"

Severus narrowed his eyes at Carlisle, wondering what was going through the mans mind. " It was around 7:30."

Carlisle stared out the window. That was the same time that Edward had his episode. Edward also said the voice in his head was crying for someone named Cedric. Then there was the baby, the baby that looked and smelled like Edward. Harry also smelled like Edwards bonded mate. As far-fetched as it seemed, everything was pointing to Edward being Cedric.

" Severus, do you have a picture of Cedric?" He wanted to confirm his suspicions before saying anything.

Severus didn't know what Carlisle was getting at, but he dug out a copy of the Daily Prophet that he saved, showing a picture of the tri wizard contestants. 

Carlisle took the paper, afraid took look at the picture. Steeling himself, he dropped his eyes to the picture. There on the front page, in a movable picture, was his son Edward with a younger, healthier Harry. Every few seconds the two boys would look at each other out of the corner of their eyes, then Edward would playfully nudge Harry with a smirk on his face.

Severus watched the different emotions  play on Carlisle's face. He grew considered when the hand holding the paper started to shake.

" Carlisle, what is it?" asked a worried Severus.

Slowly, Carlisle brought his eyes up to Severus'. " Can,,, can wizards time travel."

Taken aback Severus answered, " We have time turners that will allow us to go back a few hours but the ministry strictly monitors their use."

Carlisle shook his head. " No, I'm talking more like a century."

Severus raised his eyebrows. " Not that I am aware of. Why do you ask?"

Carlisle dug out his wallet and fished out a picture of Edward. He handed it to Severus, picture side down. " That is a picture of my son, Edward"

Taking the picture Severus flipped it over, and about fell out of his chair. Severus ran a trembling hand over his mouth then looked at Carlisle. He didn't even know what to say. How the hell was this even possible? How did the Dark Lord send Cedric so far back in time. He knew why the tapestry listed Cedric as dead, technically, being a vampire, he was dead. 

Severus released the breath that he didn't realize he was holding. " I........ I...... I" Severus snapped his mouth shut, speechless.

" My words exactly." said a grim Carlisle.


	11. Chapter 11

Severus and Carlisle sat staring at each other from over the desk, neither knowing how to handle the situation.  
Severus leaned forward and placed his elbows on the table, then put his head in his hands. How the hell did Cedric end up so far back in time, and with no memory.

Five minutes went by before either talked, both lost in their own thoughts. " Tell me, how did you find Cedric, or Edward?" asked a quiet Severus.

" It was 1918 and I was a doctor in Chicago during the Spanish influenza. Edward and his mother were both patients of mine, his father had already succumbed to the disease. As Edward's mother was dying she begged me to save her son by any means. Somehow she knew what I was. I was tired of being alone, so I turned him. Edward has been with me ever since, except for a short time when he rebelled and went off to drink human blood, that was when Esme and I moved to England." said Carlisle, leaning back in his chair.

Carlisle was thoughtful for a moment. " How can Edward be a vampire? You said if a wizard was bitten then the magic would fight the venom." asked Carlisle confused.

" Hell if I know, none of this makes sense. First, we need to make sure that Edward is Cedric." sighed Severus.

" Both Harry and the baby smell like Edward. Edward's scent is what drew me to Harry yesterday in the hospital, I thought Edward was there, needing me. " Carlisle shook his head. " Last night, at the same time that Harry was having his fit, Edward was having one at Bella's house. Edward said that he heard a boy crying out for Cedric."

Severus' eyebrows shot up to his forehead. " Well, that does sound pretty convincing." Severus ran his hands over his eyes. " I would still like to meet him. I can subtly scan him to check his paternity. We do not know what spell the Dark Lord used as it was spoken in snake language, but he had delved deeper in the dark arts then anyone." Severus couldn't believe everything that was going on. It would kill Harry to find Cedric, only lose him again because Cedric didn't remember him.

" Does he remember his life before his turning? You said that he had parents, do you know if he was adopted? Any magical abilities?" Severus got up and started looking through his massive collection of books for something that could possibly help. The only person that might possibly be able to help was Dumbledore, and he didn't trust the old man. They just got away from the wizarding world and all the horrible memories it held for Harry. He couldn't bring those that betrayed and hurt Harry back into his life.

" Edward doesn't remember much before I bit him, but he does remember a loving mother and a hard working father, that was distant. He never said if he was adopted, but I assumed he wasn't. If he is Cedric, he has absolutely no memory of his life as him. Edward has never shown signs of having magical abilities, but he is telepathic."

" Really! That is very interesting. How do you shield your thoughts from him?" Severus was curious, he didn't know vampires possessed any special abilities.

Carlisle laughed " It is very difficult. We have found that if we concentrate on other stuff, like reciting the alphabet or singing a song in our head, then we can successfully block him. He has no control over it, his isn't reading your thoughts on purpose. He has been able to read everyone he has ever met, except for his mate Bella." Carlisle wondered now if Bella was truly Edwards mate. If Harry and Cedric were soul mates then how could Edward and Bella be soul mates. He felt bad for Harry, the boy was suffering greatly over the loss of his husband, and here he was possibly alive, getting ready to marry another.

Severus cringed when Carlisle mentioned that Edward had a mate in a muggle girl. How the hell was he going to explain this to Harry? Honestly, this was worse then if Cedric was really dead. Harry was only just barely surviving, the only thing keeping him going was Leora. He had no doubt that if Cedric never regained his memory and married the muggle girl, that Harry would give up and die, possibly even take his own life. They still weren't even positive that Harry could survive much longer without his soul mate. Then there was the bond with Leora. If Harry died then he was pretty positive that she would die too. Even now when Harry had his two fits they effected her."

" How do you know for certain that she is Edwards mate? Could he possible be mistaken? You know how teenage boys are when they see a pretty girl." Severus retook his seat. His legs were starting to shake, this whole nightmare was making him sick. He couldn't lose Harry and Leora, he finally had a family and one that he was growing to love more everyday.

" Bella's blood calls to Edward like no other has done before. He Feels very protective of her, and there is the fact that he can't read her mind." Carlisle was getting concerned, Severus was starting to look really bad.

" Carlisle, I could just be grasping at straws, but she sounds more like Edward's singer then mate" Severus held his hand up when Carlisle went to say something. " A singers blood is supposed to be irresistible to a vampire. A singer is also supposed to be immune to a vampires lure. If Bella is Edward's singer then it makes sense that he wouldn't be able to read her thoughts. Edward's need to protect her could just be his desire to protect her blood, kind of like a dog guarding its bone." Severus really hoped that he was right about this.

Carlisle was shocked, why didn't he think of that? Bella being Edwards singer made a lot of sense. He had known other vampires with gifts that worked on their mate. Alice was able to see Jasper's future and they were mates. If the blood of a vampires human mate was irritable to them, then there was no way Rosalie could have carried a mauled, bloody Emmett over a hundred miles to him so he could be turned. "That is actually a very good point and one that I think I agree with. How did I not think of that? Edward was desperate for a mate. He had been alone for so long, watching the rest of us with our mates, hearing our thoughts." Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose. " What will happen to Harry if Edward doesn't remember him and rejects him.?"

Severus clasped his trembling hands together and laid them on his desk. With pain filled eyes, Severus looked to Carlisle. " If that were to happen, then I'm positive Harry would give up, possibly even take his own life. He is in a lot of pain, not just emotionally but physically. I am worried that his magic is punishing him for not being with his soul mate. Soul mates were meant to have daily physical contact with each other. Harry hasn't had contact with Cedric for eight months."

Carlisle lowered his eyes, he couldn't bare to see the anguish on Severus' face. " And the baby?" Carlisle asked softy, dreading the answer. He could tell there was some kind of strong magical bond between the two. If they couldn't be more then three feet from each other, then what would happen to the baby if Harry died?

Severus was quiet for a few moments, trying to lock in his emotions. " I have been doing a lot of research about the different kinds of bonds, and while theirs is unprecedented, I do have a theory. Male pregnancies can only occur in soul mates. Finding your soul mate in the first place is extremely rare, a male soul mate falling pregnant is even more so. There has been less then a handful of male pregnancies recorded but in each of those cases, the pregnant male needed to almost be in constant contact with their mate. It was the combined magic of the pair that sustained the pregnancy and helped the baby grow. Harry didn't have his soul mate but he is exceptionally powerful, I believe that he could possibly be the most powerful wizard since Merlin."

Carlisle was impressed, he couldn't believe that small, scared, sickly boy could be that powerful. Then again, he had to be pretty powerful if he was able to protect the baby, and hide the pregnancy while is prison.

" Harry's magic alone was able to sustain the pregnancy and help the baby grow but as you can tell she is still incredibly small. It is my theory that she is still syphoning his magic in order to survive. I don't know how long she will require his magic, it could be months, or even years." Severus had to stop talking because of the lump that formed in his throat. He lowered his head, letting his hair fall forward so Carlisle couldn't see the tears in his eyes.

" If Harry dies, then Leora dies." Carlisle finished softly.

Severus nodded his head without looking up. " If Harry goes into a depression and refuses to eat, then so will the baby. Basically, whatever happens to Harry will happen to her."

" But, Harry loves her, I can't see him doing that to her." said Carlisle shocked.

Severus shook his head, looking at Carlisle. " I don't think Harry will be able to help it. Harry is growing weaker, I have tried to deny it, but it is true. With the amount of potions in his system, he should have healed faster. Those bruises should have disappeared after the first application of bruise salve, but here we are almost a week later, and after daily applications they are still visible. He is not getting better. I have also been monitoring Leora's health, and she has not gained any weight." Severus couldn't stop the tears from falling. He may be a vampire, but he could still cry.

Carlisle sat stunned, unmoving and not blinking. This was a heartbreaking situation and one that he couldn't see a good outcome for. " I don't see Edward giving Bella up if he doesn't remember. Edward sees himself desperately in love with her, and they have been through a lot. He even went as far as begging the Volturi to take his life when he thought Bella had died." Carlisle looked Severus in the eyes. " I'm sorry, but I don't think this story is going to have a happy ending."

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -

Edward was laying on Bella's bed, running his hand up and down her back. She was kissing and sucking on his neck and it felt amazing. He was so close to breaking his vow of waiting until after their wedding to make love to her. Bella knew he was close to caving in too, that's why she had been relentless lately with her advances. He just couldn't risk hurting her. She was so delicate and fragile, and he was scared that he would lose control when caught up in the moment.

" Please Edward, make love to me. I need you." begged Bella. She desperately wanted Edward to have sex with her. She knew that them losing their virginity together would draw them even closer to each other. 

" Bella, it's not safe. I could seriously hurt you, and I couldn't live with myself if I did that. I love you Bella, you are my reason for existing." Edward tried to push her hand away as it slowly slipped down his stomach towards his crotch, but she was resisting and he didn't want to hurt her. He growled when her hand settled over her clothed cock and started rubbing on it.

" Take me please, Edward. I can feel how hard you are for me. We are going to be married in just a couple of months, we don't have to wait." Bella squealed when Edward capture her lips in a brutal kiss and slipped his hand under her shirt and started rubbing her breast through her bra. She wished now that she hadn't worn one, she wanted to feel his cold hand on her naked breast. 

Edward couldn't take it anymore. Between the weird feelings he has been having lately, visions of emerald eyes, and Bella's coming on to him, he had finally gave in. He was going to grant Bella her wish and make love to her. He moaned when he felt her hot, firm breast under his cold hard hand. Taking his finger, he started tracing the edge of her bra, drinking in her moans of pleasure. Slipping his finger under the material, he caressed the hard, peaked nipple. He smirked when she arched her back and cried out when he took the nipple and rolled it between his fingers. He was incredibly hard now, he just wanted to tear her clothes off and pound her into the mattress.

" Great, I see I'm not interrupting anything."

" Son of a bitch!" Edward was so caught up into Bella that he didn't hear Jacob coming.

" Get out Jake!" screamed Bella.

" No, I don't think I will. I need to have a talk with the bloodsucker" sneered Jacob. He was disgusted, he couldn't believe what he had just walked in on, or climbed through the window on. Bella was sucking face with that dead creature, and he even had his hand under her shirt. What the hell was wrong with her? 

" Jake, get out if my room, NOW!" screamed Bella. She was so damn close to getting Edward to have sex with her. She knew her chance was gone now that he had a chance to clear his head.

" Maybe I will call Charlie and tell him that you are sick and need him home." warned Jacob. He wasn't going to leave and let the bloodsucker fuck the girl that he loved. 

Bella screamed and flung herself back on the bed. She knew Jacob would do it too. She knew he loved her, and if it wasn't for Edward she would have loved to have had him as her boyfriend. She loved how both hot guys fought over her and all the girls in school were jealous of her. Jacob was kind, hot, had a body to die for and he could shift into a wolf. Edward though was immortal, if he turned her then she would live forever, never aging. She did love Edward though, it was just a bonus that he was a vampire.

Edward couldn't believe that he lost control like that, he could have killed Bella. What if he would have bitten her? He agreed to turn her after they were married but he was still hoping that he could talk her out of it. He could have easily drained her after getting a taste of her blood.

" What do you know of the new family that moved close to the boarder? They don't smell completely human, and we saw your family enter their house earlier this evening." The elders were worried that a family not fully human moved so close to the reservation. The pack needed to know if they were a threat that needed to be taken care of.

Bella swung her head to Edward, she couldn't believe that he didn't tell her that there was a new family in Forks, Charlie didn't even mention it. " There's a new family in Forks? Are they vampires too? Why didn't you tell me?"

Edward sighed, he knew if he was human he would have a headache right now. Edward looked to Jacob, reading his thoughts. " One of them is a close friend of Carlisle's, I never met him but apparently Carlisle helped him when he was a kid. I don't know anything about the others except one of them has an infant. They are not here to hurt anyone, they have a boy your age who has been hurt bad and they moved here so he could start new."

" Are they human?" asked a curious Bella. She wondered what other sort of creatures were out there.

" As far as I know, but Carlisle hasn't mentioned anything. I know Rosalie has been gushing over the baby since she met the boy and the baby at the store. Apparently she really likes the boy." Edward got up from the bed and straightened his clothes.

" Wait, Rosalie likes him? She has known me for a couple years and she still can't stand me. What is so special about him?" whined Bella. She had been trying to get Rosalie to like her since they first met and yet she still treats her like dirt under her shoe.

" I will take the information back to Sam but we are going to keep a watch on them. We need to know what exactly they are." Jacob looked to Bella. " Really Bella? You were getting ready to have sex with a dead body. He could hurt you, that's sick." With one last look at the pair, Jacob jumped out the window.

" Edward, where are you going? Come on  and lay back down with me." Bella ran her hand on the empty spot next to her, it was still cold from when he was laying there.

" No Bella, what almost happened was wrong.  Jacob's right, I could seriously hurt or kill you. I can't believe that I lost control like that. I got to go and clear my head." Edward swung his leg over her windowsill, then looked back at her.

" Are you coming back tonight?" Bella asked softly.

" I don't know, I'm sorry." Edward jumped out the window and took off for home.

 

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a

Bill sat staring at the grains of wood on the kitchen table, willing them to give him the answers. " How are we going to tell him, Sev?" Bill couldn't believe what Sev had found out. Cedric Diggory was alive, well an undead, but had no memories of Harry or his baby. What kind of spell could send a person so far back in time and erase their memories?

Severus had both hands wrapped around a mug of strong, black coffee. The Cullen's left about an hour ago and Harry took Leora,, and the twins,, to bed with him. He just finishing explaining the critical situation they found themselves in to Bill. " We have to tell him, after I confirm that it is indeed Cedric. Carlisle is going to get Bella out of town for a week so we can get Edward to meet Harry. Apparently, they bought her a plane ticket to visit her mother in Florida. We are hoping that during that week we can help Cedric get his memories back. Carlisle also took a copy of the Prophet that has an article about Harry on it with picture of him. He is going to leave it sitting out and see if he has any reaction over it.

" Why does everything have to be a problem for Harry? Why does Harry always have to end up hurt? He has such a big heart and is so loving, he deserves to be happy after the hell that he has been though. It's going to break his heart if Cedric doesn't remember him and marries that girl." said Bill sadly.

Severus shook his head " Bill, if that happens we are going to lose Harry, and the baby."

Bill looked at him with wide eyes. What did Sev know that he wasn't telling him?

" The boy is slowly dying from the soul bond, and the little one can't survive without Potters magic." gruffed Moody taking a seat at the table. " We will make that vampire remember Potter, their lives depend on it."

" Why now? Why now, after eight months is Harry dying from not having his soul mate?" Bill was struggling to understand what he just heard. Harry couldn't die, they couldn't lose Harry and the baby.

" There is so much that we don't understand, Bill, all we can do is guess. Harry is very powerful but without his soul mate, his magic could just be giving out. He has used a lot of magic to sustain the pregnancy, help Leora grow and hide his pregnancy. His magic also kept him alive in Azkaban, fighting off the dementors, starvation and the abuse and rapes by Diggory. What I do know for a fact, is that Harry isn't getting better and the baby isn't growing. As horrible as it sounds, I think Amos was helping keep Harry alive. Amos is Cedric's father so their magic is similar. Harry may have been able to take enough of the family magic to boost his own." Severus and Carlisle had spent two hours locked in the library, coming up with different theories and solutions.

Bill looked both horrified and disgusted. " Are you saying if Cedric doesn't remember Harry, then we are going to need Amos to help keep Harry alive. He put that boy through hell, he viciously raped his sons soul mate."

Severus sat quietly for a moment, thinking. " I think, if Cedric rejects Harry, then yes we will have to contact Amos. Mrs Diggory's magic won't be enough, they are both seen as the submissive in the relationship, he needs the magic of the dominate. Sadly, I don't even think that Amos' magic will be enough to keep Harry alive. All we can do is pray that it will be enough to boost Leora to where she will no longer need to syphon off her father.

Bill closed his eyes, trying to calm his beating heart. " So Harry will still die. He will have to come into physical contact with that monster for his daughter, but in the end he still dies. How is that fair?" raged Bill. Bill stood up so fast that his chair went flying behind him crashing into the wall. " We can't allow that to happen. We can't force Harry's rapist on him. This,,, this can't happen. Cedric has to remember, he has to save Harry and his daughter."

Severus stood up and pulled Bill into his arms trying to comfort him. This situation was a bloody nightmare.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- a- -a- -a- -a- 

Carlisle was sitting in his office at home replaying everything in his head. He had to sort through everything before Edward got home. It was imperative that Edward remembers his life as Cedric, or at least Harry. He couldn't sit back and watch that innocent boy die along with his daughter. Carlisle smiled, in a way, that was his granddaughter. He sired Edward, he loves Edward like a true son, so that would make Leora his granddaughter. He would be damned if he was going to lose his granddaughter. His first order of business was to get Bella out of the picture for a while. Carlisle knew that Edward wasn't going to be pleased that Bella was going to be leaving him for a week.

" Alice, can you come in here please?" asked Carlisle. He was hoping that Alice could convince Bella to go to Florida. If Alice went with her, then she could make sure that Bella stayed the entire week.

Alice entered the room with a distant look on her face. " Why do you want me to go to Florida, Carlisle?" Alice was confused, why did Carlisle want her to escort Bella to Florida, Edward could do that.

" What did you see, Alice?" asked Carlisle, interested.

" I see Bella and I going to Florida, but she isn't happy. I see that Edward is upset but not mad. There is something going on with Edward but the details get fuzzy, something is blocking me." Alice brought her eyes back into focus. " Carlisle, what is going on?"

"  Alice, I know how much you love Bella, but I don't think she is Edwards true mate." Alice went to interrupt but Carlisle shook his head at her. " Alice, please let me finish, this is a matter of life and death."

" I'm sorry." whispered Alice. She didn't know what was going on, but she could tell that Carlisle was upset.

Carlisle pulled out the newspaper article that Severus gave him, showing Cedric and Harry on the front. " This is Harry and his soul mate, Leora's father."

Alice took the paper and gasped. " How can this be? Did you say father? That is why they both smell like Edward."

" We believe that a dark spell sent that boy Cedric back in time, and erased his memory. Cedric is Harry's soul mate, and  he cannot survive without him. Harry is dying, along with Leora. If we can't get Edward to remember, then........"

Carlisle didn't get a chance to finish because Rosalie came busting through the door. " No, please Carlisle, you can't let them die." Rosalie was panicking, Harry and the baby couldn't die. Even though it had only been a short time, she had come to think of Harry as a little brother and Leora as a niece.

" Rose, Severus and I are going to do everything we can. Alice, I need you to get Bella out of town, so we can get Edward to remember." ordered Carlisle.

Alice was still staring at the picture, shocked. Slowly, she lifted her eyes to Carlisle. " If Edward remembers, then he will leave Bella. I love Bella, she is my best friend, soon to be sister."

Carlisle gave Alice a piercing look. " Alice, if Edward doesn't remember then an innocent boy and baby die. Then Edward will marry someone who isn't his true mate, and he will never truly be happy. What do you think will happen if someday Edward gets his memories back of being Cedric? What do you think he will do when he realizes that he is the reason that his husband and daughter died?"

Alice winced, she didn't think of it like that. Harry really was a sweet boy, and the baby was so precious. " I guess that would make Harry my brother, and the baby my niece." she said quietly. She loved Bella, but she couldn't do that to Harry and the baby; she couldn't live with herself knowing that she let them die. " I heard that there was a really good bridal shop in Jacksonville. I can talk Bella into going so we can go dress shopping with her mother, it's the least she can do for her mother before getting turned."

Carlisle smiled at Alice. " I know this is hard, Alice, but you are doing the right thing. Edward belongs with Harry and Harry and the baby belong with us; that is why we all feel a pull to them.

Alice knew that Carlisle was right. She did feel a connection to Harry and the baby. She thought it was because they both smelled like Edward, but now everything was making sense. Alice smiled when Rosalie gave her a hug from behind.


	12. Chapter 12

Severus and George were greeted at the Cullen door by Carlisle. They were here to meet Edward and to see if they could check his paternity.

" Severus, please come in. How are Harry and Leora today." asked Carlisle, showing the pair into his home.

" I'm not sure. The women in your family kidnapped them and Fred, and went on a baby shopping spree." laughed Severus. He was looking around the beautiful home that his vampire friend lived in. Severus smiled when he recognized a lot of the paintings and decorations that were also in their England home. Walking to the fireplace he picked up a clay Phoenix figure and studied it. 

" That has always been our favorite piece and has been in every home we have ever lived in. You were so proud the day you made that and gifted it to us." said Carlisle softly, standing behind Severus.

Severus blushed. " I cant't believe that you kept it all these years. I wanted to repay you for all your kindness, but I didn't have any money to buy you a proper gift."

" Severus, you made that for us with your hands and heart. It meant more to us then the most expensive gifts." Carlisle put his hand on Severus' shoulder. Carlisle could still see the small, scared, abused boy that Severus once use to be.

" I will keep that in mind for next Christmas." boomed Emmett coming into the room. " Your gift this past Christmas cost Rosalie and I a fortune."

Carlisle fondly shook his head at his son. " Edward, please come down. I would like you to meet my old friend, someone I think of like a son."

Severus looked to the stairs as Cedric's clone came walking down them with a plain brown haired girl attached to his arm.

Edward stopped half way down the steps. He knew these men, but how? The red haired boy looked so familiar, but there was something missing, or someone. " Do I know you?" Edward asked walking down the rest of the steps.

George looked to Severus, not sure on how to answer. " Ummm, I don't know. Do you?" George finally stuttered out.

Edward looked at the red head for a few more minutes then shook his head. " No, I guess not, sorry."

George lowered his head. He was really hoping that Cedric would have recognized him. If Cedric recognized him, then he would have recognized Harry for sure.

"Edward, I would like you to meet Professor Severus Snape, and George Weasley." Carlisle was watching his son closely to see if he showed any signs of recognizing him. There was a slight narrowing of the eyes but other then that, Edward didn't show any other signs.

Edward was intrigued. Not only did he feel that he should recognize these men, but there was a scent coming off them that called to him. The scent didn't belong to either men, so it must have come from someone that lived with them. The scent called to him, more then Bella's.

Edward shook his head. " Hello, Carlisle has talked about you a lot over the years. It's nice to finally meet you. This is my fiancé Bella Swan."

Severus tried not to sneer at the girl. It wasn't her fault that this mess was happening. Honestly though, he couldn't see what Edward saw in her. She was very plain looking, murky brown eyes, straight brown hair, big front teeth and dressed practically in rags.

Edward tried to read Severus' and George's thoughts but he got nothing. He was hoping to find out who the wonderful scent belonged to. " Why can't I read your minds?"

Bella gripped Edwards arm tighter. She wasn't sure if she liked these men, the dark haired man made her very nervous. She couldn't believe that Edward couldn't read their minds. She was the only one Edward couldn't read, that's what made her special. " You can't read them? I thought I was the only one you couldn't read."

Severus tried not to roll his eyes at the muggle girl. " You can not read me because I am a master in mind arts. I have given George a charm to prevent others from reading his mind. " Severus looked to George. " I believe that his mind would be very,,, disturbing."

Edward had never heard of anyone being a master in mind arts or charms. " What do you mean charm? Is that like voodoo, or magic."

Bella started to laugh. " Magic isn't real Edward, that's crazy. People who believe in magic or think they can perform magic are just freaks!"

Edward screwed his eyes up. Where had he heard that before? Once again, emerald eyes flashed before his eyes.

Severus and George just stared at the girl. " Can I do the honors, Sev?" asked George, with a look that would have sent all of Hogwarts screaming.

Severus stepped back away from George. He didn't want to be anywhere near that wand arm when he started casting. " I do believe that this is your area of expertise, Mr Weasley."

George pulled his wand out and started tapping it on his chin." Let's see." said George as he slowly walked a circle around Edward and Bella. " Magic is easier if you work with what is already there. When I look at you Miss Swan, I see a certain wood loving critter." George waved his wand, and little brown ears sprouted out of the side of her head. Walking behind Bella, George waved his wand, and a big, flat paddle like tail sprouted out of her backside.

Bella screamed when she felt something hit the back of her legs. Spinning in circles she was horrified when she saw she had a large beaver tail attached to her back, right above her ass.

" Now, I won't have to do much transfiguring as your teeth are already quite big, but what the hell." With another wave of his wand, Bella's teeth grew to the where they were right past her bottom lip.

Emmett was on the floor howling. He often thought that Bella looked like a beaver. " Do the whiskers! Don't forget the cute beaver whiskers." he yelled.

Bella was screaming and trying to cover her teeth. How could this be happening? How was that red head doing this? " Edward help!" screamed Bella.

Edward growled and lunged for George, he was shocked when he collided with something invisible and hard. Trying again, the same thing happened. He swung to Bella when he heard a particularly loud scream. He was speechless when long whiskers sprouted out of her cheeks.

Emmett was dying, he couldn't believe what he was seeing, Beaver Bella. He tried to stop his laughing when Edward shot him a viscous glare but all it did was make him laugh even harder.

George lowered his wand and admired his handiwork. He may have been damn good at transfiguration, but it helped when the victim already looked like a beaver on two legs.

Bella collapsed to her knees but lunged forward when her beaver tail started slapping on the hardwood floor. She was trying to hide her face in her hands, she didn't want Edward to see her so hideous looking.

" I don't appreciate being called a freak. My little brother grew up being abused because he was different, a freak, as his family called him. Up until he started kindergarten he thought his name was freak, because that was the only name they ever called him. Freak is one word I will not tolerate. I am a wizard Miss Swan, and you do not want to get on my bad side." George glared at the muggle girl.

Edward had pulled a crying Bella into his arms, trying to protect her from the angry wizard. Even though he was worried about his fiancé, he was impressed at George's magical abilities.

Severus put a hand on George's shoulder. He was amazed at his transfiguration. Human transfiguration, even just parts, was extremely difficult. " As you can see,, Miss Swan, magic is very real. How can you doubt that magic could be real, when your engaged to a vampire? I suggest that you apologize, if you would like to return to,,,normal." sneered Severus.

Bella opened her mouth to apologize but slammed her hand over her mouth when a high pitched chirping sound came out.

Severus turned to George with both eyebrows raised. " You even transfigured her voice? Now that is very impressive. Remind me to never to get on your bad side."

George flicked his wand and all of Bella's beaver attributes disappeared.

Edward checked over Bella to make she was back to normal, then glared at George, growling. " If you ever come near my fiancé again........"

" Edward, that's enough." said Carlisle sternly. " Bella wasn't hurt, and she was just taught a lesson about judging people and being a bully. I'm shocked that such hateful words came from a person who I once thought was very caring and understanding."

" She didn't mean anything by it, Carlisle." said Edward defenselessly. He wouldn't admit it, but he too was shocked that she said that. Bella had always been so shy and understanding of them and the shifters. In a way she was nosey, demanding answers that were none of her business, like when she was trying to figure out what he was.

" Yes well, let's hope she has learned a lesson." Carlisle looked at the still crying girl who refused to look at him. " I do believe that you are leaving tomorrow Bella, I'm sure you have some packing to do."

Bella stood there with her mouth open. She couldn't believe that Carlisle was taking their side. Not only was he taking their side, but he was also kicking her out.

" Carlisle!" growled Edward. He didn't appreciate how his father was treating his fiancé.

" No Edward, Severus and George are guests in my home. I have known Severus since he was a small boy and I won't have him treated in such a way. Bella needs to go and pack, Alice will be picking her up very early in the morning." said Carlisle, ending the discussion.

Edward stared at Carlisle, then turned back to Severus and George. " I apologize for what happened, it was just a misunderstanding. I assure you that nothing like that will happen again." Edward didn't want to apologize but his father was mad, and disappointed in Bella. He didn't want to lose his family over this incident. He was sure that Bella didn't mean anything by it. As much as it would hurt, he would leave his family for Bella.

Bella couldn't believe that Edward was making excuses for her. She did nothing wrong, it was all that red heads fault. Bella sent George a nasty look but screamed and ran out the door when he lifted his wand and scratched his head with it. 

Edward stood there glaring at the red head. He wanted to be mad at him for what he did to Bella, but there was something so familiar about him. Why couldn't he place where he knew him from? Taking in one more deep breath, he savored the scent that was clinging to the two men. Looking to Carlisle, he nodded his head and left.

Carlisle waited until he could no longer hear Edward's car. " Where you able to do a paternity?"

" Thanks to George distracting Edward, I was able to successfully cast the charm." Severus grabbed the piece of paper that he had tucked into his sleeve. Glancing at it, he looked to Carlisle then handed it to him.

Carlisle took the paper and scanned the results. " So he is Cedric." Carlisle sighed. " How are we going to handle this situation? Edward is not going to leave Bella."

" I don't know." said Jasper. " Edward was really drawn to the scent of Harry and the baby on the two of you. He was also confused, he felt like he knew you two but wasn't sure from where. He was also very shocked and disappointed over what Bella said."

Severus took a seat and ran his hand through his long hair. " I think we should tell Harry. He needs to be warned of the situation before he runs into Edward. Damn, this is going to hurt Harry, and that boy has been put through enough."

" Dude, that was some amazing magic." chuckled Emmett. " I always thought she resembled a beaver."

George laughed and accepted the high-five that Emmett gave him. " Fred and I spent years convincing Harry that he wasn't a freak. I get really worked up when I hear that word. Even after Harry found Cedric, we still had to reassure him that he wasn't a freak, especially after summer holidays spent with his,,,, family." George reached into his pocket and pulled out a few items. " I thought you could leave these where Edward would see them, maybe it will help jog his memory."

Emmett and Jasper reached over and examined the items. "' Quidditch Through the Ages', what is Quidditch?" asked Jasper.

" Qudditch is only the best sport ever. It is played on brooms, hundreds of feet in the air. Cedric and Harry were both seekers for their house team." George chuckled. " Harry was unbeatable."

Emmett took the book and started flipping through the pages. He freaked out when he saw that the pictures were moving. " This looks awesome! I wish I could see a quidditch game. I can't believe witches and wizards really do ride on brooms." Emmett laughed shaking his head.

" What is the rest of this stuff?" asked Carlisle.

" This is a chocolate frog, don't open it, the chocolate frog really jumps. These are a favorite growing up, they each come with a collectible card of a famous witch or wizard." George picked up a box of jelly beans. " This is a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, and they mean every flavor. I got a bogey-flavoured one once." George shivered, he lost his taste for them after that, but they were fun.

Emmett quickly grabbed the beans. " Oh man, I wish I could try them."

George opened up a newspaper. " This is the article the Prophet ran about the Quidditch World Cup, and the attack after it by Death Eaters. Cedric was beside himself with worry for Harry." Lastly George pulled out a little pink blanket. " This is one Leora's blankets covered in both hers and Harry's scent."

Severus was impressed. " This was a good idea, George. Hopefully it will help speed things along. We need to get Edward to remember Harry, before it's to late."

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- a-a -

Severus stood outside Harry's room watching the boy unpack one of the hundred or so baby bags. Taking a deep breath, he reined in his emotions so Harry couldn't feel them. " Did you leave anything in the stores?

Harry looked up grinning. " I guess we did get a bit carried away, but Rosalie and Alice insisted. Rosalie and Emmett are coming back tomorrow with all the baby furniture and are going to help me assemble it." Harry walked over and checked on his sleeping daughter. With a smile he reached down and tucked the blanket under her chin.

Severus knew about Emmett and Rosalie coming, that was why he was here. Carlisle just called and said that they were able to talk Edward into helping. It was time to break the news to Harry.

" Harry can you please take a seat for a moment?" Severus reached into his pocket and pulled out a calming draught and handed it to Harry once he was sitting on the bed.

Harry took the potion with a feeling of foreboding. If Severus wanted him to take a calming draught before the conversation, then it was going to be bad news. Harry closed his eyes and started shaking. " Please tell me that they aren't taking my baby, please." Tears started to fall from Harry's eyes.

Severus quickly reached out and grabbed Harry's hand. " No Harry, your not losing Leora. I promise that I won't let anyone take her from you."

Harry looked at his potions master and was relieved to see the truth and sincerity in the stern mans eyes. " Then what's going on? Are they making me go back? Please, I don't want to go back there, I don't want to go back to them."

" No Harry, you are staying right here. This has nothing to do with them, but it is big. Please, take the calming draught." ordered Severus. He didn't tell Harry, but that was the highest level calming draught made, and could only be given to you by a healer.

With shaking hands, Harry uncorked the vial and downed it. Immediately, Harry felt calmer. Looking to the professor, Harry nodded that he was ready.

Severus took a deep breath. " First, I know it's going to be hard, but please try to remain calm, for Leora." At seeing Harry nod, Severus continued. " I still don't know all the details, but I know what the spell did that the Dark Lord hit Cedric with." He reached out to Harry again when the boy went as white as snow. " Breath Harry! It's very important that you don't lose it. I don't want you to pass out or hyperventilate."

Harry felt like there was ice in his veins. This was it. This is where Sev was going to tell him that they finally found his husbands dead body. Harry put his hand over his chest as a sharp pain shot through his heart. Even though he knew it was impossible, he was still hoping that Cedric was alive out there, somewhere.

" It was a time travel spell. I have never heard of such a spell, but there wasn't a wizard smarter then the Dark Lord. It was also spoken in parsletongue which leads me to believe that it was a spell invented by Slytherin." 

Harry looked at Severus confused. " How,,, how do you know?" he whispered.

Severus took Harry's hand again and squeezed it tight. " Harry, we found Cedric."

Harry made a choking sound, and started shaking harder. " Where,,, where is he? Is he alive? Please tell me he is alive." Harry begged his potions teacher, desperately. " I don't care if he is a hundred, please, please take me to him." Harry was sobbing now.

Severus turned when he saw Bill enter the room. He had a bottle in his hand and went to the bassinet where the baby was just starting to fuss. Bill scooped her up and took a seat on the bed next to Harry and offered her the bottle.

" Harry, Cedric is kinda if alive, and he is not a hundred years old." said Severus softly. " But Harry, he has no memory of being Cedric, or of you. I'm so sorry Harry."

Harry bent over crying harder. How can Cedric not remember him, they were soul mates? " P-Please m-make him remember." begged Harry. " Please, I -I need him."

Severus started rubbing Harry's back. " We will, Harry. Will will do everything in our power to make him remember." Severus said sadly.

Harry looked up at Severus. " It hurts so bad, Sev. Please, where is he?" Harry was starting to have a hard time breathing. 

Severus conjured a cloth when he started to see blood drip from Harry's nose. Grabbing the back of Harry's head, he placed the cloth under Harry's nose. Looking to Bill, he raised one elegant eyebrow. 

Bill looked to Harry then mouthed 'sorry' to Severus. Bill couldn't lock his emotions behind barriers like Severus could. Seeing Harry so broken was killing him. He was starting to see Harry as more then a little brother, he was starting to see Harry as a son, his and Severus' son.

" Try to calm down Harry, I will tell you what I know. Carlisle found Cedric in 1918 dying from the Spanish Influenza, and turned him. Since then Cedric has been going by the name Edward, a name  the couple who found him gave him."

Harry looked to Severus shaking his head. Cedric is a vampire, lives with the Cullen's and............... Harry lunged to his feet knocking the professors hand away. Eyes wide and crying, Harry walked backwards, shaking his head until his back hit the wall. With a strangled cry Harry sank to his butt, and wrapped his arms around his knees.

Severus and Bill quickly got to their feet and went to Harry. Harry was just sitting there staring straight ahead, not blinking. " Harry?" asked Severus, kneeling in front of the shocked boy.

Harry just sat there feeling numb. Gripping his arms tight, Harry dug his nails in so deep that he started to bleed. " Rosalie,,, Rosalie said that her brother Edward was getting married early this summer." said Harry in an emotionless voice. " She said,,,,, she said that he had found his mate in a human girl."

Severus reached out to Harry and gently tried to pull his nails from his bloody arms. " Harry, we will make him remember you." 

Harry dropped his head onto his arms and with an anguished scream, he busted out all the windows in the house, then passed out.

A clunking sound could be heard coming down the hall. " Well, that went better then I thought it would." grumbled Moody. " Those damn wolves were snooping again and saw his magical outburst."

Severus dropped his chin to his chest and sighed. 

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -

Carlisle walked into the living room to see Edward staring off into space holding the copy of the Prophet that George had left behind. " Son, is everything ok?"

Edward looked to Carlisle, then back to the paper in his hands. " Carlisle, what is this?" asked Edward slowly.

" Oh, Severus left a few things behind when he was here earlier. Can you return them for me when you go to their place tomorrow?" asked Carlisle innocently.

Edward looked back down at the paper. " Why,,, why do I feel like I know this? Why does it feel like deja vu?" Even though Edward had never seen a paper like this, everything seemed so familiar about it. Why did those damn haunting, green eye keep popping up in his mind?

" Edward, when you go tomorrow, please just keep an open mind." begged Carlisle.

Edward reached down next to him and picked up the small, pink baby blanket. Bringing it to his nose, he inhaled deeply.  
" Carlisle, what is going on? I smell myself on this blanket along with two others, why?"

" Tomorrow Edward, we will talk tomorrow after you get back from helping Rose and Emmett." Carlisle stood up and placed his hand on Edwards shoulder. " I love you son, everything is going to be ok." Carlisle gave the shoulder a squeeze then left the room.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- 

Harry woke to the feel of someone spooning him from behind. Opening his eyes, he recognized the arm draped over his side, covered in freckles. Harry groaned, he felt like he had gotten run over by the Knight Bus. Eyes snapping open, last nights events flashed before his eyes. Curling in on himself, and the freckled arm, Harry started to silently cry.

Fred pulled Harry tighter to him. " Please brother, it's going to be ok. We will get Cedric back, we will make him remember you."

Harry shook his head. " No, he is in love with a muggle girl. He has a mate already."

" No Harry, he THINKS he is in love. We just need to show him how wrong he is. He won't be able to resist those big green eyes and cute ass." laughed Fred.

Harry was quietly sniffling. " I can't live without him." Harry whispered.

" I know baby." Fred kissed the back of Harry's neck. " We aren't going to lose you Harry. We will make Cedric remember. Come on, let's get up, showered and fed."

" Don't wanna!" mumbled Harry, rubbing his swollen eyes. He was so exhausted, he just wanted to stay in bed a all day. " M'tired"

Fred chuckled. " Well, Rosalie and Emmett will be here in an hour and they are bringing Edward to help. Now, 'operation get Cedric back' is going to fail if Edward walks in seeing you looking like that. Your hair looks like nifflers have been nesting in it, your eyes are bloodshot and swollen, your as pale as Sir Nicholas, you got big dark circles under your eyes, and dried blood under your nose. I'm telling you Harry, your bloody hideous!"

Harry lunged up, knocking Fred in the cheek with his elbow. " He's coming here, now? Cedric,, I- I mean Edward is coming here?" Harry's heart was pounding in his chest and his magic was swirling around him.

" Yes, so you better jump in the shower."  at seeing Harry go to lunge off the bed, Fred grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him back. " Not so fast! Let me get Leora so we can join you. When Cedric gets his memory back, he won't allow me to watch you shower anymore. I got to soak in the site of your naked body while I can."

Harry blushed then smacked Fred in the arm. He couldn't believe that he was going to be seeing his husband in under an hour. He knew it was going to hurt, Cedric not remembering him, but he would make him remember; Leora needed him, and so did he.


	13. Chapter 13

Severus was trying to enjoy the delicious waffle breakfast that Harry made, but said boy was driving him crazy. Harry was pacing back and forth next to the table, chewing on his nails. Harry was dressed in a pair of skin tight black jeans, emerald green, long sleeve form fitting shirt that Alice said he looked sexy in, and a pair of black dragon hide boots that Bill had gifted him. He had a clear contact in his good eye and a black patch over his blind eye. His silky black hair, which no longer went in every direction, was pulled back with a silky green ribbon and came just below his shoulders. Fred's jaw had hit the floor when Harry came down the stairs carrying Leora, and George had wolf whistled.

" Potter, sit down!" barked Severus.

Harry squeaked and lunged for his seat next to the bassinet. He looked down at his precious daughter whom he dressed in a stunning tiny, pale green dress, that was decorated with light pink flowers, white tights, and a pink flower hair-bow. He knew that Cedric wouldn't remember but he still wanted his little girl to look pretty for her daddy. Harry dropped his head and stared at his trembling hands that were resting in his lap.

" What is wrong, Harry?" Severus could tell that there was something more then Cedric's lost memory bothering Harry. Severus rolled his eyes when Harry mumbled something under his breath. 

" Speak up boy!" barked Moody.

Harry sighed and lifted his watery eyes to those at the table. " I'm ugly." he softly whispered.

Fred about choked on his waffle. He has had a crush on Harry since Harry was twelve. He didn't think there was a kinder, sexier man on earth. He was so jealous of Cedric when Harry and Cedric first discovered that they were soul mates, but he quickly got over it and embraced the brotherly relationship he could have with him. Still, if given the chance, Fred would happily fill Cedric's shoes for him.

George chuckled and patted Fred on the back. " You all right there brother dearest?" George knew that Fred had it bad for Harry. He felt terrible for Fred, because Harry was someone he could never have. Even if Cedric had died, Harry would have never been able to love Fred the way he did Cedric.

" Why the hell Potter do you think that you are ugly?" asked an exasperated Severus.

Harry just sat there opening and closing his mouth like a fish. " Look,,, look at me! Thanks to the loving care my aunt and uncle gave me I'm a shrimp at only 5'4, I'm nothing but bones, my face is covered in scars." Harry held up his hand. " I know they are fading, but they are still there. My back is covered in whip marks, I have an ugly patch covering my eye like a wanna be pirate, and I jump at every noise. I'm a right bloody mess."

Fred put his fork down and approached Harry. Standing over him staring at him, Fred sighed and picked up the bassinet. " Follow me Harry." he said in a strained voice.

Harry looked around the table then locked eyes with George. George just shrugged his shoulders and winked at Harry. Harry looked back to Fred, giving him a sheepish smile, he stood up and followed Fred out of the dining room and into the living room. Fred took a seat and pulled Harry down on to his lap.

Harry snuggled into his much larger brothers 6'3 frame and lowered his head. Fred put his finger under Harry's chin and lifted his face to his. " Harry, you are beautiful. You are so beautiful that you don't even notice those scars." Fred laid his hand over Harry's heart. " Not only are you beautiful on the outside, but your just as beautiful on the inside. Do you know how rare that is?"

Harry sniffed and tried to lower his head. " Your just saying that because your my brother. Who would want to get close to this scarred face and kiss it?"

Fred stared into Harry's gem green eye. He knew it was wrong but he at least wanted to experience it once. " I would." he whispered. Leaning in he captured Harry's lips with his own. Harry was so shocked that he didn't think to pull back.  He gasped when Fred licked his bottom lip. Fred took advantage of the gasp and slithered his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry moaned and closed his eyes. He knew he shouldn't be allowing Fred to kiss him like this, but it had been so long since he had been held like this. Tentatively, Harry started kissing Fred back, rubbing his tongue against Fred's. Both boys moaned into each others mouths enjoying the kiss.

Fred couldn't believe that Harry was kissing him back. He knew that Harry didn't love him, like he loved him, but he was going to take this moment and savor it. 

Harry screamed when his arm was crushed in a vise like grip and he was wrenched from Fred's lap, and mouth.  
Harry had the air knocked out of his lungs when he crashed into something hard. Trying to catch his breath, he opened his eyes to see he was pressed against Emmett's chest, and Emmett was smirking down at him.

Fred lunged to his feet when Harry was ripped from his lap. Whipping his wand out of his back pocket he pointed it a very angry, growling vampire that was wearing Cedric's face.

" He's not yours!" growled Edward. He didn't know why he was threatening the red head, but he was blinded by rage when he saw him kissing that petite boy. The boy that smelled like his mate,, not just mate, but already bonded mate. Somehow, someway, that boy was his.

" No, he isn't" said Fred softly, heart breaking. " Is he yours?"

Edwards chest was heaving, and eyes were black. Edward turned to the small boy that was still in Emmett's arms. The boy was absolutely breathtaking. Everything in him screamed 'mine'. How could this boy be his when Bella was his mate. Edward took a step back when his eyes locked with the one emerald eye. Edward gasped, he knew those eyes. " I -I know you. I have seen you, your eyes have been haunting me for weeks. Who are you?" asked Edward softly.

Harry tried to stand but his legs were to weak. Looking around the room, he noticed that the entire family was there, wands drawn. Looking to Fred, he winced when he saw the pain and longing in his eyes. He didn't know Fred had such strong feelings for him. Since Fred was a partial grounder, he could never fully read Fred. Slowly, he let his eyes drift to his husbands. He tried to choke back a sob when he got a good look at Cedric. He looked exactly the same as the evening of the last task. " You,,, you don't know who I am?" asked Harry in a heart broken voice.

Edward swung his head around to Carlisle. " I,,, what is going on. How is this boy my mate? His scent is telling me that we are mated but I know that Bella is my mate, Bella is my only love."

Harry grabbed his chest and fell to his knees as pain shot through it. Fred went to help Harry but was stopped by a growling Edward, threatening him away from Harry. " Please,,, please don't. It hurts so bad." Harry started panting, trying to breath through the pain. Tears started to leak from the corners if his eyes.

Edward reeled backwards when a baby that he didn't even notice started screaming. Edward took the few steps to the bassinet and peeked in. His dead heart started pounding in his chest. This baby, this incredibly, tiny little girl was his. He knew for a fact that he sired this baby. Reaching down he laid his finger on the tiny, screaming baby's hand and was startled when she instantly stopped crying. Edward looked to his father. " How!" he demanded.

" Edward, please step away from the baby." asked Carlisle in a calm voice. He wasn't expecting his son to react so violently to Harry and the baby. He was concerned that in the state he was in, that he might accidentally hurt her. He was already concerned at how Harry was cradling his arm to his chest.

Edward ignored his father and looked to the little girl. She looked so much like him, and her eyes glittered like emeralds  in the sun. He could smell the boy on her. How was it that he was the father, and the boy was the mother. Edward looked to the boy who was on his knees, looking at him with fear in his teary eyes. He didn't like seeing the boy look at him in fear, it hurt something inside of him to see that fear.

Rosalie took a calm step towards Edward and the bassinet. She froze when Edward curled his lip and started growling at her. " Edward, let me take her to her dad, you don't want to hurt her do you?" Rosalie took another step towards the baby.

Edward was so confused and scared. He didn't know how he became mated to this mystery boy, and he definitely didn't remember making a baby with him. Not to mention that men can't have babies. Rosalie was almost to the bassinet when Edward grabbed the baby and held her to his chest.

Severus was cursing. Edward moved to fast before he could stop him, not that there was much that he could have done to stop him. Vampires were immune to most spells and charms. He was trying not to panic at seeing the tiny baby that he had grown to love in the arms of a vampire that was currently unpredictable. He never imagined that the meeting would go down this way. Severus looked to Harry to see him struggling to his feet. He could tell that Harry's shoulder was dislocated and the bones in the upper arm possibly crushed. Severus subtly flicked his wand at Harry, vanishing the blood that was slowly starting to drip out of his nose. He didn't even want to think what would happen if Edward went into a blood lust.

Moody was standing in the corner with his wand drawn. He couldn't let the vampire run out with the baby so he warded the room. He just hoped they could talk some sense into the boy before something tragic happened.

Edward looked down at the beautiful little girl who was happily cooing in his arms. She was a tiny little miracle, his little miracle, and he wasn't going to let anyone near her. Edward looked to Rosalie. " Mine!" he growled.

The pain in Harry's chest was almost unbearable. When Edward said that he wasn't his mate, it felt someone thrust a knife into his heart. His arm and shoulder were also in a tremendous amount of pain. Harry looked to Cedric terrified. Cedric was holding his little baby tight to his chest. Cedric had already dislocated his shoulder and broke his arm, he could easily kill Leora.

" Please" Harry begged stumbling to his feet. Cautiously, he walked towards Cedric, never taking his eyes off the baby. He was keeping a close eye on her movements and breathing. " Please Ced,,,, Edward don't hurt my baby, please. She is so tiny and fragile, you could easily crush her." Harry was now standing less then a foot from Cedric. Harry finally took his eyes off of Leora and looked to his husband. Harry tried to hold his arms out for the baby, but screamed when he went to move his injured arm.

Without thinking Edward reached out and pulled the boy to him. He didn't understand why he was doing it, he was just going on instinct.

Harry screamed when Edward slammed his dislocated shoulder into his chest. After the throbbing subsided, he leaned into his husband and closed his eyes. Silently he started crying. He never thought he would be held by Cedric again, he never thought he would smell Cedric's unique smell. Even though his arm was killing him he was happy to be back in Cedric's arms.

Both Severus and Carlisle rushed to Edward when he grabbed Harry. They stopped a few feet from Edward when he growled and pulled Harry and the baby farther back from them. " Son, listen to me. We need to sit down and talk about what is going on. I need you to release Harry and give him the baby." pleaded Carlisle. Carlisle could see that Harry was crying and he prayed that Edward hadn't hurt him more.

Edward looked to the boy in his arms, he was saddened to see that he was crying. He wasn't going to hurt him, he was going to protect them. Both his baby and his little mate. Both his mate and baby were so tiny and sick looking, they needed protecting.

Harry reached out to Leora and touched her hand. He was startled when a golden light surrounded the three of them, then burst. " What the hell was that?" roared Edward looking around for danger.

Carlisle looked to Severus, who just shook his head. " I'm guessing it was the soul bond. It's the first time the three of them have been in contact with each other. Look how the baby doesn't look as pale." explained Severus. Even though the baby was healthy before she was always very pale, now she had a health blush to her cheeks, and her lips were a soft pink. " She is feeding of their combined magic, something she needed since conception.

Edward was confused, he had no clue what they were talking about. His instincts were screaming to get his mate and baby out of here. Looking around, he growled when he noticed there was someone blocking every exit.

Severus held up his hand. " That is enough Edward, look around you. You are surrounded by your family and Harry's family. There isn't a person in this room who would hurt either of them. You need to sit down so we can explain what is going on, and so I can heal Harry. Look at him Edward, look at his arm. He is in pain!"

Edward looked to the boy again and noticed how he was clutching his arm and how his shoulder was hanging funny. He didn't know what to do. The logical part of his brain was telling him to get the boy help, the vampire in him was screaming to get the hell out before anyone could hurt the fragile pair in his arms even more.

Carlisle approached Edward. He could see that they were finally getting through to him. " Edward, give me the baby. I will put her in her bassinet and no one will touch her unless you say so. You need to understand what is going on, and Harry needs help."

Harry felt like he was going to pass out from the pain in his arm and shoulder. He was relieved that his chest pain went away as soon as Cedric embraced him. He knew that Cedric still didn't remember him, but some part of Edward deep down recognized him, or at least his scent. " Please Edward, it really hurts." he whispered.

Edward looked to Carlisle and reluctantly handed the baby over. Looking around the room, he growled at the red head that had been kissing his mate.

Fred looked to Harry sadly and lowered his head. He didn't know why it hurt so much, he knew that Harry would only ever see him as a brother. George walked over and draped his arm over Fred's shoulder and led him to the other side of the room.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when Edward handed the baby off to Carlisle. Quickly, Carlisle unwrapped the baby and started checking her for injuries. He smiled when the little one grabbed on to his finger. He couldn't get over how much healthier, and stronger she looked.  
Gently, he wrapped her back up, and placed her back in her bassinet.

Edward kept a close eye on Carlisle as he checked over the baby. Everything had happened so fast that he ran on instinct, now that his head was clearing  he didn't know what to do.

" Edward, let Harry sit on the couch so his guardian and heal him." ordered Carlisle.

Slowly Edward led the boy to the couch then helped him to sit down. Taking a deep breath he let go of the boy, then stepped back. He felt oddly empty without the boy in his arms. It never felt like this when Bella wasn't there.

Severus kneeled in front of Harry and vanished his shirt. Everyone in the room hissed when they got a look at the damaged arm. The shoulder was obviously dislocated, and there was a huge purple bruise in the shape of a handprint spanning his entire upper arm. Severus waved his wand and cringed. It was at he feared, Edward had crushed all the bones in Harry's upper arm. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a pain potion. " I'm sorry, I'm going to have to vanish the bones in your arm and regrow them, they have been crushed beyond repair."

Harry whimpered, he knew even with the pain potion the regrowth process was going to be very painful.

" I -I'm sorry." said Edward softly, his senses fully returned. " I don't understand what came over me. I don't understand why seeing you kissing that red head upset me so much. I also don't understand why you smell like my mate and the baby smells like my daughter. None of this makes sense. I'm a vampire, I can't biologically sire a baby." Edward looked to the gorgeous boy, confused. " You smell like my mate, but your not. I have a mate, her name is Bella and we are getting married soon. I waited a long time for Bella, and I love her." Even as Edward said those words he knew they were wrong. His heart clenched painfully at the thought of Harry not being his mate.

Harry looked at Edward with tears rolling down his face. How could fate be so cruel? How could fate give him his soul mate back, only to tear him away again? The pain was returning in his chest, only this time stronger. Harry tried to scream, but no sound came out. Looking to Cedric, he saw the panic on his face. Slowly everything grew dark, until finally Harry slipped into unconsciousness.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- 

 Groaning, Harry slowly started to wake up. His head was pounding and there was a horrible burning pain in his arm. Rolling to his side, he curled up into a fetal position. Cedric's words started playing on a constant loop in his head. 

" Are you ok?" came a soft voice from the foot of his bed.

Harry's eyes snapped open and he quickly scrambled to sit up. Sitting at the foot of the bed, gently holding Leora was Cedric.

Edward looked at the boy, then back down to the precious baby in his arms. " Your family explained everything to me while you were out, they even showed me some memories. Magic is pretty impressive." Edward looked to the boy who was frozen, staring at him with one huge emerald eye, filled with fear, and hope. " I'm not Cedric, I have no memories of ever being him. I get strange feelings like I should know something, and I get visions of emerald eyes, but I don't understand them. I wish I could be the husband that I was as Cedric, but I can't. I now have a different life, different memories and I even have a different mate. I'm sorry that I can't be him.

Harry closed his eyes as the tears ran out like a river. Cedric wasn't going to give getting to know him a try. Cedric didn't want to remember him.

Edward couldn't understand why his words hurt himself, as much as they were hurting Harry. Edward was given memories to watch of his time with Harry. They explained how Harry was sent to prison for supposedly killing him, and they even described how they found him with the baby and how his biological father had hurt the boy so badly. He didn't doubt the story because he could smell his scent all over Harry and the baby. There was no other explanation for why he smelled like a bonded mate.

" Please, don't give up, try to remember." pleaded Harry, voice weak.

Edward sighed, he truly felt sorry for the boy. He didn't want to hurt Harry, but he was no longer Cedric. How could he be someone that he didn't remember being? Yes, everything was telling him that Harry was his true mate, but him and Bella had been through to much; he couldn't just dump her.

Edward got up and laid the baby in the bassinet. How could he be a father to a baby that he didn't remember creating. It wouldn't be fair to the baby if he tried to be a father, and it wouldn't be fair to Bella. How could he expect Bella to accept his baby by another person, when he would never be able to give her a child of her own.

Harry wrapped his arms around himself, and desperately looked to Cedric. He knew that if Edward didn't give him a chance then both him and Leora were going to die. Severus didn't know that he knew that, but he did. He had felt himself growing weaker the past few days, and Leora had stopped drinking all of her bottles. He could see the concern in his potion teachers eyes each time he checked her over. When the three of them touched earlier it was like someone had given him a jump start. He hadn't felt that good since before the last task. Leora was also glowing after coming in contact with her father. " Please, just try to remember us, give us a chance. We need you." 

Edward sighed and looked to the baby, then to the boy. " I don't want to get your hopes up, and her use to me. It isn't fair to either of you. I'm not her father, and I'm not your mate, I'm sorry." Edward looked at them one last time, then left the room.

Harry curled in on himself and started hyperventilating. Cedric had left them, he had left them to die. 

Severus went rushing into Harry's room when he heard the baby screaming. He was shocked when he found Harry on the bed unable to breath. And the baby screaming, blue in the face. " Carlisle!" Severus screamed. Quickly, Severus rushed to Harry and started smacking his face trying to get him to breath. Grabbing a calming draught, he spelled it directly into Harry's stomach. " Come on Harry, breath dammit."

Carlisle was outside trying to talk some sense into Edward when he heard Severus scream for him. In less then a second he was in the room assessing the situation. Scooping up the baby he started tapping her on her back. The baby was quickly turning blue from lack of oxygen. Laying her on the floor, he started to do CPR, breathing for the baby.

" Where the hell is your fucking son?" bellowed Severus. He trusted Edward to sit alone with Harry because he knew they had a lot to discuss. He thought Edward understood how dire the situation was. How could he just walk out and leave a boy and a baby to die?

Rosalie stood in the door to the bedroom with her hand over her mouth. She was horrified at the site of her father and Severus trying to save the lives of Harry and his daughter. Spinning around, she ran out the door to find Edward.

When Carlisle ran back in the house, Edward took off. He needed to think, everything was so damn confusing. He was drawn to Harry, more so then to Bella, but he loved Bella. Him and Bella had been together for a long time, and had been through a lot. He knew there was a history with Harry, but he didn't remember it, and he may not ever get those memories back. He couldn't dump Bella for a boy he didn't even know. Then there was the baby, his daughter.   
How messed up was it to have a baby that you didn't remember creating, with a boy you didn't remember sleeping with? Edward stopped and looked back at the direction of the house. Bending over, he clutched his chest as a sharp pain shot through it. Something was wrong. Something was wrong with his mate and baby. 

Edward took off in the direction of the house, not even stopping when he ran past Rosalie. Edward burst through the bedroom door to see mass chaos. The red head that was kissing his mate was on the floor crying, being comforted by his twin. The older red head was next to the bed, staring at Severus with tears in his eyes. The horribly scarred man was in the corner with his head bowed. Carlisle was on the floor trying to revive his precious little baby who had turned blue, and Severus was desperately waving his wand over Harry, chanting. Harry was on the bed lifeless. Edward didn't know what to do, who to go to. Both his mate and daughter were dying.

Edward ran to the bed and scooped up his tiny mate. Holding him close to his chest, he growled at the wizard waving his wand. Burying his nose in Harry's neck, he inhaled the scent of his mate. How could this boys blood not drive him into a bloodlust like Bella's? Whimpering, he placed his hand over Harry's heart willing it to start beating again. " Please, please don't die. I'm sorry, I will try to remember." pleaded Edward. Edward bent down and placed his lips over the boys blue lips, trying to breath life into them. Looking to the floor, he saw that his dad was desperately trying to revive his daughter. " please don't die" he cried.

Severus stepped back when Edward started growling at him. Harry lay limp and blue in the vampires arms. If Harry and the baby died, he was going to kill this little shit for abandoning them. He told him that they would die without him.

All eyes turned to Harry when he took a deep breath in, desperately filling his lungs with oxygen. Edward started to pat Harry's chest. " He's breathing, his heart is beating. He's going to be ok." Edward looked to his father who was now holding his baby. " Carlisle?" he asked. He couldn't hear the little one's heart fluttering.

Carlisle looked down to the little baby, laying lifeless in his arms. " I'm sorry, she was down for to long. She,,, she's dead."

An agonizing scream came from the bed, from Edward's arms. Harry was struggling to get out of Edwards grip, to get to his baby. They were wrong, they were lying, Leora wasn't dead, she couldn't be dead. He could feel it in his soul, in his magic, there was still a piece of her clinging to life.

Moody rushed to the vampire leader and grabbed the baby from his arms. Quickly he placed the tiny baby in Harry's arms. " You two can save her, push all your magic and love into her. Quickly before it's to late."

Both Harry and Edward placed their hands on the baby's chest. It was faint at first, but a golden glow could be seen under their hands. Edward didn't know what he was doing, he had no magic. All he knew was that he couldn't let that baby die, he couldn't imagine his life without her, without Harry. 

Harry was pushing everything he had into his tiny baby, all his magic and all his love. He replayed in his mind all his times with Cedric, laughing and loving. He replayed the moment when Cedric told him he was pregnant, and how happy they both were. He remembered feeling his little baby kicking and turning safely in his belly. He remembered the painful, lonely delivery in his cold and dirty cell. He remembered seeing his daughter for the first time after waking at Grimmauld place, dressed in pretty clothes and wrapped in a warm blanket. He remembered the first time he gave her a bath and how terrified he was that he was going to drop her. He remembered the first time she coo'd at him, flinging her tiny little arms in excitement. He remembered promising her, that he would never let anything bad happen to her. He would always love and protect her. Harry closed his eyes to the now blinding golden light,and pushed his magic even harder into his baby.

Edward was amazed at what he was seeing. He was seeing all of Harry's memories. Memories of their time together, their first time making love, finding out about the baby. He watched as Harry struggled alone to bring his baby into this world, in a place of pain and horrors. He watched as Harry desperately tried to hide his baby when Severus and an old man with a long white beard came to rescue him. He was  amazed at being able to watch his daughters first week of life through Harry's eyes.

Everybody in the room stepped back as the golden light got bigger and brighter. " What are they doing?" whispered Emmett in awe.

" Hopefully, performing a miracle." Gruffed Moody. " If anyone can pull of the impossible, then it's Harry. That boy has more magic in that tiny body then all of the wizarding world, combined."

Harry was starting to slip, he couldn't hold out much longer. His vision was growing dark and his head was spinning. Right before he slipped into unconsciousness he could have sworn he saw his baby lift her arm. " You did it Harry, you saved our baby. She is breathing, love." Harry could have sworn that that voice came from his husband, Cedric, not Edward Cullen.


	14. Chapter 14

To all the mothers out there,, HAPPY MOTHERS DAY!!!!!!!

I decided to stick with my original plan and NOT add Fred to Harry and Cedric's relationship,,, m'sorry. I just couldn't figure out how to write it so it would make sense.

-a- -a- -a-a -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- 

 

Edward sat in a rocking chair next to Harry's bed rocking his tiny daughter. Twelve hours later and Harry was still asleep from almost draining his magical core. Edward looked into his daughters one of a kind eyes, and smiled. How could he forget her? How could he forget Harry, his soul mate? Edward didn't have all his memories back, but whatever Harry did while saving their daughter, had started to slowly unlock his memories. Edward saw everything, from him saving Harry from almost taking his own life, to grabbing the cup in the final task. Edward smiled when his daughter grabbed his finger. He missed out on so much. How was Harry able to support the pregnancy without his magic helping? How did Harry keep them both alive in Azkaban? Edward shuttered, he couldn't believe that Harry had spent eight months in that hell hole. Edward lifted his head to Harry, and sighed. " Fred, you don't have to hide in the hall. I'm not angry with you."

Fred slowly walked into the room, eyes instantly landing on Harry. He had came so close to losing Harry today. Fred released the breath that he had been holding. " I'm not going to apologize for kissing him."

Edward chuckled, he could hear Fred's thoughts loud and clear. " You love him Fred, I can't blame you for that. I have known since first meeting Harry in his third year, that you had feelings for him."

" You got your memories back?" asked Fred, shocked. No matter how deeply he wanted Harry, he wanted Harry happy even more, and he knew that Harry would only be truly be happy with Cedric.

" No, not all of them but most concerning Harry. Over the last twelve hours they have been slowly returning." Edward looked to his red headed friend. "  He was enjoying that kiss." said Edward softly.

Fred smirked " That was an amazing kiss. For so long I have fantasized what it would be like kissing Harry." Fred chuckled when Edward started growling. " Don't worry, I know Harry will never be mine. I'm just glad that he has you again. He has been so lost and hurt without you." Fred looked to Harry. " He has been hurt bad, Cedward."

Edward looked to Fred, confused. " What did you just call me?"

Fred chuckled. " Well, what do we call you now? You were Cedric for seventeen years, but for the last hundred or so you have been Edward. It's really bloody confusing."

Edward chuckled but looked to Harry sadly. " I'm going to stick with Edward. Tell me again what happened to him. I know Professor Snape explained some things before, but I was confused then. I don't think half sunk in and what did,  it's to horrific to believe."

Fred pulled up a chair and sat next to Edward. Sadly, he looked to Leora. Fred was use to being the one who always held, and looked after her when Harry couldn't. " Give me time Fred, I can't hand her over just yet. My instincts are screaming to take her and Harry and run. My instincts are also telling me to punish you for daring to touch what was mine. Let's not test my restraint right now." warned Edward.

" I heard you could read minds, I'm going to have to get a charm against that." laughed Fred.

" Please do. Your mind is a sick, scary place, Fred Weasley." said Edward grinning at Fred.

Fred laughed then dropped his eyes to his lap. " They were horrible to him, they all were. They all stood up at the trial proclaiming that he was evil, the next Dark Lord. They yelled at him, called him names and spat on him."

Edward closed his eyes trying to calm his vampire. " Please tell me that Sirius and Remus didn't turn their backs on him.  They meant the world to him." Edward remembered how Harry would go on and on telling him how loving and wonderful they were. He remembered how Harry cried when he couldn't go live with Sirius after third year. Edward hated leaving Harry on the platform knowing that he had to go back to his abusive relatives.

Fred glared at Edward with fire in his eyes. " The bastard broke their godparent bond, and it damn near killed Harry. Harry still cries in his sleep for Sirius."

Edward couldn't help the deep growl that rumbled in his chest. How the hell could that man do that to Harry? How could he ever believe that Harry was going dark? A godparent bond was embedded in your magical core. By breaking the bond, you are damaging the child's magical core. 

" George and I were the only ones who fought for Harry, but we were under his magical oath to not reveal your relationship. We tried everything we could think of, even begging Dumbledore to let us visit, but we were denied." whispered Fred. Fred hated talking about those eight months of torture, not being able to help their little brother.

" Is it true, what my father did?" he remembered Professor Snape telling him that his father tortured and raped Harry, but at the time both his father and Harry were strangers to him. Edward couldn't believe that his father, his hero, would rape a fourteen year old boy; guilty or not.

" He did more then rape him. He beat him, whipped him, bit him, broke bones , carved degrading words into his flesh, and blinded him. He held Harry down and poured something in his eye, laughing. The monster even bit half of Harry's ear off." raged Fred.

Edward's eyes were pitch black. He knew if he wasn't holding his daughter then he would have gone off, destroying the house. When Harry was better, he was going to be paying his dear old dad a visit. " My mother?" Edward asked through clenched teeth.

" Your mother never said or did anything against Harry. Your death destroyed her, but she didn't take it out on him. Harry let your mom see Leora, and promised that after he got settled that he would let her visit." Fred stood up and walked to the bed, touching Harry's hand. Fred didn't look at Edward when he heard him growl in warning. " Please don't hurt him again, Cedric or Edward. Harry has been through enough. He deserves to be cherished, taken care of, and loved."

Edward was trying not to rip off the hand of Fred's that was touch his mate. Right now his emotions were raw, his vampire to close to the surface. " I will never hurt,, or will I allow anyone to hurt him ever again. I intend to get revenge on those that did, especially Amos." As far as Edward was concerned Carlisle was his father, not the man that did those horrific things to his pregnant soul mate.

Fred turned to Edward and looked him in the eye. " And what do you intend to do about your "fiancé"?"

Edward cringed, he didn't have an answer for that. He still cared a great deal for Bella, and he didn't want to see her hurt. He honestly didn't know how he was going to handle Bella.

Fred snarled when he saw the indecision on Edwards face. " Do you love her more then Harry? Is she worth Harry and your daughter dying for? You shouldn't even have to think about it. You shouldn't want anyone except Harry." Fred yelled.

" I do only want Harry." growled Edward. " But I just can't make close to four years of feelings go away. My love for Harry is far greater then my love for Bella, but I do love her, and I don't want to see her get hurt. I don't know what I'm going to do, but I'm not leaving Harry and my daughter. I just need to figure out how to break it off with her, gently."

Fred continued to glare at Edward. How could Edward even be thinking of that girl when he had Harry. " If you hurt him....."

" I'm not going to hurt him. Harry is everything to me." raged Edward. " I know now that my feelings for Bella was not true love. I know it was her blood that drew me to her, but we still have a history. Harry is my soul mate, my husband, my love, Bella is just my singer. I'm not leaving Harry for her."

Fred looked at Edward for another minute then nodded his head. " I didn't mean to accuse you, it's just that everyone that has ever professed that they loved Harry, has hurt him."

" Fred, I'm not going to hurt my husband." Edward looked down to the baby when she started fussing. Gently he laid her head on his should and started rubbing her back while rocking her, soothing her back to sleep. " This is what I want, Fred. This is my family and I am going to do everything I can to guarantee that they are never hurt again."

Fred looked at Edward with a twinkle in his eyes. " Does this mean I no longer get to sleep with Harry?"

" Excuse me!" asked Edward with a deep growl.

Fred laughed at the pissed off, protective vampire. " I have slept with Harry every night since he got out of Azkaban. Harry is quite the cuddler."

" My husband will no longer require your services, Fredrick." Edward could taste the venom pooling in his mouth. He understood that Fred liked to joke around but he was struggling with his instincts enough without Fred poking at him. Not only had he just found his mate that he had forgot about and his tiny, tiny daughter, but his mate had been hurt bad. Until both his instincts and the soul mate bond settled, he was going to be extremely protective of Harry.

" Relax Edward, nothing went on between us. Harry was scared to be alone and he needed help with Leora. Harry is still not healthy enough to take care of her alone through the night. He also has horrible nightmares. I am glad that you are back,,, Cedric. Harry will now be able to heal and he will be happy." Fred gave Edward a smile then left the room. It was hard for Fred to leave Harry, but he was happy. He was happy that his once again little brother had a chance at a happy ending. Fred peeked into Leora's bedroom where his twin, Rosalie and Emmett were decorating the room. Emmett was sitting on the floor assembling a beautiful white crib, Rosalie was folding and putting away baby clothes, and George was using magic to paint and decorate the walls,,, with Rosalie's guidance.

" Come to help us, brother of mine?" asked George, in the middle of painting a unicorn on the wall.

Fred shook his head. " Not right now, think I'm gonna go for a run, as Mischief."

George turned to Fred. " Are you ok? Do you want Mayhem to go with you?" asked George in concern. George knew that Fred had to be hurting over Harry.

" No, I need some time alone. I won't be gone to long." Fred gave George a reassuring smile then took off out of the house. As soon as Fred hit the woods he shifted into his animagus form, a ginger wolf. Both Fred and George were shocked the first time they shifted. They were expecting to become a fox, ferret or some other kind of mischievous critter. They weren't expecting to turn into identical, ginger wolves. They had never before seen a solid, ginger haired wolf. George had named him Mischief, and he had named George, Mayhem.

Fred raced through the woods not stopping until he came to a fresh water stream. Chest heaving, Fred dropped his head to lap at the fresh cold water. Hearing a twig snap, he flung his head up and started looking around. At seeing a shadow behind a tree, Fred curled his lip back bearing his canines, and growled.

It was Seth's turn to keep watch over strange new family. Since they first moved to Forks, Sam has had someone spying on them around the clock. The elders needed to know if they were a threat to the tribe. They looked human enough, but didn't smell completely human. For the most part the family has kept to themselves, with the exception of the Cullen's visiting. Sam wasn't happy with the Cullen's hanging out so close to the boarder. There was also some strange occurrences that have happened. At times there was some strange flashes of light in the house. Nightly, one of the boys would wake up screaming, sometime more then once a night. Once all the windows were blown out of the house but there was no sound of an explosion. The strange part, as they turned their backs for five minutes for a shift change, all the windows were back to normal.

Seth was laying under some thick brush in his wolf form staring up at an upstairs window. There was a lot of movement going on in that room and it looked like it involved Emmett, Rosalie and one of the red headed twins. He saw them lugging in large boxes earlier, and a lot of what looked like baby store bags. They had heard what sounded like a small baby a few times. Seth's attention was drawn to the front door as the other red headed twin came running out. Seth lunged to his feet in shock when right as the boy hit the woods line, he shifted into a ginger wolf. Quickly, he called to Jake who was patrolling the boarder to inform him that he was going to follow the wolf. After being told to be careful, he took off after the ginger wolf.

Seth stepped behind a large tree when the other wolf stopped to get a drink. He let out a small whimper when he stepped on a twig and it snapped, loudly. He knew that there was no way that the ginger wolf didn't hear that. He inwardly cursed when the wolf swung around and started growling. Knowing that he could no longer hide, Seth slowly stepped out from behind the tree.

Fred tried not to laugh at the pup as he puffed out his chest and tried to look intimidating. Even though the sandy coated wolf was the same size as him, he could tell he was also a bit younger. Fred knew that this was one of the shifters from the reservation that had been spying on them. Inwardly chuckling, Fred picked up a stick and trotted to the pup.

Seth stumbled backwards when the other wolf trotted up to him with a stick in his mouth, and was happily wagging his tail. As soon as the ginger wolf looked him in the eye he knew, he knew that this was his imprint. He was so confused, how could he imprint on a male?

Fred got worried when the other wolf backed away from him in fear. Dropping the stick, Fred cocked his head to the side and whimpered at the pup. Picking up the stick again, Fred tossed it in the air and caught it in his mouth. He looked to the scared pup and gave him a wolfish grin.

Seth wasn't sure how to handle the situation. This ginger wolf, one of the red headed twins was his imprint. He could hear Jake through their link laughing at him. He snorted at his imprint when he tossed the stick in the air and caught it in his mouth again. When the ginger wolf tossed it a third time, Seth caught it in his mouth before the other wolf could. He dug his paws in the ground when the ginger wolf grabbed the other end of the stick and started tugging on it playfully growling.

Fred was happy when the pup started to play with him. He felt drawn to the sandy colored wolf, but he didn't understand why. Fred started to growl and shake his head, trying to win the stick back. For the next two hours both wolves played and ran through the forest. They chased rabbits, splashed in the frigid stream, wrestled and was now currently napping snuggled against each other.

Seth yawned and snuggled in closer to the other wolf. He was enjoying his nap but now Sam was yelling for him, telling him he wanted him back on the reservation, now. Seth whimpered, he wasn't ready to leave his imprint yet, but he had to follow alpha's orders. Seth licked the other sleeping wolfs muzzle sadly, then trotted off.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- 

Harry groaned as he started to wake. His head felt like Fred and George had used it for beater practice. He moaned when he felt a cooling hand press against his forehead. " Hmmmm Fred, that feel good."

" Not what I was hoping to hear coming out of your mouth after so long being apart." whispered Edward in Harry's ear.

Harry's eyes snapped open at hearing his husbands voice, he struggled to sit up but the hand on his head held him down.

" Easy love, Professor Snape is coming with a pain potion. You are safe." said Edward softly.

Looking around, Harry noticed that he was laying on his bed with his head in his husbands lap. Tears started to fall from his eyes. Harry managed to sit up despite the pain in his head and the hand trying to push him back down. " Ced,,, Cedric is that you?" asked Harry in hope.

Edward smiled at his little mate. " It's me Harry." Gently Edward reached out and cupped Harry's cheek. " I'm sorry I forgot Harry, but I remember everything now. I promise that I won't ever leave you or our child."

Harry flung himself at Cedric sobbing. Desperately, he clung to Cedric, arms wrapped tight around his neck. Edward started to rub soothing circles on his mates back, whispering words of reassurance. Edward grabbed the sides of Harry's face and tilted his head back. Looking into his good emerald eye, he leaned in and captured Harry's lips in a kiss. The kiss started of slow and gentle but soon Edward had his tongue in Harry's mouth reacquainting himself with every inch of his mates mouth.

" I would offer to come back later but I'm pretty sure that you are in a desperate need of a pain potion, Mr Potter." Severus smirked as the two boys broke apart. His cold, dead heart soared at seeing the blinding smile that Harry was giving his husband. This was the first time that Harry looked like he was living, and not just going through the motions.

Edward ran his thumb under Harry's good eye, collecting the tears. " Love, Professor Snape is here." Edward chuckled when Harry just continued to stare at him.

" Do,, do you promise to still be here if I turn my head?" Harry asked in a small voice.

Edward gave Harry a sad smile. " I promise my love, I'm not going anywhere." It broke his heart to hear the pain and loneliness in his husbands voice. It took him a long time to build Harry's confidence and trust up when he first met Harry. Harry was terrified of the smallest touch, yet he craved affection. Edward knew that it was going to take a long time before he could leave Harry, which was good, he had no intentions of ever leaving him.

Severus cleared his throat. If anyone asked he would say that he cleared his throat to get the boys attention, not because Harry's small, scared voice was heart wrenching. " Mr Potter, if I could please have your attention. I would like to scan you and make sure your magical core is stabilizing, you have been out of it for over fifteen hours.

Reluctantly, Harry tore his eyes of his husband, and turned to his potions professor. He did keep a tight grip on his husbands hand. Severus gave a small smile to the boy when he saw that Harry kept peeking at Edward from the corner of his eye. " Mr Potter, Mr Cullen is not going anywhere." Severus had talked to Cedric earlier and the vampire decided to keep his sire's name. He no longer wanted to be associated in anyway with the man that raped his husband.

Harry blushed. " Sorry Professor" he said softly. " Sev, why did you call him Mr Cullen?"

Edward squeezed Harry's hand gently. " Harry, after everything that my 'father' put you through, I want nothing to do with him. I am keeping the name Edward Cullen."

Harry was quite for a moment. " Does that mean that I get to drop Diggory too and become Harry James Potter Cullen? I,,, I really don't want to be a Diggory?" whispered Harry.

Edward kissed Harry on the top of his head. " I would love for you to be a Cullen. I'm sure the goblins can get it changed for us."

While the two boys were discussing last names Severus did a medical scan on Harry. " Well Harry, your core is replenishing and you are in the best health since before Azkaban. I also have some news that I'm sure you would love to hear. Your little munchkin has gained a full pound."

" Really!" cried Harry. He was so worried that she hadn't gained any weight since birth. Harry turned around and gave Edward a big kiss. Severus quietly slipped from the room when he saw that the kiss was becoming more then a celebratory kiss.

Harry moaned into the kiss when he felt Edward slip his hand under his shirt and rub his nipple. " Ced,,, Edward, please make love to me?" pleaded Harry.

Edward broke from the kiss, panting. " Harry we can't, your not ready. Plus, I'm a vampire, I could hurt you." 

" Please Edward, I need you. I need to feel you, I need to get his touch off me. We are soul mates, you can't hurt me." Harry slipped his hands under Edward's shirt and softly brushed them against his stomach.

Edward closed his eyes and moaned. Just that one small flutter of Harry's hand felt better then any of the times that Bella grabbed his crotch. Running his fingers through Harry's hair, Edward pulled him back into another deep kiss. While his tongue was busy exploring Harry's mouth, Edward's hands were removing Harry of his shirt. " Harry, put a silencing charm around Leora." Edward groaned as Harry's mouth attacked his nipple.

Without letting go of Edward's nipple, Harry flicked his hand at the bassinet and cast a silencing charm, they could hear her but she couldn't hear them. For eight months be had fantasized about making love to his husband, and he knew he wouldn't be able to contain his screams.

" Please Harry, let me know if I get to rough." Edward laid Harry back on the bed and started carefully sucking on his neck.

Harry spread his legs so Edward could settle himself between them. Arching his back, Harry cried out as Edward's hand slipped down his pajama pants. Cedric wrapped his hand around his young husbands cock and started to slowly pump it. With another wave of his hand, Harry vanished both his and Edwards clothes.

Edward growled when his naked cock came in contact with Harry's naked cock. " Please Ced,,, Edward, I need you inside me." whined Harry.

Edward chuckled, his little mate was always so impatient. Slowly, Edward started to kiss his way down Harry's body. He spent a few minutes worshipping Harry's nipples, and then moved down to his belly button where he spent a minute swirling his tongue in and around it.

Harry was a moaning, trembling mess. He could feel his magic reaching out to Edward, rejoicing at finally finding its other half. Harry about lurched off the bed when he felt Edwards tongue swipe his cock, tonguing his slit.

Edward spread Harry's leg wider as he started sucking on the smaller cock. How the hell did he ever think he was straight? Harry tasted so good on his tongue. Edward took his index finger and stuck it in his mouth alongside Harry's cock, getting it good and wet. Taking Harry deep into his throat, he took his finger and started swirling it around the tight ring of muscles around Harry's entrance.

Harry whimpered as he felt Edwards finger caressing his pucker. Relaxing his muscles he pushed down on the finger as Edward pushed in. Harry threw his head back as Edwards finger started to gently fuck him, if Edward didn't hurry, he was going to cum just from that. " Please, please, need you now." begged Harry.

Edward popped his mouth of his mates cock. " Harry, I don't have any lubricant, I don't want to hurt you."

Panting, Harry cast a lubrication spell on himself but not a stretching spell. He wanted to feel the burn as Edward sunk every inch of his big cock inside of him. He needed Edward to claim him, to make him forget Amos' hands on him and in him.

Edward sat up and looked down at his beautifully, panting, flushed mate. Harry was breathtaking, Bella didn't even come close to Harry. Edward put the tip of his cock at Harry's entrance and started to slowly push in. Harry was incredibly tight and he had to grit his teeth to keep from just sinking into him and claiming him. " Damn Harry, you feel so good." grunted Edward. Finally, he was balls deep into his mate.

Harry dug his finger nails into Edward's arms as he tried to adjust to the feel of Edward inside of him. He pushed down harder taking Edward deeper when Edward started to pump his cock again.

Slowly, Edward pulled out and thrust back into Harry's tight channel. He was rewarded when Harry screamed and pulled his knees up higher when Edward nailed his prostate. Edward continued to pull out and hit Harry's prostate with each thrust. Edward knew he wasn't going to last long, he was practically a virgin again. 

" Harder Edward, I need you harder." pleaded Harry. Edward placed both of Harry's legs on shoulders and started to pound into him. He was worried that he was going to hurt Harry, but the blissed out look on Harry's face quickly cured him of that thought. " Ed,,,Edward, I'm cumming." screamed Harry.

Edward growled in pleasure as his mates tiny hole started contracting around his cock. Looking down, he saw Harry's cum shooting all over between the two of them. Edward couldn't hold off any longer and with a loud growl he pushed his cock in Harry's ass as far as he could get it, and came.  Edward continued to rock his cock in Harry's ass until he was completely milked. Gently he pulled out and collapsed next to Harry, pulling him into his arms. " That was incredible, Harry. I didn't hurt you did I?" asked Edward.

Harry lifted his head up and looked at his husband. " I love you Edward, and I missed you so much." Harry dropped his head on Edwards bare chest and started crying.

Edward pulled Harry tighter to him. " Shhh love, everything is going to be ok, I promise. I'm so sorry that I left you, but never again."

Harry continued to cry as Edward rubbed his back. He never thought that he would see his husband again, he never thought that he would get to make love to him again. He thought he was going to spend the rest of his life alone, and suffering.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Please leave me a review!

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- 

Alice tried to look excited as Bella tried on wedding dresses with her mother. She knew that Edward remembered his past and was back with his soul mate. She was thrilled that Edward found his true mate and daughter, but she was also sad that Bella wouldn't become her sister. She loved Bella but she knew that all hell was going to break loose when they got home, and she was going to lose Bella's friendship.

" Alice, what do you think of this one? Do you see Edward ripping it off me on our honeymoon?" Bella laughed as she spun in a circle in front of a mirror. The dress she had on was skin tight, very low cut and had the back cut out, almost showing the top of her crack.

Alice grimaced. " I don't know Bella, you know how old fashioned Edward is." maybe we would have better luck shopping in Seattle. Alice didn't want Bella's mom to spend thousands of dollars on a wedding dress that would never get used.

Bella smiled at herself in the mirror. " No, I want to buy a dress with my mom. I really like this one, I think I look sexy, but I will try a few traditional ones on."

Alice sighed and went to grab a few dresses for Bella to try on. Hearing her phone chirp she looked at it to see a text from Rosalie. She smiled when she saw a picture of Edward holding Leora sitting on a bed with his arm around Harry. They really did make a beautiful family. She had never seen Edward look that happy and relaxed with Bella.

" Come on Alice, I want to try more dresses on!" yelled Bella from the dressing room. Alice locked and pocketed her phone then grabbed a handful of dresses of the rack, not even looking at them.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Harry was cooking breakfast while humming a song that he didn't even know the words to. He never thought that he would ever be this happy again. He was no longer in Azkaban, his beautiful tiny daughter was safe and healthy and he had his mate back. He also had a new family in Severus, the twins, Moody and now the Cullen's.

Harry spun around when he heard his baby cooing. Edward was sitting at the table making funny faces at their daughter. Since regaining his memory yesterday, Edward hadn't put Leora down; except for when they got reacquainted with each other. Harry couldn't believe how much better he felt, he felt like a new person. Leora also looked a million times better and slept less. Edward could also take Leora about ten feet from him before the bond started to act up. Leora was taking magic from Edward now. He didn't have much magic, but it was enough for Leora to thrive off of.

Edward chuckled at seeing the silly smile his mate was giving him and their daughter. " Harry, your breakfast is going to burn."

" Shoot!" Harry quickly tuned back to the stove and turned the burner off. He had made sausage, omelets, fried potatoes and toast for everyone. After breakfast Rosalie was going to let him finally see Leora's nursery. Rosalie, along with Emmett and twins had been locked up in the nursery for the past twenty four hours. He was dying to see what they did. He knew that his little girl would never be lacking for love in this family. He was so happy that Leora would never feel her stomach ache in hunger, she would never have hateful words screamed at her, and she would never cower in fear because she was about to get beat until unconscious.

Harry jumped when he felt a body press against his back. " Don't think like that love. You will never have to feel those things again either. I promise that I will never let anything happen to you, or Leora." Edward wasn't able to pick up on all of Harry's thoughts, just those that were extremely powerful. 

Harry got up on his toes and kissed Edward on the lips, then kissed Leora on the head. " I'm so happy right now. I have everything that I ever dreamed of. "

" Oh no, not the sappy stuff." grumbled George, walking in the room rubbing his eyes. George looked at Edward " How the hell do you live with that blond......"

Harry quickly spun around and shoved a sausage patty in George's mouth. " No cursing in front of the baby." laughed Harry.

" Fifteen times, fifteen times is how many times she had me rearrange the crib, dresser, rocker and changing table. Hello, I'm human, she should have been the one lugging all that furniture around. Now I have to go and beg and pain potion from Snape."

Harry giggled " Why didn't you use magic?"

George just stood there staring at Harry, with his mouth hanging open. Edward started chuckling " You do realize that Rosalie did that on purpose, don't you? She was happy with how everything was set up the first time."

George opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. His head turned slightly and he snapped his mouth shut when he heard Rosalie and Emmett laughing from the other room.

" It looks like the prankster got pranked." giggled Harry.

" This,,, this is war. They don't know who they just messed with. Fred and I weren't the most feared pranksters since the Marauders for nothing." proclaimed George. George's face dropped when he saw the pain in Harry's eyes. " Merlin Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring them up."

Harry gave George a sad smile and hugged him. " It's ok George. I'm not going to lie, it hurts, but it isn't your fault. I just need time to get over their betrayal."

Edward and George looked at each other. Neither of them believed that in time Harry would get over what Sirius and Remus did to him. They knew that despite breaking the bond, Harry still loved Sirius.

Harry gave them a smile that didn't reach his eyes. " Come on, breakfast is ready." Harry loaded a tray full of food and walked out to the dining room. Harry smiled when he saw all his family sitting at the table. Rosalie was standing in the corner, staring at Leora wringing her hands. Harry nudged Edward and nodded to Rosalie. With a sigh, Edward walked to Rosalie and handed her the baby. Edward knew she wanted to hold the baby, he was just hoping to ignore her. His instincts were still raging inside of him.

Rosalie looked down at the beautiful little girl in her arms. She couldn't believe how much she had come to love the little one. " Thank you, Edward." She could tell that Edward didn't want to give up Leora, and she understood why; that's why she wasn't pestering him to hold her.

Edward kissed his daughter on the cheek and took a seat next to Harry. Feeling eyes on him, Edward looked up to see Professor Snape staring at him. " Umm, did I do something wrong, professor?"

" No Mr Cullen, I was just thinking. I would like to check you to see if your magic has been sealed. I think whatever spell the Dark Lord cast not only sent you back in time, but sealed your magic. That would explain why you survived the turning. I was wondering if my potion could break the seal on your magic, restoring it." explained Severus.

Edward was thoughtful for a moment. " You mean I could possibly be able to do magic again?" Edward loved the idea of being able to do magic again, he would be better able to protect his family.

" Yes, you would be like me. I need blood but I also can eat human food. I am not venomous so I can not turn others. I am not sure if you will be exactly like me but if you are willing I can brew a potion that would break the seal on your magic. I will warn you, it is as painful as your turning but will not last as long." said Severus.

Edward didn't even have to think about it. If he could get his magic back then he didn't care how painful it was; it would be worth it. " Can you check me after breakfast? I don't care about the pain, I will take the potion. Do you drink animals, too?" 

Fred threw his head back howling. " He has more of a taste for curse breakers." Everyone at the table looked to a very red faced Bill. Harry almost choked on his toast. He knew they were sleeping together but he didn't know that Sev was feeding from him. " Does it hurt?" Harry asked Bill, curiously.

Bill blushed even redder and looked to Severus. " Actually, it's the opposite." Bill started to fidget in his chair.

Emmett laughed loud and hard. " Is that why I heard you moaning last night?"

Everyone at the table started to laugh at Bill's embarrassment. " Maybe next time don't forget the silencing charm." teased George.

It just hit Harry that Edward was immortal. He was never going to grow old, he was never going to die. He pictured himself a wrinkly old man sitting at the table next to a young handsome Edward. That is if Edward wanted to be with him when he was old and gross.

" Harry." Edward sighed. " I don't care how old you get, I will never leave you." Edward didn't want to admit it, but Harry's vision scared him. He didn't want his mate to grow old and die, he couldn't live without Harry. He never wanted Bella to become a vampire, but he wanted Harry to become one. He wanted to spend eternity with his amazing mate.

" Sev?" Harry asked quietly. " Could,,, could I be turned into a vampire? I can't leave Edward." A lone tear made its way down Harry's cheek.

Severus looked at Harry. " Do you realize what you are asking, what you are giving up? You will never grow past the age you were turned. You will watch your friends grow old and die. If Leora chooses not to be turned, you will have to watch her die. If there is a heaven, you will never get to go there and meet your parents."

Harry looked to Edward and smiled. " I would do anything, and give up everything to be with Edward. If Leora chooses not to be turned then I will support her. I want this, I want to stay with Edward, forever."

Severus was thoughtful for a moment. " My potion was never tested past me. Bill has already asked to be turned since we are mates." Everyone gasped at hearing that. " I understand how you feel Harry. If all goes well with Bill's turning, then I will make the potion for you; when you are eighteen."

Harry wanted to jump up and give his professor a hug but he knew that the man wouldn't appreciate it. " Thank you Severus." Harry smiled at the man instead. Harry looked at Edward shyly " Would you want that?"

Edward took Harry's hand and kissed the back of it. " I can't imagine spending a single day without you. When the time comes I'm sure Carlisle will bite you."

George looked to Bill grinning. " So, your the mate of the dungeon bat? I didn't see that coming."

Bill grinned. " We had always been drawn to each other but it wasn't until helping Harry that we admitted it. So yes, I am his mate and after he brews the potion, Carlisle will be turning me."

" I'm so happy for you two." said Harry. Harry looked at Severus smirking. " Just think of it Sev, we get to spend eternity  together."

Severus looked at Harry and face palmed. Severus wouldn't admit it but he was glad that Harry decided to be turned. He had really grown to care for Harry, both him and Bill thought of him as a son. It would have hurt to watch Harry grow old and die.

-a- -a- -a- a-a -a- -a- -a- a- -a- -a- 

Harry was so excited, it was finally time to get to see Leora's nursery. He just knew that it was going to be spectacular. Edward was standing beside him holding Leora waiting for Rosalie to let them in. When Rosalie finally opened the door Harry's jaw hit the floor.

" This is,,, this is amazing." Harry covered his mouth with his hand and started crying. He never imagined the room would look this enchanting, it looked like something out of a fairy tail. One wall was painted with a colorful woodland theme with a stream flowing through it. The stream was charmed to look like it was actually flowing and butterflies and dragon flies fluttered all around. The wall that had the dresser and changing table against it was painted to look like the sky. A pair of Phoenix's were charmed to fly around the clouds playing with each other. The third wall was painted to look like a meadow with a family of unicorns frolicking around. The last wall that had a giant window they painted it to look like a flower garden, with the flowers gently blowing in a breeze. The crib was unlike anything he had ever seen before. It looked like a castle, turrets and all. It was white and pink with small roses and vines growing up the sides, and around the turrets. The dresser was white and pink too, and looked like a carriage. The ceiling reminded Harry of the great hall, it was charmed to mimic the weather.

Rosalie was beaming. Even though she could never have a baby, she often fantasized about having one. If she had a daughter, this was the room she pictured her in. She was speechless when Fred and George charmed the walls to make everything look real. "The crib turns into a toddler bed." Rosalie said softly.

Harry couldn't help himself and with tears falling down his face he gave Rosalie a big hug. " Thank you so much, you don't know how much this means to me. I never had my own room but I would lay in my cupboard picturing the perfect room. I could have never thought of something this breathtaking for my little princess. Leora has the best godmother ever."

Rosalie stepped back with her eyes wide in shock. " Godmother?" Rosalie brought her hand to her chest. " You want me to be her godmother?"

Harry smiled and took Rosalie's hand. " I couldn't think of anyone better to raise my daughter if something were to happen to Edward and I. Of course you would have to share her with her godfather's Fred and George."

Rosalie looked like she would cry if she could. She couldn't believe that she was a godmother. " I would be honored to be her godmother." Rosalie looked at the baby in Edward's arms and silently pleaded with him to be able to hold her. She squealed when Edward handed her over with a smile.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- 

" Sirius, what are you doing?" asked an exasperated Remus. The werewolf was standing in their bedroom watching his mate rush around packing clothes.

" I'm getting my godson back. I have to make Harry see how much I regret my actions, and how much I love him." explained Sirius with a slightly manic look.

Remus shook his head. " Sirius, not only did Harry ask us to leave him alone, but we don't even know where he is." Remus knew how much Sirius was hurting over what he did to Harry. He couldn't blame Harry for running from everybody. What they did to Harry was unforgivable.

Sirius spun on Remus laughing. " Snape may be smart and cunning, but I'm still a Black. He thought to check for every form of tracers, except for house elf magic. I ordered Kreacher to trace where they were going. The little shit didn't want to do it but I threatened him with clothes. I'm going to prove to Harry that he can trust me."

Remus ran his hand over his face. He knew that Harry was not going to be pleased to see them. " Sirius, Harry is hurting. Don't you think we should give Harry some time to heal? He asked us to leave him alone, I think we should honor that."

Sirius didn't even look at Remus, he just continued to pack. " Nope, I'm going now and I'm not going to let him turn me away. I don't care what he does or say, I'm not leaving."

Remus knew that there was going to be no talking Sirius out of this. He was going to have to go to keep him in line and to pick up the pieces. " I think this is a very bad idea. You didn't tell anyone else did you?"

Sirius glared at Remus. " Hell no, they don't deserve our pups forgiveness." growled Sirius.

Remus raised an eyebrow at the crazed animagus. " And we do? I'm sorry Sirius, but what you did was worse then what anybody else did."

Sirius collapsed on the bed and hung his head. " James trusted me with his son. I vowed that I would always protect and love him. I vowed that he would always come first, no matter what. I broke that vow, more then once. I broke that vow not fifteen minutes after James' death by handing Harry over to Hagrid and going after Peter. I fell in love with Harry the very first time I held him."

Sirius lifted his head and looked at his mate with pain in his eyes. " You ask if we deserve his forgiveness. No, no we don't. What we did to our pup was unforgivable. I have to try though, even if it takes until I'm on my death bed."

Remus sat next to his mate and took him in his arms. " Ok, let's go see Harry, but don't tell anyone where we are going. Harry isn't going to be happy to see us, but if the others show up I think Harry will run. Also, lock up Grimmauld, we don't need Dumbledore snooping around, he's desperate to get Harry back." Since the truth had came out about Harry's innocence the public have been blaming Dumbledore for sending an innocent boy to Azkaban. 

Sirius laid his head on Remus' shoulder. " I can't believe that our pup has a pup of his own. I would have loved to have seen the little one. We have to make Harry see that we love him, Remmy, we just have too."

Remus kissed Sirius on the forehead. " It's not going to be easy Sirius, we hurt him bad. So tell me, where are we going?"

Sirius jumped up and resumed packing. " We are off to America, Forks Washington."


	16. Chapter 16

Fred was once again at the stream in the woods as Mischief. He was hoping to see the young wolf again. He was sad when he woke yesterday to find that the wolf had left. He wanted to get to know him better, hopefully as humans. Tilting his head back and inhaling, Fred caught the scent of his wolf. Yipping in excitement, Fred took off in the direction that the scent was coming from.

Seth was confused. Yesterday he imprinted on a male, something that Sam said was impossible. After returning to the reservation yesterday, he was shocked to find an angry Sam waiting for him. First Sam laid into him for following the ginger wolf on his own. Then Sam spent twenty minutes lecturing him on leaving his assigned post, and getting caught spying on the other wolf. Sam was very angry at him for spending so long playing with the strange wolf and imprinting on him. Sam had forbidden him from having any farther contact with his imprint.

Seth was currently pacing back and forth in his wolf form in the woods by his house. It was killing him staying away from his imprint. His instincts were screaming at him to go to his imprint, but he couldn't go against his Alpha. It's not like he could help who he imprinted on. Sam couldn't help it when he broke his sisters heart when he imprinted on Emily. Why couldn't Sam understand that him imprinting on a guy was beyond his control? Seth looked up when he heard Leah, his sister, walk out of the house and head towards him. Seth started whining as she got closer and lowered his head between his large paws.

Leah felt horrible for her little brother. Thanks to Sam, Seth was suffering without his imprint. Leah softly caressed her brother on his large furry head. She frowned when he buried his muzzle in her stomach and started whining louder. " Screw Sam." raged Leah. " That guy is your imprint, you have every right to be with him. I don't care that your imprint is a guy, you were destined for each other. If your hurting this bad, how do you think your imprint is feeling. You spent hours with each other yesterday, the bond has already started forming."

Seth lifted his head up and sadly stared at his sister, whimpering. He didn't want his imprint to be hurting like he was. " Go to him Seth." ordered Jake stepping into the woods. " Sam can't keep you from your imprint, it's against our laws."

Seth cocked his head to the side staring into Jake's eyes. Did he dare disobey? Sam had forbidden him from leaving the reservation, and he would be furious if he left.

Jacob reached out to lay a hand on Seth's shoulder. " I won't let him punish you, Seth. You belong with him. Go!" Seth bounded in a circle, gave both Jacob and Leah a lick on the hand and took off.

Leah turned to Jake, putting her hand on her hips. " You better be able to protect him from Sam." She was worried about her brothers safety. She knew his imprint wouldn't hurt him, she was worried that Sam would.

Jacob sighed then looked to Leah. " I won't let Sam hurt him. Sam was never meant to be alpha." Jacob had no desire to be alpha but he was getting fed up with Sam's ways. He couldn't believe that Sam was going to keep Seth from his imprint. An imprint was everything to them, their world revolved around their imprint. An imprint was your soul mate, your other half.

-a-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- 

Seth raced through the woods following his imprints scent. He knew he was going to be in for it from Sam when he got back, but right now all he could think about was his imprint. He knew his imprint was out here looking for him.  
Seth barked in excitement when he saw his ginger wolf racing towards him. Seeing his imprint felt like a weight being lifted off his chest. Jake was right, he did belong with this guy.

George raced to the sandy colored wolf and gently jumped on him, nipping at his ears. He couldn't understand why seeing this wolf made him so happy but he wasn't going to fight it. Since meeting this wolf he no longer had feelings for Harry, except brotherly love. All night he thought about this wolf, and he couldn't wait to get out today in hopes of seeing him.

Fred rolled off the younger wolf and backed away. Whimpering, Fred looked to the other wolf and shifted. Fred held his hand out as the other wolf backed away. " It's ok, I know your one of the shifters from the reservation that have been watching our place. I'm not mad, I just want to get to know you."

Seth cocked his head getting his first close up look of his mate. He was a little over 6 feet, reddish orange hair and a face full of freckles. It was hard to tell what his body was like with clothes on but he looked athletic. His eyes looked kind and mischievous, and he had a playful smile. Seth wasn't sure if he should shift. He knew if he shifted, Sam would have his head for sure.

 " Go for it!" Jacob said through their mind link. Before Seth could talk himself out of it, he darted behind a tree to shift. Quickly he pulled on a pair of shorts then excitedly stepped out, grinning.

Fred's face fell when his wolf took off. He didn't mean to scare him off, he just wanted to get to know him. He was getting ready to head home when the most mouth watering young man he had ever seen stepped out from behind a tree, shirtless. He was at least 6 feet, short black cropped hair and beautiful golden red skin. He was lean but rippling with muscles and had the kindest eyes and smile. Fred just stood there speechless.

Seth shyly grinned at his imprint. " Hi, I'm Seth Clearwater." Seth held his hand out to the red head.

Fred shook his head to clear it. Extending his hand, Fred grinned. " Fred, Fred Weasley. Aren't you cold with your lack of clothing?" It was January and there was snow on the ground and Seth was only wearing a pair of shorts, not even shoes. Not that he was complaining, Seth was bloody hot.

Seth chuckled and his face flushed. " Naaa, we really don't feel the cold. Our body temperature runs higher then normal humans, and our clothes rip when we shift." Seth nervously rubbed his hand on the back of his neck.  

Fred and Seth spent the rest of the afternoon walking the woods, getting to know each other better. The pair hit it off well and by the end of the day they were walking shoulder to shoulder with their hands lightly bushing each others.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a a-a -a- 

Bella growled and tossed her phone across her bed. Edward hadn't sent her a text in over twenty four hours. Alice assured her that Edward was fine, but why wasn't he texting her back. She had texted him at least fifteen times and and he didn't respond to any of them. 

Standing up Bella started to throw her clothes in the suitcase. She wasn't going to stay in Florida another minute. Something was going on with her fiancé and she was going to find out what.

Alice was already packed and waiting by the door. She had gotten a vision of Bella flying back to Forks and knew that she wouldn't be able to stop her. She had sent a text to Rosalie giving her a heads up. She knew Bella was going to flip when Edward broke it off with her.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- 

Harry and Edward were in Leora's bedroom, changing her. Harry was still in awe of the princess bedroom. Rosalie had done an amazing job designing and decorating a dream, little girls bedroom.

Edward ran his hand down the wall shaking his head. " This is some impressive magic that the twins did. This stream looks incredibly real."

" Fred and George are brilliant." said Harry softly. " People don't give them enough credit, especially their own parents." 

Edward chuckled. " I don't think a week would go by where they weren't getting a howler from their mother. The women sounded like a nightmare."

Harry finished dressing Leora and wrapped her up tight in a blanket. He hated thinking about Mrs Weasley and everyone else back home. The wounds they gave him were still raw and festering. He didn't think that he would ever heal from what they did to him.

" Edward, we need to contact your mother. She deserves to know that your alive, and to see Leora." Harry said softly.

Edward took Leora from Harry's arms and smiled down at her. " Harry, I'm not alive. I don't think I'm ready to deal with them. Right now, if I saw my da...... Amos, I would kill him. I would very slowly, and very painfully kill him. I know my mother had nothing to do with it, but I'm just not ready. I just got my memories back, I just got you and Leora back, I need a little time to process everything."

Harry smiled at his husband and nodded his head. " I understand, but I'm sending your mom a letter to let her know that we are here and that I need a little bit more time. She is hurting bad, Edward."

" You always had the biggest heart Harry. Even after everything you have been through, you are still pure and innocent. I don't know what I did to deserve you." Harry closed his eyes as Edward leaned in to kiss him. " I missed you so much Harry. I missed you even when I didn't remember you. I knew there was someone out there, I always felt this strange pull. Even after all these years, you are still the only one I have ever made love to."

Harry stepped back from Edward with pain and tears in his eyes. He couldn't proclaim the same. Thanks to Amos, Edward would never be his one and only. He was used, dirty and disgusting. He had been fucked by his husbands father. How sick was that? Why would Edward want to have anything to do with him?  Harry raised a trembling hand and furiously wiped away at his tears.

Edward growled and grabbed Harry's hands. When he heard Harry's thoughts, he quickly laid the baby in the crib, and went to comfort his husband. " That wasn't love Harry. You didn't want that, you didn't ask for that. That sick bastard forced you, he didn't give you a choice. He took what he wanted from you by force. You are not dirty or disgusting. You are strong, brave and loving. I'm going to kill him Harry. I'm going to kill him for what he did to you."

Harry laid his head on Edwards chest, crying. " No Edward, he's not worth it."

" No he's not, but you are. The only reason I haven't killed him is because you and Leora need me. As soon as I can, I will be confronting him." Edward said, closing his eyes trying to calm down. He desperately wanted to hunt that bastard of a father of his down. Harry and Leora were more important then revenge and right now they both needed them. Leora was feeding off his magic and Harry needed his reassurance and he needed the contact from his soul mate. Harry went eight months without  him, something that shouldn't have been possible.

" I can't lose you again, Edward. Please, don't get yourself thrown in Azkaban or killed." The thought of losing Edward had Harry feeling physically sick. He couldn't live without Edward, he couldn't go through that pain again. 

Edward started to kiss and suck on Harry's neck. He was amazed that he had no desire to bite and drink Harry's blood. He craved Harry for Harry, not for his blood. Edward chuckled when Leora started fussing in her crib. Giving Harry's neck one last suck and a kiss to the lips, he went over to pick up his tiny daughter.

Harry groaned when Edward went to get their daughter. Just something as simple as sucking on his neck had him rock hard. 

" Don't worry love, I will finish what I started tonight." growled Edward in Harry's ear.

Harry shivered as goose bumps broke out over his arms from Edwards breath and lips caressing his ear. " Edward, will you go with me to the eye doctors later today?" Harry was really nervous about going to the doctors. He was not only scared that the doctor would tell him that he would be permanently blind in his eye, but he was also scared of being touched by a stranger. After being beaten and abused since he was fifteen months old and then spending eight months being tortured and raped, Harry only trusted Sev, the twins and Edward with touching him.

Edward kissed Harry on the lips pulling him out of his unpleasant thoughts. " I'm never going to let you out of my sight again. So yes, I will be going with you."

Harry released the breath that he didn't realize he had been holding. He hated being scared all the time. He hoped that now that he had his mate back, and a loving family that he could heal and trust again.

Edward looked at his mate sadly. He wished he could take all of Harry's pain and fears away. It awoke a monster in him that he didn't even realize existed when he thought of his father forcing himself on Harry, raping his fourteen year old pregnant husband. 

Edward handed Harry their daughter when his phone chirped alerting him that he had a text message. He knew it was wrong to keep ignoring Bella, she didn't deserve that. Right now, he just couldn't focus on anything except for his husband and daughter. He didn't know how he was going to break it to her without hurting her, but he didn't want to do it over the phone. Edward cursed when he saw the text was from Rosalie, warning him that Bella would be home in a few hours. He was hoping to have a few more days with Harry before having to deal with Bella.

" When is your eye doctor appointment?" asked Edward.

Harry looked at Edward, then to his phone. He didn't want to ask what had Edward so upset but he figured it had something to do with that girl that Edward was going to marry. " It's at four, so in a little over four hours. Do you still love her?" Harry asked softly, unable to look Edward in the eyes.

Edward cupped the side of Harry's cheek and tilted his head until Harry was forced to look at him. " No, my love. I realize now that what I felt for her was never love. I was in love with the idea of being love. Does that make sense? I had been alone for so long and my heart was aching. I realize now that it was my soul calling out and searching for you. At the time I didn't think I even had a soul. When I met Bella I couldn't read her thoughts, and her blood sang to me. I mistook that as I sign that she was my mate. After I got my memories back and I remembered my love for you, I knew that what I felt for her wasn't love."

" Promise?" Harry asked with tears in his eyes.

Edward took his thumb and brushed a tear off Harry's cheek. " Have I ever lied to you? Your mine Harry, and I'm yours nothing will ever tear us apart again. I promise."

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- 

Harry exited the doctors office in the hospital with a smile. The doctor was pretty confident that at least half his vision could be restored in his blind eye. He was scheduled next week for the surgery, and even though he was terrified, he was also excited. As promised Edward went with him along with Leora and Severus. Severus was going to apparate home after talking with the doctor so that Edward could show him around Forks. He didn't know what he would have done without Severus these past few weeks. He had come to care a great deal for the grumpy vampire.

" He thinks of you as a son." Edward said with a fond smile. " I can't read his thoughts but I can pick up on Bills, when he forgets to wear the charm that blocks me. They both think of you as their son."

Harry stopped and gave Edward a dumbfounded look. " Really, they really want to be my fathers?" Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. He may almost be sixteen, married and have a kid, but he desperately wanted a parent. He thought he had that in Sirius and Remus but they turned their backs on him, destroying him.

Edward smiled at Harry sadly. " Yes they do, their just to afraid to admit it. My father, Carlisle, also thinks of you as a son. He may not know you that well, but you are my husband and soon going to be an official Cullen. Esme adores you as does Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. Alice will feel the same way as soon as she gets to know you."

" I know that Severus is my guardian, but do you think he would ever want to adopt me?" He wanted to be adopted by Severus so bad. Severus had done more for him then anyone, except Edward and the twins. 

" You would have to talk to him, Harry." said Edward.

Harry looked at Edward horrified. "I could never ask him that, what if he laughs at me. Who would want a son as broken as me?" Harry said softly. If Edward wasn't a vampire, he wouldn't have heard him.

Edward stopped and swung Harry around to look at him. " Listen to me, husband of mine. You are not broken. Yes you have been hurt, but you are not broken. Severus and Bill would be lucky to have you as their son." Edward gave Harry a hug and looked over his shoulder to his ex professor who had just exited the doctors office. He had stayed behind to get more details about the surgery. Harry was to squeamish and didn't want to know step by step what was going to happen. Edward could tell by the look of shock on the professors face that he had overheard their conversation. Severus was a vampire after all and had excellent hearing.

Severus couldn't believe that Harry would want to be adopted by him. He had thought about asking Harry, but was scared of being rejected. Severus put his arm around Harry and led him to a chair. " Do you mean it Harry? Would you truly want me to adopt you?"

Harry stared into Severus' eyes, trying to read him. Was Severus asking because he wanted to adopt him or was he asking so he could laugh in his face and hurt him? " I - I would love to be your son. If you wanted me."

Severus cupped Harry face in both of his hands. " I would love to have you as my son, Harry. Bill and I have talked about it, but we didn't want to pressure you. We thought maybe you would think you were to old to be adopted."

Harry gave his professor a blinding smile. " Please, will you adopt me?"

Severus pulled Harry into a hug. " Yes son, I would be honored to adopt you."

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Harry, Edward and Leora were sitting in a small coffee shop in Forks. Harry was enjoying a delicious piece of strawberry cake with hot tea, and Edward was feeding Leora her bottle. The small family had spent the last two hours exploring the different shops in the small town of Forks. Harry had bought a few learning toys, and stuffed animals for his daughter to add to the bear that Rosalie had gotten her.

Harry was just deciding if he could eat another piece of cake when a brown blur sailed past him, and crashed into the side of Edward.

" Edward Cullen!" screeched Bella. " I have been texting you for over twenty four hours and you have been ignoring me. I have been worried to death about you, and you are just sitting here with this stranger while he enjoys cake." Bella and Alice were driving home when she spotted Edward through the coffee shop window, grinning at the small boy. She was so angry that she screamed at Alice to pull over, then ran to the coffee shop. In her anger she pushed Edward as hard as she could, never noticing or caring about the small baby in his arms.

At hearing his baby scream, Harry lunged to his feet and knocked the taller girl to the ground. He couldn't believe that she would attack someone holding a baby. Ignoring the girls scream of outrage, Harry started to inspect his daughter.  Harry made a loud keening noise when he saw blood dribbling out of her mouth.

" Harry, it's ok." Edward tried to sooth his distressed mate. He was also trying to calm himself down. He couldn't believe that Bella would attack him while he was holding a baby. He couldn't believe that Bella would even attack him in the first place. " When she pushed me she hit my arm that was holding the bottle. The cap got knocked into her lip, she is going to be ok."

Harry spun around on the girl who had managed to pick herself up and was looking at Harry, Edward and the baby in confusion. " What the hell is wrong with you, you stupid bitch? Couldn't you see he was holding a baby. Edward could have dropped her or you could have ended up hitting her." raged Harry.

" Edward, are you going to let this boy talk to me like that?" whined a teary eyed Bella.

Edward took his eyes off of inspecting his daughters lip. Very gently he lifted Leora and laid her on his shoulder patting her back, trying to calm her down. " What the hell is wrong with you Bella?" hissed Edward.

Bella's mouth fell open. She thought for sure that Edward was going to lay into the boy for daring to touch her. She couldn't believe that Edward was mad at her. " Edward, he pushed me and made me fall."

" You deserved it. You made our daughter bleed. Your careless and selfish actions hurt a tiny baby." growled Edward.

Bella's eyes landed on the small baby in Edwards arms that was sniffling. " I'm sorry, I didn't see her. What do you mean ' our' daughter.?"

Edward cursed. He didn't mean to break it to her like this. He was just so angry and shocked at Bella's actions. He could still hear his daughter scream in pain and see her blood staining her blanket. " Not here Bella. We have a lot to discuss but this isn't the time or place. Go home, when I calm down I will talk to you."

Bella couldn't believe that Edward was sending her home and staying with this boy and baby. She was Edwards mate, she should be his top priority, not some sniveling baby. Bella spun around on the boy with the ugly patch over his eye. " What did you do to my fiancé?"

 Bella was on Harry's blind side as he was checking on his daughter when Bella punched him hard in the face. Bella was taller then Harry and he was still recovering from Azkaban. The force of the punch made him spin, and crash headfirst into the table, falling to the ground.

Edward lunged to his feet and passed his baby off to Alice who had just entered the coffee shop. Edward knelt down next to his husband, looking for injuries. He hissed when he saw that Harry's eye patch had been knocked off and his eye his blind eye was swelling and bruising fast. He also had a large bruise darkening on his forehead, and a big knot on his temple from where it hit the corner of the table.

" Isabella Marie Swan!" yelled Charlie, Bella's father, but also the police chief. He thought there was a mistake when he got a call saying that his daughter was causing a disturbance. He was shocked when he saw her assault the young boy. 

Bella's smug look vanished from her face when she heard her father yell. She was just giving the stupid boy what he deserved. Giving Charlie her best puppy dog eyes, Bella started crying. " He started it, Charlie. That boy attacked me first. Arrest him!"

Alice stood there gaping at her best friend. This was not the Bella that she knew and loved. She couldn't believe that Bella was standing there lying in a room full of witnesses. She was shocked that Bella had hit Harry. Harry was just standing there looking over his baby when she hit him.

" Chief Swan, I'm so glad you could get here so fast." said the owner of the coffee shop. He was just getting ready to escort the chiefs daughter out of his shop when she attacked the boy.

Charlie tore his eyes away from his crying daughter. " Thomas, I'm sorry about all this. Can you please tell me what happened?"

" Sure. I was just getting ready to offer this young man" the owner pointed to Harry who was still on the floor holding his head, looking dazed. " another piece of cake, when your daughter came charging in here and attacked Mr Cullen who was holding that baby, feeding her." 

Charlie's eyes looked over the tiny baby that Alice was holding. He didn't miss the dried blood on the baby's lip and chin.

" When your daughter slammed into Mr Cullen it caused the bottle to hit her in the lip, and cut her. The boy jumped up when the baby started screaming and knocked your daughter over. Some words were said between your daughter and Mr Cullen and then she attacked the boy. He had done nothing to your daughter to provoke her.."

Charlie sighed and gave his daughter a warning look when she went to say something. Charlie knelt down to examine the boy, he cringed at seeing the huge knot forming on the boys temple. " Son, I'm going to have to call an ambulance and have you taken to the hospital. That's a nasty knot you got there on your head, we need to get it checked out."

Harry went to shake his head no when a wave his dizziness hit him. Closing his eyes he leaned into Edward, trying to swallow back the vomit that was working it's way up.

" It's ok Harry. I will call my father and have him meet us at the hospital. I'm worried that you have a concussion." Edward said softly.

Charlie stood up and went to check on the baby. " I also want the little one checked out. I'm sure she is ok, but since this was an assault I have to do everything by the book."

Edward nodded to Charlie. He knew that Severus could heal Harry and Leora in an instant but they couldn't refuse Charlie, and make him suspicious.

" This is ridiculous Charlie. I didn't assault him, he assaulted me." screamed Bella.

Charlie advanced on the daughter that he didn't even recognize. His daughter was sweet and caring, she would have never been capable of such violence. " Bella, not another word. I saw you hit that boy, and by law, I have to take you in."

Bella couldn't believe what was happening. " You can't arrest me, I'm your daughter."

Charlie signaled for another officer who had just entered the shop to cuff his daughter. " Bella, you attacked a minor and injured another. There are witnesses, I don't have a choice."

Bella started panicking. " Please Edward, tell then what really happened. I'm your fiancé. I'm sorry Edward." Bella started crying for real.

Edward ignored Bella's cries and focused on Harry. He didn't like how pale he was,  and he was certain that Harry had a concussion. Edward could hear the ambulance coming, and Alice was on the phone with Carlisle briefing him on the situation.

" Edward I will need you to come down to the station so I can take your statement." ordered Charlie.

Edward squeezed Harry's hand when he felt him start to panic. " You can take my statement at the hospital with Harry's, I'm not leaving him or his daughter."

Charlie looked to the boy in shock. He couldn't believe that this kid was the father of the small baby. " Edward, only  immediate family can ride in the ambulance."

" I am immediate family." snarled Edward. " I am going with Harry to the hospital."

Charlie sighed and turned back to his daughter. She was still crying but he didn't like the look that she was giving the boy. " Take her to the station and book her, I will follow the ambulance and get their statement." Charlie watched his daughter being led out the door handcuffed with a heavy heart.


	17. Chapter 17

Dumbledore was at the Burrow because he no longer had access to Grimmauld Place. He didn't know what was going on with Sirius and Remus but he hadn't heard from them in almost a week. He knew they blamed him for Harry's incarceration and running from the wizarding world. It was his fault. He should have known better, he should have known that Harry could have never hurt another living being. He could have kept Harry from going to Azkaban but he didn't. He was so upset and disappointed in Harry that he pushed for life in Azkaban. He did protest when Amos demanded the Dementors kiss. He wished he knew what Amos had been doing to Harry while he was in Azkaban.

Dumbledore was brainstorming with Arthur, Molly, Tonks and Kingsley. They had to find a way to track Harry down and bring him home. Sirius and Remus weren't the only ones blaming Dumbledore for everything that happened to Harry, most of wizarding Britain were also against him. Harry was their icon, their perfect little prince. They seemed to forget that they too were screaming for Harry to get the kiss and calling him the next Dark Lord.

" The Ministry has been getting bombarded with howlers daily, demanding that I step down as headmaster." Sighed Dumbledore. He couldn't believe that after everything he has done for wizarding Britain that they were calling for his head. He admits he was wrong in how he treated Harry. He left him with the Dursley's knowing that they would never love him. He honestly didn't think that they would abuse him. He realized that he probably should have checked up on him but that was what he hired Mrs Figg for. As Harry's magical guardian he could have gotten Harry out the tournament, but he wanted to see how events played out. He also had his suspicions that Harry was an empath. Magical empaths were rare and incapable of killing. Causing another great pain or killing them could destroy an empath, especially an empath as powerful as Harry.  

" What is wrong with everyone? Why do they want you to retire?" demanded Molly. Molly believed that Dumbledore was second only to Merlin. Dumbledore was powerful, smart, kind and compassionate. 

" Maybe because he allowed an innocent child get sent to Azkaban." mumbled Tonks. Tonks wasn't like Molly, she saw Dumbledore for what he was. Yes, Dumbledore was a good man but he was also manipulative. Dumbledore only cared about the ' greater good' and not the individuals that got hurt along the way. Dumbledore may be smart but he made a lot of mistakes, and never learned from them. Tonks didn't know Harry personally but she never thought he was guilty.

Molly glared at Tonks. She couldn't believe that she would dare disrespect the great Albus Dumbledore. " Maybe,  if Harry would have told everyone about his relationship with Diggory then none of this would have happened." She was still upset that Harry and her twin sons hid Harry's relationship with Cedric.

" Maybe if Dumbledore would have allowed Harry to withdrawal from the tournament then Cedric would still be alive, and Harry would have never gone to Azkaban." retorted Tonks.

" What are you talking about?" asked Arthur.

Dumbledore cringed. He was hoping that no one knew about him being able to get Harry out of the tournament.

Tonks glared at Dumbledore. " Dumbledore is Harry's magical guardian, he could have gotten Harry out of the tournament if he wanted too. Harry was underage so could not legally be entered into a magical binding contract without his parents or magical guardians consent. Magical contracts are only binding if the witch or wizard is seventeen or over. Also, since Cedric was the Hogwart's champion then that means Harry had to be entered under a different school. Obviously, there was no other school entered in the tournament, and Harry was a student of Hogwarts. There is no way Harry could be a student in two different schools. Dumbledore wanted Harry to compete." finished Tonks.

Molly looked like she was ready to defend Dumbledore but her husband beat her. " Albus, is this true? Could you have gotten Harry out of that horrible tournament?" Arthur never liked the idea of such a violent tournament. So many kids had died in the past competing for a senseless cause.

"  Nymphadora is the Auror, she knows our laws." said Dumbledore in his grandfatherly voice. On the outside he was acting cool and calm, but on the inside he was seething. This information getting out was going to make him look even worse. 

Arthur stood up and slammed his hands on the table. " Why Albus, why the hell would you allow Harry to compete?" Arthur's was pissed; Harry was like a son to him. If Albus would have allowed Harry to withdrawal then this entire mess could have been avoided. Arthur glared at his wife when she stood to defend Albus. " No Molly, do not defend him. Would you still be defending him if it was our Ronald who he made compete in such a dangerous tournament?"

Molly opened and closed her mouth a few times. If it was her Ronald, she would have floo'd to the school demanding that her son not be allowed to compete. She would have cursed anyone that tried to say she couldn't pull him from the tournament.

Dumbledore sighed, he knew they wouldn't understand. " I needed to know what the Dark Lord was planning. Severus' mark was getting darker, we knew he was returning. I needed the events to play out so I could find out what he was up to."

" Bait! You used Potter as bait?" raged Kingsley. " You didn't care that the boy was three years to young to be in the tournament and grossly undereducated. Did you even care about Harry's safety? Damn, they are right; you are the reason this horrible nightmare happened to Harry."

Dumbledore lowered his head. " I feel horrible about everything Harry went through. Yes, it was all my fault. We need to find Harry and bring him home. This is where he belongs, with family and friends."

Tonks snorted. " Yeah, family and friend s that betrayed him, got his husband killed, sent him to Azkaban, allowed him to be tortured and raped and forced him to give birth to his daughter alone in that filthy place. I'm sure that's a family he can't wait to find him and force him to come home too."

Molly looked at Tonks. She knew Tonks was right but so was Albus. Harry needed to come home to them. They would look after him, help him recover, and help him raise his daughter. Harry was just a child himself, what did he know about raising a little girl? No, Harry needed to go back to Hogwarts to finish his education, and she would raise his daughter at the Burrow.

" We need to find him." demanded Molly. " Harry needs us. Once we find him, he can return to Hogwarts and I will raise his daughter here. I know it will be hard on him but he can see her on holidays and summer vacations."

Dumbledore beamed at Molly. He knew he could always count on Molly being on his side, she was always his most faithful follower. If he brought Harry back and had Harry make a statement that he forgave him, then this mess will get cleared up. " That is a wonderful idea, Molly. I would even allow Harry to visit his daughter on some weekends."

"You two are delusional." spat Tonks. " What makes you think that Harry will just hand you over his daughter? In case you forgot, Snape is Harry's guardian. You can't take Harry without his permission, and there is no way in hell he will let you take Harry and that baby."

Dumbledore smiled at Tonks. " That is true, Severus is Harry's temporary guardian, but I am his magical guardian. I will have to call in a lot of favors but I can get Severus' guardianship revoked and then allow Molly and Arthur to adopt Harry." Dumbledore popped a lemon drop in his mouth. Yes, this was a wonderful plan. When all this was cleared up, he will once again be hailed the loving, powerful hero.

Tonks' eyes widened in shock, she couldn't believe what they were going to do to Harry. After everything they did to him, how the hell could they rip him away from his baby. Luckily, she had a way of getting in contact with Mad Eye and giving them a heads up.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- 

Harry was clinging to Edward's hand in the ambulance. He flipped out on the paramedics when they tried to separate him from his daughter. Finally, at seeing  how it was distressing him they allowed Leora to be placed on the stretcher next to Harry. Harry didn't want to go back to the hospital and he didn't want these strangers hovering around him trying to touch him. He cringed and covered his head every time one of the paramedics tried to touch his knot and bruises.

" Please, don't touch me." Harry cried in a weak voice. He just wanted Severus, his soon to be father. His head felt like it had been split open and he was dizzy, confused and nauseous. Why couldn't they just leave him alone?

Edward gave Harry's hand a squeeze. " Harry, it's ok. They are not going to hurt you, they just need to check your head. Carlisle will be at the hospital when we get there, he will be the one checking you over."

Harry could hardly keep his eyes open. " Unhh!" groaned Harry. " want m'dad" whispered Harry before passing out.

" Please sit back Mr Cullen so we can assess the patient." demanded the paramedic.

Even though Edward didn't want to, he obeyed the paramedic. He was terrified that Harry passed out. Edward was brought out of his shock by the paramedic handing him his daughter. " Can you please hold her so we can work on him? She only has a small cut to the inside of her top lip." Edward nodded and numbly took his small daughter.

Ten minutes later they pulled up to the hospital and Edward was relieved when he saw Carlisle and Harry's family waiting for them. Harry was still unconscious but the paramedics were able to start an IV line and he was stable. Edward groaned when the ambulance doors were thrown open and Charlie was standing there waiting for them.

Charlie's eyes widened when he saw that the boy was unconscious. " What happened?" he demanded.

" Chief Swan, I have to ask you to move so I can see to my patient." ordered Carlisle, in a calm yet stern voice. He was anxious to examine Harry and they were doing everything they could to hold Severus back.

Charlie nodded and moved out of the way. He couldn't believe that his sweet Bella did this. She had not only hurt this young boy, but she also hurt an infant.

Quickly Carlisle pushed Harry into the hospital and examining room. He nodded to Severus as he passed him. He hated seeing the worry on Severus' face but they had to do this the non magical way, at least until they got Harry home.

" What the hell happened?" snarled Severus, as soon as Carlisle closed the examining room door. Luckily, they could wait right outside the door; Leora still couldn't be more the ten feet from Harry.

" Excuse me, I'm police chief Charlie Swan. Are you related to the young man just brought in?" asked Charlie. He had heard that there was a new family in town but he hadn't had the time to introduce himself to them yet.

Severus gave Edward one last glare before turning to the muggle police man. " Yes, I am his guardian, Severus Snape. What happened to my son and his daughter?" he demanded. Severus was not only furious but he was also worried to death. He had only left Harry a few hours ago, what the hell could have happened?

Severus and Charlie listened as Edward retold the story of what happened between them and Bella. As he told the story, Charlie would interrupt him, asking him questions. Charlie's heart dropped as he realized that his daughter was truly responsible for hurting the young man. He still needed to take a statement from the young man but it was pretty obvious what had happened.

" When Bella left for Florida you two were happily planning your wedding. What happened these last few days?" Charlie was pissed at Edward for once again hurting his daughter. He knew he should have never allowed her to date Edward after he returned to Forks.

" I can answer that." said Carlisle, exiting Harry's room.

" Carlisle?" asked Severus. Screw the police Chief, he needed to know how Harry was.

Carlisle put his hand on Severus' shoulder. " He's going to be ok, my friend. He has a severe concussion and some nasty bruising but he will be ok. His blind eye is swollen and badly bruised so I paged his Ophthalmologist."

" Wait, he is blind in one eye?" asked Charlie. Not only did his daughter assault an underage boy, but she assaulted one that was partially blind. Things kept looking worse for his daughter.

" My son is recovering from a very traumatic event and is suffering from post traumatic stress. He just got the good news that his vision could be restored some to his blind eye and now because of your daughter, that might not happen." snarled Severus.

" I am sorry, I don't know what came over my daughter." Sighed Charlie. Turning to Edward, Charlie grit his teeth. " What happened between you two, Edward?"

Before Edward could answer, Carlisle stopped him. " Charlie, as you know I adopted Edward. He was a young patient of mine that had been in an accident and was suffering from amnesia. I grew close to him as I looked after him and adopted him. When Edward ran into Harry and his family, whom he knew before the amnesia, it caused Edwards memories to slowly return. He has been a bit out of it the last two days as I'm sure you can understand. It seems your daughter got mad when Edward didn't answer her texts and rushed home early to confront him. Instead of asking him what happened, she attacked and blamed it on Harry."

Charlie eyes were wide. " That is an incredible story. I'm happy you got your memories back, Edward. Where do things stand between you and my daughter?" Charlie asked seriously.

Edward sighed, he just wanted to go in with Harry. " Honestly, I can't see myself with Bella after this evenings events. Harry is my closest most dearest friend, and she hurt him without allowing me to explain. She also hurt his preemie daughter, and she showed no remorse. When things here settle, I will talk to Bella and break it off."

Charlie nodded his head, his daughter was going to be devastated. He couldn't blame Edward though, Bella really messed things up. " I will return in the morning to take his statement." Charlie shook hands with Carlisle and Mr Snape, glared at Edward then left.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a 

Even though it was against hospital rules to have so many visitors, Carlisle allowed Severus and his family in to see Harry. " He is going to be fine we just need to keep him overnight for observation. He woke right before I came out. He has a horrible headache and is a bit confused but nothing serious."

Carlisle motioned for the nurse to leave so they could be alone with Harry. Harry was laying on his side looking scared and trying not to cry. He lost his battle with the tears when he saw Severus. " Please dad, wanna go home." Harry said in a weak, slurred voice.

Severus' dead heart stopped beating and a warm feeling rushed through his body. Harry had called him dad. Even though he was going to be adopting Harry, he never imagined that Harry would call him dad. He had hoped that Harry would be comfortable enough to do so, but he honestly didn't see it happening.

Severus rushed to Harry's side and started inspecting Harry's head. " It's a good thing you have a hard head, Mr Potter."

Harry giggled but then moaned as pain shot through his head. Quickly Edward grabbed a pan just in time for Harry to vomit in it. " Shhh, relax love." soothed Edward.

" Carlisle, I'm going to give him a pain potion and anti nausea potion. It won't show on any of your tests but will make Harry feel loads better." At seeing Carlisle nod, Severus gently helped Harry take the potions.

It took a few minutes but finally Harry was able to open his one good eye without moaning. " Leora?" he asked. He was worried when he didn't see her in his families arms.

" She is right outside the door with her godmother." smiled Edward. " Other then a small cut on her lip she is perfectly fine."

Harry looked at every one in the room. " M'sorry" he slurred.

Severus gently ran his finger over Harry's cheek. " Harry, this isn't your fault. Don't be sorry."

" Please, take me home." asked Harry.

Severus sighed. " I'm sorry Harry but you need to stay overnight. We can't have the police chief get suspicious of us. Since it was his daughter that attacked you, he is going to keep a close eye on us."

Harry sniffed but didn't cry. He just wanted to go home where he was safe and comfortable. There was no way he was going to be able to relax and go to sleep here. Leora was also going to have to remain at the hospital too and he didn't like that.

" Your eye doctor is coming." whispered Edward.

Everyone except Edward, Carlisle and Severus left the room when the Ophthalmologist came in. Thankfully, no further damage was done to Harry's eye but they were going to have to push his operation back a week of two, until the swelling and bruising was gone. Edward and Severus remained at the hospital with Harry through the night and Rosalie and Emmett stayed in the waiting room with Leora.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- - a-a -a- 

 Charlie was frustrated with his daughter. She was still denying attacking the boy even after spending the night in jail. After leaving the hospital he went back to the coffee shop and interviewed the staff and owner again. All accounts were the same, Bella came out of nowhere and attacked Edward and the boy. Charlie tiredly ran his hands over his eyes and sighed. He had remained at the station all night and was exhausted. He was going to take Bella home then return to the hospital to talk to the boy.

Charlie opened the cell door to let his daughter out. She was pissed at him for arresting her and was refusing to talk to him. It was a long ride home with Bella just moodily staring out the window. Pulling into the drive, Charlie grabbed his daughters arm preventing her from getting out of the car.

" You are to stay in the house and no calling or texting Edward. You are in a lot of trouble and I don't need you making it worse. Edward is close to the boy you attacked and isn't ready to talk to you." demanded Charlie.

Bella didn't acknowledge her father. She was pissed at him for making her stay the night in that disgusting cell, like a common criminal. What was she going to do when everyone found out that her own father arrested her.

As soon as her father released her arm, she got out of the car, slamming the door then stormed into the house. She may not be allowed to call Edward, but Charlie didn't say anything about Jacob. Jacob loved her and would do anything for her.

Fifteen minutes later Jacob was knocking on Bella's door. She had called him crying so hard that he couldn't understand what she was saying. All he was able to make out was that someone attacked her. Quickly he hung up and rushed to her house.

Bella opened the door and Jacobs heart plummeted. Her eyes were red and swollen, face blotchy from crying and trembling. As soon she saw him, Bella threw herself at Jacob crying. " Bella, what happened?" Jacob picked Bella up and carried her into the house.

" Jake, it was horrible." wailed Bella. " That,,, that new boy that the pack has been w-watching attacked me."

" What!" raged Jacob. He was going to kill the little bastard for touching the girl that he loved.

" E-Edward was there and he,, he didn't even help. They,, they all blamed me and,, and Ch-Charlie arrested me and,, and I had to spend the night in a c-cell." Bella clung to Jacob tighter and started crying hysterically. 

Jacob was having a hard time controlling his wolf. He was going to kill both Edward and the new boy. " Which boy was it Bella, the red headed twins or the raven haired boy?" He wanted to make sure he hurt the right boy.

" The,, the black haired boy with the b-baby. I was so s-scared, Jacob. He s-said horrible things to m-me then hit and pushed me d-down. W-when Edward turned his b-back the b-boy said that h-he was going to c-come for me." Bella was snuggling up to Jacob, she knew that he would avenge her. " I-It wasn't E-Edwards fault, he,, he had the b-baby."

" I'm going to fucking kill that boy. Why the hell did Charlie arrest you?" Thanks to Seth imprinting on one of the twins, Jacob was starting to take up for the family. Sam was right, they needed to be taken care of them, they were dangerous.

" The b-boy said that I-I started it. All I did was h-hug Edward and the boy flipped. Even the owner of the s-store blamed me. What a-am I going to do, he is going to hurt me?" cried Bella.

Jacob kissed Bella on the forehead then stood up. " You are going to stay here where you are safe. I'm going to take care of the boy. I will make sure that he can never hurt you." Jacob turned and ran out the door.

If Jacob would have looked back, he would have seen Bella grinning.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Harry had been home from the hospital for a few hours and was feeling much better. Thanks to his dad and his potions he was almost healed, except for the bruising. They couldn't make the bruising and swelling go down incase the police chief came back. 

Even though his dad thought he was wrong, Harry refused to press charges against Bella. He didn't like the girl and he was pissed that she hurt his baby but he didn't want to see her locked up, he knew what that was like. He could feel that Bella was angry but she was also scared and deeply hurt that Edward was ignoring her.

" Edward, you have to go and talk with Bella. It's not fair to leave her hanging, she does love you." Harry didn't want him to leave but he wanted this Bella mess cleared up.

Edward wrapped his arms around his mate. " I don't want to leave you alone." Bill was at work, Fred and George were looking for a building in Seattle's wizarding village to set up a joke shop, and Severus went with them to help them and to buy potion ingredients."

Harry turned in Edwards arms and kissed him on the cheek. " Moody is up in his room, I will be fine. Please, just go and break things off with her so she will leave us alone."

Edward didn't like leaving him but he agreed. It was wrong what he was doing to Bella, she didn't deserve that. Edward gave Harry a passionate kiss, pecked his daughter on the lips then took off. 

Harry shivered, he really didn't like being alone. Scooping up his daughter he went up stairs and knocked on the ex aurors door. Harry giggled when he heard a grunt for an answer. " I'm going to step outside and look around the yard, ok?" Harry wanted to make a playground for Leora come spring and he wanted to get planning it. Emmett and Jasper offered to help him build it. He knew Leora would still be to small to play in it, but he still wanted a nice place to sit with her when the weather warned up..

 Moody opened the door and stared at Harry and the baby. " Take your wand and no going into the woods. Constant vigilance." he gruffed.

Harry smiled at the scarred man and promised to follow his directions. It was still cold out so he planned on only being a few minutes. He bundled Leora up and put her in her stroller. Grabbing a drawing pad and a pencil he slipped out the back door.

Jacob smirked as he saw the boy finally come out of the house. He was going to make him pay for daring to touch his sweet Bella. He wasn't happy to see that he had the baby, he didn't want her to accidentally get hurt. 

Harry smiled as he looked around the back yard. Even though they were deep in the woods, their back yard was nice and open. Grabbing a chair off the back deck Harry walked closer to the woods line and sat down. Looking around, he shivered as he got the feeling of hate and anger. He didn't see anyone so he figured it was just him being paranoid. Reaching in the stroller, he touched Leora's hand so she could ground him. Sighing when all emotions were cut off, Harry quickly started to sketch the back yard. He was so into his sketching that he never heard someone approach until his sketch pad was being knocked out of his hand.

Harry let go of Leora and lunged to his feet. Instantly he was hit with a feeling of intense anger and dislike. Standing in front of him was a huge teen, nearly seven feet tall. He had short cropped black hair, was shirtless and he was rippling with muscles. This mans eyes were filled with anger and promised him pain. The emotions rolling off of him was making it hard for Harry to think or breath.

Jacob looked to the smaller boy and sneered. This little shit didn't even come to his shoulders, and he was even smaller then Bella. Who the hell did he think he was, attacking Bella? " You hurt Bella." growled Jacob.

Harry brought his hand up to his nose when he felt something dribbling out of it. He whimpered when he saw it was blood. The emotions rolling off the stranger were intense and debilitating. Harry looked to his daughter. He needed to draw him away from his baby but he couldn't move more then a few feet away from her. He was afraid if he shot off any spells, that he would accidentally hit her.

Harry held his hands up in a sign of peace. " I didn't hurt her, she is the one who attacked me and put me in the hospital over night."

" Liar!" screamed Jacob. " She said that you hit her and threatened to come after her. I'm here to make sure you never get the chance." Jacob reached out with one hand and grabbed the boy by the throat and slammed him into a tree. Jacob was shocked at how light the boy was. Looking closely he noticed that the boy didn't look well at all. He was pale, dark circles under his eyes, one eye was swollen and bruised, and he had another large bruise on the side of his head. Blood was also dripping out of his nose at an alarming rate.

Harry started chocking, trying to breath. With one hand he was scratching at the large hand at his throat and his other hand was fumbling for his wand. He cried in dismay when he remembered that he left it on top of the stroller. Tears were rolling down his face, mixing with the blood that was pouring out his nose. When Leora started screaming, Harry started to desperately kick and hit the muscular man. He needed to get to his daughter, and his wand. " Please!" Harry croaked out. " My baby, please."

Jacob growled and threw the boy to the ground. It didn't feel right to hurt someone so young and defenseless. The boy wasn't even half his size. " Stay away from Bella. I will give you a warning this time but next time you go near her, I will kill you." Jacob turned to leave when the baby's screams caught his attention. He was just heading over to peek in the stroller when a small body crashed into his. It didn't hurt him, but he heard a snap and a scream come from the small boy.

Harry struggled to his feet gasping for air. Ice ran through his veins as he saw the giant man head towards his screaming baby. At that moment Harry went into a blind panic and forgot everything, including that he could perform wandless magic. He charged the man slamming into him with all his strength before he could steal his baby. Slamming into this man was like running into a brick wall. Harry screamed as the impact caused his arm to bend wrong and snap. Harry fell to the ground but quickly got back up ignoring the pain, and attacked again.

Jacob was shocked that even after breaking his arm the young boy was coming at him. Did the boy not feel pain? The baby's cries were really starting to get to him too, for some reason he desperately wanted to comfort her. Jacob shoved the kid to the ground again, and winced when the boy fell on his injured arm.

Harry struggled to his feet again, but he was close to passing out. His arm felt like someone ripped it off, the emotions rolling off this man was crippling him, and he was still weak and recovering from last night.

 " Please" begged Harry. " Don't hurt her." Harry staggered past the stranger and scooped up his daughter.

Jacob froze. " Hey kid, I won't hurt her, I'm not a monster. You better put her down before you hurt her, your injured.

Jacob was standing between him and the house. He needed to get to Moody before he passed out. Harry was holding Leora with his left arm, his uninsured arm. At least now that he was holding Leora, the strangers emotions were cut off.

" Look I'm sorry you thought I was going to hurt her, I would never hurt a baby. I just came to warn you away from Bella." growled Jacob.

Harry's head started spinning and he fell to his knees. Jacob lunged to catch the boy and the baby when the blanket covering the baby slipped off her face. Jacob fell to his knees in front of them as he got his first look at the baby. His world stopped for that moment and he couldn't breath. All of a sudden she became the most important person on the earth to him. She was so tiny and fragile with eyes that looked right into his soul. Jacob was in shock, he couldn't believe that this tiny human was his imprint.

A loud explosion sounded from behind him and Jacob spun around shielding his tiny imprint and the boy behind him. Jacob curled his top lip and growled at the horribly disfigured man pointing a stick at him.

" I leave you alone for ten minutes boy to take a shower, and you attract trouble. You wolf, back away from them before I neuter you." ordered Moody. Moody had just stepped out of the shower when he heard Harry scream. Grabbing his wand, he spelled some clothes on and apparated to the back yard. He wasn't sure what was going on. Both boys were on their knees, but Harry's face was covered in blood.

" It,, It was my fault sir. We had a misunderstanding and he slammed into me, breaking his arm." Jacob knew if he wanted to see his imprint then he was going to have to get on their good side.

Moody limped to Harry to check him over. With a growl, he sent a patronus off to Severus. Moody could tell the boy was close to passing out and his healing skills were lacking. Moody ran his fingers over the handprint shaped bruise blossoming on Harry's neck. " Stay with me boy, Severus will be here in a few minutes." Moody looked back to the extremely muscular teen. " You, pick them up and take them into the warm house. Try anything stupid and you will regret it." Moody shoved his wand into the boys face.

Jacob tried to not laugh at the old man. What did he think he could do with that stick? The crazy man had a wooden leg and some crazy spinning eye. Shaking his head, Jacob reached out to pick up the boy but he screamed and kicked out at him.

" None of that Potter, we need to get your baby in the house before she freezes to death. Let the dog carry you inside." If it was just Harry then Moody would have just levitated the boy into the house but he was holding the baby. It wasn't safe to use magic directly on a baby or small child. Their magical cores were just developing and were unstable, if exposed to too much magic then their core could burn out leaving them a squib or possibly killing them.

Harry looked to the stranger in fear. He didn't want him touching him or his baby but Moody was right, Leora had been out in the cold way to long.

Jacob sighed at seeing the fear in the boys eyes. " Look I'm sorry. I thought you hurt a good friend of mine and I overreacted. I promise I won't hurt you or the little one, let me get you two in the house."

Harry looked down at his daughter who's nose was red from the cold air. Whimpering, Harry nodded his head. He couldn't help but to cry out in pain when  those strong arms wrapped around him and lifted him up.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Obviously, I had Carlisle make up the story about Edward having amnesia. Carlisle needed an excuse for Edward's mood change.

Thank you everyone who reviewed :) PLEASE, keep reviewing.

I will probably update my other fic , Broken Twilight, next!

Sorry I didn't post over the weekend but I was doing yard work.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

 

Hmmm, I know I said that I would update Broke Twilight next, but that didn't happen. Ok, NEXT I will be updating Broken Twilight :)

I love all the reviews I got yesterday which is why I got another chapter out so fast. You guys inspire me :) Please keep up the reviews!

-a- -a- -a-- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- 

Jacob carried the boy and his imprint into the large house and gently placed him on the couch. Looking at the boy he gave him a smile and went to apologize again. Before he could say one word, the boy screamed in his face and kicked him in his nuts, dropping him to the ground screaming. Jacob was doing everything he could to not vomit on the rug.

" Excellent kick Potter, thirty points to Gryffindor." Laughed Moody. " Next time kick straight with the tip of your toes, less side. He will feel like his balls are in his throat."

Jacob groaned and fell to his side. " They already do, sir." chocked Jacob.

Moody laughed and nonchalantly stepped over the moaning wolf, kicking him in the head with his wooden leg. " Sorry about that lad, knee don't bend." chuckled Moody. He knew this had to be more then a simple misunderstanding for Harry to react so violently.

Moody sat down next to Harry. " What happened, Potter?" Even though Moody was looking at Harry, his magical eye and wand stayed on the wolf.

Harry was trembling from the pain in his arm. " Please take her before I drop her." moaned Harry. 

Moody looked to the wolf who was still moaning on the floor holding his balls. Shaking his head, Moody gently took the baby from Harry. " Talk Potter!" demanded Moody.

Harry rubbed his sore throat. " The fucker tried to kill me."

" Is that true, boy?" asked Moody. When Jacob didn't answer, Moody kicked him in the head again with his wooden leg. " Answer me or your nuts won't be the only part of your body in your throat."

" Yes, I mean no." Jacob groaned and slowly sat up. " He hit and threatened a friend of mine. I don't take kindly to men abusing women. I believe in a fair fight."

" And is you beating on a fifteen year old not even half your size, injured, blind in one eye, and terrified for his daughters life, considered a fair fight?" spat Moody.

Jacob lowered his head in shame. When put like that it sounded really bad. " Bella was the love of my life, and he was threatening her." Jacob couldn't believe that this small boy was only a year younger then him. He couldn't believe that he attacked the boy, especially since he thought he was younger. When it came to Bella, he always lost his head.

Moody laughed when he heard the distinctive 'crack' from someone apparating. " Your in for it now lad, daddy's home."

Jacob gulped and nervously turned towards the door. A few seconds later a tall man with shoulder length black hair came storming into the house. Jacob couldn't figure out if he was a vampire or not. He smelled like a vampire, but he also smelled human.

Severus eyes immediately landed on Harry. At least ten years was taken off his life when he got Mad Eye's patronus saying that Harry had been attacked by a wolf and was injured. Severus followed Moody's wand and found the wolf in question cowering on the floor. Looking back to his son, Severus noticed the livid hand print bruise around Harry's neck and the dangling right arm. Severus was fed up with everyone hurting Harry, why couldn't everyone just leave him the hell alone?

In four long strides, Severus had the wolf up and pinned against the wall. " Why the hell did you attack my son?" spat Severus.

Jacob tried to break free but this man was strong, stronger then any human could be. This had to be another vampire. " He attacked Bella." choked out Jacob.

Severus slammed him against the wall again. " He did not attack that little bitch, she attacked him. There were witnesses, including her father. She put my son in the hospital with a concussion. Why else would her father arrest her, you idiot?"

Jacob grabbed the mans arms and tried to break free of his hold. " Bella would never hurt anyone, she's caring and sweet."

" Then she has you fooled. If you don't believe me, go talk to her father. After I kill you for touching my son." growled Severus.

" I'm sorry, please I'm sorry. Bella was crying and said that he hit her, pushed her down then threatened to come after her. I was mad." defended Jacob.

" Well, If being mad justifies assaulting somebody, then your in for a wold of pain because I am pissed." Severus pulled Jacob forward then slammed his head back against the wall. He was set to repeat the action when he heard Harry whimper. Turning around he saw Harry curled up on the couch, holding his head with a badly bleeding nose. Severus cursed Harry's empath abilities.

Severus threw the wolf on the floor at Moody's feet. " If he moves, skin him."

Severus knelt down next to Harry and ran a diagnostic scan. " Fixing your broken arms is getting a little tiring, Potter. Do you think I can go a day without patching you up?"

" M'sorry" mumbled Harry. 

" Why didn't you tell me that my playing with the wolf was hurting you that bad?" Severus sighed and acciod the potions he needed.

Harry gagged as he swallowed the nasty potions. " Because, I was enjoying the show."

" You know that this is going to call for some Skele Gro. I'm also going to start you on another round of nutrient potions and bone strengthening potions. Your bones are very weak from your childhood and then Azkaban." Severus chuckled when Harry groaned and flopped back down on couch.

" Check on Leora first, she was out in the cold too long." pleaded Harry. 

Severus went to wave his wand over the baby but stopped when a deep growl emitted from the wolf shifter. Eyes narrowing, Severus glared at the boy. " What the hell is up with you?"

Jacob didn't like that vampire pointing a stick at his little imprint. She was his and he wasn't going to let anyone hurt her. " She is my imprint, my mate." growled Jacob, standing up to his full height.

" What did you call my daughter?" asked Harry in a deadly calm voice. He didn't like the possessive feelings that Jacob had towards his daughter. Harry also got to his feet. Even though he was only 5'3 to Jacobs 6'7, the magic pouring off him made him more intimidating.

Jacob backed up, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up at the energy crackling around the small boy. " She is my imprint. She is my soul mate. I will be anything she needs me to be, brother, protector,,,,,, lover." Jacob fell back as a blast of raw energy hit him in the chest, knocking him to the ground.

" How about a fucking wolf pelt throw rug for her princess room?" snarled Harry. " If you think I'm going to let you anywhere near my daughter then your one stupid, delusional dog." Harry's hair was blowing from the intense magical power blowing around him.

Jacob gulped and closed his eyes. " You don't have a choice, she is my imprint."

That was the wrong thing to say. Harry's magic lashed out and sent Jacob flying across the room and crashing into the wall. Harry stalked after the fallen man and with another thought, he had the man pinned up against the wall. " You mistook me for a weak little boy, easily cowed. Your 'imprint'" sneered Harry. " is my little girl and is a defenseless infant. I wont be allowing your flea bitten ass anywhere near her. Your are a reckless, hotheaded bully who was ready to kill her father in front of her without getting all the facts. Bella cries on your shoulder and your ready to commit murder. I don't care if you are my daughters soul mate, it will a very long time before I let you in the same room with her; if ever."

" What did you say, Harry?" Edward was standing in the door, eyes black as coal. He came in during Harry's speech and he didn't know what pissed him off more, the fact that Jacob was Leora's soul mate, or the fact that Jacob tried to kill his mate. Either way, he was going to kill Black.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- 

Edward was sitting in his car outside Bella's house. He was dreading seeing her. Right now he could easily forget himself and drain her. She hurt his mate and his daughter. Bella wasn't the person he thought. Slamming his hands on the steering wheel, he growled an got out of the car.

Bella stepped out of the shower toweling her hair. She smiled as she pictured Edward knocking on her door and begging for her forgiveness. She should make him suffer but she loved Edward and wanted to get back to planning her dream wedding. Right now Jacob should be taking care of that pest of a boy. She didn't understand why Edward was taken with the little twerp, but soon he wouldn't be a concern. She knew Jacob wouldn't kill him but he would hurt him enough to send him and that whining little brat of  his running.

Bella had just wrapped a large towel around herself when the doorbell rang. Peeking out the window she squealed when she saw Edward's car in her drive. Not bothering to get dressed she ran down the steps and threw opened the door. " Edward!" she screamed. Bella lunged at Edward and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Edward cringed as a mostly naked Bella pressed herself against his body. He couldn't believe that just a few days ago this would have turned him on. Her blood no longer even sang to him. Everything about her repulsed him. " Bella, please get off me and get some clothes on."

Bella pouted and pulled Edward in the house, slamming the door behind him. " Why Edward, don't you like seeing me in just a small towel." said Bella in her most seductive voice.

Edward sighed. " Bella, just get some clothes on, we need to talk."

Bella gave Edward a peck on the cheek and ran up the stairs. Smirking, Bella turned back to Edward and dropped her towel when she got to the top step.

Edward groaned and closed his eyes. He did not need to see that!

Bella giggled when she heard Edward groan. She knew how much she was driving him crazy. There was no way he was going to be able to hold out to their honeymoon.

Ten minutes later Bella was dressed and calling Edward up to her room. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a skin tight, low cut v-neck red shirt. As soon as Edward entered the room, she threw herself at him and started kissing him.

" I missed you so much , Edward. I forgive you for not texting me. Let's just forget about that horrible incident last night. I understand that you couldn't help me while holding that adorable little baby." Bella started to pull Edward towards the bed. She was going to do her damnedest to get Edward to make love to her. 

" Bella stop!" demanded Edward, shoving Bella's hands off of him.

Bella looked at him confused. " Edward, what's wrong?"

" Bella, I can't believe you. You attacked me and two innocent people last night then lied about it. You didn't even ask what was going on, you just flipped out." explained Edward.

Bella smiled at Edward. " Come on Edward, I said I was sorry. Why does that matter anyway? You and I are getting married in just a couple of months, we have a lot of planning to do." Bella ran her hand up Edward's cold arm.

" Why does it matter?" sneered Edward. " I can't marry you Bella, I don't even want to be in the same room as you. Your are not the girl that I thought you were." Edward quickly grabbed her right hand and pulled of the engagement ring that he gave her. The ring belonged to the mother that took him in after he was sent back time.

Bella screamed and tried to pull her hand back. " Noooo, you don't mean that. How can you say that, I'm your mate."

" I was wrong, your not my mate. I'm sorry Bella, but it is over." Edward turned to leave, he was anxious to get back to Harry.

" This has to do with that stupid boy, doesn't it?" screeched Bella. " We were fine until he came to Forks."

Edward dropped his head and turned back to Bella. " Look Bella, I never meant for you to get hurt. I did love you but I got my old memories back, and I'm already married. I love my mate and I now realize that you are my singer, not my mate."

Bella started crying. " Please, please don't leave me again Edward. I love you, we have been through so much together. What about the Volturi? They are going to come for us if you don't turn me."

" There are ways to trick the Volturi." said Edward. " Bella, I have to get back to my mate. You love Jacob too, go and be with him."

" Are you kidding me?" screamed Bella. " Is that boy your mate?" Bella stared at Edward waiting for him to deny it. " Oh my god, he is your mate. Last night you said 'our' daughter. How the hell can two fags have a baby? There is no way you can father a baby."

Edward was gritting his teeth, trying not to hurt Bella. " It's a long story Bella, but I am that little girls biological father. You stay away from my family."

Bella cackled. " Your family" spat Bella. " Is being run out of Forks as we speak."

Edward advanced on Bella but pulled himself back before touching her. " What are you talking about?" he snarled.

" I told Jacob about how your little butt fuck attacked me last night." giggled Bella. " He was pretty pissed when he left here."

Edward turned to run down the steps but Bella's next words froze him. " If you don't marry and turn me Edward, I will tell the world what you and your family are." Edward snarled but took off for home. If Jacob touched one hair on his mates head, he was going to kill him.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Sirius was sitting in the backseat of a taxi cab with his head on Remus' shoulder moaning. " I am never getting on another one of those flying death traps again, Moony." They were currently twenty five miles from Forks Washington.

Remus chuckled. " Airplane Padfoot, not a flying death trap. Honestly, it wasn't a bad flight. I read horror stories about them, be thankful we didn't crash."

Sirius cringed and moved in closer to his mate. He would doggy paddle back to England before getting on another airplane.

" Have you thought about how we are going to win Harry's trust back? I don't think just walking up and knocking on the front door will be a good idea." said Remus.

" No, that will be a good way to get our asses cursed." Sirius sighed. " Honestly Moony, I don't have a clue. It's not going to be easy, I understand that."

Remus nodded his head, he didn't see how this could work. Sirius was going to end up devastated. " First, we need to glamour ourselves and find a hotel to stay at. Then, we need to see what we can find out. We need to see how Harry is doing before we approach him."

" That sounds like a good idea. Do you think he will ever love us again, Moony.?" whispered Sirius.

" Siri, I don't doubt that Harry loves us now. Do I think he will ever forgive us? No, I'm sorry I don't think he will ever forgive us." Remus closed his eyes when he felt his mates tears on his neck. 

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- 

" Uh oh princess your father just got here, things are going to get entertaining now." Moody looked down to the wee one in his arms. His lonely old heart swelled to see her large emerald eyes with blue stars in them looking up at him, with a smile on her face. " Are you smiling at ugly old me?" Moody looked up when he saw something sail past the corner of his eye. " Oh look princess, your father is teaching your future mate how to fly. Isn't that nice of him?"

Edward didn't have to ask what happened, he could read everything loud and clear in the mutts head. Before Jacob could blink, Edward had him in the air flying across the room. " You will not come near my family again." snarled Edward.

Jacob stumbled to his feet clutching his side. He knew that he had at least one broken rib. " What the hell is your problem, bloodsucker?" snarled Jacob. If his tiny imprint wasn't in the room, he would have shifted and ripped Cullen to pieces. 

In a flash Edward had Jacob airborne again and crashing through the front door. " You tried to kill my mate." he roared as he stalked to the downed wolf. " Your not good enough for my daughter so you can forget about her being your imprint." Edward kicked Jacob in the side, busting another rib.

Jacob rolled away and got to his knees. Bending over he went into a coughing fit , spraying blood all over the ground. Jacob lifted his head up and stared at Edward with blood dripping down his chin. He had never before seen Edward this pissed, not at Victoria and not even at him when he kissed Bella. This was the first time he was truly scared of Edward.

" Edward, I don't understand." Jacob groaned when he started coughing up more blood. He hoped his shifter healing kicked in soon.

Venom was pooling in Edward's mouth, he desperately wanted to kill Jacob. The thought of him touching his daughter caused a bloodlust like he never felt before. He didn't want to drink Jacob, just kill him in the most gory way possible.

" Harry is my mate, not Bella. He is also my husband and the bearer of my daughter. It's a long complicated story, one you haven't earned the right to know. All you need to know is that if you come near either of them, I will kill you." Unfortunately, Edward knew that he couldn't kill Jacob. Jacob was his daughters soul mate and she would need him when she got older. That didn't mean that he couldn't make him suffer and beat the shit out of him when needed.

" You know I can't stay away, the bond won't allow it." whimpered Jacob. If Edward was telling the truth about being his imprints father then he couldn't fight him back and would have to honor his wishes.

Harry stepped up to his husband holding a bloody towel under his nose. He closed his eyes allowing Edward to ground him. After a minute Harry opened them and looked at the pitiful creature in front of him on his knees. " Until she is older, the bond will not affect her. You need to prove to us that you are worthy enough to be around her. Until that time, you will not be permitted to see her. If you wouldn't have acted like a savage I would have happily welcomed you to the family. If I were you I would stop listening to Bella, she's a lying bitch."

Jacob lowered his head. " What can I do to prove myself to you? If I don't see her then the bond will punish me."

Harry didn't need to be an empath to see how bad the shifter was hurting. " You have to figure that our on your own. I know what it feels like to be without your soul mate and I wouldn't wish that on anyone. Leora is my daughter and my first priority. Your recklessness, hotheadedness and bigotry is going to get her hurt. You have a lot to learn, and long way to go before I can trust you around her." Harry sighed and looked to his daughter who was happily cooing to Moody in the house. " When the bond gets to be to much, come to me and I will give you a piece of her clothing. Her scent should be enough to satisfy the bond for a while."

" Thank you." croaked Jacob. " I will do whatever I need too to earn your trust. I am sorry about my actions earlier."

Harry snorted. " You wouldn't be sorry about earlier if my daughter wasn't your imprint."

Jacob opened his mouth then snapped it shut. He was right. If it wasn't for his daughter being his imprint, he probably would be bragging about what he did to Bella.

" Bella isn't the girl we all thought she was. She had us all fooled." said Edward. " She threatened to expose us if I don't marry and turn her."

Jacob's eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe that Bella would do that no matter how mad she got. " What are you going to do?"

Edward shook his head. " I don't know, but she is dangerous."

" I'm sure she is going to turn to me, so I will keep an eye on her and let you know if she plans anything. And don't worry, I won't mention anything about me imprinting on your daughter." Jacob stumbled to his feet, clutching his sides.

" This is against my better judgement wolf, but take this." Severus was standing next Harry holding out a potion.

Jacob took the bottle. Popping the cork he took a sniff and gagged. " What the hell is this, it smells disgusting."

" Why thank you and I can guarantee it will taste worse then what is smells. It will kill your pain until your accelerated healing kicks in." grumbled Severus.

Jacob held his breath and choked down the vile concoction. " What are you people?"

" Prove yourself and we will tell you." laughed Harry.

" Potter, I do believe that there is a bottle of Skele Gro waiting for you." said Severus.

Harry dropped his head on Edward and groaned. Edward chuckled at his mate and scooped him up. " Come on love, let's get you healed,,,,,, again."


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Thank you everyone who had read and reviewed. I enjoy reading your reviews and suggestions. Please keep it up!

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-a /a- -a- -a- 

 

" Jacob Black!" roared Sam " Who the hell do you think you are overriding my orders?" Sam had been furious when he found out that Seth had went to meet with that boy, but he became livid when he found out that Jacob had talked him into going.

Jacob got into Sam's face. He was tired of how Sam was leading the pack, and he was tired of being bossed around. He had an imprint that he needed to protect and he had to prove himself to her family. He wasn't going to let Sam run them out of Forks. He may not know all their secrets but he could tell that Harry was a good kid that had been hurt real bad. Even after attacking him, Harry was going to give him a chance. He would really like to know how Edward- freaking- Cullen was his imprints father. How does a vampire sire a baby?

" You don't want to be getting into my face, Sam Uley." snarled Jacob. " I haven't yet challenged you for alpha, but I am the grandson of Ephraim Black and I was born to be chief. You were hurting Seth by keeping him from his imprint and you were breaking our laws."

Sam's face was turning red in anger. He was the first to shift and he was the pack alpha. Not even the grandson of the great Ephraim Black was going to take that away from him. Jacob may be bigger then him in human and wolf form but he couldn't take him.

" Males do not imprint on males, it is unheard of and unnatural. That family is not normal, and they do not belong here." yelled Sam.

" What the hell Sam, incase you haven't noticed, nobody is normal around here. We are a pack of shape shifting werewolves for crying out loud. There is a coven of fucking vegetarian vampires living in town, with crazy gifts. Tell me, how do they not fit in here?" screamed Jacob.

Neither man noticed that they were starting to draw a crowd. Most of the pack had assembled along with the tribe Elders. They knew eventually that Jacob would challenge Sam. Jacob was born to lead, not follow. Billy Black, Jacobs father, watched nervously but he was also proud that his son was standing up for his pack brother. An imprint was your soul mate, regardless of gender or race. Sam was wrong to ban Seth from seeing his imprint.

" Seth broke alpha's orders and he will be punished for it. He is not to be seeing his imprint, or leaving the reservation. If you try to help him Jacob, you will also be punished." ordered Sam.

Jacob stepped closer to Sam and snarled in his face. " I Jacob Black, challenge you, Sam Uley as rightful alpha of the Quileute pack. Do you accept my challenge?" boomed Jacob, so all assembled could hear his challenge.

Sam licked his lips in nervousness, he honestly didn't think that Jacob would challenge him as pack alpha. Curling his top lip back, he snarled. " I Sam Uley, alpha of the Quileute pack, accept the challenge for alpha by, Jacob Black."

Billy called out loud and clear. " Challenge for alpha issued and accepted. This is not a fight to the death but a fight until one can not continue and submits. Loser accepts to follow the lead of the alpha and no future challenges may be issued. This is a one time shot, Jacob if you lose you will never be able to challenge Sam again. Sam of you lose, you will never be able to challenge Jacob for the position of alpha. Do you both agree to the terms?."

Both men glared at each other, unblinking. " We accept the terms." They  said at the same time.

Billy nodded his head at the pair. " Alright then, you have ten minutes to prepare." Billy turned to the rest of the pack. " There will be no interference, is that understood?" At seeing all the shifters nod, he added. " You will follow whoever comes out as alpha." Once again they all nodded.

Seth was wringing his hands anxiously, this was all his fault. He should have just obeyed Sam. Now Sam and Jacob were going to be fighting over alpha position. Seth approached Jacob where he was stretching, topless and with a pair of cutoff jean shorts. " Jake, don't do this. It's not worth it, I will stop seeing Fred." Seth had to clench his first over his heart, it physically hurt to say that.

Jacob looked at the youngest pack member. " Earlier today I imprinted on the baby belonging to the new boy.  I would move heaven and earth to be with her. Seth, your imprint is worth it. This challenge isn't just about Sam banning you from seeing your imprint. Sam is not a good alpha, he doesn't take the packs feelings into consideration or their opinions. Sam is starting to become a bully and if we let him, he is only going to get worse." Jacob reached out and pulled Seth into a hug. " Never put the pack before your imprint. Your imprint is the other half of your soul, your reason for existing. I don't care if your imprint is an orange polka dotted alien, no one has the right to keep you from them."

Seth smiled and hugged his pack brother back. " Thanks man. Fred doesn't have polka dots, but he does have orange hair and freckles. I'm so happy that you imprinted and can now forget about Bella, I never thought she was good enough for you."

Jacob laughed and ruffled Seth's hair. " Thanks. Hey, you better root for me."  
   
Seth nodded his head. " Of course, you got this in the bag. Your the biggest, fastest and strongest in the pack."

"'And the hardheaded-est." added Leah. " You sure you know what your doing, Black?"

Jacob smirked at the only female shifter in the pack. " Nope, but it needs to be done."

" Well, I will be rooting for you." Leah looked in Jacob's eyes and smiled. " Congrats on imprinting." Leah was trying not to show how jealous she was. She was lonely, and desperately wanted to find someone who would love and take care of her. Every time she saw Sam and Emily together, another piece of her died.

Jacob shocked the female wolf by pulling her into a hug. " Thanks, and have patience, you will find your imprint someday."

" Time" called out Billy. " In order to be a good alpha you need to be just as strong in your human form as you do in your wolf. For the first five minutes, there will be no shifting. There will also be no weapons, this is a battle of strength and brains.

Both Jacob and Sam moved to the center of the clearing. All the Elders and pack members were there to witness the event. Most of the pack were rooting for Sam, the remaining didn't care either way.

The pair started circling each other. Jacob was taller and stronger, but Sam wasn't lacking in the muscle department. Sam made the first move by lunging at Jacob. Jacob sidestepped Sam and landed a hard punch to Sam's kidney. The punch was painful but Sam managed to stay on his feet and shake it off. Sam spun around throwing a punch at Jacob's jaw, he lost his balance and fell when Jacob swept his feet out from under him. Quickly rolling over, Sam jumped to his feet. As Sam was getting his bearings, Jacob landed two punches to his face. Sam stayed on his feet, lunging forward he slammed his shoulder into Jacob's stomach sending him crashing to the ground. Straddling Jacob's stomach, Sam started raining punches down on Jacob. With one arm protecting his face, Jacob wrapped his other arm around Sam's neck and yanked him off of him. Jacob jumped on Sam and punched him hard in the face, breaking his nose. Jacob got up and backed away from Sam, wiping his own blood off his face. Jacob had blood pouring out of his nose and a split lip.

Sam stumbled to his feet clutching his broken nose. Growling, Sam lunged again at Jacob managing one punch to his to his side before Jacob sidestepped again and nailed three punches into Sam's kidneys, dropping him to his knees. With Sam on his knee's trying to catch his breath, Jacob kicked him in his side, cracking a rib.

Billy watched on proud of his son. His son was meant to be the alpha, it was in his blood. Billy liked Sam, but he didn't have what it took to be a good alpha. Jacob was obviously beating Sam in the hand to hand fight. Looking at his watch, he counted down the thirty remaining seconds then blew his whistle.

Immediately both men shifted, Jacob a large russet wolf, and Sam a slightly smaller black wolf. The black wolf was visibly favoring his left side. Jacob snarled and and jumped at Sam, sinking his large canines into his shoulder muscles. Jacob didn't let up on Sam even when he heard him yelping in pain. Jacob bit and tore into any part of Sam he could get a hold off. He could feel Sam's canines tearing into him, but he didn't feel it. He needed to win this fight. He needed to win it for the pack, for himself, and most importantly for his imprint.

Jacob grabbed Sam by the scruff of the neck and threw him across the field. Stalking the downed wolf he let out a warning growl, daring him to get up. The black wolf tried to get to his feet but whined when his legs gave out from under him. He was bleeding from multiple wounds and had broken his right leg when Jacob had tossed him.

Jacob stood over Sam snarling and drooling. He was ordering Sam to bare his neck and submit to him. Sam started to snarl back refusing to submit when Jacob lunged forward and sank his teeth into his neck, burying them in deep. The black wolf tried to shake loose of Jacob's jaws but the russet wolf was stronger then him. Whining, Sam went limp and rolled onto his back, baring his neck and vulnerable belly; submitting. 

Jacob bit down harder on Sam's neck before releasing his it. Standing over top the submitting wolf, Jacob threw his head back and let out a victorious howl. A few seconds later he was joined by the rest of his pack.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a

Harry was standing next to Leora's crib watching her sleep. She was such a good baby, and hardly ever cried. Rubbing his still sore neck, he thought about the shifter that was his daughter's soul mate. He was trying not to dwell on the fact that the man was a year older then him and seventeen years older then Leora. He knew enough about shifters to know that Jacob would stop aging until Leora became an adult. He also knew that right now, Jacob only saw her as a baby sister, there was nothing sick or perverted about it. He should be happy that Leora had already found her soul mate and would always be loved and protected. He just wished that everything would slow down. The last few days was a whirlwind. So much has changed since coming to Forks. 

Harry smiled as he thought about his Cedric, now Edward. Since regaining his memories, Edward had returned to being the same loving, protective and understanding husband that he was before. He didn't know what he did to earn a second chance with his soul mate, but he wasn't going to ruin it. He was going to live everyday to the fullest and try not to dwell on his horrific past.  
He was going to give his daughter the life and family that he never had.

Harry was still in shock that Severus and Bill wanted to adopt him. He was getting everything he ever dreamed of, and sadly it was scaring him. Nothing good in his life ever lasted. There was always someone or something there to remind him that he was unworthy of love and a family.

" Don't think like that." pleaded Edward, wrapping his strong cold arms around Harry. " You are worthy." Edward turned Harry around so he could look him in the eyes. " You are an amazing person, Harry James Potter- soon to be Cullen. Your capacity to love is unmatched. You, who have never known love or a kind word has a bigger heart then anyone I have ever met in my hundred plus years. I would have happily tore apart Jacob today, but even after he attempted to kill you, you showed him mercy and understanding. I am the one not worthy of you."

" You saved my life, more then once. You are worthy and I love you!" Harry leaned in and kissed Edward.

Edward growled and passionately. returned the kiss.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Albus stepped through the floo at the Burrow grinning. He had to call in a lot of favors and now owed a lot of favors, but Harry was now the adopted son of Molly and Arthur Weasley. Now, all they had to do was find the boy, get all three of them to place a drop of blood on the adoption papers then everything would be perfectly legal and binding.

" Albus, I wasn't expecting you so soon. Please tell me that you have good news for us." grinned Molly Weasley.

Dumbledore took a seat at the table and accepted to offered cup of tea. " Congratulations, you have just became the parents of Harry Potter and the grandparents of his daughter."

Molly squealed in excitement and clapped her hands. " Thank you so much, Albus. Harry is going to be so happy when he finds out." gushed Molly.

" Harry has always had a fondness for you lot and the Burrow." Albus pushed the adoption papers across the table. " All I need is your signature and a drop of blood and it will be official. We will still need Harry's blood, but I am sure that he will be more then happy to supply it."

Grinning, Molly signed her name and pricked her finger. She couldn't wait to find Harry and bring both him and his precious little daughter home. She couldn't wait to have another baby in the house, and a girl too. She was going to start immediately turning Bill's old room into a nursery. Molly placed the official papers in front of her husband and the quill. 

Arthur stared down at the papers with a bitter taste in his mouth. This was wrong, and he couldn't believe his wife and the headmaster were going to do this to Harry. Arthur picked up the quill and looked at it like it was covered in stinksap. " What makes you two think that Harry would want to live here after what we put him through?" Arthur brought his eyes up to meet those of his wife and headmaster.

Dumbledore smiled at the Weasley patriarch. " Harry is a forgiving boy, and despite what he said, he loves this family."

Arthur shook his head. " We begged you to allow us to adopt Harry since he was twelve years old and you refused. Now because your reputation is on the line, you are allowing us." Arthur placed the quill back on the table. " You aren't doing this for Harry, you are doing this for yourself. Harry wants nothing to do with us and the wizarding world, and we should respect that decision." Arthur turned to his wife. " I am disappointed in you. You want to tear that baby out of that boys arms and only allow him to see her for a few months out of the year. Would you allow someone else to raise your baby? This is wrong and I refuse to sign. I wasn't there for Harry when he needed me, but I'll be damned if I betray him again." Arthur got up and floo'd to the ministry.

Molly sat there speechless staring into the fireplace where her husband disappeared. She could not believe that her husband refused to sign the adoption papers. 

Dumbledore cleared his throat. " Molly, if Arthur doesn't sign the papers then the adoption will fall through. It is imperative that he signs them as soon as possible." Dumbledore was shocked that Arthur had stood up against him and his wife. Arthur was always a mild mannered man who was content to let his wife run the house and follow his lead.

Molly nodded her head. " I'm terribly sorry, Albus. I will talk with Arthur when he gets home. I will make him see that we only have Harry's best interest at heart. Harry is just a child himself and shouldn't have to take on the responsibility of raising a baby. Harry should be at school having fun with his friends and playing Quidditch. I'm just glad that the little one will be safe in my arms and not with her grandfather, Amos Diggory." Molly shivered at the thought of what Diggory did to Harry while he was in Azkaban.

Dumbledore looked sadly at Molly. " Grief has a way of changing a person. There is no greater loss then that of a child. Regardless, I am disgusted that Amos beat and raped that poor boy while he was helpless in Azkaban. How Harry managed to carry and birth Cedric's baby in such extreme conditions, I will never know. Minister Fudge should be tossed out of office for allowing Amos to perform such horrific acts."

Molly sat with tears falling down her cheeks. " Harry needs us. I know my sons and Severus have Harry's best interest at heart, but they can't give him a loving family. I will have Arthur sign these papers tonight."

Both Dumbledore and Molly were so caught up in their thoughts, that they didn't notice a beetle scurry across the table and out the window.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- 

Moody quickly went thumping down the stairs. He had just gotten a disturbing letter from Tonks, his favorite Auror trainee. It seemed that the goat couldn't let things go. Once again he was trying to control Potter's life. He just hoped that they weren't to late to stop Dumbledore.

" Meeting" barked Moody, passing everyone lounging around the living room. Moody couldn't help but smile when he spotted Harry and Edward cuddling on the couch with little Leora between them. He hated giving bad news to that poor boy.

" What's up Mad Eye?" asked George.

Moody looked around to everyone assembled. " I got a letter from Tonks today." At seeing the death glare Severus was giving him, he quickly added. " Relax, she doesn't know our location but she does have a way of getting letters to me. She was at a meeting the other day held by Dumbledore at the Burrow. Dumbledore is pushing to have Harry adopted by the Weasley's, and it's looking like it is going to go through."

Harry leaned into Edward trembling. Why couldn't they just leave him alone?  
" I knew my happiness was to good to be true." he whispered.

Moody looked sadly to Harry. " Molly is going to force you back to Hogwarts and raise Leora at the Burrow."

As soon as the words were out of Moody's mouth, Harry's magic reacted violently. Pictures were knocked off the walls, the large window in the dining room was blown out and wind was blowing through the room. Severus pulled out a calming draught and poured it down Harry's throat. After a minute everything settled and Harry slumped against Edward looking despondent.

" Calm down Harry, he doesn't know where we are. We have time formulate a plan, I will not let him take you away and separate you from your daughter." said Severus. Severus couldn't blame Harry for losing his magic, he was having a hard time keeping his contained.

Harry looked up at the man he was hoping was going to become his father. " We were going to file papers for you and Bill to adopt me. We were going to become a real family." he said in a small voice.

Severus knelt down in front of Harry. " We will become a real family. This is not going to stop me from adopting you. We will go to the Gringotts in Seattle tomorrow and start the process."

Harry tried to smile at the man he had come to love. He wasn't feeling to hopeful, nothing ever worked out good for him.

" Correct me if I'm wrong." said Edward. " But as Harry's husband and soul mate, am I not Harry's legal guardian?"

Severus raised one eyebrow at Edward and stared, unblinking. " That is a good question, we will have to ask the goblins tomorrow. Technically Harry Potter is married to Cedric Diggory. Cedric died eight months ago , proof is on the Diggory family tapestry. You yourself are legally Edward Cullen. Genetically though you are Cedric Diggory."

" What if I were to remarry Harry as Edward Cullen? Harry was going to take the last name Cullen anyway." asked Edward.

" I think that would be the smart way to go." growled Moody. " If you two are legally married, Dumbledore won't have a leg to stand on."

Harry smiled at Edward then looked back at Severus. " Will you still be able to adopt me?" he desperately wanted Severus to be his dad.

Severus smiled at Harry. He still couldn't believe that someone would want him as a dad. " You are never to old to be adopted. I will legally become your dad."

Harry leaned forward and gave Severus a hug, shocking the stern man.

" Tonks also had one other piece of interesting news." said Moody. " Sirius and Remus have not been seen in almost a week. They banned everybody from Grimmauld Place and warded it tighter then a Gringotts vault."

Severus cursed and banged his hand on the table. " Those damn mutts are searching for you."

Harry lowered his head and his shoulders started shaking. Edward reached out to comfort his husband. His hand stopped, hovering above Harry's shoulder when he heard a soft giggling. "   Are you laughing?" he asked.

Harry lifted his head and everyone was relieved to see a huge smile on his face.

" What was in that calming draught, Sev?" asked Bill.

Harry started to laugh even harder. " Can,,, can you imagine the look on Sirius' face when he finds out the you are my dad." Sirius despised Severus. Even though Harry still loved Sirius and Remus, they didn't deserve a second chance. He was going to get a dad in a man that may not have always been nice to him, but have always been there for him.

Severus surprised everyone by joining in with Harry's laughing. Oh yes, what a perfect way to get back at Sirius Black.


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Harry Potter to Twilight.

 

Howdy all, I hope everyone is having a great day or night :) I was going to wait a day or two before posting this, but since I got such awesome reviews, I decided to give it to you now:) You readers are really amazing, and make me feel great, thank you!

Please review!

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- 

Severus, Bill, Carlisle, Edward and Leora accompanied Harry to Gringotts in Seattle Washington. They were hoping to get the matter of Harry's guardianship settled before he was forced to return to Hogwarts. Harry hadn't been able to sleep the night before, he was terrified of getting drug back to the people that betrayed him.

"Relax love, everything will be ok." whispered Edward. Edward was carrying his daughter who was wrapped up in a pale purple blanket.

"Nothing has ever been OK for me." sighed Harry. "Forgive me if I don't have much faith in the system, it has never worked for me before."

The group followed a gnarly, slumped over goblin to a back room. They waited patiently while he walked around his large desk and took a seat. "I am Blackroot, and you are Harry Potter, Severus Snape and William Weasley. No farther introductions are needed, but I would like to know who the vampires are." The goblin looked curiously at Carlisle and Edward.

"I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my son Edward Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you." answered Carlisle.

Blackroot gave Carlisle a strange look. He had never met one of his kind that treated them with respect. Vampires normally looked down on all species. "What can I help you with today?" Blackroot knew all about Harry Potter and everything he had been through. 

"We have come today because my guardianship of Harry has supposedly been revoked. I would also like to enquire about officially adopting Harry." said Severus, in a silky smooth voice. Severus looked to Harry who was nervously fiddling with the edge of Leora's blanket.

"Yes, well as soon as Arthur Weasley signs the adoption forms, they will be Potter's official adoptive parents." Blackroot folded his hands together and looked at the wizards and vampires.

"Not only am I Edward Cullen, but I am also Cedric Diggory. I legally married Harry when he was fourteen and I was seventeen, does that not make me Harry's legal guardian?" asked Edward.

Blackroot stared at the vampire proclaiming to be the deceased Diggory heir. "Since I can't use your blood to test your claim, I will need a sample of your hair." Blackroot picked up a bowl and handed it to the vampire. "Pluck out a few strands and place them in the bowl."

Edward nodded and did as told. Patiently he waited while Blackroot poured a black potion in the bowl, swirled it around, then dumped it onto a blank piece of parchment. Everyone leaned forward as names started sketching themselves on the piece of parchment.

Blackroot chuckled at them and snatched the paper from their view. "According to this, you are indeed Cedric Diggory, your husband is Harry James Potter and you have one daughter, Leora Kalila Potter. It also says that you died on June 24th of last year competing in the TriWizard tournament. All information we have on the Diggory family, that automatically updates itself, lists you as deceased. The Diggory family tapestry also lists you as deceased. In other words, Cedric Diggory, husband to Harry Potter, father to Leora Potter, is dead."

Harry choked back a sob that was trying to escape. "What does that mean?" He asked in a trembling voice. He hated hearing that his husband was dead, if felt like ice water running through his veins.

"It means, Mr Potter, that a dead man cannot be your guardian, or husband." Blackroot said flatly.

Harry turned his head into Edwards shoulder to hide his tears. He just knew that this wasn't going to work out for him. He was going to be forced to return to Hogwarts and be ripped from his daughter until he turned seventeen.

Edward passed Leora to Bill and scooped up Harry and placed him in his lap, holding him tight. "So, I am not married to Harry? Edward asked with dread.

"You, as in Edward Cullen, are not married to Harry Potter." replied Blackroot.

Severus sighed and ran his hand over his face. "So, who does have guardianship of Harry at the current moment?

Blackroot shuffled through some papers. "Your guardianship of Mr Potter was revoked a few days ago. Until Mr Weasley signs the adoption forms, guardianship has returned to Mr Potter's father-in-law, Amos Diggory."

Harry started choking on his sobs. Getting sent to Amos was worse then going to the Burrow and Hogwarts. Severus reached into his robe and pulled out a calming draught, and passed it to Edward.

"Edward may no longer be Cedric Diggory, but he is still the soul mate to Harry Potter. Can they get remarried?" asked Severus.

"Mr Potter is underage and can not get married without his guardians consent." Replied Blackroot stiffly.

Severus cursed, this was not going to be easy. Amos was stubborn and he wanted to be a part of Leora's life, there was no way in hell he was going to let that raping bastard near his granddaughter. "Is here any way I can get guardianship of Harry again, or adopt him."

Blackroot sighed "Again you will need to go through Amos Diggory. He has signed guardianship of Harry over to the Weasley's. As soon as Arthur Weasley signs the forms, Amos will no longer have any say in Harry's life. Is there a possibility that Mr and Mrs Weasley will allow Harry to marry Edward Cullen?" 

Bill groaned "My father possibly, but not my mother. She is too controlling and it has to be her way, or no way. She will want Harry in Hogwarts, she won't care about soul mate bonds, or his desire to stay with his daughter."

"The soul mate bond" mumbled Edward. Edward looked at the goblin. "We are bonded soul mates, Harry needs to have daily contact with me. Would I be allowed to live at Hogwarts with him?"

"No!" screamed Harry. "I don't care what that bitch or Dumbledore wants. I refuse to return to Hogwarts, the Burrow or Britain. My life has always been about what other people wanted, well no more!" As Harry raged, wind started whipping around the room and things began to rattle. " I am tired of everyone telling me how I am going to live my life, no one has ever had my best interest at heart. I am done, and I will not allow it." Harry stood up and walked to the door.

"Potter!" yelled Severus. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to pay a visit to my dear old father-in-law and get him to sign permission for you to adopt me. If he refuses, then I'm going to pay Mrs Skeeter a visit." He snarled.

Edward lunged to his feet and wrapped his arms around Harry. "You just can't go storming off to my father demanding things."

"Edward I love you, but you don't want to try to stop me. I need to get to him before Mrs Weasley's shrieking breaks Mr Weasley and he signs. If he signs, I won't have a chance in hell of getting Severus as my dad, and we won't be able to marry until I am seventeen. I'm not joking, I'm through with them dictating my life."

Edward smiled at his furious little mate. It felt so good to see the fire back in Harry's eyes. "I'm not going to stop you, but we need to plan. You also will not be going on your own."

"He most certainly will not be going alone." said Severus in a deadly calm voice. "I agree with Harry, we need to do this before Molly's harping breaks Arthur. Merlin knows, I would do almost anything to shut that nag up." Severus cleared his throat and looked sheepishly at his mate.

Bill laughed "I agree, why do you think I moved so far away from home as soon as I graduated? Why you guys plan, I will pay a visit to my father. I think we can get him on our side."

Blackroot cleared his throat. " I advise you to move quick. If Mr Potter's guardianship remains in limbo for a month, then guardianship will go to the Ministry. You can bet that Fudge would love nothing more then to get his hands on Mr Potter, and his vaults"

Harry nodded and approached the goblin. "Thank you for your time and help, sir." Harry made eye contact with the stunned goblin, and bowed.

As Harry was exiting the room Blackroot called out to him. "Mr Potter, I wish you luck." Looking around his office, he added. "Mr Potter, this office is designed so no magic can be used, with or without a wand."

Harry grimaced and looked around at the damage his magic caused. "I'm sorry sir, sometimes I have a hard time controlling my magic. Please take money for repairs from my vault."

Blackroot studied the young Potter heir. He was so different from other wizards, and incredibly powerful. "That won't be necessary, Mr Potter. Everything broken can be repaired within minutes. Don't let the wizards change you. You are a rare wizard, Mr Potter, with a pure soul. If I can be of assistance to you in the future, don't hesitate to ask. Good day to you gentlemen."

-a--a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- 

 

Dumbledore choked on his lemon drop as he read this mornings copy of The Daily Prophet. Looking up, he noticed every student and teacher in the Great Hall were looking at him in shock and anger.

"Is this true?" squeaked tiny Professor Flitwick. His tiny hand was waving his copy of the Daily Prophet in front of his face.

"Oh Albus, please tell me that we didn't send a pregnant fourteen year old boy to Azkaban." cried Minerva. She wasn't there the day Harry left Grimmauld Place, she didn't know about the baby.

" Is what Skeeter wrote true? Did Amos really do those horrible things to Harry?" asked a shocked and disgusted Professor Sprout. Cedric was one of her Badgers and as such had met Mr Diggory on more then one occasion. He was always very kind to her and a loving father to Cedric.

Albus coughed a few times trying to clear his throat, and buy himself a few minutes. "Harry was indeed pregnant, but we didn't know it at the time. Harry will soon be retuning to Hogwarts where we will all be able help and care for him."

"And what of his child? Babies are not permitted at Hogwarts." asked Madam Pomfrey. She was stunned that Harry was able to carry a baby while suffering in Azkaban. Even in the best of conditions, the chances of a male carrying and delivering a live baby was extremely rare. Most men miscarried around the fourth month, when the baby required more magic in order to grow.

"The Weasley family were kind enough to offer Harry a home and a family. As we speak, Arthur Weasley is signing the adoption forms. Molly will be keeping and raising the baby for Harry while he finishes his schooling." Dumbledore scanned his teachers faces and was shocked to see them scowling at him.

"And how does Harry feel about these arrangements?" asked Minerva. She was trying to hold back her anger. It wouldn't look good if she flipped out on the Headmaster in front of all the students.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "We still have to locate Harry and give him the good news, but he will be thrilled to get to return to Hogwarts."

"Are you delusional, old man?" screamed Minerva. She cringed when her voice echoed around the hall. She knew that there was no way that Harry would leave his daughter with Molly to raise. Harry craved a family more then anything, he wouldn't just walk away from his own daughter.

Hermione sat in her seat at the Gryffindor table with tears streaming down her face. On the front page of The Daily Prophet was a picture of her smiling, ex-best friend, Harry. The picture was the one they used during the Triwizard tournament. She didn't know how to feel about the article. The article claimed that Ron's parents were adopting Harry and he would soon be returning to Hogwarts. She would love to get the chance to prove to Harry how truly sorry she was, but she knew that there was no way that Harry would willingly return.

"This is awesome" proclaimed Ron, with his mouth full of food. "Harry is going to be my brother."

Hermione shook her head at her clueless friend. "Really, do you honestly think that Harry wants to be part of your family?" 

"Hey, what does that mean? There is nothing wrong with my family, besides, Harry loves my family." yelled Ron.

Hermione slammed her hands on the table. "No, Harry loved your family, as in past tense. After what they and the rest of us did, he wants nothing to do with them. Harry doesn't want to come back to Hogwarts, and he sure as hell doesn't want your mother raising his baby."

"My mother is a great mother." Ron raged back.

"Yes, but she isn't the mother to Harry's baby. Do you honestly think that Harry wants to leave his daughter? Think about it Ron, what is the one thing Harry wants more then anything?" Hermione sadly looked back at the picture on the front page of the paper.

Ron swallowed his food, and the lump in his throat. Hermione had a point, there was no way that Harry would willingly leave his daughter behind. 

"We have to help him." said Neville quietly. "We all owe it to Harry." Neville was ashamed of himself. He never believed that Harry killed Cedric, but he also never stood up for him. Harry was the only person in Hogwarts who never looked down on him and treated him like he was nothing more then a squib. Harry always wished him a good morning when they first woke up, and offered him a good night before falling asleep. 

"What can we do to help Harry?" asked Ginny.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know, but I will look in the library. Maybe we can get it so Harry can bring his daughter with him to Hogwarts. Harry couldn't have been the first student to ever fall pregnant, there has to be others cases."

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a 

Amos Diggory stepped out of the floo at the Ministry. He was running late today so he never got to read this mornings copy of The Daily Prophet. Starting off in the direction of his office, Amos stopped when he noticed everyone at the Ministry was unmoving and staring at him. "Morning" he said, sounding happier then what he felt. Since his sons death his life had been going to hell. Now to top it all off, he had a precious granddaughter that he would never get to see, and his wife had filed for divorce. He was shocked last week when Albus showed up at his office demanding that he sign his rights to Potter over. He didn't realize that he still had guardian rights, but Albus was a quick to point out what would happen if the wizarding world found out what he did to their perfect Boy-Who-Lived.

Amos forced a smile on his face as an elderly witch approached him. "You are a disgusting piece of filth that deserves to have their soul sucked out." she screeched at him.

"He doesn't have a soul!" yelled someone from in the crowd.

Amos stepped back when the witch who yelled at him, swung her bag and hit him in the gut. "Rot in hell you child raping piece of shit." He watched stunned as she spit at his feet and walked away. With all color drained from his face, Amos looked around the crowd. Everyone gathered looked like they wanted to tear him to pieces.

"All right, everyone move along." boomed Kingsley. Fudge had sent him to escort Amos to his office. Fudge had snuck into his office early this morning and warded it to keep anyone from entering it.

"Kingsley, what,,, what is going on?" asked Amos.

Kingsley sneered at the man in front of him. "Obviously you didn't read the paper this morning." Kingsley took his copy and tossed it at him.

Amos caught the paper with trembling hands. He looked down and almost fainted when he saw the headline of today's paper, and a picture of his son-in-law.

PREGNANT HERO OF THE WIZARDING WORLD, BETRAYED BY US, RAPED BY HIS FATHER-IN-LAW! By Rita Skeeter.

Our world was turned upside down a few weeks ago when we were informed that Harry Potter, our own little hero, was innocent of the charges that sent him to Azkaban for eight months. Since then, we have asked ourselves why, what truly happened? All we were told was that Harry was innocent and that Headmaster Dumbledore allowed an innocent boy get sent to Azkaban. We were shocked and outraged when Minister Fudge sealed the files and banned court members from speaking out. Well my dear readers, I have uncovered the truth of what really happened, and let me tell you, I was horrified.

Cedric Diggory, a young man of great talent and with a promising future ahead of him, was tragically killed during the final Triwizard Tournament task. I have to come to find out that Mr Diggory was the bonded soul mate of our young Mr Potter. The couple had a small wedding held at Gringotts with just their friends, Fred and George Weasley in attendance, a few months before Mr Diggory's demise. For those who are not aware of the significance of this, soul mates can not kill or hurt one another. Another shocking discovery that I came across, Mr Potter is a very rare, magical empath. As an empath, Mr Potter would have been physically incapable of murder.

Despite Amos Diggory's pleading for the kiss, Mr Potter was sentenced to life in Azkaban. One would think that this punishment was enough for a fourteen year old wizard, but not for Amos Diggory. Mr Diggory, with the permission of our own Minister of Magic, was allowed weekly visitations with Mr Potter, where he would spend hours brutally beating, and raping him. Please keep in mind that at the time Mr Potter was a a helpless fourteen year old boy. I was able to visit with Mr Potter's cell mates who describe Mr Diggory as being more brutal and blood thirsty then the Dark Lord. "I will never get the boys screams out of my head." cries convicted Death Eater, Bellatrix Lestrange. "Even the Dark Lord showed more mercy to his enemies." added Mrs Lestrange. "He was just an innocent pup, that bastard beat, bit, stabbed, broke bones, and raped him, but despite what that monster did, he stayed strong and lived. He had a pup of his own to look after." growled notorious werewolf, Fenrir Greyback.

Pup of his own, you ask? Yes wizards and witches you heard correct. Harry Potter was pregnant with Mr Diggory's baby when he was sentenced to life in Azkaban. Male pregnancies are very rare, and very dangerous, and can only happen between soul mates. It takes a lot of magic to sustain a male pregnancy, and help the fetus grow. Over ninety percent of male pregnancies end in a miscarriage within the first few months. Mr Potter must be an extremely powerful wizard for him to not only beat the odds against him and his baby, but to do it while Dementors fed off him, lack of proper nutrition, and the abuse and rapes he suffered at the hands of his father-in-law. This reporter was further shocked when she learned that Mr Potter gave birth to a tiny baby girl, alone in his cell, the day before being set free. No details are known about the health of baby Potter, or her name, but I pray that she is healthy.

Since Mr Potter's release, we have been asking about his whereabouts. Albus Dumbledore has assured us that Harry is getting the medical attention that he requires and will be returning to Hogwarts next fall. I have come to learn different. Mr Potter, with the help of his ex-Potions Professor Severus Snape, William Weasley, Fred and George Weasley and the highly decorated ex-Auror Alastor Moody, have left Britain for a location unknown. Severus Snape was able to gain custody of Mr Potter, and at his Harry's pleading, took him away from the people who betrayed and hurt him.

Just two days ago I heard of an underhanded plot by our esteemed Headmaster to force Mr Potter back to Britain, and to remove his child from him. Album Dumbledore was able to get Mr Snape's guardianship revoked, and filed for Arthur and Molly Weasley to adopt him. At one time Mr Potter thought of the Weasley's like his own family, until they turned their backs on him and sold him out at his trial. Their plan is to force Mr Potter back to Britain and send him to Hogwarts, while Mrs Weasley raises his daughter at home. Harry would only be able to see his child on holidays and summer vacations. Their plan hit a snag when Arthur Weasley refused to sign the adoption papers. He believes that what they are doing is wrong, and that Mr Potter should be left alone and allowed to live his life how he wants.

I ask you, what gives Albus Dumbledore the right to dictate Mr Potter's life? I for one agree with Arthur Weasley. Mr Potter should be left alone and allowed to live a peaceful life with his new family and daughter.

Amos dropped the paper and fell to his knees. He couldn't believe that what he did got leaked out. His life was ruined, nobody would want to have anything to do with him. He lost everything worth living for.


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

OMG,, finally an update! I am so sorry, but I have been incredibly busy. On top of getting back to work and the kids on summer break, I got a 3 month old Border Collie puppy. He is a great little pup, but boy is he a menace. It seems every time I sit down to write, I have to get back up to get something out of his mouth. I forgot how demanding and how much work puppies were. Patience, I know he will get there,,lol.

Enjoy and please review. Hopefully I will be able to update nag other fics thus week too:)

-a- -a- -a- --a a-a -a- --a- -a- -a- 

"I can't believe you won't sign the papers. Don't you care about Harry, don't you want to give him the family that he always wanted?" pleaded Molly. She had been trying to get her husband to sign the adoption papers all evening. She couldn't believe how stubborn Arthur was being.

Arthur sighed and lowered the paper he had been reading, well trying to read. "Obviously Molly, I care more for Harry then you do." snapped Arthur. 

"Harry has a family, one that cares a great deal for him, one that only wants to see him happy."

"Bill!" yelled Molly. She was so focused on getting her husband to sign the adoption papers that she never heard her son floo in. Molly ran to hug her son, but was shocked when he moved away from her.

"You need to leave Harry and his daughter alone." said Bill sternly. "Harry is happier then what I have ever have seen him. He has a father in Severus and I and brothers in the twins. Harry has also made some amazing friends where we are living at, ones that would never betray him for five minutes of fame." They had decided not to tell everyone about Cedric until after he had a chance to confront his father.

"Bill, I'm sorry but you are not ready to be a father to a teenage boy. What do you mean, you and Severus?" demanded Molly.

Bill rolled his eyes. "I am Severus' mate and we are adopting Harry."

Molly threw down the adoption papers that she had been holding. "You,,, you are Severus' mate? Oh dear, that's wonderful." Molly gave Bill a hug, but didn't miss the lack of response from him. "You two are just starting your life together, you don't need to be burdened with a teenager and his infant daughter. Now, tell your father to sign the papers."

Bill just stood there staring at his mother in disbelief. "What is wrong with you? Why are you insisting on making Harry miserable? I hate to break it to you mother, but Harry never wants to see you again. He is happy, so very happy. If you truly want him to be happy then you will leave him with Severus and I."

Molly smiled at her son. "William, I understand that Harry has some hurt feelings, but he will come around. He just needs to see that we only want what's best for him. He needs to finish his schooling, find a nice girl or boy and settled down."

"Some hurt feelings." Bill whispered. "Are you kidding me, some hurt feelings? Harry ran, ran from you, and ran from the wizarding world. He has more then, some, hurt feelings. You all sent him to Azkaban without even getting the facts, you horribly betrayed him."

Arthur walked over to his upset son and placed his had on his shoulder. "Congratulations on finding your mate, I wish you all the happiness. Please, tell Harry how sorry I am for doubting him and not standing up for him. " Arthur turned to his wife. "I will not be signing the papers and if your mother keeps it up, I will be getting a room at the Leaky Cauldron."

Molly covered her mouth with her hand. In all their years of marriage, Arthur had never threatened to leave her. Tears started to fill her eyes. "I just want to help Harry, I feel so guilty."

"Forcing him to return to the place that he hates and to the people that hurt him, is not helping. Harry hasn't been able to eat or sleep since he found out about you trying to adopt him. He has been crying and clinging to his daughter, the daughter that you want to tear out of his arms. He was so happy when Severus and I offered to adopt him. You need to let him decide on his own to return, not force him. Let him heal, let him find himself." pleaded Bill.

Molly fell into the kitchen chair and covered her face with both her hands, crying. She knew that there was no way that Harry would ever return on his own. "Every night I have nightmares about Harry being in Azkaban and about what Amos did to him. I just want to give him the love that he deserves."

Bill sighed. "He is getting it mother, I promise you that. Please, just leave him alone."

Molly shook her head. "If I do that, I will never see Harry again. No, I need to prove to him that I feel horrible over what we did and said. He also needs help with that little baby of his, she needs a woman's influence."

Bill had to bite his tongue to keep from yelling at his mother. "The way you can prove it to him is by leaving him the hell alone. You are causing him more pain by perusing this adoption, an adoption that he does not want. Leora has females in her life, she does not need you." Bill snapped.

"What,, what do you mean?" Molly asked softly. What females could have Harry met in such a short time?

"Look, it isn't any of your business. I came here to talk to dad." Bill turned to his father. "Do you mean it? Will you refuse to sign the papers?"

Arthur smiled at his son. "I will not be signing them, there is nothing your mother or the headmaster can say or do to make me change my mind. I think you and Severus will make an excellent fathers for Harry. How are your brothers?" Arthur asked in concern. It may have only been a short time but he missed his sons.

Bill smiled. "You know them, causing trouble as always."

Arthur hugged his son. "Please, don't be a stranger, I miss you boys." Arthur picked up his copy of the Daily Prophet. "You might want to read this, when Harry isn't around."

Bill looked at the paper and groaned at the headline. "Harry doesn't need this." he said.

"Bill, please ask Harry to visit. I would like to talk to him about the adoption, and meet his daughter." pleaded Molly.

Bill looked at his mother and shook his head. "No, I won't. You don't deserve a second chance." Bill grabbed a handful of floo powder and disappeared into the fireplace.

\--a --a -a- -a- -a- -a- a-a a-a -a- 

Amos was sitting in his library with an almost empty bottle of Fire Whiskey in one hand and the Daily Prophet in the other. What was he going to do now? His son was gone, his wife was gone, he was fired from his job, and everyone knew what he did to his son-in-law. He didn't mean for it to get so out of control. He was drowning in his grief over his son and he just wanted the boy that took his Cedric away to suffer as much as he was. He never intended to cross the line and rape the kid, but nothing he did to him was breaking him. He wanted him to scream, to beg, to plead for his life. But no, all he did was lay there and take it. It worked though, the second he sunk into that tiny body, he started to thrash and scream. Having such power over someone was an incredible rush. He loved hearing the kid that took his boy from him scream as he raped his small body.

Amos leaned over the side of his chair and vomited all over the floor. What had he become? Just thinking about being inside Harry had him hard. Even now, knowing how wrong and disgusting it was, he still wanted to feel the boy under him. He was sick, seriously sick, what kind of man desires his dead son's husband? He had always been a good person, he didn't discriminate against creatures, he had never been in trouble in school or with the Aurors, but most of all, he never had sexual feelings towards underage boys. Harry wasn't even as old as his son. So why did he desire his son's soul mate?

Amos drained the rest of his Fire Whisky and grabbed another bottle. He needed a plan, he couldn't stay here, everyone hated him. Hell, he hated himself. There was no way he could survive in the muggle world, and there probably won't be a witch or wizard on the planet that won't recognize him and know what he did. What he wanted to do was to track down Harry and force him to allow him to see his granddaughter. He went to his solicitor with the contract that Snape tricked him into signing hoping to find a loop hole, but it was iron tight. It killed him to know that there was a piece of his son still living and he couldn't see her. Did she look like Cedric, or was she all Harry? What was her name? Did Harry honor Cedric and give her his last name? He wanted to make her his heir, but he didn't know what name to put on the papers. His soon to be ex-wife knew his granddaughters name, but she refused to tell him. His loving wife wanted nothing to do with him and was planning on leaving the wizarding world as soon as she heard from Harry.

Amos threw his head back and guzzled more then half the bottle of whiskey. Shaking his head he tried to clear the alcohol induced fog. Reaching over, he picked up a copy of the guardian transfer forms that Albus had him sign. He didn't even realize that he currently had custody of Harry. Last he heard Severus Snape was Harry's guardian. He wondered how the great Albus Dumbledore managed to get that changed. He shouldn't have signed the damn papers. No, he should have used his guardianship to force Harry back to Britain. Hell, he should do it now, Harry could no longer threaten to tell the world what he did to him while he was in Azkaban. At this point he had nothing to lose. Looking at the paper he could tell that he was still guardian of Harry, the Weasley's had yet to sign it. Magic would allow him to see their signatures and right now there was only Molly's name on it. Making up his mind, he downed the rest of the whiskey and called for his house elf. He was going to take a sobering potion then go see his solicitor about getting Harry.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

"How long has he been sleeping?" whispered Bill. He had just gotten back from the Burrow and was happy to see Harry asleep on the couch with his head resting in Edwards lap. The poor boy didn't sleep at all the night before and he has had himself worked up since finding out about the adoption. Even though Harry looked better, he was still recovering from being in Azkaban and the birth of his daughter.

Edward was gently running his fingers through his mates soft hair. "Only about fifteen minutes. Severus slipped him a calming draught when we got back. Harry is ready to storm my father's house demanding he sign the forms for us to get married." Edward looked down at Harry and sighed. Looking back at Bill, his eyes were filled with pain. "I don't want him anywhere near that man. I don't want that sick pervert to ever see my husband again. If Harry goes with me, I won't be able to control my vampire, and I will end up ripping his throat out. I will probably tear his throat out anyway."

Bill nodded, he wouldn't blame Edward if he did kill his father. "Well, my father refuses to sign the adoption papers but my mother isn't backing down. I suggest you do something soon before Dumbledore and my mother find another way to get Harry." Bill reached into his pocket and pulled out the Prophet and handed it to Edward. "After this article, Dumbledore will want Harry even more. He is going to want Harry to clear his name and make him look good. Dumbledore is really getting slammed over there."

Edward cursed under his breath after reading the article. "Get Severus, I think we should charm Harry asleep so I can pay a visit to my dear old dad. I don't want Harry to go with me and you know that he will insist."

Bill chuckled. "Harry is very stubborn, but I agree, I don't think it will be healthy for Harry to see him. I also don't want Leora anywhere near him."

Edward looked into the bassinet that was sitting next to him. His daughter was the smallest, most precious thing he had ever seen. If Harry insisted on going then they would have to take her, with both of them with him, his vampire would be uncontrollable. "I can't,,, I can't get the picture out of my head of him raping and beating my pregnant husband. I could have lost them both at his hands. Bill, I don't know how I am going to control myself when I see him."

"Don't worry lad, we will help you ." growled Moody, limping into the room. "The man deserves death for what he did, but that will be giving him the easy way out. I suggest Severus, your vampire father, your brothers and myself accompany you to see Amos. Bill, you stay behind to look after Harry and the little one. Fred and George are out setting up their store, so maybe Rosalie can help with the little one."

"That sounds good." said Bill. "I will get Sev." Bill got up and left the room.

Edward looked at the scarred ex Auror. "Can you cast a silencing spell so he doesn't wake up? I will call my father and Rose." 

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- 

Rose was rocking her beautiful goddaughter while Severus went over the plan. She hoped that her brother could refrain from killing his father. The man totally deserved it, but Edward didn't need to live with the memory of killing the man he once wanted to grow up to be like. She knew this was killing Edward, and if she could, she would happily kill the man for him. After all, she took care of the men that raped her.

Edward smiled at his sister upon hearing her thoughts. He was so happy that Rose took to Harry and Leora. Rose didn't trust easy, and she didn't like new people interrupting her life. Edward looked to his husband who was still asleep on the couch. Thanks to Severus, Harry would remain asleep for at least another ten hours. He hoped everything went smooth tonight. Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper were going to be going with him, along with Severus and Mad Eye. He hoped between all them, they could keep him from killing his husbands rapists. 

Edward walked up to Rose and kissed his daughter on top of her head. "You be a good girl for your aunt Rose, I will be back as soon as possible. Help your auntie look after your daddy." Edward smiled when his daughter started making the cutest cooing noises at him. He couldn't get over how she was a perfect combination of both himself and Harry. There was no denying who her parents were.

Severus wrapped his hands around his mate. "We will try not to be long. I can't see Amos giving his son a hard time about remarrying Harry. I want to get in and out before Dumbledore shows his hairy face."

Bill chuckled and turned into his mates arms. "Take care and try to keep Edward from killing him."

"Who will keep me from killing the bastard?" growled Severus. Severus and Bill both looked at Edward and Harry.

Edward knelt down next to his sleeping mate. "I'm going to fix this, I'm not going to let anyone use or hurt you. We are going to get married again, but this time we are going to do it right. We are going to have a nice wedding with all our loved ones and go on a honeymoon. I'm never going to let anyone take you and Leora away from me." Edward closed his eyes and kissed Harry on the head. "I love you Harry." He whispered. Edward looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He smiled when his eyes met Carlisle's. This was his father, his true father. He knew that no matter what happened, Carlisle would never hurt his mate or daughter.

"Let's go son, it's time." said Carlisle.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Molly was obsessively wiping down her counters. "I don't know what to do Albus. Arthur refuses to sign the papers and he even got a room at the Leaky Cauldron. He said that he won't be returning until I drop it and leave Harry alone."

Dumbledore sighed. "I will floo over there and have a talk with him. Hiding away isn't going to help Harry, he needs to come home and return to Hogwarts. He needs to see that we all still care for him." He was really disappointed in Arthur, he thought for sure that he would have done anything that he asked of him.

Molly took a seat across from the headmaster. "Bill was here earlier."she said softly. "He said that Harry was happy and even made some new friends. He said that there was even a female in their life that was helping with the baby." It hurt Molly to hear that. She should be the one helping raise Harry's daughter. Harry was like a son to her, and his baby was her granddaughter. 

Dumbledore was surprised to here this. He was happy that Harry was recovering, but he needed Harry here. It was imperative that he brought Harry back. He needed Harry to show everyone that he had no hard feelings against him. Harry was also incredibly powerful and he needed to train and guide him. After everything that Harry had been through, he could easily turn into a dark wizard. He knew that because of his empathy Harry could never turn evil and go on a killing spree, but he could still go dark. They needed Harry to be a champion for the light. He had Harry's life planned out for him since he was a baby. He had originally planned for Harry to marry Ginny and become an Auror, but he wasn't expecting him to be gay and an empath. Harry could still be a healer and he could find a nice man for him to settle down with to take care of him. 

Dumbledore smiled and popped a piece of hard candy into his mouth. Reaching across the table, he grabbed the adoption papers from next to Molly. "Molly, Charlie is gay, isn't he?" He asked.

Molly looked at the headmaster in confusion. "Yes, Charlie told us when he was thirteen that he preferred wizards." answered Molly.

"Excellent." said Dumbledore. "Well, you may not be able to adopt Harry, but he could become your son-in-law."

Molly's eyes got wide when she figured out what the headmaster was getting at. "You mean to betroth Harry to Charlie?" Molly smiled. "That's a great idea and I know that Charlie will agree. He adores Harry and will want to help protect him."

"After they marry, Charlie can return to his dragons while Harry stays here to finish his education, and you can raise their daughter. Yes, this will work out splendidly." said Dumbledore. "Molly dear, floo Charlie and ask him to floo on over. I will switch these adoption papers for a betrothal contract and then get Amos to sign." Dumbledore stood up and headed for the fireplace.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -aa -a- 

Amos collapsed in his desk chair with a grin. His solicitor may no longer like him, but for the right amount of money, he was able to get him to secure his guardianship of his son-in-law. Amos was shocked at the reception he received from his long time friend and solicitor. He knew he was going to lose a lot if friends after they found out about what he did, but he was hoping that there would be a few still on his side. He had just lost his only child and he wanted the person responsible for it to pay. They were the ones who were lined up at the ministry demanding that Harry be kissed. Everyone seems to forget about their role in the-boy-who-lived incarceration and disappearance. 

First thing in the morning he was going to go to Gringotts and get them to track down his son-in-law. As Harry's legal guardian, they were required to inform him if Harry had made any withdrawals or purchases and from where. He knew he was going to have a fight on his hands, there was no way that Snape was going to willingly hand over Harry and his granddaughter.

Amos looked up when he heard his floo go off. He was shocked, but pleased to see his beautiful wife step out. He really missed and loved his wife, hopefully with him getting Harry and his granddaughter, she would want to move back home and give their marriage another go.

"What the hell have you done, Amos?" shrieked Mrs Diggory. She couldn't believe it when her solicitor floo'd her to let her know that her soon to be ex husband had gotten guardianship of Harry.

Amos was a bit taken aback at his wife's anger, but smiled at her anyway. "Don't you see, Harry needs us? Snape is no longer his guardian and if I don't do something, then the ministry will get him and our granddaughter. Harry loved Cedric, he will learn to forgive me in time."

Mrs Diggory picked up a candlestick and chucked if at his head. "Your delusional!" she screamed. "If you follow through with this, I will kill you. I will gladly spend the rest of my life in Azkaban to protect Harry and his daughter from you."

"That won't be necessary mother, I'm not going to let my sick, perverted father anywhere near my husband or daughter." sneered Edward. 

"Ced,,, Cedric, my boy. Is that really you?" asked a shocked Amos. Amos couldn't believe his eyes, his son was standing in the room alive, not some ghost. Upon looking closer, he could tell that Cedric was not truly alive, but a vampire. Amos quickly ran around the desk to embrace his son, but froze when be heard his son growl at him and bear his fangs.

"I am not your boy. I am not the son of a child rapist." Edward was shaking with anger, venom was flooding his mouth and his vampire was fighting him for control. It wanted to tear apart the man that hurt their little mate. All it could see was this man beating his mate and forcing him to submit while he raped his broken and bloody body.

Jasper closed his eyes and stumbled into the wall. He never felt anger as great as Edwards before. Jasper tried to calm his brother, but his ability at manipulating emotions wasn't helping to calm the fire that was in his brother. If someone didn't do something soon, there was going to be a blood bath.


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Please review!!

-a- -a- -a- -a- 

 

Emmett lunged for Edward, wrapping is strong arms around him just as he leapt for his human father.

"Let me the hell go, Emm." snarled Edward. Edward was very strong, but Emmett's strength couldn't be matched.

Carlisle placed his hands on Edward's shoulders. "Edward, you need to focus. Think of your mate. You need to get those papers signed. If you kill him, then Harry and Leora will get taken away from you." As Carlisle tried to calm his enraged son, Jasper was sending calming waves to him.

Even though Edward was a vampire and didn't need to breath, his chest was heaving. Never before had he felt such rage, it was a blinding, uncontrollable rage. This was the man that was responsible for his mates pain and suffering.

"Cedric." whispered Mrs Diggory, not believing her eyes. She couldn't believe that she was truly seeing her son. There were times in the past eight months that she thought she saw her son out of the corner of her eyes, only to turn and find the spot empty. Almost every night she woke in tears thinking she heard him calling for her like he did when he was a little boy.

Severus gently wrapped his arm around the distraught woman. "That is your son, but right now his vampire is in control. Don't get close, if he accidentally hurts you, it will destroy him."

Mrs Diggory covered her mouth as tears rapidly fell from her eyes. "How!" she asked breathlessly.

"When we are done here you can return with us and we will explain everything," reassured Severus. Mrs Diggory nodded, but her eyes never left her precious son.

Amos was pale and shaking. "It's...... It's not what it seems. I.... I didn't mean to hurt Harry."

Edward roared like a wild animal. "I can read your thoughts you disgusting, filthy bastard" Edward was fighting Emmett's hold."You enjoyed raping my husband, you fantasize about doing it again. You got custody again just so you could make him submit to you." Edward started thrashing wildly in his brother's arms. "Emmett, let me fucking kill him."

Jasper couldn't take it any longer and he collapsed to the ground. The emotions in the room were just too much for him to handle. Edward wanted blood, his human father was feeling guilty for wanting his son-in-law, disgust with himself for wanting Harry, relief and excitement that his son was alive, fear of said son, panic because his son knew how he felt about wanting his husband, and that wasn't even factoring in Mrs Diggoy's emotions.

"Enough!" bellowed Severus. He knew that this meeting wasn't going to be pretty, but their main concern had to be Harry and Leora. It chilled him to the bone to know that Amos had custody of Harry again. Pointing his wand at Edward, he snarled. "If you don't get control of yourself, I'm going to knock your undead ass out. You need to remember why we are here, and who we are here for. There will be time later for revenge, but right now we have to secure your mates safety."

Edward closed his eyes and tried to get control of his rage. When it wasn't working, he pictured his sweet mates smiling face. He pictured them getting married again, and little Leora dressed in a beautiful fancy dress that her godmother picked out for her. Slowly he started to get control of his vampire. Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes and looked to the man he once thought the world of. Turning his head he nodded to Emmett, letting him know that he was ok.

Severus reached into his robe and pulled out the adoption form. Looking to Edward, he approached Amos with a sneer. "These are adoption forms for myself and my mate to adopt Harry." Pulling a muggle pen from his pocket, he slammed the form and the pen on the desk. "You will sign them." he snarled.

Amos didn't acknowledge Severus, he continued to stare at his son. "I don't understand? The tapestry said you were dead." 

"I am dead! Now sign the damn forms!" growled Edward.

Amos glanced briefly to the forms, then back to his son. Edward bared his fangs, growling "You will never get near my mate. I stopped being your son the second you took your grief out on my soul mate."

Amos paled even farther and tears started to fall down his cheeks. "Please Cedric, I can't lose you again. I didn't mean for it to get out of control. Come back home, we can work this out and be a family again."

Edward looked to the man in disgust. "There is no room in my family for abusers and rapists.   
I have a father, and your not even half the man he is. Sign the forms!"

With a trembling hand, Amos picked up the forms. Glancing them over he picked up the pen. Just as he was about to sign, he stopped. "If I sign, I will never see you or my granddaughter." 

Emmett quickly grabbed Edward's arm. He didn't need to be a mind reader to know that Edward was going to attack. "If you don't sign, I'm going to rip your head off." roared Edward.

Amos winced, he really was in a no win situation here. He couldn't just let his son walk away and never look back. He loved his boy more then anything. "I would rather be dead then lose you again." He said desperately.

"I will gladly grant you your wish, after you sign the damn forms." said Edward. Edward didn't have a strong hold on his vampire. If the bastard didn't sign soon, he was going to lose it and kill him.

Amos collapsed into the desk chair, crying. "Cedric, we have always been close, closer then any other father and son. How can you walk away from seventeen years of love and friendship."

"Every time I look at you all I can see is what you did to Harry. You deserve to rot in Azkaban for what you did. There is nothing you can say or do that will change the fact that after I walk out this door, you will never see me or my family again. If your truly sorry for what you did, you will sign the forms." said Edward.

Amos dropped his chin to his chest and cried. He had lost everything, and it was all his fault.

Edward knew that his human father loved him more then anything and that he desperately wanted to be part of his life, but there was no way he could ever forgive him. He would never be able to trust the man with his family. "If you ever loved me, you will sign the papers. Dumbledore is trying to get my husband and daughter. Both my husband and daughter will die without me."

With trembling hands, Amos picked up the pen and paper and signed his name. "Get those to Gringotts fast before Dumbledore finds a way around them." said Amos brokenly.

Edward snatched the forms from his fathers desk, the same desk that he sat on as a young boy watching his father work. He wanted to be like his father when he grew up, his father was his hero. Without saying a word to the man that almost destroyed his husband and daughter, Edward turned to his mother. "Mother." he said softly. "Will you come with me and meet my family?" 

Mrs Diggory let out a strangled cry and rushed to her son, throwing herself into his arms. "My baby, I love you so much. I couldn't bare to lose you again."

Edward held his human mother tight to him. Looking to Severus he said "Let's go home. There is nothing here for me." Edward didn't turn around to see his the look of anguish on his fathers face.

-a- -a- -a- -a- 

Amos sat behind his desk staring at nothing. Everything worth living for was gone. Any chance that he had to get his son back was gone. He was still in shock that his son was alive and living as a vampire. When he was told that his boy was dead after the third task, his life ended. The day his boy was born was the greatest day of his life. He had made a tiny little person that was perfect in every way. He vowed then and there that he would be the best father that a son could ask for. For seventeen years he honored that promise. He wished he could blame Potter for everything that happened, but he knew it wasn't the boy's fault. He was 100% to blame. He hurt the poor boy on his own, he wasn't under the Imperius curse or anything.

Red, swollen, bloodshot eyes turned to the fireplace when it flared to life. He wasn't surprised to see Albus Dumbledore step out brushing soot off his disgustingly bright robes. Amos didn't care, he didn't even have the energy to greet the manipulative old bastard.

"Ah Amos, change of plans." said Dumbledore as a way of greetings. Dumbledore smirked as he handed over the betrothal contract. "Dear Charlie Weasley wants to marry and look after Harry and your granddaughter." Dumbledore shoved the forms under Amos' nose.

Amos didn't take his eyes off the far wall where a giant portrait of him, his wife and son hung. "There will be no adoptions or betrothals, old man." he said in a dead voice.

For the first time Dumbledore got a good look at Amos and was concerned over what he saw. "Now Amos we have been over this." he said sternly. "By doing this we will get Harry back to the wizarding world. It will take some time, but I am sure he will forgive you. Sign the forms!"

Amos chuckled and picked up his wand. "Harry is out of your reach forever. My son isn't dead." he chuckled somewhat maniacally. "Him and Harry have found each other. An hour ago, I signed the forms for Severus and Bill Weasley to adopt the boy. It's done Albus, you can't get Harry back."

Albus couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could Cedric Diggory be alive? This was great, now he could bring them both back and he will be hailed a hero once again. "Did they say where they are living at?" he asked desperately.

Amos started twirling his wand. "No, and if he did, I wouldn't tell you." With a tear sliding down his cheek, Amos looked back to the family portrait. With a sad smile on his face he brought his wand up to his temple.

"Amos, what are you doing? Put the wand down!" yelled Dumbledore.

Amos didn't hear the old man. Mentally he was no longer in the room. He was remembering better times, times with his son. He was remembering the first time Cedric said "dada", Cedric's first steps, Cedric's first time flying a broom on his own, Cedric's first time boarding the Hogwarts Express, Cedric's first game as the Hufflepuff seeker, Cedric's seventeenth birthday when he finally became a legal wizard, Cedric becoming Hogwarts champion, and Cedric's last words to him before he entered the maze. Edward had embraced him telling him that he loved him and that he hoped he could be half the father that he was. 

"I love you too son" whispered Amos, still staring at the portrait of his boy. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Dumbledore tried to grab the wand, but he wasn't fast enough. Stumbling back towards the fireplace, Dumbledore stared in disbelief as the green light cleared. Amos sat slumped at his desk, eye open, staring at his son, dead.

-a- -a- -a- -a-

Harry smiled as he heard his daughters cooing. With great effort he forced his eyes open. He couldn't believe how groggy and tired he felt. He didn't mean to fall asleep, but Edward's hands running through his hair felt too good. 

"Good morning sleepy head. Someone has been waiting patiently for her daddy to wake up." chuckled Edward. Edward was sitting on the side of the bed with Leora in his arms.

Harry sat up in a panic when he remember what happened at Gringotts. How could he have fallen asleep?

"Relax love, everything has been taken care of." Edward handed a groggy Harry the adoption forms. "All you have to do is sign, then it will be official."

Harry took the papers with a shaking hand. "How?" he asked in disbelief.

"We took care of everything, Harry. You now have a father, well two fathers." laughed Edward. "You know what that means?"

Harry shook his head with wide eye.

"I have to ask Professor Snape, the evil dungeon bat, for your hand in marriage."


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

I hope you enjoy and please review:)

I couldn't find what Cedric's mother's name was, so I made one up. If she does have one and it's wrong,,,, oh well!

***SHATTERED SOULS***

Harry was happily humming in the kitchen while cooking a special dinner. Tonight they were celebrating.. Finally it was official, Severus Snape and Bill Weasley were his dads. He was shocked when he woke earlier and Edward had told him what had went down. At first he was a bit upset that they had put him to sleep and went without him, but after calming down, he was glad that they did. Amos Diggory was the last person that he ever wanted to see again. If he would have went, then Leora would have had to gone too, and he didn't want that pervert anywhere near his sweet princess.

"Harry dear, is there anything I can help you with?" asked a beaming Mrs Diggory. She was sitting at the table admiring her beautiful granddaughter, who was sleeping peacefully in her arms. She couldn't believe how her life had changed in just a few short hours. She went from being a lonely, grieving mother, soon to be divorcee; to a happy, smiling mother and grandmother. She was still going to divorce her husband, but now she had her son, granddaughter and son-in-law. She's was also gaining an extended family with Severus, Bill, the twins, the Cullen's and even grumpy Alastor Moody was growing on her. She was beyond thrilled when they offered her a home with them. She had already planned on moving after the divorce, but now she wouldn't be alone. She was going to be taking the room on the third floor next to Alastor's.

"Thank you mam, but I have everything under control. You just sit there and enjoy staring at your amazing granddaughter." giggled Harry.

"Please Harry, call me Anna." Anna looked down at her granddaughter. "She is truly beautiful." Anna just wasn't saying that because Leora was her granddaughter. No, the child really was stunning. Her eyes had a way a captivating you. She had never seen eyes like hers before. The baby was the perfect combination of both her parents.

Harry smiled at Anna then turned back to the dinner. Tonight they were having turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes, coleslaw, gravy, homemade biscuits, and string beans. For desert he was making a white chocolate cheesecake. He felt bad that his husband wouldn't be able to enjoy it, but at least he would be celebrating with them. Severus was supplying animal blood for them so they wouldn't be just sitting there watching everyone else eat. It was also nice having someone that could hold and entertain Leora while he was eating.

Without taking his eyes off the potato's he was mashing, his hand shot out and grabbed a pale freckled one that was snaking its way towards his fresh, out of the oven, still steaming, biscuits.

"Damn your seeker reflexes." grumbled Fred.

"Told you that he would catch you." teased George. "You owe me five galleons."

Harry giggled. "Dinner will be ready in about thirty minutes, we are just waiting on Edward and his family to get back from hunting. You can wait a little longer."

"But Haaaaaary." whined Fred. "I'm wasting away here." Fred pulled up his shirt to show off his well toned chest and stomach.

Harry got up on his toes and kissed Fred on the cheek. "How can I say no to a face like that? I can't have my poor brother wasting away to nothing." he giggled. Reaching over, he grabbed a biscuit and spread some butter on it. "Don't tell anyone else, this is our secret."

Fred mimed zipping his lips, then stuffed the buttery biscuit into his mouth. "Damn Harry, you make the best food." moaned Fred. He was going to say that his cooking was better then his mom's, but he knew that his family was still a sore subject for Harry. He didn't blame him, he didn't want to think about his family either. At least he still had George, Bill and Charlie.

Harry blushed at the compliment, he really did love to cook. "When will your boyfriend get here?" he asked.

"Yeah Fredrick, when will we get to meet your wolf boy?" asked George. Since meeting his mate, Fred had gone on and on about him. He was thrilled that Fred had met someone that was made just for him. He knew that Fred had been hurting over Harry.

Now it was Fred's turn to blush. "He isn't my boyfriend, well at least not officially yet. I really do like him though." added Fred wistfully. "He should be here any minute. Are you sure you don't mind him and his sister coming?" Fred asked Harry.

"Of course not, besides, it sounds like he will soon be family." giggled Harry.

Fred gave Harry an odd look. His little brother was doing an awful lot of giggling. His face was also flushed, and his hands were shaking a bit. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok with two of the wolf shifters coming. I didn't know how comfortable you were with them after one of them attacked you." said Fred, wrapping his arms around his little brother from behind. He grew more concerned when he felt that Harry was a little feverish.

Harry sighed, he was trying to forget that his daughter was the imprint of the new alpha wolf. "It's ok Fred, Seth being here won't bother me."

"I know Jake made a horrible first impression, but he really is a good guy. He took up for and protected Seth when Sam tried to keep him away from me." said Fred, trying but failing to snatch another biscuit.

Harry smacked Fred on the knuckles with a spatula. "I know, but I'm not ready to forgive him. He is hotheaded and he needs to learn to control himself before I allow him near Leora. I finally have the family I have dreamed of, and I'm not going to let anyone take them away from me." Harry said forcefully.

"We won't allow anyone to take us away from you either, my love." Edward said, standing in the doorway. "Now Fred, I love you like a brother, but if you don't unwrap yourself from around my mate, I'm going to knock all the freckles off your face."

Fred gulped and quickly fled to stand behind Mrs Diggory. "It's just innocent brotherly snuggling, I have my own man now." he chuckled.

Anna still couldn't believe that her Cedric was alive and going by the name of Edward. Technically he wasn't alive, but she would take him however she could get him. The important thing was that he was standing in the kitchen happy and healthy. The story of what happened after they entered the maze was truly incredible. She was thankful that Carlisle Cullen turned her boy when he was dying, but it was going to take some time getting use to having to share her baby boy with another set of parents.

Anna giggled at her son and Fred's antics. She couldn't get over how deeply Cedric loved Harry. How did she miss it when he was still human? She knew that there was something going on with Cedric the past few years, but she would have never guessed that he had found his soul mate. Finding your soul mate was incredibly rare, it was something told to young girls in fairy tails, and was written about in romance novels.

Harry looked to his mother-in-law and smiled. Her emotions were warming his heart, but they were also starting to make him feel lightheaded, and a little giddy. Cedric warned him that when he was exposed to high amounts of happy emotions, that he got drunk off of them. He knew it happened a few other times, but he could never remember those episodes. As hard as he tried, he couldn't hold back the high pitch giggle that slipped out his mouth.

Shaking his head, Edward picked his mate up by the waist and placed him on the counter. "Your drunk." he chuckled, noticing the blown pupils.

Harry giggled like a little girl. "M'sorry" Harry looked to Mrs Diggory and pointed his finger. "S'her fault" he slurred.

Anna's eyes got wide and she looked to her son in a panic. "I didn't give him any alcohol, I wouldn't do that." She was shocked that Harry would accuse her of such a thing.

Edward chuckled. "He's not drunk like that, mom, he's drunk off your emotions. Sometimes, when someone's emotions are extremely strong and happy, he gets drunk off of them. Your just overwhelming him a bit."

"Oh" said Anna smiling. " I'm sorry, but how can I not be super happy with having my son back, my grand baby and a new family." Anna looked to Harry who was wearing a dopey look on his face and a silly grin, "Will he be ok?" she asked in concern?

Edward kissed his drunk mate on his nose making him cross his eyes, and scrunch his face up. "Yeah, he just needs to get away for a few minutes to clear his head." He chuckled, Harry was just too adorable when he was drunk.

"Wuv you, Cedward." giggled Harry. "Cedward, get it?......Cedward. First you were Cedric, then you were Edward; that makes you a... Cedward. Or.....Or how about Edced, or Edric, or Ceded?" Harry burst out into an uncontrollable fit of giggles.

"Merlin this is great." laughed Fred. "Sweet, innocent little Harrikens, drunk."

Esme came into the kitchen smiling at her adorable little son-in-law. "I will finish up the dinner, you take him to the other room and help ground him."

Edward nodded his head and picked his mate up, helping him wrap his legs around his waist. "Come on you, let's get you feeling better."

Harry wrapped his arms around Cedward. "Really, are you going to make love to me? That will make me feel really good." Harry winked at the love of his life.

Edward choked on his laughter as everyone in the kitchen and the adjoining living room started laughing. Emmett walked into the kitchen doubled over with laughter. "Someone doesn't have a filter on their mouth when their drunk. I love this little guy." he said as he ruffled Harry's long hair.

Edward moaned as Harry started sucking on his neck. "Harry love, we don't have time for that. We are celebrating, and we have guests coming over."

Harry pouted. "But M'horney, and you said you were going to make me feel better."

"I will make you feel really good, but not right now. Remember we are having a special dinner because Severus and Bill adopted you?" Edward was trying to ignore how Harry was rubbing his already hard cock against his stomach.

Harry giggled. "Shhhh, don't tell daddy Severus, but I want you inside of me."

Edward plopped onto the couch with Harry on his lap. Laying his head back, he closed his eyes trying to will away his erection. He knew that Harry would be fine in a few minutes, but he would be left with one hell of a headache. This was the third time he had seen Harry get drunk off of happy emotions, and each time he had a migraine after crashing.

"I'm so happy." Harry grinned goofily. "I love you.... I love Leora.... I love my new dads.... I love my brothers.... and I even love Mad Eye. My life is so good now."

Edward lovingly caressed his mate's cheeks. "I love you, too. You are an amazing person Harry Potter, soon to be Cullen." Edward didn't know how he could ever mistake what he felt for Bella as love. What he felt for Harry went beyond just ordinary love, and even though they had a few more hurdles to jump, he couldn't wait to spend eternity with his soul mate. Unfortunately, they still had to deal with Bella and her threats. If it came to it, he would kill her to protect his family. She was texting him numerous times a day and was threatening to expose them. Then there was Dumbledore and his meddling. He knew that the old man wasn't going to give up easily. 

Harry laid his head on Edward's chest and started moaning. "Owww, my head hurts. What the hell happened?" Harry felt like someone had hit him in the head with a frying pan, and he should know how that feels, his aunt hit him with the frying pan loads of times.

Edward growled at Harry's thoughts. Now more then ever he wanted to kill those bastards. He had a hard enough time not killing them when he showed up at their house to convince them to sign the marriage papers, but now he also had to deal with his vampire thirsting for their blood. They were the most disgusting and foul creatures he ever had the misfortune to meet. The only reason they agreed to the marriage was because he promised that they would never see their nephew again, and because he gave them an insane amount of money.

Knowing that Severus would hear him with his vampire hearing, Edward softly called for him. He knew that his potions teacher and Bill were celebrating their adoption of Harry, alone and naked. While waiting on his mate's new dad, Edward started to massage his mate's head. "You got drunk off my mother's emotions." he whispered.

"Oh Merlin." moaned Harry. "Please tell me I didn't do or say anything stupid." He knew from previous experiences that his mouth tended to run away with him when emotionally drunk.

Edward chuckled. "Of course you did, but you are with family. And even though you called me every combination of Cedric and Edward, and begged me to make love to you; they won't think any less of you."

Harry stared at his mate in shock. "Please tell me you are joking?" He pleaded.

"Sorry little brother." chuckled Fred, walking into the room carrying a fussing Leora. "Everything he said is true, but just for the record, I love you too."

Harry groaned covering his eyes with his hands. Now, not only did he have a marching band in his head, but he made a complete fool of himself.

"Put your head in my lap love and I will take Leora. Severus will be down in a minute with a pain potion." Edward took his tiny daughter into his arms smiling when she stopped fussing as soon as he touched her. "Did you miss your daddy?" he asked softly, mindful of his mate's pain.

Harry's eyes fluttered open when he felt a cool hand on his cheek. "Can you sit up son, I have a pain potion?"

Harry smiled at being called son. He had longed to have a father call him son. With the help of his new father, he slowly sat up trying to ignore the dizziness. "Thanks dad." he whispered.

After Harry had swallowed the potion, Severus asked. "Why didn't you tell me this happened?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders and laid his head on his dad's chest. "It has only happened a few times, but I think this was the worst; at least the headache after was the worst."

"Are you better now?" asked Severus, rubbing his son's back.

"My head still hurts a bit, but I feel much better. Thank you for the potion." said Harry, giving his dad a hug.

Severus was surprised over the hug. Harry was still recovering from his stay in Azkaban and was still uncomfortable with touch. The only ones he was ok with touching him were the twins, and Edward.

"I think it would best if we stay in contact for a few hours so I can keep you grounded, and give you a rest. " suggested Edward.

Harry laughed. " You just want to touch me."

"That too." smiled Edward, kissing Harry on the head. It was true, he would happily keep Harry within arms reach at all times.

"Oh no, my dinner!" cried Harry. He had worked so hard on making the perfect dinner to celebrate getting dads.

Edward pulled Harry back to his chest when he went to stand up. "It's ok, my mom and Esme have finished it for you." Edward was happy to hear that both his moms were getting along great. They needed this bonding time.

Harry sighed rubbing his temple. At least he managed to finish most the dinner before getting drunk. Closing his eyes, he laid his head back on Edward, his head was still aching a bit.

Severus looked at his son in concern, he could tell that he was still hurting. Reaching in his pocket, he pulled out another pain potion. He didn't like giving pain potions back to back, but it was ok to do it every once in a while. "Here son, I want you take another pain potion."

Harry smiled gratefully at his dad and gulped the potion down. Harry sighed as this time the pain in his head completely vanished. " That's great dad, the pain is gone."

Severus frowned. "I think you are becoming resistant to pain potions. I will have to see if I can come up with an alternative for you. It isn't healthy to take that much pain potion at once."

"Is that from taking too many of them over the years?" asked Edward in concern. He knew that Harry had been in and out of the hospital wing more then anyone in his four years of attending Hogwarts. There was also all those times that the twins had to patch him up over the summer.

"Probably, but I will come up with something. We still have a year and a half before he can be turned, and knowing Harry, he will get himself into a lot of trouble between now and then.

Harry stuck out his bottom lip. " Hey, it's not like it was my fault."

Everyone looked up when they heard someone clear their throat. Fred was standing in the room grinning with a large muscled, handsome, dark skinned male, and a very pretty girl that was obviously related to the boy. "Everyone, this is Seth and his sister Leah." said Fred proudly.

Harry got to his feet grinning, he could tell that Fred was head over heals in love with Seth already. Holding out his hand, Harry introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Harry, I'm so glad you could come and celebrate with us." Of course Harry had to look up to look at both Seth and Leah, he hated always being the smallest. He was even smaller then Alice.

Seth looked at the small boy, he could see why Fred had a small crush on him before they met. He really was an adorable little thing. "Congratulations on your adoption." Sadly, he knew what it was like to not have a father. At least he was blessed with having his dad all throughout his childhood. Still, he would do anything to be able to spend five more minutes with his dad and tell him how much he loved him.

Harry turned to look at Severus and Bill. "Their the best dads ever." he said grinning.

George was half way down the stairs when he froze. He was coming down to meet his brother's mate when he spotted the most enchanting woman he had ever laid his eyes on.

Edward laughed shaking his head. "Well, at least their keeping it in the family." He knew from both Leah and George's thoughts that they were mates. He shouldn't be surprised that twins as close as Fred and George were destined to be mates to siblings.

Harry looked between Leah and George and noticed how they were intently staring at each other. "Oh..... you mean their....."

"Hi" said George, shaking his head trying to clear it.

"H-hi" Leah said softly. She felt like she could cry. She thought for sure that she was going to spend the rest of her life alone and miserable. Being the only female shifter, she thought that there was something wrong with her, something defective.

Harry looked to Leah sadly, he wasn't touching Edward so he was picking up on her emotions. He knew what it felt like to feel unloved and unwanted. Nobody should ever have to feel like that.

Edward grabbed Harry's hand to help ground him. This was a happy occasion, he didn't want Harry dwelling on the past. "Seth, Leah." be nodded his head at the shifters. He knew that Seth didn't have anything against them, but Leah hated them and all vampires. He hoped for Harry and the twins sake that she could overcome her discrimination.

Leah started to snarl, but stopped when she saw the look on the small boy's face. "Cullen." she said, gritting her teeth. Looking back to her imprint, she blushed. It was odd to think that her imprint looked identical to her brother's.

"Dinner is ready." called Anna, breaking the tension.

Bill had magically expanded the table to accommodate everyone. There was the seven Cullens, himself, Severus, the twins, Harry, Leora, Moody, Anna and the two shifters. 

As Harry passed Anna, she stopped him and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry about earlier."

Harry tensed at first, but then hugged her back. "Never be sorry about being a happy." he said softly. 

Just as Harry was getting ready to sit down at the dinner table, he heard the doorbell ring. Looking around in confusion, he wondered who it could be. Everyone that he knew and that was important to him was sitting at the table.

Harry was almost to the door when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist, stopping him dead in his tracks. "Edward, what's wrong?" Harry looked back when Edward didn't answer him. He got scared when he saw that Edward was glaring at the door, growling.

"Don't open the door, Harry." snarled Edward.

Cursing under his breath, Severus stormed past Edward and Harry and flung the door open. "What in the seven bloody hells are you doing here, Black?" bellowed Severus.

Harry paled when he got a glimpse of his ex-godfather and Remus standing on their doorstep with Jacob Black towering behind them with his arms crossed, glaring down at the pair.


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

*** SHATTERED SOULS ***

"What.....I." stuttered Harry, at a loss for words. He couldn't believe that his godfather and Remus had successfully tracked him down. "Jacob?" he asked, looking to his daughters, future mate, who was glaring at Sirius and Remus.

Jacob's eyes flicked to the small boy's, and he nodded his head. "Forgive me for interrupting your celebrations, but I found these two lurking around your place. I was running patrol when I came across them. We have been picking up their scent for three days now."

Harry tried to hide the pain from his eyes when he looked to his ex-godfather. "Go home, and forget that you ever found me."

Edward wrapped his arms even tighter around his mate and growled at the party crashers. His vampire was itching to tear into the two men that had caused his mate so much pain. Despite what Harry said, he still deeply loved Sirius and Remus, but he would never be able to trust them. 

Remus' eyes flashed and he growled at the vampire that was wrapped around his sweet pup. It was too close to the full moon, and Moony was trying to take control. The human in him registered that the vampire was Harry's mate. He remembered Cedric Diggory from when he taught him in his sixth year. Cedric was a very bright, caring and hardworking Hufflepuff, he felt bad when the boy didn't make it out of the maze alive. Cedric was also the boy his pup went to Azkaban for supposedly killing. He was stunned when he had learned that the Hufflepuff was his pup's soul mate, and husband. He didn't understand what was going on, but regardless of who he once was, he was a vampire now, and had his pup was trapped in his arms.

Edward bared his fangs and shoved his mate behind him, stepping between him and the pissed off werewolf. He knew that Harry loved the man, but he would rip his throat out before he got near his mate or daughter. Werewolves and vampires were natural enemies. 

At hearing Edward's growl, the rest of the Cullen's rushed into the room, and formed a protective circle around Harry. That was the wrong move. At seeing six more vampires crowd his pup, Moony snapped and took over full control. He wasn't able to completely shift without the full moon, but he was able to lengthen his canines and his nails, resembling something similar to short, sharp claws. He was also able to tap into his werewolf speed and strength. With a vicious snarl, he lunged at the vampire that stood the closest to his pup, Edward.

Edward was waiting for the wolf to move, he was able to read him so he knew it was coming. Severus also sensed what was going on, so he too was prepared for the attack. Moony leapt in the air at Edward, but was tackled from his side by Snape. Moony snarled, drool dripping out of his mouth. For years he had to play nice with this vampire, but now he had his chance to finally take care of him. Twisting in the air, he wrapped his strong arms around the vampire's chest, squeezing with everything he had. He howled in triumph when he heard the sound of bones snapping.

Harry looked on in horror as Mooney attacked his dad. Before Edward could stop him, Harry rushed to the two creatures that were viciously attacking each other. Just as he was about to attempt to break them up, he felt strong, warm arms wrap around him and lift him up high in the air and carry him to safety.

Edward couldn't believe how fast Harry ran past him. He was so busy concentrating on the wolf's thoughts, that he didn't hear Harry's. His dead heart jumped to his throat when it dawned on him that his tiny mate was going to try to get between the fighting pair. He knew that he wouldn't be able to get to Harry before he got seriously hurt. Just as Harry was about to get between the pair, Jacob quickly lunged forward and lifted Harry up and away from the brawl. 

"Put me down!" yelled Harry, punching at Jacob's muscular chest. He had to help his dad, he couldn't lose him. 

"Calm down, little one. If I put you down, your going to get hurt." Jacob grimaced when Harry managed to punch him hard in the jaw. As much as it hurt him, Harry had to have broken his hand with that punch.

"Please, I can't lose my dad." Harry desperately pleaded.

"He's ok, they got everything under control." said Edward, gently lifting his mate from the shifters arms. "Thank you, Jacob." Edward smiled and nodded to the shifter. If it hadn't been for Jacob's quick thinking, then Harry could have gotten seriously hurt, of killed.

Harry spun around in Edward's arm to see that the fight was indeed over. Moony was stunned on the ground, wrapped in chains with Sirius kneeling next to him. Moody was standing above them holding them at wand point. Harry wiggled out of Edward's arms when he spotted his dad bent over, on his knees, with Bill next to him. He could tell that his dad was hurt.

"Dad!" he yelled, rushing over to his injured father.

Bill wrapped his arms around his son and pulled him down next to him. "He will be alright, Harry. He has four broken ribs, but because he is a vampire, he will heal in a few minutes."

Harry wiped the tears from his eyes as he let Bill comfort him. "I'm sorry." he cried, as he stared at his dad's bowed head.

Severus gritted his teeth against the pain of his ribs snapping back together, and looked up at his son. "Son, this wasn't your fault, don't you dare take the blame for his actions."

"What the hell! What is with this dad and son business?" asked Sirius, glaring at Severus.

Harry lunged out of Bill's arms and tackled his ex-godfather, screaming. "This is all your fault. Why couldn't you just leave me the hell alone?" Harry was blindly hitting and kicking the man.

Bill stood up to get Harry, when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Don't he needs this." said Severus quietly. Since getting out of Azkaban, Harry had kept everything bottled up. The people he trusted the most in the world betrayed and turned their backs on him. Instead of giving them all what they deserved, Harry quietly left the wizarding world. In order for Harry to truly move on and be happy, he had to let go of all the pain that his ex-family caused him.

Sirius was too shocked to do anything other then take the hits and kicks that his pup was giving him. He deserved this and more after what he did. He just wanted to be part of his pup's life again, he loved him so much. It killed him when he thought that Harry went dark. He was stupid for believing what everyone was saying about Harry. He should have listened to his heart, his heart knew that Harry was good and innocent.

"I hate you." screamed Harry, still punching and kicking Sirius. "How could you think that I was capable of killing someone? You were supposed to love me unconditionally. My parents trusted you to raise and look out for me." Harry was finally tiring, and the kicks and punches were slowing down. "I kept saying to myself... Sirius will come... Sirius will save me. Despite the pain from you severing the bond, I still believed that you would come for me." Harry stepped away from Sirius, trembling and panting. "You never asked me if I was guilty. You owed me that much respect. I trusted you when I had no reason too. I let you tell me your story when I didn't even know you. You knew me, Sirius. You knew that I was a good kid who would never hurt anyone. You chose to turn your back on me and let me rot in Azkaban. You chose to sever our bond knowing that it would forever cause me pain." 

Harry looked to Sirius, who was openly crying. "It's my turn to make some choices. I chose Severus and Bill as my fathers. As of this afternoon, the adoption was official. I also chose to not allow you back into my life. I love you Sirius, but I don't need you. Your love is conditional, and I don't need that kind of love. Everyone here loves me unconditionally, they are my true family."

Sirius started shaking his head. "No, please, pup, don't do this. Don't turn your back on me."

"How can I turn my back on you, when you turned yours on me all those months ago?" Harry cursed when he felt blood pouring out of his nose. He was feeling his ex-godfather's pain. "I'm an empath, Sirius, and I can feel your love for me. I also know how badly your hurting for what you did to me." Harry sighed when Edward took his hand, blocking all of Sirius' emotions. "But it's not enough. I don't want you in my life. I will never be able to look at you and not see your face twisted in hate. I will always feel the pain that you caused me when you severed our bond."

"Please, just give me a chance." begged Sirius. "I know I don't deserve a second chance, but please....."

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to get the strength to do this. "Leave, Mr, Black. You and your mate on not welcome here. You are interrupting my adoption party. You have already ruined most of my life, I will not allow you to ruin this for me." Harry looked around the room, seeing the faces of the people who truly cared about him. "I have my family now, my true family."

Edward wrapped his arms around his mate trying to offer him comfort. Harry was dying inside, despite what he was saying. He wished there was a way to take his mate's pain away. Harry had suffered so much, he didn't need this. He was proud of his little mate for defending himself, Sirius was sporting a busted nose and lip.

Sirius fell to his knees next to his unconscious mate, crying. He could tell that he had lost Harry for good. It hurt, but be didn't blame his pup for not wanting him in his life. He had royally fucked up, and he didn't deserve a second chance. Hell, this would be his third chance. He had abandoned Harry first all those years ago when he chose to go after Peter, instead of staying with baby Harry when he needed him.

Harry turned into Edward's chest, clinging tightly to him as he cried his heart out. It hurt so bad to say those things to Sirius, even if they were the truth.

Severus picked up a cup and turned it into a portkey, then threw it at Black's feet. "That will take you to the Leaky Cauldron. If you ever cared for my son, you will forget where he lives. Don't come back, and don't owl him. Let him decide if he ever wants to give you a second chance."

Sirius slowly reached out and took the cup. Looking up at the man he always loathed, he said. "Take care of him." Sirius turned to Cedric. "I don't know how you are alive, but I'm glad that my godson has you. Love him and cherish him, he deserves the best." 

Harry turned around to watch his godfather leave. "Pup, I will honor your wish and I won't return. I won't give up though, I will always hope and pray that you will give me another chance. Even if I have to wait a hundred years, I will always look for you. I love you, Harry, and I'm glad you found your family, even Snape, he will make a good father for you." Sirius reached out and grabbed Remus' hand and placed it on the cup. Sirius gave his pup a sad smile, then disappeared.

Harry squeezed out of Edward's arms and ran to his dad, hugging him. Severus wrapped his arms around his son. "You did good, son. I know it was hard, but you did what you had to do. I know it doesn't seem it now, but someday you might want Black back in your life." Severus hoped that day would never come, but he would support his son if he ever decided to give the man another chance.

"Can we please just have my party?" Harry asked, face buried in his dad's chest.

Severus chuckled. "I don't know about you all, but I'm starving."

Everyone headed back to the dining room to enjoy the incredible meal that Harry had cooked. Harry was almost to the table when he turned around. "Jacob" he called to the shifter that was walking out the door. Jacob stopped and looked longingly back at Harry. "Since your here, why don't you stay for dinner?"

Jacob grinned at the small boy. "Are you sure? I don't want to intrude."

"Yeah, and Jake, thanks for stopping me." said Harry, shyly. Harry flexed the hand that he had punched Jacob with, yup, he was going to have to get that looked at. Damn his weak bones, and damn vampires and shifters for having such tough bodies.

*** SHATTERED SOULS ***

Harry was laying in bed with his head resting on Edward's shoulder. Leora was sound asleep in the crib next their bed. "Harry, I will stand behind you if you ever want to give Sirius another chance." For the last hour, Harry had been doing nothing but think about what his father said about giving Black another chance.

"He really hurt me." Harry said, softly. "Why do I still love him?" he asked sadly.

Edward rolled to his side and scooted down so his head was level with Harry's. "Because you have a heart five times too big." he chuckled. "Seriously though, Sirius was the first adult to love you, for you, not because of who you were. You, who had never known the love of an adult, latched on to him. He offered you something you had always dreamed of....a family. You also know that Sirius, desperately loves you."

Harry laid there quietly crying for a few minutes while his mate held him. "I can't let him back yet, I'm not ready." he whispered.

Edward kissed Harry softly on the lips. "That's, ok. You may never be ready to give him another chance, and that's ok, too."

 

Harry sighed and kissed Edward back. "Will you make love to me?" Harry ran his hands under Edward's shirt, caressing his tight stomach.

Edward groaned. "You never have to ask me to make love to you." Edward cupped Harry's cheek with his cool hand, then brought his lips down to his. The kiss was soft and sweet, full of love. Slowly, Edward undressed his mate, gently caressing and kissing the skin as it was exposed.

Harry moaned as Edward worshipped his body. Edward was taking his time, passionately making love to him. Harry gasped when Edward started sucking the inside of his right thigh, close to his groin. Edward's slow loving had him hyper sensitive. Harry about blacked out when Edward wrapped his lips around his painfully hard cock, and started to slowly suck him. Harry cleared his head enough to cast a silencing charm around Leora, before completely losing himself to Edward.

Edward wanted to show Harry how much he loved him by slowly, passionately, making love to him. Sirius was right about one thing, Harry did deserve to be cherished and loved. When he knew that Harry was close to coming, thanks to his nifty little telepathic gift, he pulled off his cock, and made his way to his tight ring of muscles. Lifting Harry's legs up to his chest, he spread them wide, exposing that beautiful little entrance. Continuing with his slow exploration of his mate's body. Edward gently lavished the small pucker, barely touching it, but enough to have Harry arching off the bed, screaming. 

"Merlin, Edward, I need more." screamed Harry, trying to push Edward's tongue into his ass. He didn't think he had ever been so desperate for Edward to be in him.

Edward chuckled, he loved seeing his mate come undone. Grabbing the lube from the table beside the bed, he added a generous amount to his finger, then started circling his mate's quivering entrance. Very slowly, he sunk his finger into that delicious heat. By now, he was just as desperate as his mate to be inside of him, but he wanted to continue to passionately make love to his little mate.

Harry's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he was finally breached. It wasn't his mate's glorious cock, but it still felt wonderful. He couldn't believe that Edward was still going so maddeningly slow. He felt like he was on fire, like he was going to spontaneously combust, and the only way to put that fire out, was by having his mate's cock buried deep inside him.

Edward's fang was cutting into his bottom lip. It was getting harder and harder to continue at this slow pace. He just wanted to sink into his mate, and claim him. Finally, when he felt that Harry was prepared enough, he lubed up his cock, and slowly sunk into his mate. Harry's channel was so hot, he felt like it was burning him; it was perfect.

Harry grabbed at Edward's hips trying to pull him down harder, and deeper. "Please, please, I need you, Edward. I'm on fire."

Edward growled, and started picking up the pace, giving both Harry and himself what they wanted. Reaching between their bodies, he grabbed his mate's leaking cock, and started stroking it.

Harry was too far gone. Edward was nailing his prostate with every thrust, making him see stars. It only took two tugs on his cock, before he was spilling himself between the two of them.

Edward roared when Harry clenched down hard on his cock with his orgasm. With one hard thrust, he pushed his cock in as deep as he could get it, then came. It was the most intense orgasm Edward could ever remember having.

Harry wrapped his arms and legs around Edward, trapping him. "Don't pull out. I need to feel you in me." he begged, sleepily.

Edward adjusted himself so he was on his side, but he kept himself buried deep in his mate. He loved how Harry was still tight and hot around him. "Go to sleep, love, I got you." Edward kissed his mate's temple as he drifted off to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

A big thanks to everyone who has reviewed this fic...... You rock..

Please read and review......ENJOY:)

***SS***

 

Sirius was sitting at the table at Grimmauld Place staring off into nothing. It had been a week since he and Remus had returned from confronting Harry. The pain from his godson's rejection still hurt every bit now as it did a week ago. For the past week he had replayed every moment from Harry being accused of murder, Harry's trial, finding out his innocence, rescuing him from that hell, finding out about the beatings, rapes, his baby daughter, confronting him in Fork's and his rejection, on a constant loop. Sleep had been near impossible for him and when he did manage to sleep, he was plagued with nightmares.

"Still moping I see," said a pink haired Tonks, taking a seat across for her cousin.

"I lost everything," said Sirius brokenly.

"You only lost what you deserved to lose. You should be happy that Cedric and Harry are together and now a family with Leora. Harry deserves to get his happily ever after," said Tonks.

"I am happy that Harry will not have to suffer the pain of living without his soul mate. I just wish........" Sirius sighed, wishing wasn't going to get him his pup back. "Did you hear that Snape adopted him?"

"Yeah, you might have mentioned it once or twice....or fifteen times," chuckled Tonks. She did feel bad for her cousin, but he brought this on himself.

"That should be me," Sirius said sadly. "I was supposed to raise Harry as my son if anything ever happened to James and Lily. I was his godfather, it should have been me that adopted Harry. It should be me that he is calling dad, not Snape."

"That may be, but you severed the bond and lost all rights to him. Sirius, why did you believe the worst of Harry so easily? I would have thought that after that happened to you and Azkaban, that you would have questioned his guilt." 

Sirius sat quietly staring at the old wooden table, unblinking. "I-I really don't know why," he said flatly. "I think my biggest mistake was believing in Dumbledore. I never questioned the old man. Dumbledore was.....well Dumbledore, all knowing, wise and never wrong. If Dumbledore said that Harry was guilty, then he must have been guilty."

Tonks gave a thoughtful hum. "I never took you for a sheep, blindly following one mans lead. I guess it was a good thing then that Harry wasn't a sheep when you were trying to prove your innocence. You would be dead right now if if wasn't for Harry. Hell, half the wizarding world would be dead right now if it wasn't for that boy. First he vanquished Voldemort when only a small baby and as a thanks, we ship him off to his abusive relatives. Then he killed Voldemort during his resurrection and once again as a thanks, he gets tossed into Azkaban. Honestly, can you blame him for walking away and never looking back?"

"What do I do now? How can I just forget about my pup?" cried Sirius.

"You do nothing. You go about your life as you did when Harry was locked up. You leave him alone and let him come to terms with everything that happened. Sirius, Harry has a big heart and he dearly loves you. Give him the time he needs to heal, you never know, he may reach out to you one day." Tonks stood up and gave her cousin a big hug. "Just give it time. 

Sirius watched as his cousin walked out the door. It was going to be hard, but he was going to take her advise. He would prove to Harry that he could trust him again. He would give his pup the time that he needed to heal. Sirius was just getting up to head to his room, when his floo went off. With a groan, he sat back down as his old headmaster stepped out of the fireplace.

"Sirius, I'm so glad that you returned. I was concerned when you and Remus just up and disappeared. I take it you went looking for Harry. Did you find him my dear boy?" 

"Not that it is any of your business, but yes, I found Harry. You will be happy to know that because of my faith in you, I have lost my pup. Harry has now been adopted by Snape and Bill Weasley," snapped Sirius.

"Yes, before Amos tragically took his own life he informed me of Severus' and Bill's plan to adopt Harry. I'm sorry that you feel that it is my fault, I assure you, if you give me Harry's and Cedric's location, I will make it up to you." He was planning to go to the Prophet later to inform them of Cedric's return, a picture of the pair of them with him would be even better.

Sirius snorted. "Right, like I would tell you where to find them. You have done enough damage, leave them the hell alone. Harry and Cedric are happy, despite him being a vampire."

Dumbledore couldn't hide his shock. Amos never mentioned that his son was now a vampire. Personally, he had nothing against vampires, but it wouldn't do for Harry to be seen with a dark creature. The last thing they needed was for everyone to once again think that Harry was turning into the next Dark Lord. 

"Don't you see? This isn't good, Sirius. Harry can't be with a dark creature," said Dumbledore with a hint of panic. How was he going to separate Harry from his soul mate? 

"What the hell is wrong with Harry being with a dark creature?" growled Remus coming into the room. "Naturally I don't like vampires, but Cedric is Harry's soul mate. If you separate them, you could kill Harry."

"He's a vegetarian vampire anyway," added Sirius. "His entire coven had gold eyes. They strictly feed off animals."

"Don't you see how this will look if Harry is with a dark creature, vegetarian or not?" asked Dumbledore.

"Don't you see that I'm a Dark Creature, Albus," snapped Remus.

"Doesn't matter what the hell the rest of the wizarding world thinks of Harry and Cedric anyway. He is never returning, and he has made that damn clear," growled Sirius. "You leave my pup alone, old man. He is happy with his life now, don't you dare mess that up for him. You have done nothing but make his life miserable since James and Lily's death. You stay the hell away from him."

Dumbledore lowered his head. Sirius was right, he had caused Harry a tremendous amount of pain. "The wizarding world needs Harry," sighed Dumbledore. Without saying goodbye, he grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace.

"We have to warn Severus," said Remus a few minutes after Dumbledore left.

Sirius nodded his head. "I will send him a letter. They need to be on the lookout for that damn old fool."

***SS**

Harry moaned as he started to wake up. He was having the most amazing dream and he wasn't ready for it to end yet. 

In his dream, Edward was slowly sucking his cock while he slept. Edward's mouth was hot and wet around his aching member and his tongue was doing things to his cock, balls and entrance that should be illegal in most states.

Harry's eyes snapped open when he heard Edward chuckle. "I'm glad you think my tongue should be considered an illegal weapon." Harry gasped when a wet tongue started pushing at the tight ring of muscles at his entrance.

"Fuck, I'm not dreaming, am I?" moaned Harry, bearing down on Edward's tongue trying to push it inside his body. Harry cried out as two lubed fingers were pushed inside his hot channel. "Nope, definitely not dreaming," he panted.

Edward returned to sucking his little mate's cock while he prepared him with his fingers. Harry drove him crazy all night long with his erotic dreams of the two of them. He had been in a constant state of arousal for hours. As soon as his daughter woke, he fed and dressed her, then sent her off with her godmother. It was now time to make his little mate pay for making him suffer through the longest night he could ever remember. 

Harry was moaning and thrashing on the bed. Edward was driving him quickly over the edge. Feeling his balls draw up tight, he knew he was going to cumming in seconds.

Edward pulled off his mate's cock and pulled his now four fingers out of his ass. "Do you have any idea what your erotic dreams put me through last night? I have been hard for eight hours. Now it's my turn to torture you. I'm going to fuck you so hard and so long that you're going to need me to carry you down the stairs, and you can forget about sitting.

"Please, please fuck me. I need you inside me. Now!" cried Harry.

"You beg so beautifully, Harry, but you don't have to." In one swift thrust, Edward buried his cock deep inside his little mate. Closing his eyes, he savored the feel of his mate squeezing his aching cock. For hours he had thought of nothing but this feeling.

"Move, please move," begged Harry, trying to wiggle under his mate. He needed to feel Edward, he needed him to move.

Edward captured Harry's lips then started a hard fast pace. He had been hard for too long to go slow and easy. Maybe after two or three rounds he would be able to control himself enough to go slow. His little mate was about to get introduced to the legendary stamina of a vampire.

***SS***

"N-No more," panted a sweat covered Harry. Edward had brought him to orgasm six times in the last two hours and he couldn't take anymore. Honestly, he didn't think he had anymore cum left inside of him. Since they started, Edward had not pulled out of him, even while switching positions he stayed buried deeply inside his ass.

Edward was on his side behind his mate slowly thrusting inside of him while he nibbled on his neck. "We have only been at this for two, love, you have eight hours to make up for." Edward gave Harry's prostate a sharp jab. Reaching around, he wrapped his fingers around his mate's very hard cock. "Hmmmm, your body is telling me that it can go a few more rounds," growled Edward.

An hour later and two more orgasms, Harry was officially done. He just had his last orgasm and Edward was still fucking him madly. He had started off this last round on his hands and knees, but was now collapsed onto his stomach while Edward held his hips up as he chased his twelfth orgasm.

With a roar, Edward flooded his mate's insides then collapsed next to him, still buried inside of him. Not ready to leave his mate's hot channel, he pulled Harry against him on their sides. "Sleep, my love," he whispered as he raked his fingers through his mate's soaked hair. "I will wake you when it's time to leave."

Harry didn't have the energy to acknowledge Edward. He was exhausted and his body ached in the most delicious way.

***SS***

Harry groaned as he stepped out of the shower. Edward wasn't kidding when he said he would be unable to walk or sit. He desperately needed a pain potion, but there was no way he could ask his dad for one. 

Edward knocked on the bathroom door before he entered. Seeing his mate standing there soaking wet and wrapped in only a towel had him hard in an instant.

Harry backed up and brought his two fingers together in front of him in the sign of a cross. "Back, back you demon." Grabbing a cup, he filled it up with water.

Edward chuckled as he slowly stalked his mate. "Crosses don't hurt us and bathroom water doesn't have the effect as holy water... sorry love." Edward reached out and grabbed the cup of fake holy water. "How about we trade?" Edward held up a pain potion.

Harry looked longingly at the potion vial. "I never thought that I would be happy to see one of dad's disgusting potions." Grabbing the vial, he quickly downed it. Almost instantly the pain was gone, leaving just a slight throbbing in his ass. "I love magic," he sighed.

Edward scooped his mate up and carried him into the bedroom. "Get dressed, Esme has dinner waiting. I have already packed enough clothes for you and Leora to spend three days at my house."

Harry sighed, he was excited about spending time at the Cullen house, but he wasn't happy about leaving his dads. He wanted to stay here and support Bill during his turning.

Edward grabbed Harry by his shoulders and turned him to face him. "Harry, we have been over this. Bills turning will hurt you because of your empathy. We don't want you to feel his pain. Even Fred and George are going to be staying on the reservation for the next few days."

Harry laid his head on Edward's chest. "I know and I understand, but I feel like I'm abandoning my dad, both my dad's"

"No love, they don't want you to witness Bill's turning, or feeling his pain."

"I understand, but there is no way I'm leaving you when you take the potion to restore your magic." proclaimed Harry. If everything went well with Bill's turning, then Edward was going to be given the magic restoring potion.

Not wanting to argue with his mate, Edward chuckled. "Come on, let's go say goodbye to your dads."

Harry clung to his dad's not wanting to let go. He hadn't been away from Severus since he was taken from Azkaban. Even when he was locked up in the room at Grimmauld Place Severus stayed at his side.

"Come on, Brat, you're only going to be gone for three or four days." Severus wiped a tear from his son' cheek.

Harry sniffed, "I know, but it's still hard to leave the two of you. I -I love you, dads," he said softly.

Severus and Bill both wrapped their arms around their son. "We love you too, Harry. Everything is going to go smoothly for Bill, but he would feel better knowing that you're not here feeling his pain."

Harry pulled out of his dad's arms and rubbed his eyes. "Three days, I will stay with Edward's family for three days, but not a single day more. You better call me too, at least three times a day. If I don't hear from you, then I'm going to assume that there is something wrong and I'm coming home."

Bill chuckled, "I promise that he will call, and Harry, don't worry about me, I'm going to be fine."

Harry gave his dads one last teary hug, then was ushered out to Edward's car.

***SS***

Bella was fuming as she drove her rusty old piece of shit truck to the reservation. Really, what the hell was her dad thinking when he bought her this smelly hunk of junk? Like any teenage girl would want to be caught dead driving this death trap. She had been hinting for months to Edward about wanting a new car for her birthday, but thanks to that fucking little queer, she had lost Edward. 

What the hell did Edward see in that little boy? If someone would have told her that Edward was gay, she would have laughed in their face. How could Edward go from kissing and feeling her up, to being with a boy with the same equipment as he had? She got physically sick just thinking about how two guys had sex, it was just disgusting and unnatural.

Pulling into Jake's driveway, she slammed on the breaks spraying rocks and dirt all over the place. She was here to give Jacob a piece of her mind. For two weeks she had been calling and texting him and he replied with only one or two word texts. There was no gushing about how pretty she was, how much he loved her or how she should leave the bloodsucker for him.

Jacob groaned when he spotted Bella pulling into his drive. So far he had managed to dodge the psycho, but it looked like his luck had finally run out. Wiping the grease off of his hands, he walked out of the garage and braced himself for Bella's screeching.

Bella licked her lips when she saw a shirtless Jacob walk towards her truck. In the short time it had been since she had last seen him, he had gotten even bigger. The man was gorgeous with his golden skin and sweaty bugling muscles, it almost made her forget why she originally came here. 

"Jacob Black, why the hell have you been ignoring me?" screamed Bella, getting out of her truck and slamming the door.

Jacob rolled his eyes. Why the hell did he think she was beautiful? Bella was plain and ordinary looking. Her eyes didn't sparkle like diamonds like his little Leora's did.

"Bella, keep it down, my dad isn't feeling well so he's resting." Jacob was totally lying to her, but her screeching was hurting his sensitive ears.

Bella sneered at Jacob. Honestly, like she cared about Billy. "Where have you been, Jake? It's been forever since you have been by to see me." Bella walked up and gave Jacob a hug, ignoring the sweat. To be honest, the sweat was turning her on.

Jacob cringed as Bella latched onto him. "Sorry, Bella, I have been very busy," he said, pushing her away from him.

Bella stepped back but kept her hands on Jacob's arms, caressing the bulging muscles. She had never wanted Jacob more then she did right now. She wondered if his cock was a big as the rest of him.

"What's been going on? I've missed you, Jake." Bella laid her head on Jake's arm.

Jacob stepped out of her reach and started walking back to his garage, unfortunately, Bella followed him. "Well, I'm now Alpha of the pack. I got tired of how Sam was treating Seth so I challenged him and won."

"Wow," said Bella, taking a seat in one of the chairs and unbuttoning the top three buttons on her shirt. Tossing her long hair over her shoulder, she gave Jacob a shy smile. "I always said that you should have been alpha. Why was Sam being mean to Seth?"

Jacob tried to not laugh at the clueless girls efforts, unfortunately she took his smile as encouragement. "Seth imprinted, actually both Seth and Leigh imprinted."

"Really, Leah imprinted, on a guy?" She always figured that the whole Sam obsession was her way of covering up being a lesbian.

"Yes, on a guy," snapped Jacob. "Both Leah and Sam imprinted on identical twins."

Bella scrunched her face up in confusion. "I didn't think there were identical twin guys in Forks."

"They're not from Forks. They imprinted on the twins that moved here with the new family. Sam wasn't happy so he banned Seth from seeing his imprint. It's against our laws to keep us from our imprints. I couldn't allow Sam to break our laws and hurt Seth."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Sam was right, you shouldn't have anything to do with them, their dangerous." screamed Bella. What the hell was wrong with everyone? Why was everyone fawning over these new people?

"Their not dangerous, Bella," snarled Jacob. He knew that he was supposed to be nice to her so he could spy on her, but he didn't like her bashing his imprints family. He hadn't given Harry any reason to trust him, and yet he invited him to dinner. He wasn't allowed to hold Leora, but he was allowed to look at her and play with her. She was a beautiful child and he couldn't get enough of looking at her and making her smile.

"Did you forget what that little shit did to me, Jacob? He attacked and threatened me." cried Bella, summoning up her fake tears.

"Bella, I talked to Charlie and the owner of the shop, hell he even showed me the security footage. You attacked Harry then stood there and bold faced lied about it. You then sent me after that boy and I hurt someone who was innocent. I'm thankful that Harry has a heart big enough to forgive me and that Edward didn't kill me." Jacob was getting fed up with Bella's lies.

Bella picked up a screwdriver and chucked it at Jacob. "That boy stole Edward away from me. I wish you would have killed him."

Jacob ducked the screwdriver and bit his tongue. He had to stay on Bella's good side for Harry's sake. Bella was dangerous and a threat to his imprints father,, mother...whatever Harry was to her. He needed her to trust him enough to reveal her plans to him. Holding his hands up, he approached the red faced psycho. "Easy there, Bells, I didn't mean to upset you. You're right, he stole Edward from you." Jacob reached out and pulled her into his arms, trying not to cringe.

Bella clung to Jacob smiling into his neck. She knew that Jacob wouldn't turn away from her. He was such a sucker. Taking a chance, she started kissing and licking his neck.

"Bella, what are you doing?" groaned Jacob. It wasn't a groan of pleasure, but a groan of repulsion.

"Please," begged Bella, sucking Jacob's ear into her mouth. "Make love to me."

Jacob squeezed Bella's hips trying to keep himself from flinging her across the room. He needed Bella to trust him, but he wasn't going to go as far as sleeping with her. He wouldn't sleep with anyone except his imprint, even though he had over sixteen years to wait.

"Bella, you don't love me, this is wrong. I'm not going to be your rebound." Jacob gently pushed Bella away from him. "You love Edward."

"I love you both," cried Bella. "I have always loved you both. I want to give my virginity to you."

Jacob swallowed the bile that crept up his throat. "Bella, if Edward walked in here right now, you would walk out on me without a second thought. Save yourself for Edward."

Bella dropped her head and started crying. "Edward said that I wasn't his mate. He said that I was only his singer. He also said that the new boy was his mate and that he was the father of his baby. How can that be? How can Edward be the father when he is a vampire? How can both Edward and that boy be the father to that little parasite?"

Jacob couldn't help the growl that rumbled deep within his chest. How dare she call his sweet, innocent little imprint a parasite? "Bella, there is a lot about the super natural world that we don't know or understand. Maybe there is a way that a male can conceive."

Bella looked at him with wide eyes, then she started busting out laughing. "Yeah right, like a man can have a baby." After she stopped laughing, she looked at Jacob seriously. "Will you help me get Edward back?"

Jacob felt like someone dumped cold water down his back. There was a look in her eyes that was just creepy. "You know that I would do anything for you, Bells. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I think we need to hit that boy where it will hurt him the most," said Bella in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Jacob knew that Leora was the most important thing in Harry's life. If Bella really wanted to Harry, then hurting Leora would be the way to go . "Bella, if you do anything drastic all you are going to do is piss off Edward. You won't win Edward back by hurting a baby."

"Oh, Jacob, do you honestly think that I could hurt a sweet little baby?" smiled Bella. "Well, I got to get going, Charlie still has me on restriction." Bella gave Jacob a kiss on the cheek then skipped to her truck.

"Fuck," muttered Jacob. He had to warn Edward. Bella had something planned and whatever it was, it involved his imprint.

"That girl is off her damn rocker." said Fred, walking around from the back of the garage holding hands with Seth. They had dropped in to visit with Jacob and caught the last fifteen minutes of their conversation. 

"That's putting it lightly," said Jacob. "I'm going to run to the Cullen's and give them a heads up. I'm scared for Leora."

"Something needs to be done about her soon, before she exposes all of us." said Seth.

"I'll kill her before I let her hurt Harry." snarled Fred.

"Yeah, me too. She isn't going to get near Harry or Leora. Look, I'm off to go see Edward. Stay away from Sam, he's still sore about losing and I don't want him to give you guys any shit." Jacob grabbed a shirt off of the work bench and took off.

"So, we have this entire garage and couch all to ourselves," smirked Fred. "any suggestions on what we can do?" Fred wagged his eyebrows at his nervous mate. They had yet to do anything other then hold hands and hug. He knew that Seth was inexperienced so he wasn't going to push him.

Seth looked to the couch and blushed. He was not only still a virgin, but he had never even kissed somebody before.

Fred reached out to took Seth's hand. "Hey, we can go as slow as you need. How about we just start off with some snogging?" Fred went to a boarding and shared a dorm with other boys. He hadn't been with a lot of guys, but he was no virgin. When he was thirteen he started sexually exploring with Lee and when he was fourteen, he lost his virginity to him. The first person he topped was Angelina and while it was great, it wasn't the same as being with a guy. He figured out after that one experience that he was most definitely gay, not bisexual. George was bisexual but leaned more towards the girls, and he never bottomed to a guy.

"I'm not sure what snogging is, but if it means kissing, then I'm all for it." 

Fred chuckled and moved his face closer to Seth's. Being almost the same height made things a lot easier. "Why don't I show you what snogging is then?" Fred didn't wait for an answer. Cupping Seth's cheek, he stepped forward and captured his lips. He started the kiss off slow, it wasn't hard to guess from the way Seth tensed up that this was his first kiss. When Seth relaxed and started enjoying the kiss, Fred started to lick his lips asking for entrance,

Seth moaned when Fred's tongue entered his mouth and started rubbing his tongue. He didn't know that kissing could be so arousing. He felt like his stomach was doing backflips and he was hard as a rock.

Walking backwards, Fred took a seat on the old stained up couch and pulled Seth down onto his lap without breaking their kiss.

Seth didn't know what he was doing, but he straddled Fred's legs and settled down on his lap. He was wearing a pair of lose gym shorts and no underwear so he was feeling a bit exposed. 

Fred deepened the kiss and started rubbing his hands up and down his mate's tight stomach. He loved that these shifters hated to wear shirts, it made groping ones mate a lot easier.

Seth gasped when Fred's fingers ghosted over his nipples. He had thought nipple stimulation was only for girls, he had no clue that it would feel that good for a guy. Needing air, he broke their kiss and threw his head back. "Oh god, that feels so good." Without realizing what he was doing, he started thrusting his hips against Fred.

Fred grabbed Seth's hips and positioned him so their cloth covered cocks could rub together. Leaning forward, he sucked his mates hard little nipple into his mouth and started sucking and nibbling on it.

Seth grabbed the back of Fred's head and pushed him harder into his chest, moaning.

Fred tentatively dropped his hand down and rested it between Seth's legs, giving him a chance to back out of what he was doing. He was a bit startled when his hand encountered the largest cock that he had ever felt. He knew Seth was big everywhere else, but he wasn't expecting him to be that big there.

Seth thrust up into the hand that was touching him. "Please touch me," he panted.

Fred didn't need to be asked twice. Praising Seth's loose shorts, he slipped his hand up the leg hole and wrapped his hand around his very large cock. Slowly he started pumping it and running his finger over the sticky head that was dripping copious amounts of pre-cum.

"Oh shit, that's....that's....fuck I'm gonna cum." Feeling Fred squeeze lightly around the head of his cock was too much and he erupted into his mate's hand coating it with his sperm. Panting and shaking, Seth rested his head on Fred's shoulder. "That was.... incredible." Seth knew that he should be embarrassed for only last a few seconds, but it was his first time.

Fred was slowly milking Seth of the last of his release, enjoying the sight of his mate completely sated. Seth was bloody gorgeous when he came. He couldn't wait until they completed their bond.

Seth slowly opened his eyes and gave Fred a shy smile. "I-I can't believe I did that. I-I didn't do anything for you."

Grabbing Seth's hand, Fred brought it down between his legs where a very large wet spot was forming. " You did that to me. Watching you experience your first orgasm by another's hand was enough to push me over the edge. You didn't need to touch me to make me cum."

***SSS***

"Dinner was awesome, Esme. It was nice enjoying a meal that I didn't have to cook," Harry leaned back in his chair rubbing his full belly. He would never be able to eat an ordinary meal without feeling bloated. Thanks to his relatives starving him for so long, his stomach was shrunken and couldn't hold much food.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, dear. I love to cook, but never get much of a chance to do it." She always wanted to cook for Bella, but she refused.

Edward shifted his daughter to one arm then started rooting through the diaper bag. "Here, your dad sent these over."

Harry groaned when Edward handed him a nutrient potion, stomach soother and pain potion.

"Just get it over with," chuckled Edward. "You will feel much better after you do."

Harry childishly stuck out his tongue, but when he heard Edward growl, he quickly swallowed the potions.

Carlisle came into the kitchen and smiled at his son's little mate. He had never cared much for Bella, he didn't think that her and Edward matched. Harry though was perfect for his son. "Harry, when you're done, I would like to see you in my office. Your ophthalmologist asked if I could look at your eye so we can schedule a date for your surgery."

Harry stood up, grinning. He couldn't wait until he could see from both eyes. He was still scared about the procedure but he would deal with it to regain his vision.

Edward cocked his head to the side then looked to his father. "Why don't you explain the surgery in detail to Harry so he won't be so nervous." Even though Jacob wasn't all the way to the house yet, he could pick up on the wolfs thoughts. He didn't want Harry to hear about Bella's threats. Harry didn't need anymore more stress, he had been through enough. It was time to deal with Bella before she could hurt his family.


	26. Chapter 26

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Not a very long update, but at least it IS an update,,lol.

Please read and review:)

***HP

Jacob looked down at his tiny imprint that was being held safely in her fathers arms. "There's still so much that I don't understand," he said to Edward, never taking his eyes off the beautiful baby. "How is it that both you and Harry are her fathers?"

"That is for Harry to explain, when he is ready," said Edward. Edward looked down the hall towards his father's office. "Harry will be coming in a few minutes and I don't want him to know that you were here. I don't want him to worry about Bella, he has enough to worry about." Harry was worried about Bill, worried about his old friends finding him, and worried about Dumbledore. He would personally take care of Bella so she didn't become one more worry for his mate.

Jacob gave one last longing look at his imprint, then took off through the back door. He couldn't believe that Edward was letting him look at his daughter. When he was with Bella, he was insanely possessive. He guessed that Edward understood that it would harm Leora if he ignored their bond. So much had changed in his life and the life of his pack since Harry and his family showed up. Both Seth and Leah had found their mates. Leah had always feared that there was something defective with her and that was why she was the only female shifter. Fred and George were good for his two friends, and with all their jokes and pranks, they would never be lacking in laughs.

The biggest change for him, was becoming alpha. He never wanted the responsibility before, and even though he didn't always agree with Sam, he was content to sit back and let him handle it. After seeing how he was treating Seth, and how badly Seth was suffering from it, he could no longer sit back and ignore it. He was surprised at how easily he took to being alpha. His father was right, he was born to lead the pack.

***HP

Harry took a seat across from Edward, grinning. "In five days, I will hopefully have vision in both eyes."

Edward leaned forward and gave his mate a kiss. "That's great, and try not to worry, everything is going to work out."

Harry gazed down at the amazing baby that him and Edward created. "I can't wait to see her with both eyes," he said wistfully. "She is beautiful with one eye, so that means she's going to be doubly beautiful with two."

Edward smiled sadly at his mate. Harry had been through so much since the final task. He didn't know how Harry survived, but he was prepared to get down on his knees and thank whoever upstairs was looking out for him. Harry still had a lot of healing to do and demons to conquer, but he vowed never to leave his side as he battled his way through them.

"How about we go out and celebrate," suggested Edward. Harry had become a bit of a recluse since coming to Forks. He had only ventured out a few times and only when he had to.

"Why, are you asking me on a date, Mr. Cullen?" asked Harry, fluttering his eye lashes.

Edward chuckled. "Why yes, yes I am. So, what do you say?"

Harry grinned, "I would love to go out with you, and little Miss Leora of course."

"Of course, how could I forget our chaperone?" teased Edward.

"Please," bellowed Emmett from the other room. "You two are making me sick. If you keep it up, I'm going to lose my bear."

"Ugh, that's just gross," moaned Harry.

"Just wait until you turn, little one, you're going to love bear blood too." Emmett yelled back.

"I didn't think about having to drink blood," said Harry, scrunching up his face.

"You have time, Harry. Severus won't change you until your seventeen, you could always change your mind." Edward tried to ignore the painful stab to his chest. Just the thought of living forever without Harry caused him physical pain.

"Don't say that," snapped Harry. "I will never leave you, not even in death. I will drink anything to be with you."

Edward smiled. "I'm glad to hear that, I couldn't live without you."

"Really!" yelled Emmett again. "I feel like I'm listening to a damn soap opera."

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, if you don't watch your language around my goddaughter, you will be sleeping on the couch for a month," screamed Rosalie from somewhere upstairs.

"Aww, come on babe, we don't even sleep." chuckled Emmett.

"No, but there are other stuff we do in bed at night, that you won't be doing for a month." snapped Rosalie.

"Got it, no more cussing around innocent little ears," vowed Emmett quickly.

Harry chuckled, "I think your house is just as crazy as mine."

"Luckily, we don't have the twins," said Edward. He couldn't imagine living in a house with Emmett and the twins. Just thinking about it made him breakout in goosebumps, well, he would if vampires could get goosebumps.

***HP

Edward and Harry exited the movie theatre hand and hand pushing a bundled up Leora in a stroller. "That was incredible," grinned Harry.

"I can't believe that you have never been to the movies," chuckled Edward.

"Well, before you became Edward Cullen the sexy vampire, you were a pureblood wizard that had never even set foot in the muggle world, let alone heard of a movie."

"You got me there," chuckled Edward. He had never even seen a tv before when he was human. He lived a very sheltered life with his parents in the wizarding world. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving," answered Harry.

"Well, there is a real fancy restaurant a couple blocks from here," suggested Edward.

Harry bit his lip and fidgeted nervously.

Edward chuckled, shaking his head. "Pizza it is then," he said reading his mates mind. "Harry, never be afraid to ask me for something."

Harry blushed, "I'm sorry, I just didn't know if pizza was considered date dinner."

"A date is whatever you want. There are no rules on what you have to do, or where you have to go," explained Edward. "Well, there is one date rule, actually it's more of a law."

Harry looked at Edward wide eyed. He didn't know that there were laws to dating. He had never been on a date before. When he first started seeing Cedric he would meet him in secret around the castle, there was no real date, dates.

Edward grabbed Harry by the shoulders and gave him a serious look. "Harry, this is very, very important." Edward had a hard time not laughing when he saw his mate swallow nervously. "Every date must end with a kiss, preferably naked on my bed, but a kiss nonetheless." Edward gave Harry a wink.

"Edward," groaned Harry, smacking him on the shoulder. "You really had me going there. What the hell do I know about dating?"

Edward laughed, ducking as his mate took a second swing at him. He wasn't worried about Harry hurting him, but Harry hurting himself. Hitting him was like hitting a brick wall. "Come on, let's go get some pizza."

***HP

Edward was entertaining his darling daughter while his mate pigged out on pizza. He didn't know where Harry was putting it, but he was on his fifth slice. He was happy now that he slipped a stomach soother inside Leora's diaper bag for Harry. At the rate Harry was eating, he was going to have to carry him out of the restaurant.

"This is just incredible," moaned Harry. "Whoever invented pizza was a genius."

"You daddy is crazy," said Edward to his daughter.

"Hey!" cried Harry. "This is only my second time ever getting pizza. My aunt would order pizza for Dudley once a week and I never got to get a slice. They would make me dish it out to them then watch while they ate it. Nothing ever smelled as good as a pizza to me. I would have done anything for just one small bite." Harry placed his pizza back on his plate and tried to blink back his tears. He hated how memories of his horrible childhood would surface out of nowhere and bring him down.

Edward cursed under his breath, one of these days he was going to pay those monsters a visit. "I am so sorry, love I was just teasing." Edward reached out and grabbed one of his mate's trembling hands.

"I know," said Harry wiping a stray tear from eye. "I'm ok."

"No, your not," said Edward firmly. "What those monsters did...."

"Please, I just want to enjoy our first date," interrupted Harry. "I'm over what they did."

Edward looked at his little mate. Harry was anything but over his abusive childhood. He was going to have to talk to Severus and Carlisle about getting Harry some professional help. "So, are you finished eating?" asked Edward trying to change the subject.

"Uh, no, I think I have room for another five slices." giggled Harry.

Edward looked down into the glittering eyes of his daughter who was staring at him intently. "I think we're going to be here for a while." Edward chuckled when Leora waved her little hand in the air, smiling.

***HP

"Soooooo, how was you first date?" asked Alice, rocking back and forth in excitement.

"Alice, please," groaned Edward.

"It was great." proclaimed Harry. "Edward took me to a movie and then pizza."

"We got kicked out of the pizzeria because someone couldn't stop eating," joked Edward.

"Shut up. We did not get kicked out." 

"I have never seen one person eat so much pizza." Edward unbuckled Leora from her car seat and gently picked her up. "Didn't your daddy eat more then his weight in pizza?"

Harry giggled. "He's not lying about that. I do believe that I ate more then my weight in pizza." Harry covered his mouth as he yawned.

"Harry why don't you go on up and get ready for bed, my family has offered to watch Leora for us." said Edward.

Harry blushed, but nodded his head. Taking Leora from Edward's arms, he smiled lovingly down at his daughter. "You be good, ok. Daddy loves you so much." Picking up her tiny hand he started peppering it with kisses. Harry giggled when her tiny little legs started kicking about in her blanket. He couldn't believe how much she had grown. She was still incredibly tiny, but she was starting to show her personality. She now smiled, waved her arms about and kicked her little legs. He couldn't wait until he could properly see her with two good eyes. There were so many times while he was rotting in Azkaban that he thought she was going to die while still inside his belly. At least a hundred times a day he would pray that she would be ok. He never prayed for himself, only for his child. He had spent hours upon hours planning what he was going to do when he finally gave birth. He knew that she couldn't stay in there with him, so he was trying to find a way to get a message to the twins. The only plan he could come up with was offering sexual favors to one of the guards in hopes that he would deliver his letter to the twins. He was prepared to sell his soul to the devil if he had to, anything to see his baby safe and happy. He knew that Fred and George would raise his daughter as if she was their own.

"....rry.... Harry!"

Harry snapped his head up, blinking rapidly. Feeling something wet on his cheeks, he was surprised to find that he was crying.

Edward wrapped his arms around mate and pulled him in close. For the second time that evening, Harry had suffered a flash back. What he saw this time in his mind broke his heart. Harry desperately needed help dealing with everything he had been through.

"I'm sorry," whispered Harry. Stepping out of Edward's arms, he kissed Leora on the cheek then passed her off to Esme. "Edward, I'm going to take a bath."

Nodding his head, Edward watched his mate leave. When he knew that Harry out of hearing range, he turned to his father. "Carlisle, I think Harry needs professional help. Twice tonight he had a flashback. First it was a memory of when he was smaller and living with his abusive relatives and then another just now about his stay in Azkaban. I'm really worried about him."

"Harry has been through a lot and was never really given a chance to deal with it. He is suffering from post traumatic stress, and I agree, he needs help." said Carlisle. "I will talk with Severus after Bill's turning." Carlisle placed a comforting hand on his son's shoulder. "Don't worry, Edward, we will see that your mate gets the help that he needs."

Edward kissed his daughter who was being fussed over by Esme, grabbing a potion vial from the counter, he went to join his mate upstairs. He was really worried about Harry, he didn't know how much more his mate could take before he broke. Hell, anyone else would have broken a long time ago.

Harry shuffled his feet at as he exited the bathroom. He couldn't believe how exhausted he was. His limbs felt like they were being weighed down and he could barely keep his eyes open.

If Harry didn't look like he was getting ready to pass out, Edward would have pounced on him ravishing every inch of his delectable little body. Harry was only wearing a pair of boxers and his hair and skin were still damp and flushed from the bath. Jumping to his feet, he rushed over and scooped his mate up before he could collapse.

"M'so tired," mumbled Harry.

Edward laid Harry onto his large bed and settled down next to him, covering them both with a blanket. He knew that Harry was suffering from an emotional exhaustion, not a physical exhaustion. "Harry, I want you to drink this for me before you fall asleep."

'Too late', thought Harry as he nuzzled his face into Edward's cold neck.

"Come on, love. I want you to take a dreamless sleep potion. Your emotions are running high tonight and I don't want you to suffer from nightmares."

Harry reached out blindly and started searching for the vial. He didn't want to take it, but he was too tired to argue.

Edward grabbed Harry's hand and placed the vial in it. "Thank you."

Harry mumbled something about nasty potions and just wanting to sleep as he uncorked the vial and drank it down. "Edward, don't leave me," pleaded Harry softly as he started drifting off to sleep.

"Never again, Harry. I promise to never leave you again. You and Leora are my world, and I couldn't live without you both."

Harry made a humming sound, but he was too far under the potion to respond.

***HP

"Hello, this is Abigail Garner, of Child Protective Services, how may I help you?"

Bella grinned as she held the cell phone up to her ear. "I would like to report a case of child abuse. The poor dear is just a tiny little baby," said Bella sadly.

"Could you please explain me what you witnessed?"

"Yes, there is this new family that moved to Forks. They are a group of six mean looking men and one baby girl that I'm guessing to be about a month or two old. It's really hard to tell how old she is because she is so small. I don't think they are properly feeding her, that's why she is so tiny. Her father is like only fourteen years old and there is no mother. I witnessed him the other day shaking the baby because she wouldn't stop crying. He was yelling and screaming in her face saying that he wished she had never been born and that if she didn't shut up, then he was going to make her shut up." Bella started acting like she was crying. "It was truly horrible, I'm so worried about that little girl. The boy is really sick, I'm afraid that he might be hurting her....sexually.

"Do you have their name and address? I will investigate this immediately. We take child abuse very seriously."

Bella had a hard time not laughing. This was only step one of her plan to run the freak that stole her Edward out of town. Forks was a small town and they would all soon hear how the new family abused their innocent little baby. She would do whatever it took to get rid of him and his little brat, even if she had to pay someone to kill them. Her and Edward belonged together and she deserved to be a beautiful vampire that lived forever.


	27. Chapter 27

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Please excuse any mistakes. My little 2 legged germ carriers gave me their cold and now I'm sick with it and an ear infection. I didn't proof read before post sooooooo......

Please review!

***HP

The pain was worse then the Cruciatus curse that Voldemort tortured him with that night in the graveyard. The pain was worse then anything that uncle Vernon or Amos Diggory had inflicted on him. The pain was unlike anything he had ever felt before and yet he welcomed it, embraced it.

"Don't fight it, pup." A gruff voice said from the cell next to his. "Breathe through the pain."

Harry was sitting in the corner of his cell, knees drawn up and arms wrapped around his large contracting stomach. He had been laboring all night and now it was almost time. The contractions were coming almost nonstop now and he was starting to feel the urge to push.

"You can do this, baby Potter." Bellatrix coo'd. "You're about to be a mummy," she said wistfully.

Harry bit his lip so hard that he tasted blood pour into his mouth. He had to be quite, he couldn't risk the guards coming to investigate. His glamours fell with the first contraction and he couldn't restore them, no matter how hard he tried. If they were to look in his cell now, they would find a scrawny yet obviously pregnant boy huddled in the corner of his cold damp cell. 

For hours now he had labored without making a sound. His arms were littered with bite marks from where he had bitten himself to keep from screaming. He couldn't believe that he was about to give birth on this filthy stone floor that probably hadn't been cleaned since the place was built.

"Don't give up now, pup, it's almost time." Fenrir grunted, wishing that he could help the small boy. He had never seen a male deliver a babe before, but he had helped a few of the women in his pack deliver.

"I-I can't." Harry whispered.

"Yes you can, pup. That little one needs you to be strong, it can't do it on its own."

Tears were pouring down Harry's face as another painful contraction tore through his small, undernourished body. The urge to push was getting stronger, but he was too scared to try. He was terrified that his magic would be too weak to cast a silencio once the baby was born. As long as his child was inside of him, it was safe from the guards and Amos Diggory. If he couldn't keep it's cries silent, then the guards would hear and they would take his baby away from him. 

Uncurling himself from his protective ball, Harry crawled to his thin, mouse eaten cot and laid down on his back. The cot was nothing more then a thin mattress that was placed on the ground that had a dirty sheet and a ripped up scratchy blanket. The same sheet and blanket had been on his cot since he arrived eight months ago and they were filthy and smelled bad. The only other possession he was given was a large thick robe that was equally as dirty and smelly as the sheet and blanket.

His body was screaming at him to push and he could no longer fight it. With his knees drawn up and feet flat on the cot, he pushed with everything he had in him. It took five pushes before he finally felt his baby slide from his body and onto the disgusting cot. Despite the pain and dizziness, he reached down between his legs and lifted the tiny body up and placed it on his stomach. Grabbing the sheet that he had ripped off his cot earlier, he started to vigorously rub his baby to stimulate it and get it breathing.

Fenrir started to sing a loud lewd song when he heard tiny cries coming from the cell next to his. He knew that the pup would be too weak and tired to cast any spells right now, so he was trying to drown out the newborn pup's cries. The pup was incredibly powerful to be able to cast wandless spells in Azkaban. As far as he knew, no other prisoner had been able to perform magic in the magic dampening cells.

It was hard, but Harry finally managed to sit up clutching his baby tight to his bare chest. Laying his child down on a dry part of his cot, he started to clean the baby off as best as he could.

"What is it, baby Potter?" Bellatrix asked trying to see through the bars. For the past few months she had listened and gave advise as the Potter heir tried to come up with a name for his child. She wasn't good at coming up with names herself, but she did know the meanings of most names and Harry wanted to name his child something special and with meaning. He had finally settled on two names so now she was anxiously awaiting the gender.

"G-Girl." Harry croaked out, voice barely above a whisper.

Bellatrix smiled. "Welcome to the world, little Leora Potter."

** End flashback**

Harry rolled off the bed and ran to the bathroom. Falling to his knees, he lifted the seat to the toilet up just in time to vomit everything up he had eaten the night before.

Edward knelt behind his mate and held his hair back from his face. Gently, he started to rub soothing circles on his back. "I tried to wake you," he said softly. "But you were locked in that nightmare."

Flushing the toilet and closing the lid, Harry rested his head on the cool plastic. His damp clothes were clinging to his body and he was trembling uncontrollably.

"Your nightmares and flashback are getting worse." Edward said, scooping his mate up from the hard floor. Without putting him down, he turned on the tub and started filling it with warm water.

Harry just laid limp in his soul mate's arms, his nightmare still fresh in his mind. He had to keep reminding himself that Leora was safe and so was he.

Edward stripped both himself and his mate of their clothes and settled them into the tub. He had his back against the tub and Harry was between his legs with his back resting against his chest. Taking the washcloth, he soaped it up and started cleaning the sweat off his mate.

Harry closed his eyes, heart finally returning to a normal rhythm. "What is wrong with me?" he asked softly.

Edward sighed. "Harry, you have been through hell and you're bound to suffer nightmares and flashbacks. Your life since your parents have been murdered has been something out of a horror movie. You can't live through what you have and not have some issues."

Harry laid there and let Edward bathe him and wash his hair. He was enjoying the treatment and it was relaxing him.

"It's going to take time to heal, Harry. You have a lot of issues to work through, but you also have a large, loving family that will help you every step of the way."

Harry smiled and turned to his mate, burying his face in his cool neck. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now let's get dressed and steal our daughter from Rosalie. I think you could use a little baby loving." Edward didn't show it, but Harry's nightmare really shook him up. Seeing his mate suffer alone like that and his precious daughter being born in that hell hole really upset him. He felt like he had failed his family. It was his job to protect them, but he was off living in luxury and planning a life with Bella.

***HP

Harry slowly followed Edward into the kitchen still feeling mentally exhausted from his nightmare. At seeing his daughter, he grinned and swooped in and stole her from her godmother. "Hello there, my princess, did you have a goodnight?" 

Leora's eyes lit up and she grinned at her daddy. "She was a perfect angel." Rosalie said, kissing her goddaughter on the cheek. "I'm going to miss her tonight when you go back home."

Severus had finally given the green light and Harry was allowed to return home with Leora. Bill had came through the turning just fine and he wasn't a danger to anyone.

"You know you're welcome anytime. I'm sure she won't complain if you want to sit up holding her all night long." Harry laughed.

"I plan to take you up on that offer. I can't get enough of my little goddaughter. Now, I'm off to buy her some more clothes." Rosalie grabbed get purse and took off out the door.

"She is going to spoil our daughter rotten." Edward said shaking his head.

"She deserves to be spoiled." Harry said, staring into his daughter's incredible eyes.

"How are you, dear?" Esme asked, putting a plate of pancakes in front of her son's mate. She had heard him whimpering and crying this morning, then getting sick in the bathroom.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I'm fine," he said softly.

"All right, hand over my daughter so I can get some loving while you eat." Edward took the baby from Harry and started making funny faces at her. Looking up with her sparkling emerald eyes, Leora gave her first tiny giggle.

Harry's head snapped up and the kitchen was instantly flooded with vampires. "Did she just giggle?" Harry asked jumping to his feet and rushing around the table. He got there just in time to hear her giggle at her daddy again.

Harry had tears in his eyes. "She's happy. After everything she has been through, she's happy." Harry slowly made his way back to his seat and started nibbling at his food, not really tasting it.

"Harry, are you alright?" Carlisle asked gently.

Harry sat staring at his plate for a few more minutes before he answered Carlisle. "When I was in Azkaban I spent a lot of time fantasizing about what our future would be. Honestly, I didn't think either of us was going to survive. I figured after they discovered her, they would take her away and kill her because she was my daughter and then I would starve myself until I died. I didn't want to live after I lost Cedric, she was the only reason I didn't kill myself earlier. There were times that I contemplated killing myself despite her being inside of me. Why allow my child to be brought into a world where she was going to be hated because of who her father was...if they even allowed her to live in the first place. If I died and took her with me, then we could have been together in heaven with my parents and Cedric. I-I think I would have done it too if it wasn't for Fenrir and Bellatrix. Each time I started to give up, they would talk me back. Who would have thought that Voldemort's most faithful Death Eater and the worlds most feared werewolf would have save the Boy-Who-Lived. They cared more for me and my unborn child then my own godfathers and friends."

Harry put his fork down and pushed his hardly touched plate of pancakes away. "In all my fantasies, I never thought I would hear my child giggle." Harry turned to leave the room. "I'm going to go pack our stuff up so we can go home."

Carlisle reached out and placed his hand on Edward's shoulder, stopping him from getting up. "He needs to be alone for a while, give him some time."

"Carlisle, he needs....."

"I know, Edward, Harry needs help. I will talk with Severus and Bill today." Carlisle gave his son a reassuring smile. "He will be alright, Edward."

Edward remained at the table with his daughter listening to his mate crying as he packed up his and Leora's things. He wanted to rush up there and hold him, but Carlisle was right, Harry needed to be alone for a while. He also needed time to digest everything he saw and heard. It hurt watching his mate's nightmare, but it hurt worse knowing that Harry came close a couple of times to killing himself and their daughter.

***HP

Harry ran into the house and jumped into Severus' arms, clinging to him as he cried. He didn't realize how much he had come to depend on the man who once belittled and bullied him.

Severus wasn't expecting his son to throw himself at him so he was thankful for his vampire strength. "Hey, what's all this about?" he asked, not understanding why his son was so upset.

Edward entered the house carrying Leora and all her bags, sadly looking to his little mate. At feeling a nudge on his mental barriers, he looked up and met Severus' eyes, allowing the man to see his memories of the past few hours.

Severus closed his eyes a gripped his son tighter. "Bill, please get me a calming draught and a mild dreamless sleep." Harry had been doing so well that it was easy to forget that he was just a kid that had been hurt terribly. It had been a whirlwind since rescuing the boy and they never had the time to see to his mental health.

Severus took a seat on the sofa, cradling his distressed son. "Here, Harry," he said, gently coaxing his son to lift his head up so he could pour the potions into his mouth.

Harry took the potions without complaint, he didn't have the strength to fight and he didn't want to. He just wanted to sleep for a while, where he wouldn't have to think or remember.

"Harry needs to see someone, he's breaking." Carlisle said, taking a seat across from the man he considered a son.

Severus looked down at his son who was already sound asleep. He must have really been exhausted for the mild dreamless sleep to work that fast.

"His flashbacks are getting more frequent and his nightmares worse. He can't continue on the way he is, he needs professional help."

"But who, Carlisle? Who can I trust with my son. I can't take him to a muggle therapist since everything he will need to talk about deals with the magical world, and I can't take him to the magical world because Harry doesn't want to be found. He doesn't want to be sucked back into the magical world, not even the American wizarding world. He may change his mind later, but right now, he doesn't trust anyone magical."

"May I offer a suggestion?" Moody asked gruffly. He had been standing in the back of the room quietly watching and listening.

"Of course, you care for Harry as much as the rest of us." Severus answered.

"Ted Tonks is a muggle born mind healer and a damn good man. I'm sure that he would come here to see Harry." 

"Nymphadora's father?" Severus asked thoughtfully. He had met Ted a few times, but he didn't know the man personally.

"He's a good mind healer, he will do everything in his power to help the lad." Moody added.

Severus looked back down at his son and sighed. "Can you contact him, explain the situation? See if he will come and meet with Harry and if Harry is comfortable with him, then we will set up some times that he can visit with him."

Moody nodded his head and limped out of the room. He would personally meet with Ted and explain Harry's situation. He knew that Ted wouldn't turn Harry away, and it would take time, but Ted would be able to help him.

***HP

"I got it." Harry said, wiping his hands off on a towel. He had been in the middle of making dinner when the doorbell rang. Mrs. Diggory was sitting in the kitchen keeping him company and entertaining her granddaughter while the rest of his family were off in different directions. His fathers went with the Cullen's to try their hand at hunting, the twins were with their imprints at reservation and Moody had been gone since yesterday. They were all coming for dinner later, but right now he was alone with his daughter and Mrs. Diggory, or Anna as she liked to be called.

Harry opened the door with a grin expecting to see Jacob, he was startled when it wasn't Jake at the door, but a very stern looking woman wearing black dress pants and a crips white shirt with a thick black wool coat over it. She had her greying black hair pulled back in a tight pony tail and she had a very unpleasant expression on her face. For a split second, he thought she was a younger Professor McGonagall.

"Hi, may I help you?" Harry asked uncertainly.

Abigail Garner checked out the young boy with a critical eye, already not liking what she was seeing. The boy was obviously malnourished, wore a patch over one eye and she could see feint scars littering his face and neck that disappeared under his shirt. The boy showed signs of past abuse and looked as though he was a delinquent now.

"My name is Abigail Garner and I'm with the Child Protection Services of Forks Washington," she held her hand out to the young boy, but he just blankly stared at it.

Harry knew what the Child Protection Services were, they had visited the Dursley's a few times when he was a kid, but they never did anything to help him. They could clearly see that he was being neglected and abused yet they chose to believe his uncle and they left him there, turning their backs on an innocent child in need.

"What do you want?" Harry asked, dread settling in the pit of his stomach. He was sure that this wasn't a 'welcome to the neighborhood' visit.

"May I please come in?" Abigail asked cooly.

Harry didn't want to let her in the house, but he didn't want her to become even more suspicious. He could tell that if he didn't cooperate, then she was going to make things difficult. Grimacing, he stepped aside and waved her in.

Abigail was surprised at how clean the house was and furnished expensively. She did notice that there was a lack of family pictures on the wall. "I am here because we got an anonymous phone call saying that there was a baby in this house being abused." Looking around, she noticed a few baby items, all high end and expensive stuff.

"I can assure you, my daughter is not being abused." Harry said, trying to stay calm.

"Your daughter?" Abigail asked shocked. The caller did say that a young boy was the father of the baby, but this boy hardly looked older then thirteen.

"Yes, my daughter." Harry snapped.

Well, where is she? Visits such as these require me to evaluate the child." Abigail sneered.

"She is in the other room with her grandmother." Harry said defenselessly.

"I was told that no women lived at this residence." Abigail pinned the boy with a hard glare.

"Well obviously your informant was wrong." Anna said, walking in the room holding her granddaughter tight to her chest, shielding her from the strangers view. 

Abigail approached the woman. "And who might you be?"

"Anna Diggory, grandmother to this little one and mother-in-law to Harry." Anna said, pulling the baby blanket up higher.

Abigail narrowed her eyes at the woman's actions. Turning back to the boy, she asked. "And you're Harry."

Harry nodded his head, wiping his sweaty palms off on his jeans. He could feel his magic bubbling under his skin, wanting to lash out at the person it saw as a threat.

"And you are the father to the child?" Abigail asked, not believing their story.

"I believe that I already said I was." Harry said between clenched teeth. He could tell from his empathy that this woman didn't believe him and wanted take his daughter away.

"Right." Abigail turned back to the woman who was holding the baby. "Please hand the child over so I can check her over."

"What for?" Anna snapped, shifting so Leora was on her side and away from the woman.

"She thinks that we beat Leora." Harry growled. "She wants to take her away."

Anna's mouth dropped open and she stood there shocked. "We would never hurt her," she proclaimed, backing away from the stranger.

"I will be the judge of that. I demand that you hand the child over."

"No!" Harry yelled, getting between the woman and his daughter. "I will not allow a stranger to walk in here and demand to take my daughter. How do I even know that you are who you claim you are?"

"Young man, if you do not cooperate, I will have to call the police. If after I check your daughter over and I find her healthy, I will leave. If I find that there is a reason for concern, I will have to take her into my custody and have her checked out by a professional doctor."

"Tell you what." Harry growled. "You call Chief Swan and have him escort my daughter and myself to the hospital where I will allow a doctor to evaluate my daughter. There is no way in hell that I'm letting you put your hands on my baby."

"Now look..."

"This is not up for debate." Harry pulled out his cell phone a quickly dialed the number that Chief Swan had given him. Smirking at the woman who obviously thought he was bluffing, he quickly relayed to the chief what his problem was.

Pocketing his phone, Harry sneered at the woman. "Chief Swan is on his way, he will escort us to the hospital and you are not to touch my daughter."

Ignoring the spluttering woman, Harry turned his back on her and took his baby from Anna. "Can you please make up a few bottles and get me her diaper bag, I don't trust her alone in the house?" Anna numbly nodded and took off for the kitchen.

"Hey, princess." Harry coo'd, grinning when Leora smiled up at him. "We are going to go for a ride, maybe you will get to see your grandad." Harry snarled at the woman when she tried to get a peek at his daughter.

Harry had just finished buckling Leora into her car seat when Chief Swan knocked on the door. Before he had a chance to move, the lady from Child Protection ran and opened the door.

"Chief Swan, I'm so glad you could come out. I got a report of child abuse at this residence and this young man has been extremely uncooperative and won't allow me to see his daughter. Honestly, I don't think that he is this child's father." Abigail gushed.

"I assure you Mrs. Garner, Harry is the child's father." Charlie said, quickly assessing the situation. "You said that you got a report of child abuse here?"

"Yes, Chief Swan. A lady called two days ago extremely upset because she witnessed the boy abusing a baby. She was also afraid that there may be sexual abuse going on in this house."

"What!" Harry yelled. "That... That's just... She's just a baby." Harry could feel bile crawl up his throat.

"Harry, calm down." Anna said, feeling his magic seeping off of him. If Harry didn't calm down soon, then his magic was going to start lashing out, possibly hurting someone.

"Relax, Harry." Charlie said calmly. He didn't believe for one minute that Harry had ever hurt his daughter, especially not sexually. "We will go to the hospital and sort everything out."

Harry nodded his head, tears falling from his eyes. "I-I don't want her near my daughter."

"Just a doctor, Harry. She will have no reason to go near your daughter." Charlie reassured.

"Excuse me chief, but if the doctors find signs of abuse, I will be in my right to take the child and put her in a foster home until we can investigate." Abigail said sharply.

Charlie nodded his head. "That is true Mrs. Garner, but I believe that the doctors won't find anything wrong with the baby. Harry, if you could please come with me. Mrs. Garner, I believe that you can find your own way to the hospital." Charlie grabbed the diaper bag and followed Harry out the door.

Anna glared at the woman as she turned to leave. She wanted to go with Harry and her granddaughter, but Harry asked her to stay and let everyone know what was going on. He didn't want to make phone calls with the lady listening in.

***HP

Harry was sitting in a hard plastic chair in the small examining room, legging bouncing nervously, waiting for a doctor to come in and examine his daughter. Because of the bitch complaining that he shouldn't be present during the exam, Charlie was holding Leora and the bitch was standing against the wall opposite of him. There was no way he was going to allow them to take his daughter away from him, not even for an exam. He desperately wanted to smack the smug look off that bitch. Whatever happened to innocent until proven guilty? He understood that it was her job to protect children, but she had been a bitch from the very beginning. She proclaimed him guilty the second he opened the front door.

Charlie chuckled when the baby in his arms started giggling at him. "Harry, this is honestly the prettiest baby I have ever seen. Her mother must beautiful."

"Are you trying to say I'm ugly, Chief Swan?" Harry asked, sticking out his bottom lip in a mock pout.

Charlie shook his head, laughing. "No, you are also the prettiest boy I have ever seen. I can see where she gets her looks. She is a tiny little thing though, isn't she?"

"How many bottles a day do you give her?" Abigail asked, pulling out a notebook and pen.

Ignoring the bitch, Harry smiled at Charlie. "She was premature, but was healthy enough that she didn't need to stay in the hospital. She's one tough little fighter."

Abigail huffed, not liking being ignored. "Where are you originally from and where is her mother," she demanded. 

Harry jumped to his feet when there was a knock on the door, a second later it opened. He could have cried when Carlisle entered the room, looking confused at seeing him there.

"Harry, is everything alright? Is Leora ok?" Carlisle looked around the room until his eyes landed on his granddaughter in Chief Swan's arms.

"Excuse me, I'm Abigail Garner from Child Protective Services. We got a report that this baby was being abused, do you know this young man?" Abigail asked.

"Doctor Carlisle Cullen, and yes I know Harry and his daughter very well, they are good friends of the family. What is the problem here?" Carlisle knew what was going on, Harry was being accused of abusing his daughter and they wanted to take her away.

"Have you ever seen signs of this young man abusing his child?" 

"Never." Carlisle told her firmly. " Harry and his daughter even stayed three days at my house earlier this week, if she was being abused, I would have noticed it."

"Carlisle, Harry refused to allow Mrs. Garner to examine Leora so he called me and asked me to bring her here to be examined." Charlie explained, laying the small baby down on the examining table.

Carlisle placed his hand on his son-in-law's trembling shoulder. Harry looked like he was close to breaking. "You, ok," he asked softly.

With tears in his eyes, Harry shook his head no. "T-They think I'm sexually abusing my own daughter."

Carlisle gabbed a small plastic tray and held it under Harry's face just as he lost it. 

"Easy, Harry." Carlisle rubbed his small back as he was getting sick in the tray. This was the last thing that Harry needed. He had a feeling that he knew exactly who reported Harry to Child Services. When Harry stopped getting sick, he directed him to the chair and handed him a cup of water. "Harry, I have to examine Leora now. You know I won't hurt her."

Harry nodded his head. "Thank you," he said softly. "Don't let her touch my daughter."

"I won't, Harry. I know you haven't hurt her so she will have no reason to touch her. Did you call your father?" Carlisle sighed when he saw Harry shake his head no. "Harry, you're a minor and allowed your father with you. Text him and let him know what's going on and where you're at."

With trembling hands, Harry pulled out his phone and sent a text to his father and Edward. Seconds later he got a text back informing him that they would be there in ten minutes. Getting to feet, he stood at the end of the examining table and watched at Carlisle stripped his daughter, not able to hold his tear back.

Carlisle thoroughly examined his granddaughter, talking softly to her the entire time. He knew that she shared a close bond with a Harry and was probably feeling his emotions. Every few minutes she would turn to Harry and give him a big toothless grin. She was worried about her daddy and was trying to make him smile.

"Mrs. Garner, this baby is perfectly healthy. There are no signs of physical or sexual abuse and she has gained two pounds since she was last seen here, so obviously she has not been neglected." Carlisle stated.

"And why was she here before?" Abigail asked, glaring at the boy.

Charlie sighed, he was still upset over what his daughter did. "My daughter, in a fit of jealously attacked Harry a few weeks back. I brought Harry and his daughter here to be checked over. The baby was fine, but Harry had a concussion."

"Why would someone report a false claim of child abuse?" Abigail asked in disbelief.

"Obviously, it was someone who has a grudge against my son." Severus said, barging into the exam room.

"Dad!" Harry cried out, running to him and burying his face in his black shirt.

"Why didn't you contact me the second she knocked on the door, Harry." Severus asked softly.

"I don't know, I was scared." Harry said into his dad's shirt.

"Did you say it was a female who made the claim?" Charlie asked with dread.

"Yes, it sounded like a young lady, but she refused to leave her name and number."

Charlie closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I will go through my daughter's phone records and see if she was the one who made the false claim."

"Well, I guess I am no longer needed here." Abigail said stiffly.

Harry lifted his head up and glared at her with red, puffy eyes. "I understand you were just doing your job, but you shouldn't condemn someone without proof."

Abigail looked at the boy, then briskly walked out if the room. She didn't want to find that the baby had been abused, but she hated being proven wrong. After seeing the boy, she had thought for sure that there was abuse going on in that house.

"Harry, I'm sorry about all this. If my daughter...."

"Chief Swan, if your daughter did this then it was her fault, not yours." Harry said. He really liked Charlie, he was a good, fair man. "Thank you for coming out and helping me. I don't know what I would have done if she would have tried taking my daughter."

"Anytime you need me, Harry, don't hesitate to call." Charlie caressed the baby's cheek that Carlisle was holding. "She really is precious. I'm sorry that you had to go through this." Charlie nodded to everyone in the room, then left.

Harry slumped to the ground feeling weak and shaky, his legs could no longer hold him up. Edward rushed into the room and scooped him up. He had stayed out waiting until Chief Swan left, not wanting to make things worse. He knew that the man was still upset with him over his daughter.

Harry clung to Edward, crying. He couldn't believe that someone had accused him of abusing his daughter? 

"I'm sure that we all agree that this was Bella's doing." Carlisle said, feeding his granddaughter a bottle.

"I think it's time I pay Mrs. Swan a visit." Severus growled. "I will see if I can erase her memories."

"And if you can't?" Edward asked, still holding his crying mate.

"Then I'm afraid Mrs. Swan's future won't be looking very promising. I will not allow her to hurt my family anymore." Severus snapped.

"Please, can we just go home?" Harry asked in a small voice.

Carlisle handed Leora over to Severus and Edward helped his mate out the door. After they got Harry and Leora settled in bed, Edward planned on joining Severus on his little outing.


	28. Chapter 28

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

WOW... When I started this chapter a few days ago I wasn't planning on it being the last. As I was writing, the epilogue came to me so I went with it. 

I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AND THANKS FOR RIDING THIS CRAZY RIDE WITH ME.

PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.

***HP

Harry opened his eyes as he felt himself being lowered down onto cool sheets. He was confused on how he got to his bedroom when the last thing he remembered was being at the hospital with that bitch from Child Protective Services. 

"You fell asleep in my arms before we even left the hospital," Edward said softly. "Go back to sleep, love, you're exhausted."

"Leora!" Harry cried out struggling to sit up.

Edward gently pushed his mate back onto the bed. "She's fine Harry, Rosalie is sitting with her in her bedroom."

Tears started to fall from Harry's eyes. "I was so scared, Edward, I thought they were going to take her away from me. That woman found me guilty the second she laid eyes on me."

Edward softly caressed Harry's face, wiping away the tears. "I know, love, but I promise you that will never happen. I'm not going to allow anyone to hurt my family."

Harry didn't miss how Edwards eyes went pitch black despite him having just hunted earlier. "Don't hurt her, Edward." 

"How can you ask that of me after what she has done to you?" Edward growled. Standing up he started to pace the room in anger. "She isn't going to stop, Harry."

"I know," Harry said sadly. "Believe me, I want to hurt her for what she has done too, but I can't do that to Charlie. Charlie loves Bella as much as I love Leora, and isn't his fault that she's lost it."

Sighing, Edward sat on the bed and took Harry's hand and kissed his knuckles. "You're too good, Harry. I don't like it, but for Charlie's sake we will do what we can to not hurt her. If it comes down to it though, and we don't have any other choice, I will eliminate her before she has a chance to hurt you or Leora again."

Harry sat up and kissed Edward on the lips. "Thank you, that's all I ask."

Severus walked into the room and handed Harry a potion.

Harry let his head fall on Edward's shoulder, groaning. "Not another dreamless sleep. You do realize that these are addicting, don't you?"

"Really, I had no clue," Severus answered flatly. "You think they would have covered that during my potions mastery."

Blushing, Harry took the vial and downed it. "It's only a low dose dreamless," Severus added. "I didn't want to worry about you while I was out taking care of...business."

"Dad, please don't hurt her."

"Don't worry, I heard your noble plea and I will try not to kill her." Severus sneered. Personally, he was all for killing the little bitch and being done with it. "Keep in mind, Harry, not only is she a danger to you and Leora, but also the Cullen's and the shifters. She knows what they are and I have no doubt that she will expose them if she doesn't get her way."

Laying back on the bed, Harry looked sleepily up at the man that was now his father. "I understand, and I won't be mad if you have to kill her. I just really like Charlie, and it would kill him to lose his daughter." 

Severus pulled the blankets over his son and tucked him in. "Don't worry about Charlie and Bella, just get some rest. One way or another, the Bella issue will end tonight."

Harry wanted to say more but the potion was already working despite it only being a mild one. He really hoped that they wouldn't have to kill Bella, but he knew that his father wouldn't risk his and Leora's safety. If he felt that that he had no other choice, then he would kill Bella and make it look like an accident.

***HP

Edward was looking up at Bella's bedroom window trying his best to get control of his anger. "Do you think a memory charm will work on her?"

Severus shook his head. "If you can't break through her mind shields then I doubt it. It sounds like she has natural barriers, and if that's the case, a memory charm won't work, nor any memory potions."

Edward turned towards Severus. "Then what's the plan?"

"Since Charlie isn't home, you will knock on the door and get your girlfriend to let you in."

"She's not my girlfriend," Edward snapped, clenching his fists in anger.

Severus sneered at Edward. "Well you had no problems playing house with her while my son was rotting in prison pregnant and hurt."

Edward stepped back, pain clearly etched on his face. "Don't you think I haven't been beating myself up over that. I hate myself for forgetting about Harry and my child. I know that I don't deserve them, but I can't leave them."

Severus knew that he wasn't being fair. It wasn't Edward's faulty that he lost his memory, but he couldn't help being angry. He wasn't just angry at Edward, he was also angry at himself and the rest of the wizarding world. He didn't think that Potter was guilty of killing Cedric, but he could have tried harder to get him out. The only ones who never gave up were the twins. They never stopped professing his innocence and trying to get into Azkaban to visit with him. 

"If you even think about leaving them," Severus growled, getting in the vampire's face. "I will chop you up into a thousand pieces and use you as potion ingredients."

Edward gulped, backing away from the enraged father. He knew that Severus wasn't joking, he would happily follow through with that threat if he ever hurt Harry. "You don't have to worry, I could never leave my family...my soul mate."

With a grunt, Severus reached into his pocket and pulled out a small jar. Casting a lumos, he held the jar up for Edward to see.

Edward scrunched his face up in revulsion. In the jar was a disgusting, wiggly red worm about an inch in length. The head had a round suction type thing on it with six moving sharp needles coming out of it...well, at least he thought it was it's head. "What the hell is that?"

Severus grinned down at the jar. "This rare little beauty is a Neuro Worm. I lucked out and came across him happily feasting on the brain of an ogre that I was dissecting for potion ingredients a few years back." Severus looked up when he heard Edward make a gagging sound. "I didn't kill the ogre, I was just lucky enough to stumble upon his carcass one evening in the Dark Forest. No, this little one killed the ogre." 

Severus smiled at the worm like it was a fluffy little kitten. "These feisty little fellows are voracious eaters and their favorite snack is the cerebral cortex...where memory is consolidated. Once it burrows in it will start snacking and she will lose her memories."

"The cerebral cortex isn't just responsible for her memories though." Edward pointed out, still staring at the nasty little worm. "If it starts eating at her cerebral cortex, it will also affect her language and..."

Severus raised one eyebrow, glaring at Edward.

"Right, her not being able to talk will be a good thing." Edward muttered. "Won't it kill her though? You said that it killed the ogre."

"The Neuro Worm will always start at the cerebral cortex then work his way through the rest of the brain. If not removed in time, it will kill it's host."

"So, if you can't erase her memory, then you're going to put that thing in her brain and allow it to feast for a while?"

"That's the plan, Mr. Cullen, unless you have a better one?" Severus asked. He was actually looking forward to using his worm on the bitch. Not only was his little buddy hungry, but he wanted the bitch to suffer. Bella will be in a great deal of pain while the worm feasted, and as far as he was concerned, she deserved it.

Edward shook his head no. "Uhm, how exactly does the worm get in her brain?" Edward wasn't sure if he really wanted to know the answer to this.

"Three ways, Mr. Cullen," Severus grinned evilly. "The eye, the ear, or the nose."

Right then and there Edward decided to never ever, ever, ever piss Severus off.

Severus smirked at the look of fear on the vampire's face. "And before your conscience gets the better of you, no we can not stun Miss. Swan. She has to be awake and fully functional in order for the Neuro Worm to successfully embed itself in her brain."

"I think death would be more humane," Edward muttered.

Severus snorted. "Yes, well we told Harry that we would try not to kill her. Besides, this is much more fun. Now, if your done wasting my time with questions, I would like to get this done and get back to my family. I will disillusion myself while you get her to let us in."

Nodding his head, Edward walked to the front door and knocked.

Bella was flipping through some bridal magazines trying to get some ideas for her bouquet. She knew that as soon as Edward found out that freaky little boy was a child abuser, he would come rushing back to her. She wasn't going to give up on Edward, and if this plan didn't work, then she would just have to use more drastic measures. She was just jotting down some notes when her doorbell rang.

Opening the door, she squealed in delight when she saw Edward standing there. Grabbing his cold hand, she drug him inside and threw herself at him kissing his cheek and neck. "I just knew you would come back to me. I knew it." 

Edward tried to push her off of him, but for a human she was incredibly clingy. "Bella! Bella, stop," he growled.

Bella ignored Edward, she was going to show him that she was right for him. He may be a vampire, but he was still a teenage boy with raging hormones. Grasping the bottom of her shirt, she lifted it over her head and tossed it to the ground.

Edward pushed Bella roughly away when her bare tits rubbed against his chest. "What the hell is wrong with you? Have some respect for yourself and put your damn shirt back on."

Bella's smile faltered, but she didn't let it stop her. Stepping backing, she grabbed her bare breasts and started rubbing them. "Make love to me, Edward, I know you want me. I will do whatever you want...whatever you desire. If you want me to suck you, I will suck you until you cum hard down my throat."

Edward wasn't expecting it when Bella dropped to her knees and started unbuckling his pants. Grabbing her hands roughly in his, he lifted her up and tossed her onto the couch. "Knock it off, Bella. I will never be with a slut like you."

Bella was desperate to get through to Edward. If she could just get Edward to have sex with her, he would see how good they could be together. Jumping up, she started removing her pants and underwear.

"Fuck, I can't watch anymore of this," Severus growled canceling the charm and making himself visible. With a flick of his wand he had the girl dressed and tied to the chair.

"Edward, what's going on?" Bella cried struggling to get out of the ropes.

Edward stalked to his bound ex girlfriend and sneered down at her. "Why couldn't you just leave well enough alone? Couples break up all the time, why did you have to go psychotic? I warned you to leave Harry alone, but you didn't listen. I can't have you hurting my family, Bella." Edward stepped aside making room for Severus.

Bella started to desperately thrash around in the chair crying. She couldn't believe that her sweet Edward was allowing this to happen to her.

Pointing his wand at Bella, Severus whispered, "legilimens."

Edward watched as Severus tried to break through Bella's barriers, but he could tell that he wasn't succeeding. For fifteen minutes he tried, until he finally pulled back panting.

Bella was crying and shaking, blood pouring from her nose. She didn't know what that man did, but it felt like he had split her head open. "Please, don't hurt me. I'm sorry for what I did, I promise that I won't do or say anything." She just knew that they were going to kill her and she didn't want to die.

Severus pulled out the jar that the worm was in and unscrewed the cap. "I'm sorry, Miss Swan, but I can't risk you hurting my family. My son has been through enough and doesn't need to be constantly looking over his shoulder, afraid of what you might do next."

Edward turned his head not wanting to watch as the worm forced its way into Bella's brain. He didn't know which entry point Severus was going to use, but all three were going to be disgusting to watch. It was bad enough that he was going to hear Bella screaming.

Severus approached the crying girl, worm pinched between his thumb and finger. There was no fast and painless way to do this, but he figured the ear would be the least painful on the girl. As if sensing a meal was coming, the worm startled to frantically wiggle between his fingers.

"What's that?" Bella screamed, looking fearfully at the bug. "Please, please, please, I'm sorry. I promise I won't say anything, I will even move back with my mom." Bella started sobbing, tears and snot running down her face.

Severus was just about to release the bug in Bella's ear when Charlie walked into the room. The man looked tired and old, but not surprised to see them there. The man wasn't pointing his gun at them, just staring sadly at his daughter.

"Daddy, daddy, please don't let them hurt me." Bella cried.

Charlie shook his head, he didn't miss how Bella called him daddy for the first time since she was a little girl. "Please," Charlie pleaded looking to Severus. "I know she has done wrong, but she's my daughter...my little girl." Tears fell from Charlie's eyes.

Severus grasped his wand and pointed it at the sheriff. "I can't risk her hurting my son again."

Charlie moved closer, not drawing his gun or even looking at the wand strangely. "I know, but please don't use that thing on her." Charlie pointed to the worm that was trying to squiggle out of Severus' fingers and into Bella's ear. "I have thought about it, and if you will listen to me, I will explain my idea."

Reluctantly, Severus pulled the worm away from Bella's ear and placed if back in the jar. Not being able to take anymore of the girls screaming, he flicked his wand and silenced her. He wasn't worried about Charlie knowing about magic, he planned on oblivating him anyway. His did notice that Charlie didn't seemed to be surprised by his magic.

Giving Bella a sad smile, Charlie turned his attention back to Severus. "I know what and who you are, Potions Master Severus Snape. I'm not a wizard, but I am a squib. I come from a long line of squibs, but I have kept up with the happenings of the wizarding world. I know of Harry Potter and how your world wrongfully accused him of murder and sent him to Azkaban."

Edward was shocked at what he was hearing. Never once had he picked up from listening to Charlie's thoughts that he knew what they were. "If you know what he is, then that means you know I'm..."

Charlie snorted. "A vampire? Yes, I know that you and your family are vampires and that the boys in the tribe are shifters. Billy thinks he's slick, but he can't get one over on me," Charlie chuckled.

"If you knew what I was, why did you let Bella date me? You were going to let your daughter marry a vampire for crying out loud." Edward was disgusted, if he had a muggle daughter, there was no way in hell that he would willingly let her be with a monster. 

Charlie sneered at Edward. "Believe me, I didn't want my little girl with you. Unfortunately, you made her happy and that's all I ever wanted for my daughter. I tried to push her towards Jacob who I knew would be better for her, but she's as stubborn as her old man." Charlie looking longingly at his daughter.

"Since you understand what we are, you know we can't allow her to expose us. I tried wiping her memory, but she has natural barriers protecting her mind." Severus explained.

Charlie nodded his head. "I'm curious, why go threw all this? Why not just kill her?" He didn't want them to kill his beloved daughter, but Bella was out of control and wizards and vampires didn't mess with those they saw as a threat.

"Believe me, if I had my way I would have killed her and been done with it. You have Harry to thank for your daughter's life. The boy has a huge heart and he cares about you. He didn't want you to suffer the loss of your daughter despite what she has done, so he pleaded with us to spare her."

Charlie wiped at his eyes, grateful for the young boy's compassion. Looking to his daughter, tears came faster when he saw her sobbing in the chair, pleading with her daddy to save her. "I have a plan that will allow Bella to live and she will no longer be a threat to you." Charlie looked at Severus, pleading with him with his eyes.

"I will listen, but I make no promises," Severus grunted.

"Bella is out of control, I admit. She won't rest until she gets Edward back, and I don't see how I can help her." Charlie pulled out a potion and held it out to Severus. 

Severus accepted the potion and uncorked the top. Bringing it to his nose, he took a tentative whiff. "A deaging potion," he said, surprised that the man would even think about that. "And a very powerful at that. You do realize that this will deage her to a newborn, only hours old?"

Charlie nodded his head unable to look at his daughter. He didn't want to do this, but at least she wouldn't be killed. He could raise his daughter all over again, bring her up right and less spoiled. His wife gave Bella whatever she wanted, never able to say no to her daughter. Even if Severus didn't kill Bella, eventually her actions would get her killed. This was the only way that he could save his daughter.

Severus looked at the worm that was still squiggling in the jar. Trying not to pout, he pocketed the jar and nodded his head. "I will allow you to do this, but I will remain here until it's done incase there are any complications." He would have loved to punish the girl for causing his son so much pain, but this would make Harry much happier. Not only will Bella be deaged to an infant, but she will also lose all her memories.

Charlie took the potion back and slowly walked to his daughter. Even though technically she wouldn't be dead, he was still losing a her. It felt like someone was reaching inside his chest and tearing his heart out. Stopping in front of Bella, he turned back to Severus. "Could you please cancel the spell?, he asked, tears streaming down his face.

Severus flicked his wand and instantly Bella's cries filled the room. "Please, daddy, don't do this. I love you, don't kill me." They might not have heard her, but she heard everything they said. Her father was going to turn her back to a baby...her father was going to kill her.

"I love you too, Bells, that is why I am doing this. I'm not killing you, I'm saving you."

"Edward, please, Edward, you promised to always protect me. Please don't let him kill me, I love you." Bell cried, trying desperately to make them see reason. "I promise to leave you alone. I won't tell anyone what you are, I promise."

Edward just shook his head and turned away from Bella. He did feel bad for her, if she would have never come to Forks and never have met him, then she would be a normal happy teenage girl.

Charlie hugged his bound daughter and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you, Bells, and I will do everything right this time. You will grow up happy and loved, I promise." Charlie put her in a headlock and tilted her head back. It wasn't easy with her thrashing and screaming, but he was able to get the potion in her mouth and his hand clamped over preventing her from spitting it back out.

Bella tried not to swallow she really did, but her dad was too strong. With his hand over her mouth and nose, she had no choice but to swallow if she wanted to breathe. The potion was vile, and as soon as he removed his hand she tried to vomit if back up.

"I love you, Bella," Charlie said softly, wiping the tears from her face. He knew that the potion wasn't instant, it was going to take a few minutes to travel through her system. 

"Shut up!" Bella screamed, having had enough of her father. "Shut the fuck up, you stupid old man. I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! You were a horrible father...an embarrassment."

Charlie stepped away from his daughter, her words cutting him like a knife.

"You know," Severus sneered, talking to Charlie but glaring at the little bitch. "It's not too late to use the Neuro Worm." Severus smirked when she paled and frantically shook her head no. "Shame, my pet is very hungry. Then again, I'm sure your brain wouldn't be much of a meal for him."

Edward watched intently, curious to see the deaging process. "How long until it starts working?"

"Any minute," Severus answered, he too was curious to see the process. He had used the potion on rats and cats, but never on a human. "Normally it takes about a half hour, but with the way she's struggling, she's speeding up the flow of the potion."

"You guys have lost it. There are no such things as wizards and deaging potions." Bella snarled, glaring triumphantly at them. For a second there she honestly thought what she heard was true. The potion may have tasted disgusting, but obviously nothing was happening. "You were just trying to scare me, but I'll show you. When I get out of here, I'm going to tell the world what you are, Edward Cullen. That little boy and his little brat are also going to get it. I tried to be nice by running him off without hurting him, but no more. I'm going to make sure they suffer before dumping them at the bottom of the ocean."

Edward ignored Bella knowing that there was no way that she could hurt Harry and Leora. "You know, Bella, if you think about it, you're getting your wish. You didn't want to grow another year older, and now you're not."

Bella lunged at Edward snapping her teeth at him. She opened her mouth to cuss him out, when pain tore threw her body. She tried to scream, but the pain was too great for even that small bit of relief.

Edward watched in fascination as Bella's hair sunk back into her skull and her limbs started shrinking. Forcing himself to turn away, he looked to Charlie who had sunk to his knees sobbing. He knew from hearing his thoughts that Charlie dearly loved his daughter and that this was the last thing that he wanted to do. Charlie also knew that this was the only way that he could save Bella, not only from them, but also from herself.

Severus bent down and picked up the tiny pink newborn girl that was softly whimpering. He was a little upset that he didn't get to use his worm, but watching the deaging of a human was thrilling. He would like to say that the baby was cute, but she couldn't hold a candle to his granddaughter. Baby Bella was plain and ordinary looking, but then so was teenage Bella.

"How are you going to explain the disappearance of your daughter and the sudden appearance of a newborn baby?" Severus asked, handing the baby to her crying father.

Charlie gazed down at his beautiful baby girl...his perfect baby girl. "I will tell everyone that she's Bella's. I didn't know Bella was pregnant, and after birthing her at home she took off."

"Bella didn't look pregnant though, and everyone will think she's mine," Edward pointed out. 

Charlie smiled down at the baby in his arms that was greedily sucking on his finger. "I will tell everyone that Bella left the name of the biological father and it wasn't you. Girls these days are very good at hiding their pregnancies. I will just say that Bella bound her stomach or something."

Severus motioned for Edward to follow him to the door. They had been gone a long time and Harry's mild dreamless sleep potion would be wearing off any moment.

Charlie reluctantly tore his gaze away from his daughter. "Tell Harry thank you for saving my daughter. He's an amazing young man and you should be proud of him."

Severus turned back to Charlie who was still on his knees holding his infant daughter. "Harry is very special and he can't bare to see anyone hurt...even those that hurt him. I will let him know what you said, he thinks very highly of you." Nodding his head, Severus and Edward left the house.

***HP

Harry smiled sleepily when Edward slipped in bed with. "Everything alright?" he slurred, snuggling into Edward's chest.

Edward kissed his mate's head, smiling into his hair. "Better than alright. Bella will no longer be an issue and we didn't have to kill. Though I think your father was disappointed at the lack of violence." Edward shivered when he remembered that horrible little worm.

Blinking the sleep from his eyes, Harry sat up and looked down at Edward. "What happened?"

Edward couldn't help but to chuckle, Harry look adorable all rumpled from sleep. "Well, it turns out that Charlie's a squib and he deaged Bella to a newborn."

Harry's mouth dropped open in shock. "So Bella's a baby, baby...like Leora?"

Edward snorted. "She wishes that she was as pretty as our Leora."

Harry couldn't believe that Bella was now a harmless baby. "Will she remember anything?" He didn't want Bella to come after Leora sixteen years from now.

Edward sat up and lifted his mate up and settled him on his lap so they were groin to groin. "All her memories are gone, she is nothing more than a newborn baby." Edward pulled Harry's head down and captured his lips.

Harry ground his ass down on Edward's cock. "Please, Edward, make love to me."

Edward grabbed Harry's hips and thrust up into him. "You don't have to ask, I plan on making love to you until the end of time. Always, my love, always."

***HP

*** HP

*** EPILOGUE

"Are you sure you're ready for this Harry?" Ted smiled at the young man in front of him.

"I have wanted this for so long, Ted. I'm more than ready for this." Harry said, bouncing with excitement. He was also nervous, but he wasn't going to admit that.

Ted couldn't miss how Harry's eyes were glowing with excitement. Well one of his eyes was glowing, the other eye was partially cloudy and dull looking. Despite two surgeries, Harry's damaged eye never quiet healed. He could see out of it now, but only slightly.

"Did Bill discuss with you how painful the turning will be?" Ted asked.

Harry nodded his head, feeling a knot form in his stomach. "Yeah, Bill went into detail...graphically," Harry chuckled nervously. "I can handle it though, I have been though a lot of pain."

Ted nodded his head sadly. The young man in front of him had suffered so much in his short life. First he suffered at the hands of his abusive relatives, then at the hands of the wizarding world. He had been counseling Harry for four years now, and despite him making amazing progress, Harry still had issues with flashbacks and nightmares. When he first met Harry, he was a scared little boy that was close to breaking. It took a year of seeing him three times a week before Harry was finally comfortable around him.

"I wanted dad to turn me when I was seventeen, but we couldn't because of Leora," Even at two years old, Leora couldn't be separated from him. She was comfortable anywhere in the house, but the second she stepped outside without him, she started crying in pain. Harry didn't want to risk turning with his helpless daughter in the house. He was afraid he would go into bloodlust and attack her. Now two years later, Leora could safely go with her godmother and spend the weekend with her grandma and grandpa Cullen.

Ted stood up, stretching. "Well, Harry, I guess the next time I see you, you will be a vampire."

Harry stood up, nodding his head. "I will contact you when I think I'm ready to be around humans again. I don't want to risk accidentally draining you."

"I appreciate that, Harry," Ted chuckled.

Both men turned towards the door when it was thrown open and a hyper four year old came skipping in. The little girl was very small for her age, no bigger than a two year old. Her long auburn hair brushed the back of her knees and her large emerald eyes sparkled with excitement. Skipping up to Harry, she started tugging on his pant leg.

Harry bent down and lifted his small daughter into his arms. "What's got you so excited, princess."

Leora grinned around the thumb that was in her mouth. "Auntie Rorie said dat unke Charee is bwinging Emmee to her houwse."

Harry smiled at his little girl. When she was little they were afraid that something was wrong with her because she wouldn't talk, but now they couldn't get her to shut up. It wasn't always easy to understand what she was saying, but for the most part they got it.

"Aunt Rosie told me she was going to be watching Emily while you were at grandpa and grandma's house. Uncle Charlie is taking Seth's mommy away for the weekend." At first Harry didn't want his daughter being around Emily Swan, but then he realized how unfair he was being. Emily was a sweet little girl, he had to stop seeing her as Bella Swan. Now the families were close, they even babysat Emily when Charlie had to work. Leora and Emily had become best friends.

Rose walked into the room looking as beautiful as ever. "Come on, you, let's get you all packed up and ready." Smiling at Harry, she took Leora in her arms."

Leora popped her thumb out of her mouth making a loud, wet, popping sound. "Daddy, is Wucas and Bambi going too?"

Harry tried not to laugh, but it was so cute how Leora said Brandon's name. She struggled for a long time trying to pronounce his name, finally she just settled on Bambi. "Yes, princess, Lucas and Brandon will be going with you to grandpa and grandma's house. Is that ok with you?"

Leora popped her thumb back into her mouth and nodded her head. Harry kissed his daughter's rosy cheek and ran his hand down her back. "You be a good girl for everyone, and no eating too many sweets." Harry smirked at Rosalie. After all, it was her mate that could never say no to Leora. His little girl had that big vampire wrapped around her little finger.

"I wike seets," Leora said, resting her head on her godmother's shoulder.

Harry shook his head, chuckling. "I know, princess, I do too, but too many sweets can make you sick. Remember the bellyache you go last time when uncle Emmett gave you too many brownies."

Leora nodded her head, eyes large and sparkling,

"Well, I don't want you to get another bellyache, so no more giving your uncle those big puppy dog eyes."

Leora shook her head. "I won't, pwomise."

"Good girl, now say goodbye to Mr. Ted, he has to go home now." 

"Bye, bye, Miser Teds," Leora said sweetly.

Ted kissed the back of her small hand. "Goodbye, my lady." Ted nodded to Harry, then stepped through the floo.

Jacob came into the room carrying four large backpack full of toys. "Alright, squirt, I packed all the toys that you told me to."

Harry rolled his eyes at the clueless shifter. Jacob had proven himself to the family when him and his pack had stood behind him when Dumbledore and a few devoted Order members showed up to drag him and Edward back to England. The twins were crushed when their mother was one of the Orders members that was with the old man. At first Dumbledore tried peaceful negations, but when that didn't work for him, he tried to force them to return with him. When Dumbledore pointed his wand at Harry, Jacob lunged forward grabbing the wand with his canines and snapping it in half. Before the fight could resume, Ron and Hermione showed up with Amelia Bones and the American Minister of Magic. Ron and Hermione had overheard Dumbledore and Molly planning how they were going to get Harry to return back home. They were disgusted when their mom suggested kidnapping the baby. While everyone was focused on the confrontation, Molly was going to slip into the house and portkey out with the baby. When they heard that, they went to Madam Bones and gave her a heads up. The American Minister was a formidable man who had no love for Albus Dumbledore. He forced Dumbledore and Molly to swear on their magic that they would never step foot back on American soil, and if they didn't, they would spend the rest of their lives locked in an American wizarding prison with magic dampening cuffs. After Dumbledore and Molly swore on their magic, Amelia then made them swear on their magic to never bother Harry and his family again. 

"Jacob, you do realize that she has all her own toys at the Cullen's?" Harry smirked.

Jacob shrugged, grinning at his little imprint. "What Leora wants, Leora gets."

Harry threw his head back laughing. "Alright you guys, go and finish packing and I will meet you at the door for goodbye hugs and kisses."

After everyone left, Harry sat down on the couch and rested his head on the cool leather. In just a few short hours his father would be turning him. As excited as he was, he was also terrified. He knew everything would turn out alright, but he still couldn't help but worry what would happen if he died. He knew his kids had a loving family and would be looked after, but just the thought of leaving his kids caused him physical pain.

"Having second thoughts?"

Harry looked up, grinning when his mate walked in carrying two toddler boys and floating a colorful child's suitcase behind him. Cedric was thrilled when he got his magic back, but for a while there they didn't think it was going to happen. After taking the potion they were disheartened when nothing happened. Cedric's magic should have returned after an hour, but it didn't. They figured that Edward was a vampire for too long and was unable to restore his magic. Then six months after receiving the potion, Harry was getting ready to go down the stairs carrying a basket load of dirty laundry when he tripped. Harry would have fallen head first down the steps if Edward hadn't levitated him using accidental wandless magic. Edward's magic didn't return all at once, it took over two years for him to get back to where he was before the third task.

"Having second thoughts of spending forever with you? Never." Harry held his arms open waiting for Edward to give him one of his one year old twin boys. Everyone grew concerned when Harry started to get sick. At first they thought it was only a stomach bug, but when it didn't go away they started to panic. It came as a shock to all when they found that not only was Harry pregnant, but he was pregnant with identical twins. It wasn't an easy pregnancy for Harry, and there were times that they were afraid they were going to have to terminate the pregnancy in order to save Harry. The twins were part vampire, which meant that they were incredibly strong. Harry went from months of throwing up and unable to get out of bed, to broken ribs and pelvic bone. It seemed like every time the babies moved they would break one of Harry's ribs. They lost count of how many ribs were broken, but luckily Severus was good with mending bones. It seemed that no sooner had Severus fixed a rib, that another one was getting broken. Harry painfully carried the twins for thirty five weeks until his body could no longer take the strain. Despite their premature delivery, the twins were healthy and strong. 

Harry took the toddler into his arms, ruffling the pitch black hair. "How's my little Bambi doing? Did you miss daddy?"

"Don't call him that," Edward groaned. "You're going to confuse the poor boy."

"I think it's adorable. What do you think, Bambi?"

Brandon looked up at his daddy, grinning and showing off four tiny baby teeth. Like their sister, the twins were a perfect combination of Harry and Edward. The boys had Harry's black hair, but thankfully it laid soft and wavy like Edward's. They were blessed with Edward's high cheekbones and had Harry's cute mouth and nose. They also had Harry's emerald eyes that would flash golden when they were upset or mad. They were very strong and were walking months before the average baby should have been walking. Since the boys were the first vampire/wizard hybrid that they knew of, they weren't sure how their vampire was going to affect them. The boys did prefer meat over veggies and had incredibly huge appetites.

"Babi," Brandon chirped clapping his chubby little hands.

"What a smart boy," Harry cried, peppering his son's face with kisses.

Edward shook his head at two of his favorite boys. Never in a million years did he think that he would have more kids after Leora. He was terrified for his mate when he found out that he was pregnant, he even tried to talk him into aborting them. It wasn't that he didn't want the twins, he was just scared of losing his mate. Now he thanked god everyday that Harry refused to terminate the pregnancy. Since then they were very careful when having sex, he wouldn't risk his mate's life with another pregnancy.

"The twins are here to wish you luck, and Leah brought the girls." George and Leah had two girls, a one year old and a three year old. Fred and Seth were happily living together with no kids of their own yet, but they were happy to be uncles to all their nieces and nephews.

Harry snorted. "They're afraid that I'm going to die during the turning." Harry kissed Brandon again, hiding his fear from his mate.

Edward kneeled down, placing Lucas in Harry's lap next to Brandon. "Love, everything will be fine...Alice saw."

Harry jerkily nodded his head, eyes filling with tears. "I know, it's just..."

"You're scared, and that's understandable. Do you think I want to see you in pain?" Edward asked. "I can't lose you, Harry, and everyday that you're mortal terrifies me."

"I know, and this is what I want," Harry said with conviction. "Where is your mom going during my turning?"

Edward groaned, dropping his head on Harry's knee. "Her and Moody are going on a trip."

Harry laughed at his poor mate. It came as a surprise to everyone, especially Edward, when his mom and Moody started dating a year ago. The two were very close, they even shared a bedroom now.

"It's time," Severus said from the door.

Edward took Lucas then helped Harry to his feet. It was time for the kids to leave, then he was going to steal Harry for an hour before the turning. He planned to tire his mate out so he was too exhausted to worry about what was going to happen.

***HP

Edward, Severus and Bill waited anxiously for Harry to wake. The painful part of the turning process was over and Harry was now resting peacefully. Unfortunately after waking, Harry was going to have to take the potion that would reawaken his magic, and that was extremely painful.

Edward couldn't believe how stunning Harry was. He always thought that Harry was the most beautiful person on earth, but now he was even more so. The vampire venom worked it's magic, all Harry scars from his time with the Dursley's and in Azkaban were gone. Harry's skin was now beautifully pale and flawless.

"He's waking," Severus warned, stepping closer to his son. Newborns woke in a bloodlust, and until he could give him a potion to control it, Harry was a danger.

Harry laid there quietly listening to all the sounds around him. He could here birds chirping, wind blowing, the clicking on of the house heater and the shuffling of feet near his bed. Opening his eyes, he gasped at what he saw. Never before had he seen so clearly. 

"Harry?"

Harry snapped his head to the side. The movement was so fast that the human eye wouldn't have seen it. "Edward," he gasped.

Edward smiled down at his mate, surprised that he wasn't showing signs of bloodlust. It was weird seeing Harry with blood red eyes, but he knew after the potion to restore his magic was taken, Harry's beautiful emerald eyes would return.

"Harry, are you alright?" Severus asked, concerned that his son was just laying there. Harry was only the third wizard to survive turning and he was afraid that something went wrong. When Bill woke he was so crazed for blood that he had to physically restrain him until he could get the potion down his throat.

Harry just laid there staring at Edward. "I-I can see." For the first time in years, Harry could see out of both eyes. He knew that the vampire venom would repair damage but he was too scared to get his hopes up that he would get full vision back in his eye.

Edward was knocked flat on his back when Harry threw himself at him. At first he was afraid that Harry was attacking him, but then he felt kisses being peppered on his neck.

Severus and Bill rushed to help Edward, but froze when they heard him laughing.

"I can see. I can see," Harry chanted in between kisses.

Severus smiled down at his son. Finally after all the hell his son had been through, things were looking up for him. Harry would no longer be the small breakable human that he was. He would no longer have to worry so much that something would happen to his son, taking him away from him. Hopefully someday his grandchildren will decide to turn so he wouldn't have to lose them either. He never imagined that he would have a family and he was going to do everything in his power to not lose them.

***HP

Harry cried silently as he watched his daughter wrestle with her Uncle Emmett. For years he had dreamt of seeing her with two good eyes, and now he was finally getting the chance. She was so beautiful, he couldn't believe that he had actually created her.

Edward stood behind his mate, ready to grab him if he tried to go in the house. It had only been a few hours since he woke, but Harry begged to see his children. They were reluctant at first, but finally gave in when he promised to only look in the window.

"Just a few more days, love, then you can hold them again." Edward said softly in his ear.

Harry nodded his head, never taking his eyes off his babies. "They're incredible, Edward. Look at them."

"Beautiful," Edward whispered. He wasn't looking at his kids, but at his mate.

Harry grinned when he felt his mate's erection pushing against his ass. Smirking, he wiggled his ass, grinding against Edward's cock.

Edward groaning, grabbing Harry's hips and stopping him. Even though he had already claimed Harry, his vampire wanted to claim him all over again. Harry was now a vampire, he needed to reclaim, mark him as his.

"Race you to the house," Harry purred in Edward's ear.

Edward chuckled, one second Harry was in his arms, and the next he was gone. Harry was a newborn so he was fast, but he had a feeling that his mate was going to be a fast little vampire anyway.

By the time Edward got to their room, Harry was already naked and laid out on their bed. "God your beautiful," he said as he slowly walked towards the bed.

Harry grinned as he lazily stroked himself. "I'm not beautiful, you are."

Snorting, Edward kneeled on the bed and scooped up his mate and hugged him to his chest. "I love you so much, Harry. We are going to be together forever, but even forever won't be long enough. You and the kids have brought so much to my life, I couldn't exist without you."

Harry clung to Edward, needing to feel his mate's protective embrace. "I love you too, Edward. Everything is going to be alright now. We have already been through so much, there is nothing the future can bring that we won't be able to handle...together. Make love to me."

"Always, my love...always."

**HP

Originally I had a much more graphic, painful death planned for Bella, but after getting a review on one of my other fics saying I was predictable, I decided to surprise you all. Personally, I see Bella as dead, but I totally hate her.

As you can see, I didn't mention Sirius and Remus in the epilogue, but that was because I wasn't sure what to write. I love, love Sirius and Remus, but I can't see Harry ever forgiving them. In my head, I see Harry exchanging a few letters, but not much more than that. I will let you all use your own imagination on wether or not Harry forgave them.

Again thank you all for reading this!


End file.
